The World Strung by Fate
by Dilasc
Summary: Four years have passed since Bison's death, just what the hell is everyone up to? Loads of Canon! This chap: Clowns, Destinies, and Dee Jay Farming 101. The story of a legacy's death at long last is revealed. Review!
1. Return of the Martyred

**Prologue - Return of the Martyred**

**Location Unknown**

Bony, elderly hands curled and wafted about a small globe of glass, while a bald, elderly face locked dulling blue eyes with great concentration upon the sphere. 'I hope this works, I hope I am not too late.' his mind raced as fast as his elderly joints could bend to his will.

As bright light filled the otherwise dark and empty room, energy pulsated from the old man's hands. "Who…" spoke a voice faintly at first, feminine and by far echoing as though there was no body to hold it. "What's going on?" it spoke with fear and concern.

The elderly man spoke, "There is no need to fear me, Rose." his words were calm. "It warms by aging heart to hear your voice after so long."

"Chad?" the ownerless voice asked in shock. "Its been so long!"

"It has." Chad smiled. "I am glad you were able to come on such short notice." following which, he paused to sigh saddened. "I trust you are aware that I would not disturb you from your eternal slumber unless there was urgent business."

"Yes." the voice spoke matter-of-factly, without any indication towards any form of emotion. "I know well that trouble is on the rise again, and that I must once again do my part."

"You know what I am going to do." the man confirmed, for this was not a question in the least.

"I do." the female disembodied voice spoke. "Yet, you know well as I do that reconnecting my soul with my body could very well kill you." it paused, considering carefully the next words to say for a second. "Worse yet, I will be weaker than I had used to be for some time."

The old man frowned again, knowing well he would do this without second thought. "I have a currently benign tumor in my brain. Day by day it is growing more fatal. I do not want to live a life of uselessness and suffering. As such, I wish to do one last useful thing before I die.

The voice known as Rose knew well what would happen. "You have always been a good person and friend." This was oddly hard to digest however. In spite of how great it would be to live once more, there would indeed be consequences. Regardless, business was business, "Do you know where I'll be when I awaken?"

With a curt nod that would prove useless due to a lack of any form of true visual notice, Chad spoke, "Yes, I believe your body will be somewhere in the area where you had died. Regardless, I think once I attempt the revival, a body will form if there is none o be found. It is unknown where it will be exactly, but I'm sure you can manage just fine."

The disembodied female voice was quiet for a few seconds, but then spoke solemnly, "I not sure I will be able to remember much or not, but I wanted to say thank you, and sorry for putting this burden upon you."

The man could not hold back a few tears. How could this woman even think of apologizing when it was she who had thrown away her own life in the first place for a greater good? "It is time." he paused. "This whole meeting will seem like a strange dream once all is said and done. Good luck Rose, and farewell." he smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I wish you a better life this time around, even if not much will change."

At that, the glowing glass sphere lost its light and the room darkened. "Well… its been a good run, I guess." Old man Chad shrugged, he was doomed to die in pain, why not put the last minutes of your life to good use.

With that final thought, the man then channeled his energy, as swirls and spheres and bright light filled the darkened room. This was it, a time of portents had come, and death was less than an hour away for Chad.

**Thailand**

Furious feet, and a tirelessly avaricious thirst for power, that was the way of Adon. The sharply straight hair of a reddish orange that was his hair seemed to slightly dull in color with age. Yet ago had not stopped the Muay Thai god's rigorous training and determination never skip a beat. With a leap to the air, the jaguar warrior's feet flew ahead of him and kicked the thin air of the Thai jungles around him. There was no time to even think that rest could be acceptable if he ever wanted to fight 'him'… again. Akuma… he had been a most dangerous foe, and even years after the battle, Adon still kept his training fierce. Even to this day, that battle remains unforgotten as though it were yesterday.

**Two Years ago**

The battle had been fierce, and though Akuma had indeed fought many battles, Adon certainly had agility that black robed warrior rarely encountered. Black robes indeed adorned his skin with an unnatural darkness and his hair was as red and wild as the man whose follicles let it grow. Still, he could tell easily that the Thai Emperor was losing his will and stamina. "I am impressed." The seemingly demonic man commented, a smile. "Perhaps, I may give you a rare treat and let you live."

This caused the Muay Emperor's eyes to widen, as his breath heaved heavily in exhaustion, "How dare you!". It was just not right for such a fight of sheer power, only to live and go on in humility. As he retained balance, the Muay Thai God swallowed all pride and continued to fight. Lifting his bandage covered hands, Adon swiftly chopped the air around him, "Jaguar Rend!" he shouted. It was his newest technique. Jaguar Rend, a long ranged way to maul your foe like a tiger. As he unleashed its energy, white light in the shape of claw marks thrashed the air. This was a technique that Adon hoped would attract more to the ways of the Jaguar Muay Thai.

Akuma unleashed a toothy grin, smiling as he puffed his chest, and dived at the slashing energy, taking it head on. As the energy claws sunk the flesh, they did not even make Akuma wince. "You have potential." Akuma smiled as he continued past the claws, and dived at Adon with a kick. Adon only barely dodged to the left, only to find Akuma switch directions as swiftly as the Muay Thai god had, himself. The foot connected with Adon's stomach, sending him reeling to the ground, only to receive one more swift kick to his head as hunched over in pain.

"D-damn you!" hissed Adon as he staggered, weak, angry and enraged, as he felt himself losing consciousness.

Akuma kept a determined gaze at his beaten foe. "Be glad you yet live." the ansatsuken replied with all the indifference in the world. "I give you a chance to end your hunt and survive. The next time we battle, I will not give you such liberty." and that was the last thing Adon remembered before his consciousness was lost.

**Present**

"Rising Jaguar!" he shouted involuntarily as he unleashed a rising knee kick into the air, severing a rock nearby cleanly where it struck. 'I am the god of Muay Thai! I WILL show Akuma that I am superior!' his ego determined, though fear hidden beneath this mask of confidence. After all, a legend isn't something fun to be when not around to bask in your status. It was then with another leaping kick that he noticed something.

Out of place, in a bed of green grass was a carcass, a human carcass. At least, he thought it was dead at first, and seemed very much to have a different complexion than what any local should have, for the skin was far too pale. Her hair was a deep shade of purplish-blue, and its lengthiness seemed to defy laws of physics as it split to different points, a thin zigzagging line. There were two or three noticeable at the edges of her hair. 'She looks familiar…' Adon thought to himself as he looked at her carefully. The fact that this woman was without a shred of bodily covering did not phase him in the least. He was the Muay Thai God after all, fear to such pleasantries would be a sign of weakness. There was one thing though. To her left, he noticed something thin, long and yellow. As he touched the object, he knew well. "I remember her!" he shouted aloud to the empty jungles, since even the wild cats were smart enough to fear a Muay Thai master unless they had some fighting training as well. The conversation played out in his mind at that moment, surprising himself.

"People are obsessed with power, which in turn, destroys people. Can't you see it? Can't you see where your aspirations will lead you?" said a woman in a soft-spoken manner, as her purple hair defied laws of physics in a mystical manner.

"Ruin and destruction, right?" he scoffed, "I know full well what it is! But Muay Thai's power is far beyond your comprehension!' he boasted bravely. "Have you just sought to waste my time, or are you done talking?"

"You should not be so full of yourself, Adon, current Muay Thai emperor." the woman sighed. "I see I wont be able to convince you otherwise." her determined, unwavering facial expression unchanging from deep thought as she walked past him, high heeled shoes carrying her feet as she stepped.

The memory stopped there. 'She must have been a fan, being able to know my name.' he thought proudly. 'Still, I got a strange sense of emotion when she spoke to me.' He might as well not leave her to lie there in the middle of nowhere. 'Wait, she called me emperor! I am the God!'

As he put an arm behind her head to carry her, he heard a slight and woozy moan, not to mention that he felt a strange sensation contort his mind. In that instant, eyes as purple as the woman's hair shot open. "W… what?" she asked to the air around her, only to realize that she was being lifted off the ground. That's when she saw who. With red, rigidly straight hair, and strange yellow headband wrapped around it, this man seemed familiar to the woman. "You are…" she paused for a second, "Adon." she recalled in her often unwavering tone.

Adon nodded to that, "Yes," he confirmed, perhaps proud of how far stretched his fame seemed to be. "and you're naked."

The woman now realized this, and with eyes wide, she eyed the Muay Thai Emperor with disgust.

Adon rolled his eyes, "You honestly think I've never seen better?" to which he sighed. "I think this is yours." he added as he held out the yellow cloth.

Rose ignored the gloats, but was glad to still have access to her scarf, the catalyst for some of her power. "Thank you." she said calmly, before quickly snatching the scarf into her hands, still embarrassed by the situation she was in. A slight redness covered her cheeks. Though much of a martyr, Rose was still a bit materialistic, and a slave to the decencies that society demanded. "The name is Rose by the way." she added.

"How did…" the Muay Thai God never got to finish his sentence as Rose replied before he could.

"Put simply, I am a psychic." she stated, letting the subject hang there.

"Well what the hell are you doing here?" the Muay Thai legend continued to demand, "You'd best be damn glad that the wild beasts know well to fear the Muay Thai god, or you'd have been there latest meal."

"It is complicated to explain." she stated.

Adon crossed his arms at that, "Well then don't bother with your small talk."

"But just know that if I am alive, then I have been brought back to it to serve a purpose." her eyes seemed to lose focus for a second. 'I am not feeling as strong as I used to be.' she thought to herself, 'It will be difficult to rebuild my soul focus.'

"Brought… back?" the red haired kicking warrior wondered. Something about those words didn't sound right to him. "You certainly don't seem like any other person I know, what gives?"

Rose gave Adon a curt gaze, "I thought I'd just be wasting your time." she noted.

"Uh, well I did…" he trailed, thinking carefully of how he worded what he would say next, "but… uh," he stammered, this was not easy to figure out what to say. His glanced all about in every direction, only to catch sight of something far out of place. "What's that?" he pointed to a three dimensional rectangle that, funny thing was, was not there ten minutes ago while he was destroying the very air around him with Muay Thai power. "That your stuff?"

Rose quickly glanced, and its splendor of reds and purples. "That is indeed mine. If you don't mind, I will explain more after I am done." It was about time that Chad had finished the package with something decent to wear.

For Adon's sake, nearly a minute or two to get set again was far too long, and was even most kind as well. "My, aren't you speedy." he said with a harsh tone, only to be crept out by Rose's lack of reactivity to the insult. "Anyway… I'm sure any strangely disgusting thoughts about why you could have been like that just now are way off." to which he gazed at the woman again. Now she was fully dressed, looking just like she did years ago. Lots of excessive purple leather, high heels, and a red vest. 'Typical overtly greedy first world slobs.' he thought, before going wide eyed, 'Oh shit! Did she read my mind?'

"It is difficult to explain," Rose's voice was a bit loud, as her gaze became stern. Indeed she had heard his mind, but she really didn't care… much. All you need to know that I am a psychic, and my powers originate in my soul." to which she glanced around quickly. "I do not have time to explain, regardless. Just know, that in due time, you will play an important role in what I have prophesized."

"Is that so?" Adon's high pitched voice seemed to grow more interested, 'Perhaps it will be my legend! My Muay Thai legend!' "Do tell…" he smiled.

Rose sighed for a second as she focused on the vision, "A once friend and teacher may need your help in the near future." she spoke. 'As great as it is to be alive, I do not feel like I am doing my job. Something… I do not feel like my full self.'

Adon merely laughed. "Ha ha! You mean Sagat, don't you?" he bawled out into uncontrolled heckling at that point. "Ha ha ha, yes I cant think of any significant teachers other than him. If he's out to seek MY title of Muay Thai God, he will not have it!"

"This is more serious than that, Adon." Rose sighed as she tried to focus over his loud and obnoxious laughter. "You should try to rekindle your friendship. Friends are important to have…" she paused, nearly choking on her words, "by your s-side." 'If I had only realized that truth myself back then… Poor Guy.' another sigh escaped her lips.

"I suppose that's why Sagat marred the name of Muay Thai by joining that bastardly scumbag… uh, Bison I believe he was." Adon shrugged, it was trivial information at best. "Something about some kind of Physic power," to which Rose's eyes snapped wide. "I refused his offer though. I'll earn my power through sweat and blood, not by cheating life."

"It's Psycho Power!" Rose snapped, as she grabbed he Muay Thai god forcefully by the bands that held his arms. "It is a destructive, mind consuming evil that must not be scoffed at!" she calmed with a short breath, "You do not know anything! You do not know what its like to be a part of that sickening man." her face cast itself down towards the ground in regret, not even considering that she may just be talking to an enemy. She didn't care, the pressure was by far too much. "What it is like to be haunted by the darker side of your own soul." a single tear escaped her eyes. "I think I may have said too much." she spoke, still head downtrodden.

Adon blinked, honestly having no clue what to say about all this to make it better. "Look… Rose, uh…" he thought for a second before putting his arm on her shoulder, "if it's a rough subject, then you don't have to hurt yourself." he smiled, but deep down, a strange jolt struck his mind as he said all of this. It sent an eerie chill up his spine.

The violet haired woman nodded. "Of course," she gave a rather slight smile, perhaps one of the biggest smiles she made ever, "Thank you." To which she gave him a hug. She had no idea why, other than it was perhaps all that she could, or would want to offer at this time.

This of course, caught Adon by complete surprise. "Hey!" he complained, both flustered and still chilled from the strange energies he sensed in the woman. As she released her grasp and began to walk off, Adon spoke again. "Wait!" he called. "How about a battle." he asked. "I've been busy training and I haven't had anyone to fight for a while. It's… kinda dull."

Rose turned her head to meet his gaze. "No, I don't have time." she shook her head as well. 'I must make my way to central Africa, and quickly.' "Besides, you dare attack an injured woman?"

Adon snorted in disgust. "You dare think lightly of me? I am the Muay Thai God. Men and women are equals in my eyes."

"I see…" she trailed, perhaps not believing it, "I must depart now!" she snapped to attention. "Remember what I said. I have a very strong feeling we'll be meeting again."

"Right…" the Thai warrior rolled his eyes. 'Sagat is a has been, and is not important to me!' he turned to see Rose walking away, perhaps staring, before shaking his head and returning to the fierce practice that lay before him. "Jaguar Rend!" he called to the air, and it was back to business as usual.

Author's Note: So, what the hecklin' ho-dad is goin on? Well, you'll just have to read… and review, and then some if you want to find out.


	2. Boxers and Missing Ears? Inconceivable!

Well, before I continue, I may as well address you reviewers.

xXXkIkOkEnxXx: Actually, it takes place after SF2, maybe even 3, but not sure yet. I'm trying to stay canon as far as what I do know. You'll see though, in due time.

While I'm on it, I'll be trying to stay as canon as possible. Some things may change, but to a point, Im sticking to the facts mostly.

**Chapter 1 - Boxers and Missing Ears? Inconceivable!**

**Nevada, USA**

A black skinned man with red boxing gloves as he launched with great speed at his opponent. A scrawny man that he was, the opponent was quite battered, hardly even knowing what hit him. To this, the gathered crowds of lunatics and blood thirsty people cheered.

"YEA!" There was good reason to cheer after all. Fighting for money was a big thing for Balrog, for Vegas raises its people for ambition and avarice. The greedy Balrog had never been put to such ferocity, in order to make chump change. The money had not been so great, ever since the fall of Shadaloo. 'Bison had the good cash.' he mulled to himself as he took off his gloves to let his bare hands feel the open air, only to snatch a rag to wipe off all the blood and sweat from his face and neck. 'How the heck was I supposed to know what to do with it all?' he was angry that under his rule, the company crumbled. It was like an insult to his intelligence and ability to handle money.

As he snatched his prize, cold hard cash, the boxer roared loudly. "Who's up to fight the Balrog next? C'mon bitches!" he taunted, eager to fight more and make more cash.

Meanwhile, halfway across the town, a tall man with blonde hair wandered across the roads alone. His great build and simple clothes of denim jeans and a white t-shirt did little to hide apparently great upper body strength. 'I need a good fight! I'm tired of all the same old wimps. They're worse than those punks back home.'

He snarled to himself and shrugged. Maybe he'd luck out and find some fresh cooked meat under a garbage can, or better yet some spinach or milk, since those were two of his favorite ingestible items.

That was when he heard the faint chanting in the distance, "Fight, fight!" it was not too loud at first, but it was all that was needed to catch the attention of a fighter like himself.

As he followed the sounds, it had brought him to an alleyway. The Vegas of daytime was so boring, so blazingly hot, and not as active as it could be at night. That was when he heard a roaring voice. "YEA! Who's up to fight the Balrog next?" which was followed by an audible thumping against his chest. "C'mon bitches!" He was certainly built, as his lack of shirt and bursting muscles showed that this would be a fight that Cody would likely enjoy.

He licked his lips, eager to taste the thrill of senseless fighting just for the hell of it. "Hey you!" the blonde loudly addressed the boxer. "I'll take you on!" to which the boxer sneered.

Balrog assessed his challenger. He looked to be confident and powerful, this would be a good fight, "What's your wager?" he asked. "Cash up front now!"

Cody sneered, "I don't wanna cash, lets just fight, ya wuss!"

"No dough, no go!" the boxer stated. It was his life policy, which he lived by for the thrill of the cash in his pockets.

Cody sighed impatiently, as he rummaged his pocket for any cash he may have had. As the money came out of the pocket, he counted, "How's a hundred twenty sound to you?"

"That all ya got, kid?" the boxer sneered.

"How about I up it to sixty-five?" Cody offered.

"Hmm…" Balrog considered this, he hadn't earned too much today, and these mathematics were not his strong point. He really needed to hire a money manager one of these days. "Fine!" he smirked, placing his gloves back on his hands then smashing them mercilessly against each other. "You're on, bitch!"

Cody smiled menacingly proud. Both street punks would enjoy this.

**England**

"Ah, what is that beauty I see?" a Hispanic clinging to a brick wall recited. "A beauty with blonde hair. Luscious hair!" he smiled, "Ooh, and what a sensuous figure!" he grinned. "Could it be?" he gasped, "COULD IT BE!" he practically yelled. "Yes, this person is indeed beautiful…" he smirked. "Dear god, it can't be!" his smile widened further, "It's moi!" the man grinned as his gaze continued "Yes, it is the sexy Vega." he chuckled as it became clear what his gaze was truly focused upon… a mirror. He laughed in his self absorbed vanity as a long three pronged claw tapped lightly against the brick wall, and in a skilled leap, and the donning of a white mask, the man was off. 'Nobody would ever scar my pretty, beautiful face! Now back to ugly business.'

**Nigeria**

A man had been gazing intently at a woman that stood a short distance away. For days, Olanjut had been observing and watching a female figure from afar. Indeed, she was human, but her attire, her skin, and her scent were all different… all out of place for the harsh wilds of the Nigerian savannah. Yet, something kept the Negro huntsman gazing at her intently. Caucasians were nothing new to Olanjut. Her lengthy purple hair was not of consequence in this factoring, but indeed it likely had a slight benefit in his mind. Perhaps, it was her scent, refreshing and exotic that kept him wanting more. Regardless of the reason, this woman, in his mind, was beautiful and he was drawn to her as he watched her settle by the river, no doubt unused to the strange African climate.

Olanjut dared not approach her however. He did not want to scare her away, as he felt himself not much worth looking at. Considering his thickly black skin tone, combined with the visible defect of having lost an ear, the hunter had good reason to feel shame, so he thought. His missing ear especially was a marring aspect, especially in a psychological respect. It reminded him of the home he had come from, and escaped like a coward, a country torn by corruption and terror known as Sierra Leone. There was much to fear there, and survival was of the greatest concern.

Day by day, back in Sierra Leone one had to live in fear, for attackers could strike with terror and gratuitously cruel and barbaric violence. Many of these attackers were youthful countrymen, corrupted by the greed and promise of power by higher powers, all in the namesake of attaining diamonds. Olanjut had been lucky to survive, as his sheer will to protect his family and loved ones gave him strength. During one, he had lost his left ear, though no damage was able to be done to his ability to hear, the outer appearance had been marred.

This had not stopped Olanjut from keeping the fight strong, as he remembered. Then one day, rebels had come again, and this time had gotten a hold of his wife and his son. The rage in his blood boiled as the attacker brandished a rusted hatchet, and off came his wife's head, after having been raped and tortured. Another of the rebels laughed as he held his four year old son, Tuneg with a wicked grin. This caused Olanjut to snap in an instant. In an undisciplined frenzy, he smashed the attacker's skull in with his fist, fracturing the bone, and killing the greedy man quickly. Much to his dismay however, the attacker had lost grip on the boy, and had sent it flying, only to see his son wailing furiously, as his head smashed against a rock. The horror was too much. He had accidentally killed his own son!

There was nothing left for the enraged man to keep him in that hellhole country. He fled, running as far as he could. He fled east, for there would be no use trying to escape any other way. For nearly a month, he had fled all the way to Nigeria by foot. It was here that he had to hone his ability to fight, hunting by the simplest quality of stone tipped spears and simple leather slings against mighty beasts. That was six years ago or so, and now, he had nothing left but the scar of a missing ear. Furthermore, he knew not this woman's language more than likely. The language of the white man was not something he was familiar with, so his knowledge of it would be fleeting indeed. Many years away from mostly any human contact does provide drastic downward to social skills.

As he looked over his own appearance, he wondered what she might say. He was after all, pretty much naked, except for the spear clasps on his back. When you live under the blazing heat of Equatorial living. Even in this early morning, the second the sun hit the earth, everything heated up quite fast.

The quality of his weaponry made bronze look modern. Literally, the spears he made and carried were as primitive as they come. A simple, sharp stone tied to the end of a long tree branch, stick, or any piece of wood. His long gaze continued from hiding behind a nearby stone outcrop. That was of course, until he remembered 'The lions come to drink from the river at around this point in the morning!'

Rose looked at the flowing Niger river as a godsend. The heat was exhausting, and the bugs were annoying beyond compare. It was hard to focus on mind and soul, when the body cannot hold out. She simply had to have the refreshing liquid or perish under the burn of the solar radiation.

She could have sworn that she had been detecting something following her for the past few days, but she was not sure, as the heat had been getting to her head. Laying her scarf to the side to immerse her head in the liquid, a terrifying noise pervaded her ears. To her horror, she looked up and suddenly felt scared. There beside her, stood several hundred pounds of ferocious feline kings. A lion king, practically in her face, roaring not too loudly, but instilling fear in the woman all the same.

Rose could not help but scream in terror, causing many birds to scatter from the trees into the open, morning sky.

Fate however, was on her side, as the lion soon found itself crying in pain as it forced itself back a bit. Yet, even more strange was the native that leapt to the scene, roaring deep from the lungs as fierce, at least, at the limitations of a human. His eyes locked with the lord of lions. There was no sign of fear in the wild human's eyes as the lion lunged at him.

Adrenalin boiled in his veins as he gave the mighty king of African beasts a powerful punch to the head, to which the lion's jaws opened, trying to force its way past the human's strong grasp to bite his head off. It never made it, for it was heaved to the left and onto its backside. Olanjut then finished off his prey with his weapon, stabbing it into the gut of the mighty feline, it wailed out in pain, and the lion was nothing more than a carcass.

Other lions had gathered. They had dared not to attack though. They knew the wild man soon after he had become a part of their animal world. He was not one to fear as he only killed when needed. There was, a sense of understanding as he glared at the giant cats. With a point of his fingers, he bellowed another roar and many of the cats began to back off. They would have to wait just a few more seconds, or settle at the river a bit away.

He glanced again at the woman he had just rescued, staring deep into her eyes, and noticed the heavy redness of her face, no doubt from all the heat. His head tilted to the side, as he assessed her carefully further.

Her head drooped and dunked itself into the water below. It wasn't especially cold in the least, but it did help repel the nasty solar rays that Rose was so hated and was maladjusted to. A sigh of relief was called for as she felt she may have died, or melted to a burnt puddle, or worse. As she looked at this man again, she tried to pay too much attention to the details, but a look to the face revealed all. "You! You are the one I seek."

The African merely scratched his head. "Uh?" he grunted, before looking at the lion he had killed.

"I am sure you do not understand me, but you must come with me. I have some stuff to tell you for it is important for a prophecy to come." she spoke seriously as she noticed him by the dead lion. He was picking apart the meat on its body. She could not help but feel a tad queasy, yet hungry at the same time. She wanted to be away from this jungle as soon as possible, and she certainly wished the man had some pants to put on above all else. "Olanjut." she spoke again, and he recognized his name, turning to face her with a face stuffed with lion meat, causing her stomach to churn queasily. 'I see there is much to do…' It was far too hot to get flustered with embarrassment.

That was of course, until she realized he was standing close to her again, a bit nervously, but holding something in his hand. It was a flower. More accurately, it was a hibiscus flower. With a shy face that looked deep into purple eyes, the bald hunter held the flower in front of him, offering it to Rose. He wasn't sure why he did this, but a vague memory to a very rare encounter with some strange box called television, he had seen this before as form of courtship. It was worth the off hand chance that it just might work as intended.

Rose eyed the small flower carefully. True to her namesake, flowers were indeed something she liked, though truer to the namesake, this was not the species she preferred. Still, for a rather wild savage to be giving her a fine specimen, the woman could not help but smile slightly. "Thank you." she said, even though he could not understand the words, the tone seemed kindly. At this, he handed her the flower, feeling a strange sensation. A sensation of food. 'That stuff looks unhealthy to eat raw.' Rose considered as she eyed the dead feline. 'What choice do I have?'

**Nevada, USA**

Another powerful gloved punch struck Cody's face, causing a bit of blood to flow. Balrog was good, he had to admit. His punches were amongst the best he had ever seen. The boxer hardly threw a kick, yet managed to keep his feet safe every time that Cody tried to bring him off of them.

Balrog was glad he had the upper hand as he unleashed more of his handiwork rage with yet another mighty hook. This time however, Cody did not let it hit his face. "Not this time!" he growled as he caught the boxer's glove in his open palm, then brought him over his head to slam him to the ground. It worked, but hardly stopped the boxer by any stretch of the imagination, as he avoided the next kick to the head as he rolled to the right and stood back up as quickly as he could.

The black skinned boxer smirked as he quickly rushed the at the blonde with a turn punch, pivoting nearly a full semi circle and landing with whatever brute force the puncher had stored up in his body. Cody took a strong one to the chest, and even fell back from the force. "Ha ha!" the boxer grinned like a crazed animal, "You were a decent fight." he smiled, 'I cant believe I'm getting less than three hundred from this one. Well, money's money, and I love it all the same.

Cody grinned as he grappled at the dirt, "Who said I was done?" he asked, wiping some sweat from his head. He had been taking quite a beating, easily visible by the dark marks on his face, and the few smears of blood. With a quick reflex, he lobbed a small rock at the boxer, who was caught off guard in his gloating. It was hardly a strong or heavy stone, but the force it had gave Balrog a slight jolt to his right knee where it hit, especially with the legs being an arm-heavy warrior's weakness by far.

"You little punk!" the violent boxer sneered, only barely managing to swerve to the right to dodge an oncoming kick. At that, Cody smirked as he let Balrog charge. "I am a Gigaton! You're dead!" the red gloved man yelled in rage, fists bursting with pure, uncontrolled anger.

But as the boxer approached, Cody grinned as a slight chuckle escaped his lips. The once convict waited a few seconds. "It'll be your Final Destruction!" he yelled as he too charged like a wild bull. Nothing but pain was sure to follow, but then again, that's pretty much the point of such violence to begin with.

Author's note: I have a bad feeling we'll have an earless African man if we let him Africa screams delicious. Don't you wish you could just dig right into some freshly slain lion meat? Cody and Balrog duke it out. Sound exciting? We'll see the results of that fight soon. Don't forget to read and review. There will be more characters from even more parts of the world.

Anyways, I thought Id make a professional-like Bio sheet for Olanjut. I best be careful what I put here, lest I spoil anything important.

Olanjut

Birthday: 1966, October 2

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 143lbs. (muscular and tall, but he's still malnourished due to a no excess lifestyle

Blood type: -A (Yup, that's right, negative. I'd say that's a first of ANY Street Fighter)

Birthplace: Sierra Leone

Special Skill: Hunting

Likes: Simplicity, Rose

Dislikes: Change, Losing loved ones, Sharp razor edges, wasting anything

Fighting Style: Wilderness Survivalist

Olanjut has a keen sense of smell which he developed in order to hunt wild cats and elephants.

Olanjut has an abnormally high adrenalin rate. It's as though at a moment's notice, he can snap. He can push an elephant and throw a cheetah ten feet.

He fears sharp blades such as axes, since it was rebels with hatchets that took the life of those he had loved, as well as his left ear. It is a natural reaction. He doesn't fear the use of spears because the blades are for stabbing, not for slicing. Sure, its crappy logic, but some people are strange like that, I guess.

What's with said problems in his home country? Well, Sierra Leone began to have trouble at the beginning of the 90's . Corruption had driven to control for the rich diamond deposits that the country had to offer, hidden in rivers and underground. When it came to keeping the citizens in check, do what any third world exploitation plan is, and keep the people scared. Teens and young adults cutting off people's extremities with rusty knives and hatchets is certainly horrifying. Olanjut perhaps developed his true fitness here by survivalist needs. Olanjut probably got hit with the great loss of his family in about 91, which would mean, guess what, the year is 97. This much is trivial and could change at any time by a few years if I feel like it.

Olanjut may seem socially inept more than he should be for only a few years from humanity. Truth is, he never was one for social graces even amongst his own people. When he ran away, he probably had done something someone not as socially inept would have done.

Olanjut has a bad tendency to grow attached to other people. He once found an unconscious explorer and tried to help him. Unfortunately, the woman he helped had been sick with Malaria and died.

Olanjut does not like letting things go to waste. He will save an animal carcass if it lasts him a few days, as to not need to kill more than he needs to. It is why he does not eat much. He can survive a week on a lion if he dares to feel greedy.

He is adept with spears and slings. He can use spears in close combat and from a distances both with efficiency and can easily make many spears if able to find a firm chunk of wood.

Whew! I hope nobody tries to steal that, it'd be flattering, but that's just thievery at its lowest. Anyways, more bios as characters are introduced.


	3. Never Muay Business

Well, before we start, let's address the new reviews.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix: Uh, thanks I guess. That is, if that was in a positive aspect of the word.

Dasu: There will be more characters by far, interacting with people you never thought they'd interact with at all. Glad you like Olanjut, since it was difficult to figure an African name even with the translator. On a side note, Olanjut does pass the Street Fighter Mary Sue test at www.subr eality.c om/ma rysue/sfigh ter.htm, just remove the spaces and you'll be there, Olanjut so far only has 3 points after doing the whole exam; 2 for the weapons and one for the relationship section. If anything else, it's a funny read, seriously. I'll need to put other new characters through the test in due time.

Anyways, let us move on with the story, shall we? Before I do, I'm wondering how the writing of these battles may seem to you folks. Maybe the fact that I'm not following the ways of two-dimensionality makes things seem kinda strange.

**Chapter 2 – Never Muay Business**

**Location Unknown**

Senoh the scientist worked fervently and frantically, alone in his lab. How easy it had been when there were others, but now he was alone. Senoh was the last, the last loyal member to the ideals of Shadaloo. How it was once a marvelously terrifying empire of pure evil, all crushed with the death of its one glue, M. Bison. "No!" he slammed his hand against his workdesk. He had been for half a decade devising ways to contain the dark mystical energy known as psycho energy. An energy that fed off of evil and hatred. After so much failure however, there was only one possibility left, he had to find a way to bring back Bison, for he would surely reward Senoh for his loyalty with the power he sought. "If only that ugly bastard Balrog wasn't such a fucking idiot!" he sneered. The moron of a boxer had wasted all the money. How so much cash could so quickly disappear was beyond him. He had hoped that the boxer was suffering, or at least a pathetic loser on the streets where he belonged.

**Nevada, USA**

"HA!" roared Balrog, violent boxer in light blue garb, as his gloved right hand swung fiercely at the ex-convict, Cody's, face, striking him and sending blood from his nose, only to met with a punch from the ex-convict doing the same.

"Woo!" Cody cheered in spite of his obvious pain that any everyday person would wish would leave them dead. "I haven't had a good fight like this in years!" he grinned, lifting his legs to kick at the Boxer.

His kick was met with the boxer's arms slamming the feet out of the way in a most violent block that even made Cody wince. "I'm sure it'll be worth your money then." Balrog licked his lips. He had the habit of doing so at the thought of cash. To which he followed with a punch to Cody's stomache.

"Ya know what? You can keep your cash when I win." Cody shrugged his shoulders. He hardly cared about the money. A good fight like this was worth every drip of blood, even bone fracture, every bruise. His muscles tightened as he raised his hands to perform a swift uppercut to catch Balrog from below.

"Not a chance, kid!" the boxer sneered as he lowered his left arm to parry the strike. Unfortunately, he did not expect the sudden gust of wind that followed as it sent him a few feet into the air, then tossed him to the ground, almost striking a few crowd members. The boxer was not finished yet though. He wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and spat saliva to the ground, just because it made him feel tough and intimidating. "You're not makin' me wanna go any softer on a little punk shit like you. I want that money, and I'm gonna get it!" At that, his shoulder pivoted and suddenly he was dashing at the prisonbreaker with a great speed. As the convict readied himself to strike him in the head, he hardly expected what would happen next. Balrog had crouched down into a slide, and extended his fists in yet another punch, but this one aimed itself at the shins of the prison escapee.

Cody lost his balance and focus to that. He was not expecting such a low blow from a man who did not strike with his feet. 'Damn, that hurt. This guy's a worthy foe.' He hardly had time to see what happened next.

"Final!" Balrog raged his word, as a swift motion and pivot brought his gloved fist at Cody's face for an amazing force. The Turn Punch still hadn't let the boxer down, even after all this time. The focus was always leaving him on the defensive, but the boxer's fists were built like steel from constant use, he was used to taking fierce punches and kicks alike. Cody was sent reeling to the ground from that. Both men were bloody faced, black and blue, and there were probably a few fractured bones and ripped muscles.

"Uh…" Cody moaned as he clasped his hand to his head, rubbing the strange throb he thought would suffocate his brain. "Ok, ok!" he yelled, groaning as he stumbled up from the dirt, "Ya beat me." He shrugged, "Good fight!" he smiled.

Balrog blinked. Had he truly won… like that? It felt strange, too anticlimactic, as though the boy had just given in. Regardless, Balrog now had 165 dollars. It would be a good day to toss it all away later at the casinos. "YEA!" he roared to the small crowd, which had grown a bit with the length of this fight. There were great cheers and applause from the bloodthirsty watchers, and the sound of clapping thundered too. He smirked menacingly as he looked at Cody. "Yea, good match punk." For Balrog, that was practically as friendly, and complementary as his wording usually got. He quickly removed the glove from his right hand, and offered Cody a hand back to his feet. At that, the two fighters shook hands. It was the right thing to do after all when you had a worthy opponent. "Good fight, punk!" he repeated for good measure.

**Thailand**

"Damn this smelly jungle!" whined a feminine voice in a snobby tone. "How can the Muay Thai Master survive out here anyway?" she panted to the humidity as she trudged onwards. She thought this would be a bad idea, heck, she knew this would be a miserable trek, but she remembered the family tradition, 'Be the winner of everything! C'mon Karin, don't back down now.' She told herself. That was what kept the girl motivated. How she still wanted another rematch with her old friend and rival but she had not seen her in years. Both were still not adults at the time, but their fighting spirit was great indeed. Now Karin was older, and it showed. Toned muscles lined her arms and legs, although the burst of physical maturity ran a bit short at the chest. She still wore strange looping braids in her hair as she had done when she was younger, even after seven years, and an attitude worthy of a rich bitch was something one could figure within a minute of listening to her talk.

That of course was when she heard the faint sound in the distance, "Jaguar Teeth!" to which a faint swinging sound cut the air. "Ha!"

It was a voice that truly a powerful man that one such as Muay Thai God, Adon, could possibly have had, or so Karin thought. 'If that's Adon, then no wonder it's said that he trains madly.' She chuckled. 'If I was a man, and had a voice like that, I'd make people focus on my power as well. Talk about overcompensation.' She laughed at the thought as she followed the voice that sounded like it had to be Adon. That's when she saw him, and indeed she was amazed.

Adon looked like a twig, albeit muscular, but still rather lanky. His red hair looked soaked from the sweat of rigorous training, and his body seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts. He jumped and moved all over the place, his feet proving to provide much of the power that he had with graceful jumps, and many kicks. 'Wow, if beating the God of Muay Thai would have been this tough, I'd have gone after something a bit easier, but if I win, I'll know I can take out Sakura any day of the damn week I feel like!' she smiled at the thought. "Oh ho-ho-h…" she paused from her snooty laughter. She noticed the Muay Thai god's eyes shift cautiously as he landed. He had heard her and it looked like he was ready to cut any disturbances down to the size of a block of cheese. 'Shit!'

"Whoever is there, show your face before I rearrange it then chuck it to the jaguars!" was the demand Adon gave, always careful on his feet.

Karin decided not to start a scene that could leave her dead, at least not until there was someone worth inheriting all the money the name Kanzuki could offer. "I am." She spoke up as she made herself known. "You are Adon, God of Muay Thai, are you not?" 'Hmm, he don't look half bad. Well… except for the fact that he probably hasn't bathed in weeks based on the smell. Not to mention that he probably has the manners of a pig.'

Adon grinned, flashing his teeth with satisfaction. "Bah! It's just a fan!" he shrugged. "I don't waste time with autographs, but it's nice to know Muay Thai still gets attention." He laughed.

"No!" Karin demanded as she stamped her feet at the dirt ground below, not quite having the effect that she wished. "I want to challenge you, Adon, master of Muay Thai."

"You out of your mind, kid?" the Thai rolled his eyes, analyzing exactly what he was dealing with. "Look at you!" he commanded. "You're a pompous, First World, and prissy, bitch! God how I hate people like you who think you can buy anything. You cant buy fighting skills." he sneered, absolutely loathing the rich, and their lazy wastefulness. "I bet you don't even know how to fight."

"Well, I can see why you live in solitude," the rich girl shrugged, "You're pompous about your skills, to the point where you forget that there are people around you. A shame, since you are kind of cute." she grinned.

Adon snarled. "CUTE?" he roared, his teeth gnashed together. "You think I've been training endlessly for years just to be called 'cute'?"

"No, but I can't believe you're scared to fight a girl." Karin shrugged, as she ran a hand through her hair, "Of course, if a true fighter doesn't want a fight, I'll take my Kanzukiryu Kakutoujutsu and go elsewhere." she shrugged nonchalantly.

Adon crossed his arms across his chest, but took a second to pause, "Wait, what was that last thing you said?"

"Elsewhere." It was of course, not funny to the Muay Thai God, "Oh, you mean Kanzukiryu Kakutoujutsu." she exclaimed with a faux sense of realization. "I also practiced Bushin, and Wrestling as well."

Adon sneered. "Well, I never heard of this, Kaknukanz…uh, whatever the hell you called it." Still, he had currently gone months without any challengers. "Look, if you want to be eating through a tube stuck through your anus for the rest of your life, then I'll take you on, if you really wish I were actually killing you instead." He was in her face now as he said this, attempting to be intimidating.

The rich girl laughed in her snooty manner. "Well, is that how you pick up all the girls?" she grinned with her hands on her hips, "Or is Bangkok just as easy as its name implies?" She'd have busted out into laughter at that, but the Muay Thai master towered over her.

"I don't go to Bangkok." Adon said curtly, 'Not in the last 15 years anyway.' "So, are we going to fight, or are you going to just be a dummy. Let me just warn you now that there are no gender favoritism in Muay Thai. If you hurt more because you're a girl then I guess your life sucks, doesn't it? Oh, and if in the off chance you do win, you don't get my title. You're not a Muay Thai practitioner, "

Karin smirked widely, and in an instance she struck with her palm to the Jaguar Warrior's chest. "Fine, I just want to prove that I am the winner of EVERYTHING!" she grinned.

Adon was caught off guard by the attack that the woman used. It was strong, but not too strong. Had he known it were coming his way, he'd have likely not been so phased. "Well then, your funeral." he lunged at the woman with his feet ahead of him, "Jaguar Teeth!" he roared as a crescent of energy escaped from the force of his feet and kicked the Kanzuki girl in the chest.

As the Thai returned to the ground, he found that the girl was not quite as phased as he thought she should be. "Well." Karin grinned, wiping at the spot that the kick had struck nonchalantly. "I see you really ARE worth your title of Muay Thai 'God' ." she grinned, as she arched her back into a kneel as though ready to sprint. "Jiban Okkakeru!" she shouted, as she took off in a flash, running crouched along the ground with one of her hands held in front of her in a tight fist.

Adon rolled his eyes as he stepped to the side to avoid the seemingly unfocused charge. But had had not expected her to be able to follow him so easily, and once again the Muay Thai Master was caught off guard. As the human torpedo that Karin had become found her mark, she launched her fist to skyward, pushing Adon upwards by the chin forcefully.

Adon however, was far too seasoned and his bones were built like metal from such intense Muay Thai training. As such, he landed on his feet easily and grinned. "Is that all you got, kid?" which he leapt at her swiftly with the crescent kick once more, only this time she was able to move out of its way. "Show me power!" he demanded. He did after all, want a fight. He wanted a GOOD fight!

Karin's face distorted to disgust as she ran at the Muay Thai warrior then pivoted around him as he swung his legs to meet her charge. It was the perfect chance to strike. "Kourenken!" she yelled as her open palm found itself pulsing with power, as it struck Adon at the side of his steel-muscle ribs. Palm strike after palm strike seemed to prove to be giving Adon some trouble, until the grin covered his face.

That was when his foot struck low and with a burst of power, his bare feet struck her show clad feet and sent her falling to the ground with no form of balance. "Ha!" he grinned, as he gave her a kick to he side as she lay on the ground. She was nowhere near dead, nor was she beaten.

"How fun! You don't take any crap!" the girl smiled as she stepped to her feet and brushed off some of the dirt from her dress. She must admit, she had to admire this man's determination. He may have been rude, but he was strong enough to back his ego.

"No I don't." Adon grinned as he leapt at her, and threw a swift jab to her face. She was able to block this easily, and that's exactly what he wanted from her. "Rising Jaguar!" he grinned, as his knee came to an opening swifter than the girl's dexterity could anticipate, which sent her into the air from the force, and Adon continued the assault with another knee kick.

Karin was sent to the ground, but this time she managed to land foot first, albeit in a bit of a crouch, but still landing on the ground. "I must admit, you really are all that you say you are." she said, modestly ashamed to have admitted it. But that was not the end of Karin by far. "Mujen Kyaku!" and with that, her foot lashed at the air, aiming to Kick Adon's head off of his shoulders. Adon however, surprised her yet again.

"Cute trick!" he grinned, as he caught her attacking foot with both hands, twisting the leg a bit. It wasn't enough to cause any broken bones, but it was going to feel numb and a strange tingle would make it feel painful to walk. As Karin yelped in pain, Adon spoke "But let's forget the screwing around and what say you I end your struggle." he grinned as his fists swung at the woman. They moved swiftly and furiously, like the a jaguar swiftly swiping with its claws. Swipe, swipe, and more swipe was far too fast. "I call this the Jaguar Varied Assault." he grinned, but hadn't let up on the assault as he spoke. "Ha!" he yelled, pulling deep from the lungs for that extra burst of energy to power the furious punch frenzy follow up, the 'Thousand' which practically felt in the literal sense like being punched one thousand times or more. As his raging swings slowed, he ended by grasping the woman fiercely by the neck. She was still conscious, but it was easy to see that she was bruised, bleeding, and even seemed to have eye damage as her left eye kept closed to avoid pain.

Adon did not take this with a grain of salt however and laughed again like a maniac. It felt so revitalizing to have had a fight, even one with a snobby First Worlder. His hands slowly began to tighten around the woman's neck. But that was when she could not hold back her fear any longer. "NOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before breaking out into tears just as loudly. It was easy to see that she was scared, or maybe even beyond scared, the girl was terrified.

Adon's eyes widened then. What the hell was wrong with him? Was killing someone weaker than him really going to make him feel powerful? Could it really be so satisfying to kill her? 'Would a true god of Muay Thai kill a young girl begging for her life?' His eyes widened in horror as he released his grasp from her neck, only to swiftly catch her in her fall before she could hit the ground, setting her down there gently, all the while trembling. He suddenly remembered the words that the strange purple haired lady had told him years ago. 'People are obsessed with power, which in turn, destroys people. Can't you see it? Where your aspirations will lead you?' his mind connected to his voice as he spoke the next part aloud, realizing that these words may have had some meaning behind them. "R-ruin and de-destruction, right?" he gulped in fear as he trembled to say each word. "I know f-f-full well what it… is! But Muay Thai's power is far beyond your com…comprehen-hen-hension!" he shook scared. For the first time since his fight with Akuma, Adon knew fear, but it was different. Adon was afraid of himself.

Author's notes: 2 battles there, folks. Isn't Adon fun when he's psychopathic? Then again, he's always been a nut job so I guess he's always a shaken barrel of sugar-high, rabid monkeys. Again, any thoughts, comments, and reviews are welcome. I bet some of you are wondering where the plot is. Don't worry, there will be plot, as you can see in the first scene. Do review people, I'd like to know what you're all thinking of this story.


	4. Love Hate Relation

To the reviewers as always.

Bushinguy: I read the story, yes. The start makes me sad though. See, I'm a HUGE fan of Rose, and seeing her with Bison's soul just made me sad, as it always does in canon. It's not your fault, you're just trying to follow the canon, but still. Yes, Guy will be in this and its in my original plans, which change constantly but the premise remains, but… well you'll see. Oh and Cody didn't throw the fight. It was meant to be a close match, truth be known.

Dasu: You sicko, if you want to see, ahem, 'more', try hentai… Hey, just kidding, honestly! There will of course be more of Rose to see, or I wouldn't be much of a big fan if there weren't, would I?

Anyways, before I forget, Karin said Jiban Okkakeru. It may make no sense, but if you are wondering what that

means, its actually a kind of poorly translated to Japanese way to say Ground Chase, which is basically what that supposedly new move is supposed to be. Anyway, on to chapter 3. More characters will show up, I assure you all.

**Chapter 3 - Love Hate Relation**

**England**

A man in a mask climbed wall after wall. Subtlety and swiftness were a finesse, even with a distinguishing claw on his right hand. "Ah, the senoritas…" the man grinned behind his mask. How he enjoyed seeing beautiful people, and killing ugly ones without question. It had been a fun week of destroying ugly people just because he could. Vega was an assassin in that regard, and when it came to ugly people, he made the Inquisition his home country had gone genocidal with centuries ago seem trite by compare. Men, women, children, if deemed ugly, would suffer a quick, bloodless death if possible, for Vega hated getting the blood of his enemies on him if he could avoid it. Vega saw himself as a vigilante in this regard, but it was beyond doubtful that anyone else in the entire world would share that sentiment as the masked matador.

He had been having so much fun 'saving' the world from the ugly gene that he had almost forgotten why he had traveled so far from home. Vega had been traveling to England often as of late, but his reasons were not that of a purging. Instead, his were trips of beauty, or at least its admiration.

A sly smile crossed his lips. It was HER… again. He wasn't expecting to have made such good time. "Ah, pretty pretty Cammy." the masked man recited as he eyed her at a far distance away. He always said that line aloud and to himself whenever he saw her. She was after all, beautiful, according to the vain one. She was slender, practically the look that anyone by standards would call anorexic, but that was not the case. Behind the exterior of a feminine twig there was power, easily visible by the muscle tone she had. Vega licked his lips as he continued to watch as silently as he was known to be. Her golden blonde hair was long indeed, and braided all the way down. 'Mmm, what beauty! Yes…' he grinned, watching quietly with the subtlety the Spaniard was known for.

That was when he caught glimpse of a nearby newspaper page on the ground. In a swift motion, the Spaniard leapt to the ground. "Hmm, assassination attempt on Gorbachev thwarted by his friend the Red Cyclone." he read aloud. "Perpetrator was said to have been wearing a strange black mask and two metal claws on her wrist. The Red Cyclone claims it was similar to a scumbag he once knew." the masked nobleman grinned. "Ah, Zangeif still remembers me, I'm touched…" he paused. "Touched by the ugly gene that is." to which the masked noble broke out into laughter. "Decapre,

**Thailand**

Adon was slumped on the dirt ground. It was as though he was making no effort to hold his body up at all as he let his head, shoulders and arms droop. The only thing that seemed to defy gravity was his legs… and his red hair as always. 'How?' he asked as he trembled in fear, his eyes clenched shut tightly. 'What am I doing?' he kept asking himself more and more questions. 'Am I truly worthy of my title of champion when it feels good to destroy a little girl? Could I really be a god of Muay Thai?' he paused, 'Gods create and destroy, don't they? What have I made? Why do I only seem to destroy more than I make?'

Karin blinked. Regaining the oxygen to her lungs was easy enough, though she was still bashed up and bleeding a bit. 'Shit! That hurt!' she grunted as she winced to the pain to her leg. "Gah!" the rich girl cried. Her pain however felt secondary in nature as she noticed her opponent. There in the corner, Adon was shaking like an unstable can, loaded with volatile dynamite. From what she could tell, she could have sworn she heard him crying, or whimpering in the very least. She tried to stand up, but her leg still felt numb. Al she could do was drag her battered body along the dirt with her still working leg and her arms, but they proved to be sufficient. "Um…" she began nervously. She was scared, of course. Adon had just smacked her silly until the cows came home after all. He even nearly signed her death warrant too. "Adon?" she asked, but he gave no response. He only whimpered some more. "I'm… erm, I'm sorry if I screamed before." 'What the hell am I saying? Why should I be apologizing about that?' she sighed. Still no response. At that, she placed a hand on his shoulder. The muscles were as solid as stone, and they weren't even tensed up. Karin hated to admit it to herself, but she kind of liked the feel. She couldn't help but feel around his shoulder at the texture of the muscles.

Adon stirred as he was pulled back to reality from the self pitied mulling he had plunged himself into, he glanced at her sadly. "Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked calmly and seriously. "What have I done to DESERVE your pity and concern?" his voice grew louder as he asked that. His eyes however did not meet her gaze. He was afraid she'd see through the false raged bravery that shrouded his fear, but he already was aware that she knew he was scared.

The blonde blinked in pause, "I scared you to death there, didn't I?" the woman stated, as though she figured it was as obvious as the fact that the sky was blue. She then 'hmphed' for effect, though it was probably of little consequence. "At least, that's what looked like had happened…" she trained

Adon's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the girl. Her brown eyes seemed wide and with concern, but he didn't care. "I scared myself!" he roared, overly loud for no apparent reason, other than to scare the woman all while pointing at himself. Its effect was not as great as he wanted. "I was afraid of myself, and the monstrous murderer I could have become." He snarled at the thought so nasty. "You are alive," he stated, an obvious fact. "I could hardly control my rage to the point I could have choked you to an undeserved death!" he said cold and distant, hating to admit it.

"Uh…" Karin had absolutely no idea what to say, and she hadn't even realized that her hand was still on his shoulder. In fact, there was absolute silence for a few minutes and Adon's head returned to drooping between his knees in self pity. After a few more minutes of brooding, he sighed and spoke again, "How's your leg?"

"My… leg?" she blinked, she had completely forgotten, until of course he had reminded her, to which the memory rewarded her with a numbness of sharp pain. "Yow! Why'd you have to remind me?" she scolded.

"I said it would likely take hours to fully heal," Adon retorted, "and would you get your god damn hand off my shoulder already?" he said, though his voice almost sounded as though it was betraying him as he said it. Dare he say it out loud, but the touch almost felt… relaxing.

Karin blinked, and quickly retracted her hand to her sides, flustered red with embarrassment. It was like she was caught with her pants down, but there were no pants down, or as some such saying goes. "Sorry…" she said a bit meekly. She didn't want him to choke her till she had ocular bleeding. How close he may have been to making her face bleed till she suffocated sent a frightening chill down her spine, and a tear from her eye. To nearly die in such a gruesome and dishonorable way was horrifying, even if such brutality was a way of life that her country had been brought up on… not to be grossed out by abnormal and gruesome visions and thoughts. It wasn't easy though, not for Karin anyway.

"Hey!" Adon called, "Lay down on your back." the Muay Thai God demanded.

Karin's eyes widened as her face grimaced. "What! I know rapists more subtle than that, freak!" she hissed in disgust.

"Listen snobby, do you want to be able to walk or not?" the red haired man asked angrily.

And thus, the rich girl once again found herself corrected. "Oh, uh…" she rubbed at the back of her head, flustering again, "Of course." 'He's on to me!' To this, she complied. Its not like she hadn't just gotten her face dragged along the dirt already. It tends to just happen when fighting occurs.

"I'm not sure how well this will work," Adon sighed, as he lifted the woman's pained leg to the air to setting it down in his lap. The girl would have hardly noticed if she hadn't been able to see it since it was so pained. "I'm not ever sure if I'm doing it correctly." The Muay Thai God sighed as his bandaged hands began to feel around for any spots tight or tender. 'Wait… the problem's probably by the inner thigh. God damn!' he nearly swore aloud, for this girl seemed to be nothing but trouble in the waiting.

"Well…" Karin trailed, sounding annoyed. "I'm not seated here so you can stare at me!" she snapped, stopping to grin. "Then again, I'll forgive you this time since, well I AM that good looking." a coy smile covered her lips.

Adon paid her no heed as he tapped at the bare knee. "Feel anything?" he asked in an impatiently snippy tone. This woman seemed looser than a fat man's shirt on a newborn infant.

"Yea, a bit hungry. Hurry up!"

"As I thought." Adon shook his head. He was no doctor, but the red haired Muay Thai God had endured his fair share of injuries, and being a loner meant there was only self-sufficiency.

Karin sighed as she let the 'expert' try to end the numbing. "Anyway…" she said loudly, "I was thinking," she smiled a bit shyly and slyly, "um… well you are quite strong."

Adon grinned "Why yes, your stating of the obvious I guess is a sign of respect on your part." His bandaged hands felt their way up the leg. "Do you feel anything?"

The girl shook her head, rolling her eyes to the Muay Thai God's sarcasm. "That's not my point." she sighed, "The point I'm getting at is, well…" she sighed, asking this may have just about been the worst idea of her life, or so she believed. "Can you teach me Muay Thai?" she asked timidly, mostly because she was down to one effective leg against a well seasoned warrior who might just kill her.

"Feel any…" the muscled man halted abruptly, his hand about an inch away from getting too close to where stranger's hands should not roam. He had to put an effort into holding back a laugh. "Right… HA! Like I'd waste my time on a runt like you… and a bitchy snob no less!" he sneered. "Feel anything!" he poked at the upper leg, his laughter though was making him careless.

"I could pay y…" she shivered suddenly. Adon had simply dared to touch a tad too close to privacy. "You perverse jerk!" she shouted, breathing heavily from the startling jolt, "I felt that, yes, but that's not my leg!" she grumbled. Had she not been battered and bruised, Karin might have strangled the Muay Thai God for such an adulterous touch… if there wasn't a strange sense of enjoyment in the back of her mind that kept pushing its way forward. It was mental warfare with herself that seemed to favor a slight smile.

Adon sighed. His touch had been less than a second, and he was trying to be professional. 'I HATE this woman!' he sneered.

**Germany**

Juli felt so empty. For three years now, she had felt so alone. Three years of deep depression as she sat in fetal position, curled on her bed. It had been nearly three years since Juni: friend, partner, and even lover at one point, had gone missing. She had eaten little, but refused to let herself die, in case she were to return, but her stomach was as empty as she thought her soul or heart had been. The pain had gotten to the short haired brunette, leaving a sad look in her eyes. A sad look she always seemed to hold on her face. Yet, here she sat alone in a darkness she saw fit to have herself live in as the memory of her close friend seemed to control her thoughts. 'Why, why did she still have to care about HIM?' tears escaped her eyes, as they always had when she thought of it.

**Three Years Ago**

A lithe female figure sat solemnly staring out a window. Holding her head in her hand, the orangey-blonde haired young woman sighed. She missed him, she missed feeling as though she had a purpose, a reason to live, and the prestige that she held.

"Juni," interrupted Juli, who had far more meat on her bones than ever before, and probably would ever have again. "Are you feeling ok?" the brunette asked concerned as she rested an arm on her friend's shoulder. "You haven't been eating much lately."

Juni eyed the brunette. How she loved her so, she was the closest tie to existence that she ever had, but that didn't seem as enough. "Sorry," she sighed. "I was just thinking… about him."

Juli's eyes widened. "Bison!" she gasped. "You were thinking about that… awful monster… again!" she could not stand this. Bison was the near ruin of the life of a baker's dozen worth of girls who hadn't even reached a legal age. "How can you wish you simply existed to assassinate once more?" she asked with concern. This was not the first time that Juni had shown a want to see or be with Bison. It was indeed a sign of desperation, and Julia would not turn her back on her broken friend yet. With a hug to the girl at around midriff level. The memories of Shadaloo enslavement were scant at first, but as time moved on, memories returned, and life became more horrific.

"We were his beautiful dolls." Juni reasoned. "He told us so, quite often."

"We were expendable, as far as he cared!" Juli stated harshly. "He always feared free thought." her face returned to deep sadness. "Maybe you never noticed, but I used to be sad all the time."

This was not new news to the blonde, but she hated hearing Julia's depression story, it always made the blonde's eyes water. "You still have me, dear." she smiled weakly. It was a faux smile, but she was glad she had Julia. Without the brunette to act as glue to life, she would feel so very detached, and without any purpose at all. "Still, I feel an emptiness… I'm sorry." the blonde German sighed, "I hate making you sad like this, but I just can't help it," the blonde continued, "He called me important, and powerful."

"He never said such things to me." Julia's frown grew at that. "He treated me like shit, because of the sadness I could not bottle away. He feared emotion, and saw me as a reject." It was times like this that Juli wished she could forget everything! "His methods of control were harsh and disgusting." a tear splashed upon the tiled floor as she spoke.

Juni had not heard this part of her love's story, but she had a bad feeling about it. "What did…" she stopped herself. Should she even dare to ask?

Apparently, there was no need. "Rape! Not even he himself," Juli sobbed, "He had that black guy do it!"

Juni winced, "You mean Balrog?" She shuddered at the thought, the idea of the boxer doing such a thing really put a sick twist on the meaning of the word fisting.

Juli shook her head, still sobbing "Birdie." she stated oddly calm in spite of her situation. "His reasoning was that I was not to think of myself as anything above his mere grunts. I wasn't even supposed to think at all." the amount of tears increased as she explained.

"Birdie? The one with the Mohawk?" Juni snarled, "What a scumbag nigger!"

Juli shook her head again, as she wiped at her watery eyes, "Birdie hated the idea as much as I did." she paused to exhale loudly before continuing, "He told me so. It's difficult to forget something so awful. He said 'A kid like you shouldn't be treated like this. When I take over this hellhole, you're out of here. A nice kid like you don't deserve this bullshit!' Birdie isn't really that evil." her head lowered itself to the table. What a great way to spend dinner time, crying over a haunting past.

The next day, Juli woke to find that Juni was gone, and she hadn't been back since. 'She went looking for him. She went looking for M. Bison.'

**Present**

Juli mulled in sorrow nowadays. There was little else she felt worth living for besides that. Juni was gone, and life just felt too empty. She could not help but wonder where Juni was now.

**Location Unknown**

Senoh fumed. Years of near loneliness and failed study can easily vex anyone. It was by luck that he was not alone, however. "I just can't figure this out!" he screamed. "How can I harness Psycho Energy with this shit for information?" He was talking to nobody, but he spoke the words anyway.

"Do you realize what kind of mistake you make?" a male voice chimed in. As Senoh eyed his interrupter, he grinned. The speaker was literally smaller than a square foot in length, its body was fuzzy except for a long tail. In short, it was a gerbil… a talking gerbil, in a cage. "Everything that Bushin stands for you seek to crumble." This was Guy, the thirty-ninth master of Bushin ninjitsu, or at least, it was his voice and mind. His empty hull of a body meanwhile was at the other edge of the room in a sealed container. Lean and tall, the skin was slightly tanned, with partially matted, straight hair.

Senoh laughed. "Ah, who's a fuzzy hamster?" he smiled, treating the warrior like he would a mere pet. "Run the wheel for me!"

"I'm a gerbil…" Guy corrected. "What am I saying?" he realized. For three long years, Guy had been a gerbil, at least, by gerbil standards, he had gone through a lifetime.

"You are an asset." Senoh grinned. The little souls swapped rodent would be useful to the scientist in due time. "You're probably just hungry." Senoh grinned. Guy went silent, and gave the madman as stern a look as any six inch long critter every could. "Where's Juni?" he asked with concern. 'How the hell am I supposed to make an elemental mixture using HELIUM!' he looked over a set of instructions. Senoh had been having strange dreams as of late, and Bison would appear as though the once Shadaloo lord was an almighty prophet. These dreams were unnatural, and the ideas went against everything that the laws of chemistry would allow, and as far as he knew, noble gases like helium cannot mix with other elements.

The doctor sighed, it was just another day at work as he dared to pour the hot liquid iron into the sealed beaker that held the helium he had to mix it with. Every time he tried, the same thing would always happen… absolutely nothing, except for that one time when he missed the bowl and singed his hand with iron, but when done as instructions read, it always failed. It was assuredly difficult to gather helium, and iron was also a bother. Not only was it difficult to gather, but removing impurities was never fun to do.

As the liquid began to fall in, the scientist quickly slammed the lid back on before too much helium could escape. As usual, nothing seemed to happen except for the liquid metal shaping to the shape of the container. Other than that, nothing of consequence occurred. "Mr. Senoh…" came a voice from a nearby room. It was Juni, the only other person out there who would dare lift a finger in the aid of Shadaloo. Since the years ago she left to find Bison, it quickly became apparent that the man of the Psycho Power was dead. That did not stop Juni though, for she knew that Bison was not one to stay dead. He had cheated death many times before, and maybe he'd cheat it again. Then she found Senoh. She knew not how she found him, but she did by a stroke of luck. Now, she helps him daily to revive the master she wanted to work for once more.

"Juni!" the scientist spoke quickly. "I know you have the dark energies of the psycho drive in your blood and veins." he paused as she nodded. "I need you to unleash a small portion into this mixture." He smiled as he explained "Last night, Bison's words were more eager than ever. No longer is he battling both Rose and the demons of hell!"

The gerbil spoke up. "Rose?" he knew her, and how she had become possessed like a demon by a truly demonic entity.

Senoh grinned. "You still care about that bitch?" This only resulted in the gerbil bashing against the clear plastic wall of its cage, though it lacked the strength to even budge the material with such a puny body structure. "Even after she nearly kills you, you still care?" Senoh knew, he had been with Shadaloo for the longest time, after all.

"That was not Rose." the gerbil said sternly. "That was not the innocent woman who risked her life to save the lives of many."

Senoh laughed. "Your obliviousness humors me greatly." he paused to catch his breath in between hearty laughs. The melted metal in the container he had on the table had evaporated, yet there was nothing that was in there to evaporate it to begin with. "She…" he did not finish his statement.

"She's the lesser part of me that I'm better off without." came a male voice with a dark chill to it. The three living organisms in the room felt a strange chill as they heard the voice. "I'm in the sealed container," the voice stated more calmly. "Do remove the lid, Senoh."

"Bison?" Juni wondered aloud.

"Yes dear Juni," the disembodied voice chuckled darkly, "It is good to see that in spite of my theory, your loyalty would have remained even with free thought."

"That chill!" Guy remembered it well. He may have held the beautiful body of Rose in his hands years ago, but the chill he felt was unmistakable. "By Bushin!" the gerbil exclaimed in fear.

"Ah, what an adorable pet gerbil." the disembodied voice chuckled, "It has quite a personality on it too. I like that. Yes! It feels good to be out of the grip of the demons of hell!" There was no mistaking it, M. Bison was back!

Author's notes: Well, that was a long one. Can you feel the romance, all warm and fuzzy? Oh wait, that's just Guy the gerbil. Sit tight, another chapter headed your way soon. More reviews, folks.


	5. Psycho and Ice

Dasu: Yea, they are quite strange, aren't they? I mean, the Karin and Adon is off the wall, and oh the Juni, Juli, Bison and Birdie conflict is just the kind of thing you'd see on Jerry Springer, trust me, you'll see. Just wait till Bison goes up to Rose and says, "Hey babe, we're soul mates!" Uh, that was just a joke, and a bit sickening to even myself.

Bushinguy: No harm done, I hope, by me to you that is. Yes, he's a gerbil! Hahaha, its evil, and sadistic. Glad that the chemistry is not so bad, seeing as I love making crazy pair ups. Basically, as far as I'm concerned, love IS a fleeting feeling, or can be, and it will show.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix: Yes, Adon's fun, isn't he? I'm glad to know my fights are good, and hopefully believable by the laws of physics as well. Blocks for instance need to be believable. You cant block a machine gun on autofire by simply pressing the back button on your control stick. Gotta actually use the block to your advantage, for as I learned, blocks are a set up to punish while you have that short upper hand… and make it believably such a situation. Oh boy, I'm rambling again, I'll shut up now.

While I'm at the notes, I might as well explain a few of the new moves we've seen. I'll even throw in what buttons you'd need to press to use them as though it were a game cuz I'm bored.

Adon: Jaguar Rend - Hold down for 2 seconds then press forward and punch.

Jaguar rend is a technique Adon has been developing for the past five years. A few reasons for it are simple.

1) Sagat's popularity with Tiger Muay Thai had something to do with the Tiger Shot, or so Adon believed.

2) He felt it would help against Akuma. Didn't work well as you can see.

3) Because he could. He's the god of Muay Thai, he can set his rules himself, no? None had beaten him for his title yet, so be merry!

It is energy manipulation in the form of jaguar claws. Adon visualizes himself as the jaguar itself, then focuses it into his fists, which he then opens to a curl as though they were clawed hands. After a swift swiping at the air, the energy projection commences. When hit, the target feels as though their skin had been sunk into up to three times by a tabby cat, since it has yet to reach its true potential of danger yet. The punch determines power. Jab is a two strike, slow moving. Medium punch is three strikes and faster but will fade sooner, and fierce is also three times, even faster but has not as much range. It can also cut other fireballs and keep going, but one of the swipes is lost, and the swipes were never as strong as your typical projectile move to begin with. There is no 'temperature' to the rend itself, like some projectiles may tell you about.

Karin: Jiban Okkakeru (Ground Chaser) - press back, back, then down forward and punch. (Not hold back for 2 seconds, press back twice).

This technique lets Karin run in a low crouching position to charge a target and strike with a strong uppercut upon reaching its mark. Good way to crouch fireballs and punish shot scrubs (who are actually practitioners of Ansatsuken style, but shot scrub sounds cooler still, no?)

There's not too much more to this move than that, really.

**Chapter 4 - Psycho and Ice**

**Location Unknown**

"So this is to be my new host body?" Bison's soul said indifferently as he eyed the body of the once ninjitsu master, Guy, which was in a life sustaining pod with tubes attached, just like any mad scientist would have. The body still had the same red gi it had on since forever. Senoh felt that he simply would be unable to stand looking at a naked man everyday. It is probably why Bison enjoyed making sure women such as Rose, and his thirteen dolls were about, something good to look at.

"You won't be able to use it!" Guy raged. "My body is honed in the Bushin ways. It will reject every shred of evil you have!"

"We shall see." the bodiless voice grinned. "Get me a DNA sample!"

"Yes sir!" Senoh complied as he ran a finger through his white hair, before working the mysteries of science.

Juni stayed silent though. 'Is this what I truly want?' she asked herself. 'I can't believe this is actually happening, but it is.'

"Juni, my beautiful doll, what is wrong?" the disembodied voice asked.

"Doll…" the words struck a strange alertness in her brain. "I… nothing. It's nothing."

"That's a lie. I can read your mind, and you know both of those facts." a chuckle filled the air. "You worry about Juli." The orange haired doll's eyes widened at that. "I can tell you that she seems to be suffering from depression." he said. Bison was not one to lie, at all! "She always was a weakling. Amongst all my beautiful dolls, she was the one I could have done without, and quite frankly, was surprised she survived every attempt to dispose of her. I'm not one to dispose of good fodder, but her will to think was stronger than most."

"D… dispose!" Juni asked, horrified.

The Bison soul laughed heartily as he continued, "Do not worry yourself, for you were one of my most useful dolls." with a slight pause, he continued. "There were complications. You two have been a team. There was indeed a strong bond of teamwork between you both. It was her purpose to exist in order to empower you, dear Juni. Removing any form of care and trust from each other was important, but somehow Juli felt a strong bond to you that I could not remove, no matter how much I tried to warp her mind."

Juni frowned. "That's horrible of you." she said softly. Lashing out was not really going to do anything when it came to hurting something that has no body.

"She has been high maintenance!" the Shadaloo lord's bodiless voice explained. "One of my plans backfired to control her, and even got her pregnant."

"Birdie…" Juni realized. Juli never mentioned this part.

"I'd hate to see what that child would have looked like," he shrugged, "but she seemed to want the child to be born, for some reason. There was far more useful things for my dolls to do than sit at home and breastfeed children. Even if children are truly powerful creatures, their bodies easily adjust to psycho energy and as they develop, it grows with them."

Juni said nothing but remained frowning. She was beginning to want to see the girl again and leave Bison's side, but something made her want to stay. Maybe it was fear, or need, or maybe even ambition. She could not figure it out.

"I was willing to let the child develop in a synthetic environment, but she resented. Perhaps she was too strongly linked to her survival instincts and she remained motherly."

Senoh laughed as he interjected. "Survival was important, sir. I never anticipated the likes of that." he grinned as he placed a piece of peeled skin into a petri dish, then applied a small sample of psycho energy. "Hmm, the sample is small, but upon contact, both entities disintegrate." he stated, showing there to be nothing left in the dish at all.

"Interesting. Well, while I am as bodiless as I am now, I am free to travel the world at speeds I have never thought possible. I can read minds quite well also, at least in this current state." This was said with contentment. "However, I am without any true power without a physical form to generate said power through muscle and kinetic motion."

Senoh spoke up. "Pardon me, but how did you get back from hell?" He wanted to know.

"That is simple really, even with two main reasons. First, the weak bastard of a lesser soul was gone. Even though is a weak, pathetic loser, Rose is a thorn in my currently nonexistent backside." A sneer followed that.

"Rose is… gone?" Guy asked worried. He didn't like the thought of Rose being killed… again, at least. She was a good person, and even a noble hero in her own way, since she was so willing to be a martyr to end everything once and for all.

"I wish she was, my fuzzy little friend." Bison stated smugly, or as smugly as a nonphysical entity can, anyways."

"I am NOT your friend!" Guy hissed.

"Of course you aren't. You're my pet hamster."

"Gerbil!" Guy corrected, before realizing how stupid correcting that really was, yet again.

Senoh rolled his eyes. "Ahem. As you were saying… so Rose wasn't holding you back in hell. Now what?"

"Simple really. Your strange mixture. The soul is actually composed partly of helium. It's trace, but it is what the demons feed on. Rose suffered less demonic encumbrance because she was good and free of sin. She was not unbothered, but I was always being feasted upon by the accursed demons for what has felt like an eternity."

"So why the melted iron?" Senoh demanded. He wanted to learn, for when it comes to science, all the universe breaks down and builds up at the same time, constantly! "Helium is a noble gas, for cryin' out loud!"

"That it is." The bodiless voice confirmed. "But psycho energy is dark and evil. It is hard to explain, but let's just say that it even breaks the laws of physics, chemistry, and science in general. In a quick snatch, I was able to take the strange mixture and use it as a decoy to escape. The tiny fraction of my soul that I imbued it with was a ruse. Those who feasted on the fake are likely dead! Good riddance to them."

"Now what?" Senoh asked.

The Bison soul cackled. "Now, I recruit. With my new pet ham… gerbil, I think I can pull something off."

"What are you up to, Bison?" snarled Guy.

"Nothing too major. I was just going to go ask some of your friend if they'd like my offer, I believe Cody was his name." A soft, yet dark chuckle ensued as Bison's evil voice chilled the gerbil. "You should be glad if he complies. You will get to live!"

"Leave Cody out of this…" the gerbil said sternly. Cody was his friend, and Guy would not want the ex-convict be brought to the side of evil, he'd rather die and be forgotten than be bait for a cruel blackmail.

Bison however, did not respond. He was gone for now.

Juni sighed, feeling a sense of security at the knowledge of his disappearance. 'I miss Juli…' her head hung downwards, as a tear escaped her eye.

**Nevada, USA**

"Hey, punk!" Balrog the boxer called to Cody, who had begun to walk away. "You ain't so bad." Balrog, as it seems, was your typical ghetto grown street punk.

"Uh…" Cody blinked, "Thanks I guess." He was bored, he wanted to leave this town, and find more losers to beat senseless or to a bloody pulp, or both. At least he found a slice of freshly cooked pizza under a box earlier that day. Cody had a knack for finding safe food underneath or inside crates, barrels, and even full oil drums. The ice cream sundae under that oil drum was completely uncontaminated by any of the slick and greasy ichors.

The crowds had departed. Watching people beat the blood and life out of each other was sickeningly thrilling for some reason. As the boxer and convict stood alone, a strange lingering wind caught their attention. 'I must admit,' the voice spoke hauntingly. 'I was impressed with your fight.'

Balrog knew that voice! Could it be? "Bison?" he asked, both scared and hopeful. Shadaloo had been good money, after all.

'Remember me, Balrog?' the voice asked with a mocking pout, of all tones to choose 'I'm touched, really, just like Shadaloo's cash reserves were touched by you too.' the voice sounded quite displeased as it mentioned that.

The boxer snarled. This empty voice had some nerve, telling him what to do and all. "Hey! I didn't do nuthin, man! I tried to bring the joint mo' cash!" Balrog wasn't lying. Why would he lie about money, the thing he wanted most in life, other than the bitten off ears of any opponent he could fight.

The disembodied essence sighed, 'Yes, I'm sure. Are you willing to work for Shadaloo once more? The money and payments you're owed are long overdue.'

"YES!" cheered the boxer as he struck his fist against his open palm. "Bring on the cash, and I'll kill all the bitches you'll ever want dead!"

'You're still a merciless moron…' the voice known as Bison chuckled. 'I'm glad you made a wise choice.'

"Well…" Cody rolled his eyes, bored of course. "If you two are just going to chat like losers, I'm outta here." he shrugged as he began to walk off.

'Ah, Cody, I have an offer for you too.'

"Sorry pal, I don't need no cash!" Cody shrugged. He soon found a strange vision in his mind. It was a person, he looked familiar! The red fighter's gi, the outlandish sneakers… "Is that… Guy?" he asked to himself. "What… wait, what in fucking hell is going on here?"

'Cody, how would you like to work for Shadaloo. You are strong, and there will be many opportunities to fight.'

"I said I'll pass." Cody said, loosing more and more interest.

'What about your friend? Guy, did you call him?' the bodiless voice cackled. 'Yes, I know well and good, that he is your friend and a practitioner of the Bushin way.'

Cody snarled. Bison now had his attention. "Where is he?" he roared angrily as he smashed a nearby trashcan. The can had rolled away, in its place a cheeseburger on a fine china dish could be noticed. It looked freshly cooked, double American Cheesed, with extra pickles, a slice of fresh tomatoes and even ketchup. Too bad there were no fries in the package.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Balrog asked. He was hungry, and a free burger was four dollars saved or so. Cody shook his head and handed the boxer the strangely existent meat sandwich. "I don't know how that got there, and I don't care that it was a garbage, but I'm saving my cash." the boxer cackled happily "YEA! Free food!" Balrog was the greediest money pincher there was, but had the tendency to spendthrift like any cold-blooded American. 'I wish I had a soft drink.'

'Ahem.' the Bison voice sounded impatient, 'Your friend's life is on the line.'

"Don't you dare!" Cody snarled as his eyes wandered fearfully. His friend's life was on the line. Guy was his best friend, and probably his only friend, since Cody's temper and violent temperament sort of scared people away.

'Don't be too hasty.' the Bison voice laughed, 'Even if you don't join, there's still hope. I've heard of a man named Michael Haggar, I think he'd be willing to help Guy."

"Mr. Haggar?" Cody blinked. "Hey! You leave Mr. Haggar out of this!"

The voice ignored him. 'Then of course, there's that girl Maki… but she might just be glad to see him go. She wants his Bushin title, or so I hear.' Having been dead, Bison had lots of time to plan. Time in hell flowed slowly, and the constant attacks by demons only made it worse. Bison was evil, and the demons were like mosquitoes, they were somewhat selective, and Bison was so dark that he was 'tasty' so to speak. He could feed their need for evil with all the sin he held. Rose, the soul he hated to be burdened with, suffered far less than he did, but she was not spared demonic wrath. Both had been sent to hell at the hands of Akuma.

"Hey!" Cody yelled, "Are you listening to me, punk?" to which an eerie breeze seemed to confirm this. "I…" Cody sighed in defeat. "I'll join you, just promise me that you won't hurt my friend."

Bison cackled, 'Don't worry. I may be a black hearted bastard, but I never lie.'

"Don't bring Mr. Haggar into this either!" Cody demanded.

'Very well, I trust you will keep him out of this as well. I could do without enemies, understand?' Bison sounded serious, probably because he had reasons to be concerned. He had enough enemies as is, he didn't need more, even if it was some man in his mid-fifties with wrestling moves, he could do without, at least for now.

"Man!" Balrog stated, "Tough luck, bitch!" he shrugged as he clasped Cody on the shoulder.

**Mediterranean Sea, 22,000 feet above sea level**

Rose was not sure how she was able to manage this so well. Finding a strange feral human, getting him to follow her. Fortunately, he managed to make himself a pair of pants from the leather he skinned from the lion's dead carcass. She even managed to convince Olanjut to get on the airplane. She was more concerned with language barriers. Sierra Leone was known to have spoken the English language, but Olanjut did not seem to speak any English. It maybe have been that he spoke Creole, Mende, or Temne, or that several years away from any human contact possibly kills social skills. Money was not an issue with Rose, though she'd pay never to eat raw lion meat again as long as she lived, though being a willing martyr, that lifespan wasn't usually long. She had a mission, and money was no object of concern when more important issues were at stake. After all was said and done, the woman was exhausted, and thus, with the airplane close to home, the woman simply decided to get a bit of sleep. She needed the energy, as she had done a lot since ten hours ago, when she met Olanjut in the brutal savannah.

The one eared man however, sat in his airplane chair with discomfort. The cushioned seat felt strange, the clothes felt strange, everything seemed strange! A black man with one ear and no shirt likely gathered several stares as is. Its bad enough he was a third world being, and as such, it was a bit pricey to get the African a passport. All the while, his eyes never left the purple haired woman. She interested him, with a strange aura that emanated beauty, and a scent that was exotic and appealing. Yet, he was concerned, for Rose seemed to be uneasy in her rest.

Rose's body may have been at rest, but the mind and soul were in a frenzy, so to speak. Something was wrong, very wrong. That was when the laughter could be heard, a laughter so evil, that she knew who it was. 'You are the lesser soul, you are of no concern to me!' Following that, a strange glow followed in her dream, and then all ended.

Rose screamed as she woke once more to the real world, receiving strange glances from others on the plane. 'He's back! Bison is back.' She tensed up. The prophecy had begun!

"Attention passengers." spoke the pilot over the intercom, "We have turned on the fasten seatbelts sign, for we may feel a bit of turbulence. We apologize for the inconvenience."

**Northern Canada**

"Eh, another sturgeon!" a man dressed nothing except for a pair of swim trunks . A far outlandish cry for attention, no doubt, for someone to do something so crazy in the cold tundra of the northern parts of Canada, or when living north of the Arctic Circle in any way shape or form at all. As he said those words, he held up a fish as it flopped around in the air, desperately trying to fill its lungs with hydrogen dioxide! The man seemed to be around six feet tall, and not very muscular at all. In fact, he was pudgy, and that in itself surely seemed the build of a man who certainly was not a fighter. His hair appeared to be that of a hazel color whitened by years of living in the snow, and his lips seemed blue as well for this very reason.

With him, was all the gear a fisherman would ever need: a fishing pole, a lure, and tons, and tons of patience. "Ah, yer free to go, little feller!" he shrugged as he tossed the fish back to the water, and let his feet feel the refreshing cold that the man needed so greatly. This man was Ben Hutscale, known by most as the Frozen Canadian, simply because he reveled in cold, freezing water temperatures, and he had a strange control over ice. With a relaxed sigh, the Canadian tossed the line again, "Maybe I'll catch a walrus, this time." he said with a shrug. Canadians were never known to be worrywarts, the country of apathy, and little need to lock the door to the house at night, because most Canadians knew of little crime in their country.

With a shrug, the man's free hand curled its fingers, as a strange icy blue glow surrounded his hand. When the glow had subsided, small chunks of ice were in his hand, and then tossed at the water as though he were skipping rocks across a pond or lake. Considering the fact that the density of ice was less than that of water, especially sea water, the rocks hopped the surface gracefully and didn't sink.

Life for Benny was not always so easy though. Aside from his nearly frozen body temperature, something in life seemed out of place. He felt a strange violent streak tug at his ego, pride, mind, and soul. A bit over two years ago Ben got back from a trip to India. He hated the place, it was far too hot, to the point that he felt like his skin would melt off. Having a blood temperature naturally far less than 98.6 Fahrenheit, or 37 Celsius as far as metric users which existed anywhere outside the USA pretty much, Ben was not meant to soak up sun rays. Still, he traveled to India, for braving the heat was not only a part of honing his body, but while there, he heard a stretchy man, skinny yet strong resided somewhere along the Ganges, and practiced the art of yoga, yet still called it a fighting style. He got his ass kicked from about three meters away due to that man's stretch.

**Flashback, Two and a Half Years Ago - India, Somewhere along the Ganges**

"I'm aboot to die here!" whined Ben as his frost bound body began to perspire to the immense heat. Still, he would be strong, and brave, for that was what a warrior was, was it not? Warriors were sturdy and brave, and Ben would not let himself be beaten by a stupid heat stroke. It was then that he saw him, sitting there cross-legged, nearly a meter off the ground, floating! His hands were clasped, and his body lacked more meat than an anorexic, but it was easy to see that he did have muscles in the lanky arms and legs. His only article of clothing was yellow shorts, which looked like they were made of rags.

"Greetings, wayfarer." greeted the floating man, in a heavy Indian accent. "You look as though you have traveled far." His eyes did not open, nor did he even seem to budge, but he knew that the iceman was there.

With a blink of confusion, Benny nodded. "Yes, I…" he never got to finish.

"You have come to seek a fight with me." the thin man finished. "I am Dhalsim, master of the Art of Yoga, and protector of the poor." he paused as his eyes opened. "But I have given up the fight, for I know there are other brave souls who can do great things for our world."

Benny frowned, wiping the sweat from his forehead as it seemed to sizzle like steam. "Great. I guess I'm out of luck, huh?" He really wanted a fight. Why, he knew not, but he felt a strange urge for reckless violence.

"I sense something strange in you, sir." Dhalsim stated. "Something I have not sensed in a long time, but I doubt you are as troublesome as I am thinking you are." Dhalsim decided to let the subject drop. "You are here to fight me, yes? It will be a good chance to get in touch with my youth." and at that the bald, skinny man's feet reached the ground. "You are not in any condition to fight, as tired as you are."

"I'll be fine." replied Benny, with a hint of rudeness in his voice. "I am a warrior, I can handle it."

"Very well." Dhalsim agreed. "We will not fight here though. These are sacred meditation grounds, and I would be reborn as a Camel in my next life if I were to harm sacred grounds." With that, he resumed his levitated float. "Yoga!" he shouted, as he vanished into thin air.

"I dunno what you're all aboot," Benny blinked. "But I…" he stopped abruptly.

"In here!" Dhalsim called from the nearby stone archway.

The ice maker shrugged. He figured he might as well fight and get it over with. As he entered the arch into the stone wall, he was somewhat impressed. It was a great courtyard, with fresh grass, and… elephants, lazy elephants apparently. They were sleeping, lying down, basking in the sun, and just enjoying the ways of the timewaster. "Please do not hurt my elephants." Dhalsim stated in a serious tone.

"YOUR elephants?" He could have sworn hearing that this man was poor. Where on earth could this skinny yoga man afford to buy a dozen elephants?

"Yes… I take care of them, and they in turn help me and the people of my homeland." the skinny yoga man explained as he stretched his left arm to reach around the neck of one of his elephants, who in turn stretched its trunk around Dhalsim's neck gently. "My elephants do not like fighting." Dhalsim explained. "Fighting once put them in danger. A boxer once killed one of my elephants, using only his bare hands… I believe Balrog was his name." The yoga man decided to end that there, as he and the pachyderm ended their brotherly hug, so to speak.

"So, we fight here?" the slightly pudgy man asked, to which the skinny one nodded.

"Yes, we fight here." Dhalsim nodded. "I do hope this won't take too long, for I promised my son that I would teach him how to meditate. But," Dhalsim paused, "Tell me, what is your fighting style?"

Benny shrugged with a grin, "I'll surprise you, how's that." it was a bluff at best, since his skills at actual fighting couldn't dent a moldy piece of guano, for he relied heavily on his cold manipulation. At that, he cupped his right hand, as white mist formed at his nostrils. "Cold Zap!" and with those words, the frigid air in his hand flew towards the yoga master, but the skinny man was unafraid.

"Yoga!" he shouted, with an amazing amount of calmness in his voice, causing him to vanish from existence, causing the icy projectile to hit the stone floor, where the hot sun would work its magic of melting. When he returned, he was behind the ice maker, to which he took a great opportunity to strike. "Yoga Flame!" the Indian exclaimed as a blaze of orange was exhaled from the back of his lungs, striking the icy foe, and really burning him up.

"Yeow!" the ice maker yelped angrily in pain as he swiftly changed direction to face his opponent, only to barely get out of the way of a far stretching fist that looked like it would have knocked a few teeth out. "Ice Wisp!" This time his hands wafted like paper in the breeze, or a wizard channeling a spell, and when he was done, his hand cupped again, letting a wavering streak of white frost go forward towards its target.

Dhalsim however, was clever indeed. He didn't even need to move entirely, for this attack truly was aimed to the upper chest or the face, so all he did was stretch his legs to move his upper body to the left. He avoided the strike, but also got the chance to toss another powerful punch, and when it comes to Dhalsim, he literally throws his punches far.

The fat man was not as nimble as his stretchy foe, and could not avoid the strike to the jaw. As he realized what happened, he blinked. "Oh no, is that my tooth?" he asked as he noticed something white on the floor. "Great! It IS my tooth!" he noted as he tasted the bloody results on his tongue. "I shoulda been a snowbird instead."

"Snowbird?" the Indian man asked.

The Canadian shrugged as he swallowed more of his blood, not showing much niceness in his words. "It's a Canadian term. It means a guy who goes to the United States when its winter time from Canada, because its cold up there. Its like a migration." he shrugged.

Dhalsim nodded ever slightly, then the battle resumed. "Yoga Fire!" the stretcher shouted, as he inhaled and then exhaled a ball of fire in a menacing looking sphere with a small tail of fire trailing it.

To this, the cold man grinned. It was his big chance to pull it off. With a loud 'humph' his hands cupped together opened, and cold air swirled about. "Frost Back!" he declared, causing the fire to disappear between the swirling ice. It practically shrunk into it as though it were sucked into a black hole. "Ah!" he smiled, quickly picking his tooth up off the ground and sticking it in the spot where its bleeding empty socket remained. It was strange to say the least, but the gums and jaw seemed to reabsorb the tooth, and the bleeding subsided.

"You have an interesting control over ice." the yoga master noted, as he leapt to the air and came flying at the fatso in a drilling spiral, head first, his stretchy body overlapping itself many times over. The ice maker tried to make another icy projectile, but it was not in time to take on a swirling head butt. In return, he swung his leg at his foe, letting his arms drop to his side like a true novice would. "Yet, your actual fighting skills are not honed of the body itself." The Yoga Master parried the attack easily with a rising block, which rose several feet off the ground, and took the ice warrior with it.

"Eh, whatever! It's all aboot who wins, yea?" Wasn't that right? He recalled hearing somewhere that the fight was all, not how you fight, just that you win! It was then that he noticed that he was high off the ground. "What's this, eh?" the fat Canadian yelped in fear. "Uh oh. How'd you do that?" he was shocked. This yoga man couldn't have weighed more than 150 pounds, yet he was lifting the 254 pound ice man off the ground easily.

"Yoga STRIKE!" the Hindu man stated, as he was soon airborne, using his extended hand as a grapple, to which his feet straddled the fatso, and then brought the ice man crashing to the ground, where he used his feet to toss him from side to side forcefully.

Even trying everything in his powers, especially making his body so cold it could chill the instant one touched, it was no use, the yoga master was simply too focused. The fat man was down, and wasn't going to get back up unless it was battle over. "I'm aboot to die here," the Canadian panted as he struggled to stand. "You win, okay?"

The yoga master nodded and closed his eyes for a second. "You have potential, but you are relying too much on your powers." It was a fact that was easy to see just from the fight.

"Daddy!" came a youthful sounding voice from a nearby roofed stone structure. "Wow, you won! You beat the fat slob!" Following the voice was the sight of a young boy, who looked as though he could have been no more than thirteen, probably even younger, though he didn't seem nearly as thin as his father. "Haha! My dad is better than you!" the young boy said.

"Datta!" Dhalsim said with displeasure, "You should be ashamed. Being mean like that is the way to be reborn as a mule your next life."

"Sorry dad." the boy said with a sigh. "C'mon! Teach me how to breath fire! I'm already able to get half a meter off the ground in meditation!"

The pudgy man rolled his eyes. "I'm outta here." he stated as he walked away. He was burnt, battered and beaten. At the rate he was going, he was probably going to melt into a pile of his own blood. The fight still beckoned him, even if he had to lose thousands more times against thousands of other people. There was just a strange calling, and it screamed for power.

**Present**

That wasn't the end, however. Following that, he tracked down the elephant slayer, that the yoga man had mentioned. He needed to fight! Before that though, he decided to practice a bit, and he had gotten himself a green belt in the ways of shotokan karate. It was still not enough however to save him. He still was overweight, and only a bit more muscular now. He had simply waited too many years to start fighting.

**Flashback, Half a Month Ago - Nevada, USA**

What bad he thought of India was worse in the springtime of inland America. It was virtually a desert in every way, arid, desolate and dry. To say that all deserts were hot was a lie, for the biggest and best desert of all, the continent of Antarctica, was one of the coldest locations on Earth.

Regardless, finding the city of Las Vegas was easy enough, for there wasn't much more in the way of excitement in the state of Nevada anyway. From what he learned about Balrog, he seemed a worthy foe. He was a vicious boxer with little remorse for who's head he'd smash in if the price was right. It was said the man could trip you up with his fists better than some can do with their feet. Being raised in the fear inspiring country of America meant that he was bound to be fierce. Benny was starting to have second thoughts on the matter, instead fearing for his life. He traveled so far though, and would not let himself go home without a fight.

It was fortunately nearly nighttime, and as strange as it sounded, the land chilled up fast, with a drastic temperature drop. It felt great against his frosty skin, and rejuvenating as well. It was by chance that he found the boxer, and a bit of luck. He was loud and untamed, beating the crap out of an unsuspecting fool for money wagered to go in the ring vs. the Balrog. Yes, he looked tough indeed, and able to shatter his icy skin.

As he approached the man, he realized that this man wasn't the kind of person who you'd want to ever call a friend unless you had the cash to keep him friendly. "Heh! Ooh, a chubby man. I haven't fought one of those in a while." to which he narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a sumo, are ya, bitch?" the boxer asked as he shifted his eyes from side to side. Sumo wrestlers were the kind of fat people that might just give him trouble, even though he only ever fought one sumo, a Japanese man by the name of Edmund Honda.

"No, was that meant to be a joke, Yankee?" the Canadian asked a bit annoyed.

"Yankee!" Balrog roared, "I should bite yer ear off for that, ya bitch!" He slammed his red gloved hands against each other to vent his anger, but all it did was send it to the other hand and back to the already hyped up boxer. "What's yer wager, fat boy?"

"Hmm, how about… 40 dollars?" he said, counting his Canadian money.

"What the hell is that stuff?" the boxer asked, eyeing the money. "If you tryin to cheat me, I'll rip yer head off." he said quietly as he grabbed the fat man by the arm. It was no dollar he'd ever seen before. "Counterfeit! Get lost, loser!"

"Its Canadian money." Ben explained. "The Canadian currency is about point seventy-seven times the value of an equal American currency of same value.

Balrog's eyes widened. The boxer sucked with math, but the word more stood out in his mind. "Really, that shit is worth seventy-seven times more? Screw this country then!"

"Um, actually, its worth less. See, every ten American dollars is about seven dollars and seventy cents of Canadian money." Or so he recalled. Inflation may have changed it, but it certainly was worth less.

The boxer snarled. "Forget it, swindler!" to which a strong punch to the ice user's gut to send him crying home to momma.

The Canadian blocked that. He had been practicing, so that was a plus. "Wait! I have a ten dollar bill, if that'll suffice."

"Ten?" the boxer gave him a weird look, then smiled menacingly. How could he say no to American money. "Bring it on, bitch!"

At this, the chubby man swiftly punched at the boxer's face. It hit, giving him time to break free from the grip. The boxer however, came right at him, fist first at a great speed, and Ben was unable to parry or get out of the bruiser's way.

As he reeled back from the strike, he opened his hands, "Cold Zap!" he shouted, unleashing a freezing beam, surely able to keep the boxing bruiser at bay, or so he thought.

"Bwah!" the boxer roared into his punch, which shattered the ice as his hand struck the ice man's stomach yet again, but this time he did not stop, as he struck with many swift punches, striking the ice user in the face, and stomach over and over again. "Ha!" he scoffed, as he pushed the ice maker to the dirt ground, kicking up dust in the commotion. "You lose, bitch!" He snatched the ten dollar bill which lay on the floor, slightly soaked with blood. Bloody money it was, but he didn't give a rat's ass, really. It was still good for the casinos.

The boxer was right, the Canadian had been defeated. He was beaten so fast, and felt as though he had been run over by a train. "Ooh, that smerts!" he whined, his Canadian accent heavy on the word 'smart'. At least he had been able to earn enough money for a plane ride home at the slots. He would have won more if he hadn't gotten a bit greedy. That was Vegas for you, an addiction with money. The city seemed to suit the boxer's greed nicely, it seemed, but the ice maker despised it.

That concluded his trip to the bordering country to the south. It was definitely not pleasant, and not as 'enlightening' as India. Heck, it was downright bogus!

**Present**

As he sighed, a slight tug on his fishing line snapped him awake. "Oh boy! Another bite!" He smiled as he began to reel in on the rod. This was the relaxing fishing he enjoyed, yet every year the temperature seemed to go up ever slightly. 'Damn that global warming!' It was despicable, really. It was hurting the entire planet, and Benny's affinity with the cold climate was weakening ever slowly.

**Thailand**

"Tiger!" yelled a gigantic man as his bandaged, muscular hands clenched into tight fists then met each other and shot forward. From them, a strange crescent of energy flew throw the air horizontally until it struck a nearby rock, causing said rock to dent.

Giant was probably not the best word to define this man. Rather, he was a Cyclops, and as big as one too, at over seven feet tall, with a large scar on his chest, and an eye patch over a missing eye. His legs were quite long, as were his arms, and pretty much everything about his physical appearance made him a one eyed monster. Wearing only a pair of shorts, the patch over his left this was Sagat, a master of Tiger Muay Thai, and once its emperor and god until nearly a decade ago, until he was beaten by his best student, Adon. "Tiger Knee!" he declared as his feet sprang upwards and forwards, his front leg in front of him in a hardened state, knee first. 'One day…' he said to himself, every day at least once if he could. At times, he felt he needed to remind himself that he would have his rematch with the Ansatsuken who had scarred his chest, a man named Ryu. "Tiger Genocide!" he roared as he jumped to the air again, his bandage covered right foot ahead of him as he cut the air, only to swiftly land from the flying kick and to jump again into a high punch which jolted him to the air with his fist high above him.

It may have been a long day, for Sagat had taken to the ways of teaching Muay Thai once more. He was still second banana when it came to Muay Thai, for even being over fifty has not been a damper on his fighting, though his memory seemed to be taking a more noticeable penalty from aging, even if it was minor by far, it was still causing his memory to slip away, even if it was rather slow. "One day…" he stated, as he caught his breath, "We will battle again. Should I die when we do, I'll have died with honor." he smiled as he punched the empty sky. "Tiger Uppercut!" he roared, letting his fist lead him skywards as his body followed the powerful punch. 'We will have that fight… but not yet. I will never keep working to the greatest battle of my life.' Sagat believed that there were none as worthy a challenge as the Ansatsuken master who scarred his chest. There were some who came close as possibly worthy foes. His best, but one of his most arrogant pupils, Adon, had given him a good fight. Both were controlled entirely by rage, and though Adon had won from Sagat the title of Muay Thai God, Sagat had given his once student a fracture to his ribcage, which put Adon under intense care in the hospital for months. Looking back now, Sagat regretted nearly killing his best student, even if the redheaded Thai hated him so much. At the very least of Sagat's ways of finding a shred of relief, the Muay Thai god made a nearly full recovery in under a year. Titles meant nothing to him any longer, and even then, he still held the title as self proclaimed Muay Thai Emperor, since it was basically second best on the chart, and no challenger has yet beaten the title out of him.

With a gaze to the area beyond the ruins where he enjoyed his solitude, his gaze met eye to eye with a giant statue of stone, a statue of Buddha. Buddha was a man said to be as great a person as life had ever made. His determination and focus along a path to an enlightened and self improvement was the way that Sagat wanted to follow, but back then he was easily blinded by revenge and power, starting back when his right eye began to lose its vision capabilities. It was a feral determination that helped him learn Muay Thai in a short order of time, then the bad eye was lost in a battle against a man named Go Hibiki. Hibiki wanted the title of the Muay Thai master, and as the self proclaimed emperor and current reigning god, Sagat accepted the challenge. In the fight, his eye was gouged out, and as such, he thrashed the challenger in sheer rage. Go was defeated and died shortly after the fight. It was another battle that Sagat regretted. Not only had he murdered in cold blood, but he ruined the life of the boy's son, Dan, who was warped by rage so much that he lacked social graces and lacked fighting skills even more so.

'Buddah…' his mind trailed. The statue looked so relaxed and peaceful, resting as though the world around it had no troubles. Sagat's determination made him travel all the way to India as well a few years ago, just to learn more of the ways of self enlightenment. He figured he would ask a man who knew how to connect both body and spirit to work with harmony. That man was a yoga master named Dhalsim. He had learned little about Buddha that day, but at least he was able to get himself a good fight, and as Sagat's rival was known to have said, the fight is everything. Sagat was still trying to figure out the meaning of those words.

Author's notes: Wow, a long chapter this time. Sagat, Dhalsim and a newcomer enter the scene though, so that's good, no? Maybe I should have had the Sagat vs. Dhalsim battle, hmm? Ah, what am I saying? I will indeed get around to that, no worries. Oh yea, and time to put up newcomer bio.

Benjamin Hutscale

Birthday: 1961, March 30

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 258lbs (he's pudgy, man!)

Blood type? (too cold to get a reading)

Birthplace: Canada

Special Skill: Ice Fishing, Making Snowmen

Likes: Fish, Cold Weather, Leaving his House Door Unlocked at Night

Dislikes: Fire, Peanuts (allergic), Global Warming, Anything Hot at all

Fighting Style: Ice Manipulation

Ben deathly allergic to peanut oil. Pity him now for he will never be able to enjoy peanut butter being stuck to the roof of his mouth!

Ben is not well versed in fighting. Only his ice gives him any true power, and even that is limited. In fact, if Ben were M. Bison, then Dan Hibiki already has dictatorial control over the solar system.

When he was a very young, he got caught in a freezing avalanche. He was lost for over eight hours, but he miraculously survived, but it seemed his natural blood temperature had dropped. It manipulated his entire blood cell structure, to a point where they lost their compatibility to be used for donations with any blood type at all. Before that, his blood type was O-. Sheesh, what's with all the negative blood type characters popping up? Is there be more than meets the eye to this event?

Every time Ben tried to procreate, the child would always die in the early stages of development in the woman, likely due to temperature conflicts. Most women say that Benny is too cold anyway, down there. Man, going through life not getting your rocks off sucks balls, cold balls! Ha!

Ben is Canadian. He comes from a country that boasts apathy, and leaves their house door unlocked at night. As such, Benny is rather carefree, because he has never been faced with thoughts of power and fear.

Ben has a Green Belt in Shotokan Karate. He, therefore, fights nothing like Ryu and his clones, for they are Ansatsuken. Get it right people!

The exact temperature of Benny's body on average was recorded by his doctors to be at around 64.3 Fahrenheit. He has made a decent amount of cash by willingly be in experimentations to decipher the strangeness of his cold situation. Most of the money went to fighting to cure his 23 year old sister Lydia, who suffers leukemia.

Benny's Special Attacks which have seen thus far.

Cold Zap: down back, back, down forward, kick. Benny unleashes a short burst of cold wind, bursting with his inner, icy energy. The zap is quick, though not too strong. Obviously, it feels cold, very cold, but that's about all there is to it. The strength of the punch means little to the attack's power, truth be known.

Frost Back: Hold back for at least 2 seconds then use punch. A reflective move. Takes in energy projectiles, then sends them back at the foe. This is sort of like Rose's Soul Reflect, but there's differences. First off, the punch used is important. Using the jab will cause an absorption, which heals VERY slight amount, the ability to mend his knocked out tooth back into place is perhaps an exaggeration to a small extent. The other punches are simply timing and speed factors. When reflected, the attack looks the same, but is now icy blue, and no longer glowing.

Ice Wisp: down, down forward, down, forward, down, kick. Another projectile move, this one unleashes a burst of chilling wind that blows at a torrential speed in a small radius forward. Its real power is in its wind speed capabilities, combined with the low temperature. Benny however, gives ample time to escape his frost powers because he must focus it first before it goes projectile.

And with that, readers, I conclude another chapter. Reviews make me happy and keep me writing. I'd better run Ben through the Mary Sue machine while I'm at it, even though yet again, not another insert. Oh well, till next chapter.


	6. Battles of the Big, the Balds, and the D...

First the reviewers. The numbers seem fewer this time. I'm getting worried that nobody reads this no more!

Dasu: Yea, I enjoyed writing that chapter, lots of characters to add in, and the total cast of playable characters isn't even full yet, so to speak.

For the record, thus far ten characters (Sagat, Balrog, Adon, Juli, Rose, Karin, Juni, Vega, Bisonand Cody) have made debut, and more underdogs are on the way. By debut, I mean we have had at least one glimpse of them in a non-flashback event, so Dahlsim, and Akuma don't count… yet.

Hey folks! Are we having fun? I hope so, because I hate to break it to any of you, but there's not going to be much, if any Ryu at all showing up in this story. Isn't that almost ironic? Sorry, shoto-clones can be found everywhere already though, no? Poor Sagat doesn't get his rematch yet. So what, I say! There's more that a one eyed Thai giant can do than go on a vengeance spree, right?

**Chapter 5 - Battles of the Big, the Bald and the Dolls**

**England**

Prison was an utter drag. There was no way to counter the argument. Jail is where the bad people go to be forgotten about, rather than to try to make the people more noble, after all, they don't let prisoners have an education, and that really matters.

Regardless, prison had not been able to keep stupid everyone, especially not Birdie. Standing quite huge at just over seven feet of height, this was perhaps one Negro who stood out amongst a crowd, especially with a Mohawk of blonde, with a hole between a small portion. Strangely enough, even with the Swiss-cheese style hole in the middle of his hair, it managed to hold itself up against the laws of physics. Around his arms, he wore chains, yes chains, linked together chains one could use to support a pulley, but here they were wrapped around his hands, and that didn't even take the handcuffs into consideration. He never used the chains for violence while in prison. All he ever seemed to do was run his tongue along them as he had gotten into the bad habit of doing long ago. It was probably the biggest source of iron in his prison life diet anyway. To top off the wacky appearance, the man had the tattoo of a red heart of the right side of his mostly bald forehead, and lastly, his well defined mustache was a dark brown, meaning it or the hair on his head was dyed.

"Bloody hell!" he murmured, his heavy British accent apparent. Birdie was starting to hate himself, in spite of the cruelty of prison life's supposed harshness, the black man hated what he had been. He was nothing but a lowdown criminal, and where did it lead him? It led him to jail, but the strange thing was, given the chance, he'd do it again, to an extent.

Perhaps, the giant punk really just wanted to not join a crime organization that he once served to boost his own gains. That organization was Shadaloo, and it was gone, last he heard. 'Good riddance, buggers ain't good for nothing no more!' Birdie still had a violent streak that would never die. Shadaloo however, was one of the worst ever. The British punk knew not what he was getting into when he did join. He heard about something called Psycho Drive, and of its great power and importance, and it had his ideals warped. He wanted that power, to enjoy being at the top, and being respected or feared for such immense power, but it was not without costs.

Birdie found it strange in the choice of Bison's recruits, such as the fact that there were over ten young girls as high ranked soldiers, all below eighteen. Birdie may have been a low down punk, but even he had standards, and making children do an adult's job was definitely wrong on many levels. It got worse though, when Bison demanded that Birdie commit rape. The cruel bastard had already been hounding the black punk with the fact that Birdie may have been on thin ice.

The huge man swallowed his pride, and could not bare it when he saw the girl. Her name was Juli, or so she was called by Bison, and her apparent crime was thinking. She was skinny, probably from malnourishment, and hatred seemed to hide behind sad, yet waveringly obedient eyes. In spite of the fact that Birdie found her attractive, such forced actions of mental trauma appalled him. He complied with Bison's orders though, but only so he would not be suspected of betrayal. He swore that if he ever did see Bison again, he'd tear his head off, and amend for his crimes. Birdie figured he might just give up on crime, but as he thought on it, it was not likely he'd follow through on that idea. Regardless, sitting behind a prison cell with nothing but the iron chain around his arms to lick on, Birdie could only mull. Prison was

'Thinking can be a dangerous thing, Birdie.' the wind whispered, or so the black man had thought.

"Who's there, mate? Show yourself or I'll cut you bloody good!" he threatened, though he couldn't help but think the voice was familiar.

'Recognize me, Birdie? You should, for I stem your hatred.' the voice said again, louder, and more sinister. It laughed as Birdie snarled. 'Come now, don't hold a grudge you should not keep.' it said, slightly calmer.

"I hate you Bison!" Birdie snarled as he spoke the words calmly. "I'd like to hear nothing you have to say!" He followed his words with another snarl as he held his hand to the air as if to shoo the whispers. "Now get out of my mind before I start to believe I'm insane."

'Birdie… I am as real as the hair on your head, and perhaps as malignly twisted as your hair as well. I am dead too!' the disembodied Bison voice laughed. 'Besides, perhaps you will be able to see things differently.' the voice said as though hinting something. Before the black man knew it, he saw a shocking vision in his head. It was the girl, that German brunette!

Birdie's eyes widened. He knew Bison never lied, even if a lie could save his life. "That's…" his jaw trembled as he looked at the girl. She definitely looked older, and she looked like she was ready to give up on life. The street punk gritted his teeth, "What'd you do to her?" he growled.

'I did nothing.' the voice said indifferently. 'She did it to herself, because nobody cares about or loves little Julia, do they?' Bison's words were bitterly sweet toned. 'I must say, I despise that woman though. It is your fault she was carrying a child that she had no right to want to have.'

"What!" Birdie growled. "Me?" he asked weakly. He never would have wanted to… no, it wasn't so much that he didn't want to hit up and leave, even though he didn't, but the thought of being a father was unnerving. Birdie didn't want to be a father. "She wanted to…" he almost couldn't believe it. Why the hell would the girl want a child at that young an age, and let alone want his DNA to stain her mind with the horrors he was forced to commit, scarring her mind forever.

'I do not know why.' Bison's voice said, meaning every word. 'I'm guessing it was motherly instinct, but that is thinking, and although children work so good for psycho energy exposure to merge and grow along with their developing body structure, Vega said he would kill the child because it was so ugly.' with a pause, the disembodied voice chuckled, as Birdie looked ready to strangle thousands of tons of bricks until they cried for bloody uncle murder. 'I could have had the child extracted and grown artificially, but I simply could not have let a valuable tool, by which I mean Juli, go to waste on motherhood.'

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Birdie demanded, "Just tell me where she is, NOW!"

The voice laughed, 'My, aren't we impatient?' Bison grinned. 'As I said,' the voice resumed in a calm tone 'I have an offer for you, if you wish to hear it.'

Birdie smashed his clenched against the flimsy scrap metal covered by a pathetic and uncomfortable mattress that was his bed. It broke all the time therefore, due to the Negro punk's strength. "Fine… make your offer."

"I can, and I will save little Julia," the voice said honestly. "As well, I will get you out of prison if you put your loyalties with Shadaloo once more."

Birdie gritted his teeth against his chain. "And if I refuse?"

The disembodied voice was calm for a second. 'Well then, you can enjoy buttfucking in prison! Then you can rejoin Juli when you get to hell.' the words were smug and confidently spoken.

Birdie was seething with anger. He never had partaken in the rape method ever, and even saved the asses of fellow prisoners in the most literal sense of the term as well from such fate. Any who tried to get him would usually be smacked by a powerful punch and then stop trying to pester the wrestler. "Damn you Bison!" he growled. "Fine! I a-accept!" he quietly said in defeat. "So when the bloody hell do I get outta 'ere?"

'Whenever, and whatever way you wish to go. Oh, and Juli is in southern Germany, if you feel the strange urge to visit her, which I know you do. Don't think of her as even being remotely close to a human though.' the spirit voice warned in a whispery tone, to which Birdie shook with anger. At those words though, the strange chill of Bison's presence was gone. Within the next ten minutes, a guard came by with keys. The metallic clang jingled loudly as they worked open the cell door lock.

"Birdie!" shouted the guard with displeasure. "I hate to say it, but you've got an unexpectedly early parole leeway, whatever the fuck that bloody means." The guard was angry. Birdie was just a street punk by far as far as he was concerned. He should be fried in the chair or given the deadly shot for all he cared.

"Outta my way, chap!" roared the ex-prisoner as he made a mad dash for whatever exit he could find. "I gots me someone I need to save!"

As the man hit the bars with a violent force, only one thing crossed his mind as his back felt great pain. 'Did anyone get the bloody number of that truck?'

**Genoa, Italy**

The slightest smile crept to the face of the purple haired woman. Home sweet home at long last! The streets and buildings of Genoa brought back many memories. The taste of many various cuisine and gourmet Italian cooking. The memory of her home, the Palace of Mystery as it had been called by those around her, also flooded back. After many years though, the place was probably either rundown, bought out, or still up for sale. Regardless, it was great to be home, and Olanjut seemed to take up little space, even if he towered over her a bit. She wondered about the African man, and if she had done the right thing by bringing him to the more developed country she called home.

Olanjut was on the defensive here as the city scared him greatly. His nose was wild with the many scents around him. The strange rocks seemed to close up with people inside and he could not understand it. Regardless, he felt safe as long as Rose was guiding him, as she was the only true link, and his possessive ideals had him believing she was the only one he could trust, if he could trust anyone at all. It was bad enough that the insides of giant metal birds were dull. He wondered if smaller birds were that hollow on the inside as well. He sniffed the air again, and so the perfumes of pollution and artificiality filled his nose. 'Place smells funny.' he thought to himself as he eagerly followed the woman who brought him here.

Rose's gaze moved up and down every corner. So much looked the same as it did nearly a decade ago, with buildings still where they were all that time ago, but at the same time, a sense of uneasiness and difference settled over the woman as well. She shook her head to ward off strange thoughts. All she really wanted to do now was get home and consult her tarot cards, and then indulge in the bliss of a long, steamy bath, whose rejuvenating warm liquid could cleanse down to her very deep and complex soul. She also hoped that the one eared African knew how to use a bar of soap, for he smelled worse than a man with half his body content consisting of volatile laxatives, and it was a most shitty way to go.

Her thoughts on Olanjut as a person and individual were as indifferent as her thoughts on any other person, except of course for M. Bison, the side of the soul that was a mistake to have existed. She supposed he could be a protective person, but she didn't really have the focus and power to read his mind, not like she may have been able to in the past. As far as Rose was concerned, Bison was back. Her mere return ensured this, since it was she who kept the bad side of the soul from returning to the world of the living to tear it a dimensional hole that would rip up the continuum of existence itself. Chad had been so foolish as to take up the sacrifice he did. Why did he give his life for her to exist? He had no clue what he was getting into, for what really happened was an exchange. As such, the Mongolian fortune teller and wielder of strange magic, Chad was now at the mercy of vicious demons in the pits of hell, and his soul was hardly what could stand up to a man like Bison. There was no denying that a battle of the souls would take place, but deep down, Rose did not want to die again. Hell was awful, for it made her wish she could die, but she was already dead. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she would dare not cry. The fortune teller of the color purple would not let herself be thought of as a weak person.

Olanjut however, saw this sad face, and stood close to Rose, his rancid odor snapping her out of her tears, but the hand that caught a tear simply made her give him a strange and rather assessing gaze, was apathetic in all honesty. Everything here was so strange, so brick walled, and no animals to hunt or fruits to forage. It was bad enough that the people at the airport took his spears and sling. Where the heck was all the food? Furthermore, how would he hunt it? The big one eared man sighed. He began to doubt the idea of leaving Nigeria. He truly wanted to go home.

**Thailand**

With a deep sigh, Adon kept asking himself why he had been so stupid as to let the annoying girl live. Karin Kanzuki was annoying, weak, bitchy, and prissy. Adon could possibly say that her only saving grace was looks, and that was hardly important to the dedicated Muay Thai practicer. Still, he accepted her as a student, because the girl pulled a dirty switch on him. She threatened to go ask SAGAT for training. Sagat was a far more reasonable man than Adon, and the redheaded Jaguar stylist knew it too well. Sagat had the patience, the determination, and the more honorable air and Adon refused to let Sagat rob him any further of the glory that rightly belonged to the Muay Thai God!

Karin was sleeping now though, and Adon had to smile at the fact that the girl did not snore. The problem was that she was using Adon's bed, meaning the Muay Thai master had to sleep on the floor of his crummy shack, when he felt like going to sleep. Not yet though, for there was still time that evening to practice.

With that, the Muay Thai God stepped out of his piece of crap hut that merely existed to provide a roof over his head when it rained. "Ha!" he boomed from the bottom of his lungs, only managing to sound even more screechy voiced and feminine that he already did, which clashed oddly with his muscles. It sure was embarrassing to be one of the strongest people on earth, only to sound less intimidating than a woman.

The redhead quickly cleared his mind of useless thoughts of lesser people, and instead focused on his powers of the mighty jaguar. "Jaguar Rend!" he shouted, as he moved his hands in a complex motion, unleashing a burst of slicing energy. He would get this move correct one day, and when he did, he would be ready to take the powers of Akuma as his own.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow, training a new student and all, meaning his own fierce and endless training would be cut short. That was when Adon had an idea. It was a cunning and sneaky idea, but it would be fun to torture the girl indeed, and even make her want to run away and never try Muay Thai again, or so he hoped.

**New York, USA**

The underground subway system of Metro City were damp and dreary. It used to be crawling with some of the most lowdown scumbags would hang out to fight each other for the hell of it, hide out, and deal in illegal crimes. Yet, for Sodom, it was where he made a name for himself, as an undefeated underground champion in underground pro wrestling. The man smiled, though one probably would be unable to see that beneath his strange blue mask with a crescent moon at its forehead. He stood somewhat tall at a bit over six feet in height, and was adorned in blue jeans and a red shirt with a Japanese symbol upon it. In the sheathes at the side of his hips were his prized katana swords. Sodom, apparently, was obsessed with Japan, and wanting to be Japanese, but alas, the man was Caucasian, and 100 percent American, although he had been gaining a good deal of stomach weight, but that was because of his new style of training.

His head turned about to gaze the damp underground, for simply moving his eyes would not work with the bulky mask upon his head. It was oddly empty, and Sodom suddenly felt as though this was a waste of his time.

Memories returned coldlt. He remembered the day when he was first ever defeated in to a Bushin ninja named Guy. It was the most upsetting defeat ever, for Guy was better than Sodom in every way Sodom could care about. For one thing, Guy was Japanese, at least by parental heritage, and even his fighting style of the ninja was a trademark to the Japanese way. As such, Sodom aimed for vengeance against Guy by capturing his girlfriend Rena and the Bushin master 37, Genryusai. More accurately said, Sodom had them captured by the crime organization he worked for, Mad Gear. Sodom himself found Guy not distracted by the need to rescue those important to him, and battled him when he found the ninja he hated so much.

With a shrug, and a snap back to reality Sodom unsheathed one of his swords and swung it at the empty air, making a swish noise that would make you be sorry if you were there when the sword swished by. It was at that point that he heard a voice. "Bah! Practically no punks to clobber today!" a deep male voice said. Sodom knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in a long time. "Hey!" the voice called as its owner noticed a humanoid figure. "Finally, found me a lowlife to beat up for fun!" With those chest and upper body muscles, the brown hair and mustache, and the green trousers, it was obvious who the heck was speaking.

"Mike Haggar-sana." the wannabe Japanese man said, unaware of the blunder he made in Japanese entitling of people. He even added a swift Japanese style bow of respect.

"Huh?" the wrestling ex-mayor took a close gaze. "Sodom?" he asked with a tinge of disgust, but a smile covered his lips. "Well, I was looking for small fries, but I'm game for pounding a big punk if that's why you're here."

Sodom shook his head. The American samurai did not exactly like the wrestler, but his thoughts about him were not as much the animosity he felt towards Guy. Still, Michael Haggar was more than likely still his enemy. "No, most honorable Haggar-sana."

Mr. Haggar simply grunted in disappointment. Fighting punks was fun, and he began to feel sorry for not getting Cody out of the slammer, considering the fact that while it may have been irrational, beating up street punks and criminals was fun, and even more fun when being a mayor of a city wasn't getting in the way of life itself. "Eh? Well, Mad Gear's gone, so you probably hate yourself." the man in green shrugged. "Uh, care to fight anyways? I kinda need the thrill of the fight." his words almost sounded desperate. He hated to think he was getting addicted, but if anything else, it kept the man in his mid fifties in the physical condition of a man years younger.

With a careful consideration, Sodom nodded. A fight against a man like Haggar? Would it be worth the time? Might as well try it, he figured. "Os!" he confirmed "Hai! I accept your honorable challenge, Haggar-sana." to which the American samurai unsheathed his swords, for they were Masamune, and Muramasa, names worthy of any Japanese legend, and Sodom would be as damned as Damnd, or probably as damned as Belgar if he gave up. Belgar should have considered not making an enemy of the windowsill of buildings many stories high. Damn those glass windows, the enemy of the original mad gear! "Last I saw, Cody-san was out just fighting for the addiction." he decided to say to make small talk.

With a slight grimace, the ex-mayor shrugged. "We'll talk later. Now we fight." He grinned as he struck his fist against an open palm. Following this display, he charged at the American Samurai with a wrestling mayor's fury.

Sodom quickly jumped sideways to let the once mayor plop beside him, but the mayor did not flop, and quickly jumped to his feet. "I'll have you know, Mike Haggar-sana, that I have fought the Russian wrestler, Red Cyclone, Zangief. Your style is much like his." He charged at the wrestler with his katanas ready to make mince-mayor surprise, the victory was the surprise, but I guess that secret's now out of the bag.

Haggar blinked. "Really? When'd a punk like you pull that off?" He grimaced as he saw the swordsman headed his way, but he did not panick, instead, with a carefully aimed strike, the wrestler struck forcefully at the swordsman's wrist, causing him to drop one of his swords.

With a yelp of pain, Sodom panted as he replied, "My sumo sensei, Edmund Honda-sempai is an honorable and great teacher, and is a friend of the Red Cyclone." The swordsman said as he charged at the mayor sword first.

Haggar chuckled, grabbing the dropped sword, and swinging it to parry the incoming blade that Sodom still held. In a clang, both swords clashed. "Ah, and I thought you were just becoming a lazy sleaze ball!" The mayor swung the sword, only to be met with another clang. "Ah, a sword fight! En guarde!" the mayor said in a laugh. The more he heard Sodom speak, the more he figured that Sodom was actually an okay guy. He may have sounded a bit weird, but he was hardly the rotten punk that Haggar would have thought he would be. Unfortunately, Haggar was not much of a swordsman.

Sodom however, was not there for a mere sword to sword clash. That was a thing Europeans did with their knights, or something, but the Jap wannabe didn't really know Europe too well. As such, he swiftly dropped to the floor and aimed a sliding kick at Haggar's feet, tripping him up, and causing him to fall flat on his back. "Kiya!" Sodom yelled for a burst of extra energy as he proceeded to body slam the mayor.

Haggar however, clenched his teeth with a grin. "Ha!" he laughed as his arms locked around the sumo in training. Sodom's arms were firmly locked in Haggar's restraining grasp at that point, to which the mayor followed with a wrestling flip in a 180 degree angle, causing the swordsman to be on his back. "You fight good, Sodom! I haven't had a good punk to rough up in a long time."

"You were a most worthy opponent too, Haggar-sana." Sodom said with a bow, before thinking up something to say. Neither men lost the battle, but there was no need to truly try and kill one another, was there? There was no animosity, only some fighting to bring back the feel of the old days, and both men felt younger from the thrill. "So how are you, Haggar-sana? Are the streets of Metro City, safer?"

Haggar laughed as he stood up. "Yea! I beat up any shady characters and criminals that I find, but I think they know I'm onto them." the mayor grinned. "Crime rate's still skyhigh though." he shrugged. "I may not be mayor no more, but I still enjoy keepin' the city safe." He eyed the samurai again. "How about I treat you to some burgers and rice?" he offered. Haggar figured he ought to be respectful to an old friend, even is back then, terms weren't quite friendly.

Sodom nodded. "Os, Haggar-sana, but Schugerg-san would be worried if I take too long."

"Schugerg? You mean Rolento?" the once mayor asked, receiving a nod in response. "How could you still be hanging with a punk like him if you've gone good?"

"Rolento-san is more honorable than before. Less into crime are we, and more into a utopia where the warrior can live happily. Perhaps you'd like to join us, would you Haggar-sana?" the masked samurai asked.

Haggar shook his head. "No thanks, now c'mon, lets go get some grub!" He eyed Sodom again, "Uh, though your mask…" he wondered.

"Do not worry. I can eat just fine." Sodom said with a visible smile. "Now, let's go. I am hungry." American food like the burger wasn't Sodom's idea of a Japanese ideal meal, but a free meal was a free meal. A strange feeling that Haggar should have busted a few garbage cans or oil drums crossed the samurai's mind though, but it did not matter.

**Thailand**

Sagat sat still, calmly removing focus from any form of outside sources of distraction. The one eyed man was meditating, for it was when you were one with yourself that you could achieve enlightenment, or so Dhalsim had told him. Alas, the man of the scarred chest still could not achieve much progress along the Eight Fold Path. He remembered the visit to Dhalsim well that day, a few years back.

**India, along the Ganges River, Four Years ago**

Sagat smirked as his lone eye glanced about Dhalsim's lair. Elephants, elephants, and Hindu statues, which were also elephants, were everywhere. Somewhere in the back of Sagat's mind, he figured that the stretchy yoga master liked elephants. "Welcome, Sagat." Dhalsim said calmly with a short nod. "I know why you have come, but I am afraid that what you seek is not quite what you were hoping." Dhalsim said seriously. The yoga master did not hate the Muay Thai emperor. Sagat may have once been a member of Shadaloo, but his service to the evils of Bison was shortlived, and as such, Dhalsim had little reason to hate the man.

"What do you mean?" Sagat asked, eager to know more. Dhalsim, as far as Sagat believed, was an enigma. A truly noble enigma, but an enigma nonetheless. Fact be known, the Muay emperor knew nothing about the man, except that he too was a street fighter, at least at one point. "From what I know, Buddhism is a religion that originated in India."

Dhalsim shook his head. "Buddhism is not a religion. It is more of a way of life that does not need to interfere with religious ideals. As such, I am Hindu, but I do practice Buddhism, as it helps me find inner peace, and peace for the world as well in my fight to save the poor." the stretchy man explained, as he disappeared, only to reappear next to one of his elephants.

"You…" Sagat thought for a second. "Really like elephants, or so I'm guessing?"

Dhalsim nodded. "Elephants are proud and strong, and do not enjoy fighting unless their lives are threatened." With a pause, he stretched his hand to scratch behind the elephant's ear on the other side of its head. "You once worked for Shadaloo. I'm sure you know, or at least knew the boxer."

Sagat sneered. "Balrog was the biggest scumbag I ever met." he said, it wasn't entirely true though, for Sagat also had Adon, Vega, and Bison himself up there as well. "He's overly violent, and I heard he smashed an elephant's skull in once."

The yoga master nodded, as the elephant enjoyed its ear scratching. "Yes, that elephant was one of mine." His voice sounded sad.

Sagat frowned. "Sorry…" he said, to be respectful.

"I see death all the time." Dhalsim said, gravely serious. "The skulls on my necklace are those of children who have died from disease and famine in the village nearby. I wear it to remember that I fight for them, and with a hope that in their next life, they will be reincarnated safer and happier."

Sagat frowned. "Maybe I should not have asked… I'm sorry for bringing it up." the one eyed giant apologized

Dhalsim nodded. "Do not worry yourself with it." the yoga master explained. "So you say you wish to train in the Buddhist way, yes? I can teach you a bit… but I'd like to ask a favor." Dhalsim paused at that.

"Of course," Sagat shrugged. "What is it you wish to ask?"

"My son, Datta, would like to take up the fight to protect the poverished as well. I am retired from the fight, now that Shadaloo has fallen, however." Dhalsim paused at that.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Sagat was more disappointed that the yoga master was giving up like that, only a few months after Bison's death at the hands of Akuma's destructive powers. Good riddance to Bison, the patch eyed man believed, as did probably millions of other people as well.

"No, it is just that there are honorable and brave fighters out there who have taken up the fight, and as such, I am but one more, and am not needed to turn the tides." Dhalsim explained. "About my son though. Do you still teach Muay Thai, I believe it is called."

Sagat nodded. "Yes, I do. Mostly because the current Muay Thai god is too busy being a selfish bitch to care about anybody but himself to bother with training." Sagat grinned. Muay Thai was the bald giant's life, it was everything to him, and the likes of Ryu and Adon took his high horsed glory away from him. "How old is your son? Muay Thai is very brutal, especially for beginners, and I wouldn't want him to die."

"Datta is nine, and has been practicing under my tutelage in yoga battle technique." Dhalsim replied. His hopes were that his son would be up to the task. "His arms are already able to stretch to a small extent in a similar fashion to my own."

"Perhaps in a few years your son can be my student, Dhalsim." Sagat explained. "Just make sure that you remember to let me know, in case I forget."

"I would not want to forget." Dhalsim said sternly, but not harshly. "Perhaps… I would like to battle you myself to see if you are truly worthy of the reputation you have, if you consent to the challenge."

Sagat smirked. "I dunno why I'd say no," he laughed heartily. "Are you sure you are up to it? You said you were retired."

Dhalsim nodded. "I have not been retired for long, Sagat. I would enjoy this fight if you would accept."

"I accept the challenge." Sagat said with a smile, "Tiger!" Sagat roared, as his hands grasps together, creating a crescent of freezing energy.

Dhalsim however, was a thin and flexible man, and easily crouched beneath the attack, to which he used to launch a powerful punch, which struck Sagat's chest, but not before being caught in the Muay Thai master's own strong grasp as well. "I can see why Bison was concerned about you." he said, meaning it to be a compliment."

With Dhalsim's hand in his, he decided to milk the opportunity with a grapple, tossing the Yoga master overhead and slamming him to the ground somewhere in a semicircular angle. But Dhalsim never hit the ground. "Yoga!" and the yoga master vanished once again, only to strike from behind in a spiraling slow descent to the ground, head first. A technique that Dhalsim used known as the drill.

Sagat however, was not knocked down or off guard by this simple technique, "Tiger Uppercut!" the big man roared, as his punch to the air brought the Yoga master several feet off the ground, only to receive a long ranged jab from the yoga master as they went airborne.

"Yoga!" Dhalsim quickly blurted, as he vanished to reappear in a safer spot on the ground once more.

As Sagat landed on his feet, he lunged at the yoga man. "Tiger Knee!" he declared, as his feet came together as his knee seemed to strike its mark, only to be avoided by teleportation. "Tiger Knee!" again, the large man's knee was only inches away when Dhalsim would vanish into thin air. Again and again, even as Sagat tried other techniques.

A punch to Sagat's stomach from the yoga master caught him by surprise. "You are indeed strong, Sagat." Dhalsim commemorated. "Yoga!" he shouted quickly to avoid a kick from the long and powerful legs that Sagat used to their full potential. Still missing, it seemed as though Dhalsim was baiting the giant into tiring himself out.

As such, Sagat smirked slightly. He would have to outsmart the yoga master at his own game. With another long legged kick, the yoga master teleported away as Sagat attacked, but Sagat knew, and as such, swiftly shifted his body to the other direction. "TIGER CANNON!" the man roared with all his energy, unleashing it from his hands as a projectile, bursting with power. The yoga master had no time to get out of the way, and was caught by its sheer power.

As the burst of energy was soaked up as pain, the Dhalsim held up a hand. "I admit defeat, Sagat. I would be honored to let my son train with you when he becomes old enough." the stretchy Negro smiled as he said that, in spite of his injuries from the fight.

"You in turn," Sagat began with a smile, "will teach me of Buddhism, as you promised." he grinned, eager to seek truer self awareness.

"Come with me." Dhalsim nodded. "I shall teach you a bit of what you wish to know."

**Present, Thailand**

Sagat sighed as he tried again. The Indian man's son was now of that age to be ready to try the ways of Muay Thai. In fact, the boy was one of Sagat's students ever since about a year ago. The boy had a way of combining his yoga with Muay Thai of the tiger, and Sagat was impressed. Now however, Sagat was alone, with all the time to brood and think about what was to come.

**Genoa, Italy**

Rose was surprised to say the least. Her home remained, as clean as it was the day she left it, and strangely not undergoing the ordeals of mortgage, or any other complications, yet the purple haired lady had to wonder, why and how this was happening. Fortune seemed to smile on her though as a woman made the scene with a shocked look upon her face. "Rose!" she gasped. Could the fortune teller in purple leather be back at long last.

Rose gasped as her eyes focused upon the woman. With the girl's red hair and the symbol of the red cross, the psychic could not believe her eyes. "Il mio dio! Aprile?" she was shocked indeed by the widening of her violet eyes. "What…"

The nurse smiled. "Relax, I am not here to attack." she said, hoping to reassure Rose of the fact that Bison was gone, as far as she knew. "But, call me April, please."

"I am well aware, April." Rose nodded, her gaze returning to the never smiling stern look that she was almost never able to be phased from. "But, what brings you to my home?"

"I decided to help you out." April shrugged. "I figured that I owe ya one, so I decided to look after your house…" the girl paused, seeming to have been enjoying her new life as fully as she could. "Uh, but the money is getting a bit tough supporting both your home and my own." she said hesitantly.

Rose nodded. "I would not have asked this of you." In fact, the fortune teller was downright disappointed, for people cared about her, and she hated having others care about her. It made her martyring ways more guilt ridden if someone were to miss her. "You did not need to." Rose said, eyeing the woman sternly, as the girl ran a finger through her reddish hair. Rose however, made a very slight smile. "But… Era molto gentile di voi." She could not stand to have people try and help her still, but she felt a strange urge to hug the girl. "How is your brother?" She owed the young man a lot for sparking the knowledge within the psychic to go find Bison to begin with.

The nurse however lowered her head with a look of sadness upon her face. "I'm sorry Rose, but Maggio… he died." she said solemnly, before she noticed the black man with one ear. "Oooh!" she said as she became excited, "Who's he?" she smiled. He was big, tall and muscular, and April liked it, with a lick of her tongue.

"That is Olanjut." Rose said a bit harshly. She had a job to do, and did not want eloping interferences. "He's here to help me fulfill a prophecy."

April grinned. "Oh, I see." she giggled. "Well have fun then."

Rose's look became even more grave and serious, if it were possible. "Bison1 è indietro!" she declared quietly.

April gasped, but nodded her head. She hated Bison greatly, just like any of her other fellow 'dolls' had. "I hate that man so much. You have my support in your battles."

Rose shook her head, "I would not ask that of you. Stop being so kind!"

"Ah, but I'm a medic. It's my job to be helpful." April counter argued. "I can fight too, as you know first hand, but my real specialty is aiding the sick and injured. Even Bison got sick once or twice, and it was my job deal with him." she was just stating the truth. 'Desidero che il bastardo stava decomponendosi nell'inferno!'

"I'll… consider it." Rose said, still sounding uninterested. "Do you know the whereabouts of any of the other d…" she paused. Should she really be so cruel as to call them dolls? They were humans, but were controlled against their will.

April shook her head. "No I haven't, but I think most of them are back home where they came from." she had no idea, and Rose could tell. "Oh!" April snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Some guy came by often, asking about you."

Rose was indifferent to the words, wasn't something she hadn't been used to at all, in fact, it was common in the past. "Elaborate."

"What?" April asked. She didn't quite know that word, sad really.

"What did he look like?"

April thought for a second. "Well he had short, thick black hair with gray streaks in it, and called you Rosie for some reason." Aprile shrugged as she continued, "He didn't seem too bad a person, but I found it kind of odd."

Rose however, was not so able to agree. "Antonio…" she said, trailing off. "He still seeks to pester me, I see."

"What's wrong with him?" April asked. "Is he that bad? I mean, he seemed ok, but he could have tried shaving some ugly sideburns."

"He works for the mafia!" Rose hissed. "Which at the time had connections to Shadaloo. Were he as meaningful in his words as he claimed, then I am not the fortune teller of Genoa!" she stated, willingly putting her own title on the line to back such a statement. If Antonio was still after her, then something truly suspicious was going on. It was as doubtful as a cold day at the center of the Earth that he wanted anything meaningful in his words.

Olanjut had been staring at everything around him, looking at nearby plants, and the strange blue walls of the building that Rose called home. There were five pointed stars painted in white on the walls, as every fortune teller knows that real stars look like the very shape. Science! Preposterous! "Ooh," he grunted, mesmerized by the strange designs. Unfortunately, the women paid him no heed, so he decided to make like a wild cat and curled up into a ball to sleep.

Aprile nodded. "I see. Does Bison wants you dead?"

"I am sure he would." Rose stated firmly, "I will not die without taking him with me! This time he won't get control!" after taking a second to think, she resumed. "But I am surprised he'd be able to strike a deal with the mafia so soon. Still, I am not going to let Bison win! That is why I got Olanjut…" she paused, noticing him sleeping like a predatory cat in such a small balled up position. "I should not say more though, or I'd be revealing too much information, and I feel as though Bison is everywhere, watching and waiting!"

April nodded. "Ok, well, I think you should get your new friend a checkup, or something, because he's new to this country, no?" Rose nodded, but her focus was not there. She was trying to get in touch with her psychic empathy, but somehow she felt as though something was wrong. 'Calcolerò questo fuori presto.'

**Spain**

Vega smiled as he sat in his living room quarters of the mansion he called home. How he enjoyed wealth and luxury, and being so beautiful. However, as he sat in enjoyment, someone was watching, quietly and bravely from just outside his window. Pink curly hair adorned the looker's head, and pink seemed to be the color of her eyes as well for some odd reason. "This is the home of Vega the matador." she said in a whisper into a microphone she held. "One of España's best bullfighters, cage fighters, and assassins. Some say he is a wonderful nobleman, but they don't know his true colors." The girl was slender and lithe, looking as though she couldn't have been a day over twenty, even though she was indeed over twenty years of age.

Vega chuckled as he stroked the neck of one of the panthers that made residence in his house. They were obedient for such large creatures, and were beautiful as well. Vega would have slit their throats were they not beautiful. But as one of his tiger's growled in alert, Vega stood up. "Hmm, yes my pretty?" he said, addressing the cat.

The pink haired girl continued. "By day, Vega is a nobleman who has social graces that are muy fantástico" She dared not to raise her voice above a whisper, or incur his wrath. "But by night, he is the most feared man for any he deems feo!"

"Sí!" came a creepily calm voice from behind the pink haired lady, which followed the sound of a sharp claw. "It would be muy horrible if I had to mar your face." Behind his white mask with a purple viper on it, all the girl could see were eyes of slightly luminous red. The eyes gazed the girl warily. "I see I have found me a beauty on my window, and your knowledge of me is impressive indeed."

"I am not afraid of you, Vega." the girl said as her throat nearly touched the end of the razor sharp claw that was on back the masked man's hand.

"Of course you're not." the Spanish man agreed with a girlish chuckle. "You are no ordinary Señorita." he said, pausing for a dramatic emphasis. "You are January, or better known as Doll número uno, Enero!" The bullfighter used his other hand to remove his mask, letting his red, demonic eyes stare the girl down. "So what brings you to Barcelona to see me on such friendly terms." he grinned, licking his lips like a wild animal.

"That is none of your business!" the woman said swiftly, causing Vega to laugh again.

In a swift motion, Vega's clawless hand found their way around the woman's neck. "Perhaps you should leave my property then…" he laughed, more like a maniac this time. "Ah, but I could say gracias for dropping by in other ways. I haven't had a worthy opponent since my last attempt at the life of the Red Cyclone. Then again, we can put your beautiful body to use. We could have a fiesta!" he grinned with a wink. "It is your decision! Sí?" he said with a feminine hiss.

'Well.' a shadowy voice spoke up. 'It seems I showed up just in time.' a bodiless voice said with happiness. 'Perhaps you would both like to hear me out before I enjoy watching whatever havoc Vega may inflict, Enero.' the voice said, putting a strangely frightening emphasis on the Spanish word for month.

"Bison!" both Spaniards exclaimed! This got them an evil laughter that gave the pink haired girl a chill.

**Author's Notes**: Well, Birdie, other less appreciated dolls, Sodom, and Mike Haggar join the cast. How under dogged can you get to have Mike Haggar join the cast? What's to come next? Well, I'm not saying, you'll all find out! Yes, I enjoyed this chapter as well. Anyways, keep reviewing, my faithful, and I'll dish out more story, ok? Wrestler-clones are funnerer than shoto-clones!

If you want to know the translation of the foriegn words, then babelfish is a good enough friend. Just know that Sodom sometimes says his Japanese words wrong on purpose. He's a Japanese wannabe, he don't know any better. The rest is mostly Italian and Spanish words, but we'll be hearing a few more languages too from time to time, so remember that the translator is your friend. I know that it's being my friend as I write this stuff.


	7. Never Live As a Human

Wowzies, reviews! Yay! I feel loved!

Bushinguy - Bison is cunning when he wants to be, and I like the way my battles work too. Remember folks, you technically could put your hand to your face to block a sword, but be ready to snatch up that arm from the ground and beat the shit out of your enemy if you can. In other words, realistic fighting to a 2D fighting game world, and believe it or not, there have been several stories I've read that don't employ the ideas of left and right in their battles. I'm trying to avoid this at all costs if possible. The more Final Fighters idea gives me an idea. As for more OC characters with Bushin… well, first priority is to fill ranks with styles maybe not yet seen. For instance, few know what Krav Maga is, but you'll find out. Heck, even I didn't know what it was called, yet I had a plan for someone with that style of fighting! Whew!

Dasu - Yes, Mike Haggar. A game of this all would be cool, wouldn't it? The public demands shotos though so I doubt that'd ever work. Calm down though. I'll keep writing, and yes more characters will show.

Maynar Nimaya - I'm really baffled by that. Adon is kind of simple to figure from his story. Adon likes Muay Thai, making enemies Muay Thai, power, fame, oh and Muay Thai. It's not exactly difficult to understand.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - From what I understand, Bison does not tell lies very often, perhaps in rare cases where it isn't important. The most official guide to Street Fighter Plot said so itself, and that's the most reliable source of information you can get. For cripes sake, he just blabs to everyone about his Psycho Drive in Alpha 3 as though telling them 'Just kill me and win already!' The OC characters are interesting because they're diverse. It's such that you wont likely find an OC from America or Japan unless it's a blue-green moon, since there are already a baker's dozen Americans and nearly as many Japanese guys too, other countries need their fill.

I just hope things are seeming consistent. It's not easy to jump five time zones and remember an exact time of day it should be. Bear with me though. I hope characters seem like they should be canonwise, such as Bison being evil, though never have I seen him calmly as such, but maybe demons can make someone a bit more appreciative of life. Meh, I think I have others down pat, or so I hope. Anyway, be wary of excessive swearing by a female Bushin ninja punk.

**Chapter 6 - Never Live...As a Human**

**North Vietnam**

'Ah, Nam!' a man thought as his fingers strummed against a metallic stick 'Those were the days! Fear of ambush and death all around. Guns, violence, and explosives ready to go off and obliterate your entire contingent. It was a death trap.' a man with a small scar on his face thought quietly as he grinned menacingly. 'I miss it! I miss the thrill of battle, the cries of the innocent victims, and the sheer power I felt from torture. Ah… good times!' Wearing yellow army clothes, and a red cap upon his head, this man was Rolento Schugerg, a once Red Beret of the United States Military who served in the Vietnam War, that is of course, until he got the boot for over the top cruelty. 'Not like I was wrong. It's WAR, not peace! War is a giant massacre of terror and destruction. We are no better than anyone else, yet I let my foes know they're to suffer, and I'm wrong? The government is too secretive for their own good sometimes.' With that thought, he twirled his metallic baton in his hand with a greater expertise than any parade flashy acrobat could ever dream of doing. 'Just standing here in the muggy nighttime brings back the fearful memories. I yearn for war!'

As Rolento grinned maliciously into the night sky, he was not as alone as he thought, for watching like a prowling jaguar amongst the trees, one woman snarled silently in rage and vengeance. Though Vietnam War had ended before the seventies, Rolento was not satisfied with the destruction, or lack thereof, having already been given the boot from the military, the man with the baton had returned alone, stalking dangerously in the night. It was in 79 that Rolento had fun destroying yet another village. As he did, his wicked and cruel grin never faded, but his bloodlust was untamable. Sutma however, survived that attack by luck and remembered his face. He had killed both her parents as amongst the victims. She remembered his loud gloating, 'I am Rolento F. Schugerg! I take no prisoners, and will rule all!' that was what he said years ago.

Life only got worse for the black skinned girl of vengeance. She would be captured by a military organization called Shadaloo nearly a decade later. She was used in a projected of enhanced teenage girls as assassins, and was codenamed Suntama. This would only bolster her power, for the day she could hope to reap her vengeance. In all actuality, Sutma enjoyed being in the service of M. Bison, simply because it gave her more purpose to her life, and a focus to her ambitions. Sure she was mindless, but living in fear was far worse anyway, was it not?

With a rustling swift motion, Sutma was gone from her position to swiftly move like the cunning jungle cat to another shadowy spot. Rolento however, was on the alert, deep in thought. "Hmm…" he thought quietly as he held his military baton. "Show yourself if you're foolish enough to try and fight!" the military man demanded like a professional, with enthusiasm and no fear. He was a soldier, not a sissy!

"It is YOU, Rolento, who should have never shown up here at all!" spoke a female voice spitefully. Following the words, a slender female appeared in front of him. With her black skin, braided black hair, and a spear that looked far stronger than any that Olanjut could have made, due to the use of metallic spearheads, and stronger shaft, Sutma was ready to avenge.

Rolento cocked his eyebrow to the display, "You are just a little girl. Why are you here to stir up trouble you may not be able to handle?"

"I'll gladly explain," the woman replied, "when I've stabbed you in the throat!" she roared as the metallic poker lunged forward towards the military man, but he was far too agile and with an acrobatic back flip, he was out of the way, a knife flying towards the girl in retaliation.

This too, was easy to stop, as the Negro girl slapped the knife away with her bare hand, picking it up off the floor. "You should never have come here!" she repeated, with tears in her eyes. Rolento would die, she would ensure it!

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rolento said as he towards the girl in a rightwards direction, avoiding the knife the girl threw back "but if you wish to die, I can be more than happy to arrange it." the military man stated as he leapt at the girl once more with his baton ahead of him spinning and twirling blindingly fast.

The girl however, was ready for the charging assault, and as Rolento was almost upon her, she was in the air, foot first. "Cannon Spear!" she yelled, as her foot led her body airborne, only to swiftly have the kick follow into spear poke, for such a swift motion was by far unable to be as powerful, especially when you're leg is pulling you against the laws of gravity, to which Rolento had no chance to get out of the way from, so he did what he always did, and wielded his baton to meet the attack with his own. Most of the dolls utilized their feet alone for this attack, but Sutma used her spear.

He cringed as he swung his weapon, meeting the metal spear tip with a clang in the air, though the kick did strike him in the stomach. "You are strong for a girl so young. Tell me, why are you seeking to make such a dangerous enemy in myself." he asked seriously. 'It's a shame she wouldn't be interested in my grand utopia… I wonder how Sodom's doing, right about now?'

"You bastard!" the dark skinned girl cried, "You murdered my family and my village!" she did not wait for a reply, as she sprinted towards the man spear first. She would adorn his skull upon her spear, and it would be glorious indeed, or so she thought.

"I doubt I'd have spared anyone." Rolento shrugged honestly as he met the spear with a parrying clang against his baton. "I don't take prisoners. They are not ideal to a utopian society."

The girl growled, "You aren't ideal to a utopia either. You are scum, and do not deserve life!" she did not wait for the man to retaliate before swiftly thrusting her spear with a great speed. "Ha!"

Rolento was not prepared, and as such, was struck at the shoulder, and blood did stain his yellow coat. "God damn it!" he shouted as he clasped his other hand to his bloody shoulder. 'I will retreat for now.' he said to himself as he winced, grabbing a small grenade from his belt, and threw it at the girl.

The girl was easily able to get out of the way of the explosive object, but there was only one problem. "That mother fucker is gone!" she growled, for the army man in yellow was nowhere to be seen. She would get him, and she would finish the job next time as well.

**Barcelona, Spain**

"Well, if it isn't the coward." Vega stated with a sneer.

Bison laughed, 'Come now! I am done with Cammy for good. I know you are pleased to hear that.' the voice may have had no body but it felt so cold and evil to the syllable.

"A bit…" the Spanish man agreed, for he did like the fact that the created human was safe. "but why are you here?" he asked, his grip on the pink haired girl still strong as he questioned Bison.

'Recruitment, of course. I have need for some of my assassins.' the voice replied.

Vega's eyes seemed to lose their red evil for a second. "No sé…" the masked matador trailed as he spoke in Spanish.

'What if I told you I was after a better looking host body… perhaps one more beautiful.' the voice hinted. Bison knew Vega was a sucker for beauty.

"I will NOT be your vessel." Vega snarled. Vega was beautiful, if not a pompous, and extremely egotistical psycho, but he was no moron.

'No, of course not.' Bison chuckled.

"Perhaps you are seeking your Italian self again." the matador laughed. He may not have been too particularly interested in the purple haired fortune teller, but beauty was beauty, even if her suicidal ideals scared him shitless. Regardless, it was the most appealing look he had ever seen Bison as. A Bison easy on the eyes is one easy to follow.

'Good god, no!' Bison scoffed in pure disgust. The Shadaloo master, truth be known FEARED Rose. She was the same soul as him, and every shred of her goodness weakened his dark powers by far. 'Only when I can be entirely sure that she is fully dead would I ever consider her again, but your thoughts are correct. I was pleasing to the eye, wasn't I? You know, I did enjoy that body in a few ways, but they did not weaken her will at all.' he rambled with a dark chuckle. 'Ah, but I digress. The host avatar I seek is nobody you have met before, but I am sure you will like what you see…' Bison would have grinned if he had a visible form. 'Well, at least more than that UGLY double chinned man in he red police getup.'

"I'll consider your offer. Anything is better than the double chin clod." the Spanish man said indifferently as he tapped his claw against the wall. "Gracias for wasting my time."

'Think on it Vega. I may not be with a body, but I have been doing quite a bit of recruiting.' The Bison voice was calm, 'Now, as for you, Januara… I'm sure you can figure that I wish to offer you the same. Join Shadaloo once more!'

"Why should I?" she hissed, slightly muffled by Vega's choking grasp and a piercing claw threatening her life. "I'd rather not be side by side with this murderous bastardo!"

"I don't know what I did," Vega said honestly. "Did I take someone close to you?"

"You took me from my home, when I was a child to be an enslave soldier." she hissed with saddened agony. "You took me from my home!" she repeated.

"Of course I did." The Spanish murderer shrugged. "You are strong and beautiful, after all." Vega explained.

'Vega seems to be telling the truth.' Bison concurred. 'I do not pick my soldiers on a whim. Only the strongest are worthy!'

"That won't back the past!" Januara roared as she kicked wildly.

'Join and you can have the past you had by my side, again!' Bison urged. 'I could use your communications skills, and I'll leave you your free will too.' The voice paused, as Enero struggled, 'I am asking as a broken and bodiless man here.'

"You are not a man!" she hissed.

'And you were never supposed to live as a human.' Bison countered calmly. 'Perhaps I should have it ensured you don't ever continue to. Vega, you have my permission to make a 'beautifully' bloody mess on the concrete below.'

The pink haired girl's eyes widened. "Wait!" she shouted in fear as Vega brought her towards where he release for a forty foot plummet. "I accept!" she spoke quickly and with fear. "Don't kill me!"

'Fear is power, can you not see?' Bison chuckled. 'You have made a wise choice to show fear, and you will be rewarded for your decision to join me. Vega, do not kill the woman, if you can help it. I must depart.'

"Very well…" Vega said with a fake pout. Bison however, was already gone. "¡Oh mi dios¿Dónde ESTÁN mis maneras?" he said sarcastically. "I have not yet shown my pretty guest, hospitality."

The January doll gasped as Vega did an acrobatic leap, hopping a few walls to a swift, yet safe descent to the ground below. She gasped for air as she caught her breath. "Don't think I'll forgive you!"

Vega laughed with his effeminate voice, "Who said I wanted you to like me." he cackled "You are a strong person, however, and I would like to… dance." he said with a grin.

"You are asking to get hurt¡Usted realmente es insano!" she spat, as she grabbed her microphone, as she gazed about. The area was oddly empty, and though there were brick walls, and a tall fence, there was spacious enough room for a fight.

"I won't kill you, but you best not kill me either." the clawed Spaniard said, "You do fear Bison as much as I do, I'm sure." It was a statement… a very true statement. Very few were brave enough to dare face Bison without even the slightest bit of fear.

The doll of January nodded. "I still hate you!" she declared. "If you want to fight, somehow I get the feeling there is no choice but for me to comply."

"Good girl!" Vega smirked as his mask covered his face. "Bailamos!" he shouted, and the dance of battle began.

**Nevada, USA**

Balrog snarled. He was never very good at knowing his probability at casino games. 'Damn it! When will this bitch-ass thing give me money!'

A soft, yet darkly jovial laugh caught the boxer's attention 'Balrog, it is time I gave you your pay.'

"About time!" he snarled.

'Calm yourself, and try not to speak so much aloud. I am contacting you telepathically, and as such, you alone can hear me. I know thinking isn't your strongest aspect, by far you have a stronger kick than you do a brain, but just try.' Bison said as soothingly as an evil bastard could.

The boxing man grunted at the rudeness, as he growled in trembling rage. 'Well fork up the cash, bitch! NOW!'

'Don't burst your blood vessels. Stick another quarter into the slot machine.' The telepathic man commanded.

'You said I'd make money!' the boxer snarled.

'What's but one quarter to you? Think about it!' It was an order, and it may have been Balrog's most difficult task ever! 'I am a psychic, and can see the future. I am guiding your play…'

The boxer's eyes went wide with ambition and realization. "Oh!" he said aloud, before clasping his mouth shut. He didn't need any more reasoning to start up the machine yet again.

'Now, pull when I say so, and do NOT hesitate.' Bison said sternly, as Balrog's hand rested on the lever. With the guidance of foresight, the boxer pulled the lever when his boss commanded. Surely enough, the jackpot icon appeared in the first slot. 'And… now!' the boxer pulled again, and yet another jackpot icon appeared, all gold and surrounded by a variety of colors. 'One more… and NOW!' the boxer's hand swiftly pushed the lever, and time felt as though it slowed to the speed of a heartbeat, whatever the hell that means.

"C'mon!" Balrog blurted with a sweat. "C'mon!" The tension built so high, but then it happened. A third jackpot icon, and the sirens flared. "YEA!" he roared extra loudly. "WAHOOHOO!" this was probably the happiest day of his dull and violent life.

'Congratulations, I am surprised by your luck… oh wait, no I'm not.' Bison's voice cackled. 'All I ask is about thirty to forty percent of your winnings.'

Balrog stopped in his gloating dance as people ran to slots to try and win the jackpot for themselves. 'WHAT? You gone crazy, bitch?'

'You have me to thank for winning nearly twenty-five million dollars, truly you could share some? I'll pay back triple of what you loan to Shadaloo.' Bison said professionally. Being the leader of an organization like Shadaloo required serious math and money management skills. 'Besides, its time to try the roulette table.' Balrog was not about to question his new found master in the psychic art of cheating the casinos and the theory of mathematical statistics.

**Metro City, USA**

"So, Mr. Haggar-san," Sodom stated, "How is your daughter?" Sodom asked. It was she after all, being kidnapped by Belgar, that caused Mad Gear to slowly begin to crumble.

Haggar laughed as he took another bite of juicy hamburger beef. "Ah, she's fine." he said, with a slightly full mouth. "She went north to Ontario, I dunno why, but I guess she's safe. I hear them Canadians don't got crime like here." the mayor shrugged. He was an American, and a proud supporter of the American way. Haggar wouldn't ever try to think bad of his country or especially his city.

Sodom nodded, "That is good to know." said Sodom. He himself was not too pleased with Belgar's decision to pull such a blackmail, but was it worth it for the crazy man to die? Sodom would have doubted it, for Belgar wasn't someone Sodom hated. Those glass windows were surely rotten little bastards. A window even killed the next Mad Gear leader, which Sodom himself recruited, Retu. A Japanese man like Retu was just too perfect for Sodom's new Mad Gear. There was no way around it, Retu had to be the new leader! Alas, he was killed by falling out of a window too. His hatred for falling out of windows was indeed dire.

The man stuck the burger into the open mouth slot of his mask and took another bite. It was strange to be eating American food, and it felt almost tainting to his Japanization, but the burger did taste good, even if it did have 'American' cheese in it. Perhaps he had been going about his Japanese idealism the wrong way… nah! Sodom would never give up on the Japanese or the idea of being that way, ever.

**Location Unknown**

Dr. Senoh sneered. Every law of science the midget had ever heard was fading fast. No doubt he was overreacting, even to the thought of a helium elemental compound, but that was still no small task. Regardless, Bison was back in charge, and recruitment was going smoothly. "I don't know how he's managing to get them to want to join us when we have shit for offerings." the man sighed. "Vega, Birdie, Balrog," he said the boxer's name with his teeth clenched, for he could swear the boxer's stupidity was going to make him drop at least fifty IQ points. "Even managed to get our gerbil's friend to join…"

Guy was more enraged than his little rodent body could handle. Cody had been tricked into joining Shadaloo, and Guy would have rather died than have had his best friend turned against him! "God damn him!" the little gerbil yelled.

Senoh sneered yet again. "Shut up and run your hamster wheel, rodent! If your friend behaves himself, you know you're both free to go." Guy gritted his rodent-like teeth as best as any rodent could to these words. The evil was too overwhelming, Guy could sense it! It was too wrong!

Juni sat in silence as she simply listened. Bison seemed to be considering her as a far lesser being if he had reacquired Enero's trust as well. She had been wondering why she even decided to find Bison again. He was just so vile, and cruel, yet jovial about it all, as if it was a relaxing way of life. It was sickening, very sickening, as a matter fact, but somehow, Juni felt she could be safe. But said security would lead to loneliness and emptiness! She could only hope that Julia hadn't killed herself yet, if only for her own selfish wants. She would have to ask Bison if he'd let her go home, at least for a visit.

"I have good news!" boomed a bodiless voice, Bison had returned, and he seemed pleased. "Under my guidance, Balrog has gambled up a lot of money for Shadaloo to fund itself." he stated factually but smug.

Senoh smiled. "Wonderful news, sir…" Senoh welcomed the idea. He needed the money for some of his science experiments. "So now what? Aren't you concerned about your enemies knowing of your return?"

Bison's bodiless voice laughed, "Not really. Tell me, who should I be afraid of? Many people no longer hold a personal grudge against me, now that they think I'm dead. I doubt that even Chun-Li or Guile would feel the urge to want to kill me twice." He paused, "Cammy and Ryu are of no use to me any more, and I'd rather not risk having need for them, either." Another brief breather was taken by the bodiless entity, "I am sure that Akuma does not want to bother either, or so I hope. This time, I am more aware of the risks and the rewards!"

Juni's eyes glazed over as she looked down at the floor. 'Always talk of death and plans for destruction. Why can't there ever be a sense of love and belonging?' It was this lack of belonging that kept Juni with Julia for so long, for so strange was the world around them that they felt like outcasts, unwanted by anyone. They were, as Bison had told them, never to dare think they could live as humans, yet that was perhaps the biggest lie Bison ever told, and maybe one of the very few as well. They were human, and had deep feelings of loss and sorrow. So lost even when they were together, that Juni ran away from their home. What use in the honest world was there for an assassin? Others at least had families or other skills. Perhaps, none of the others really were safe, or did have belonging. Who could say for sure?

"What's the matter Juni?" Bison's bodiless voice said in a calm, yet chilling tone. "Homesick?" The orange haired girl nodded. "Well, why would I deprive you of your home? You have been so loyal after all, I think you deserve more freedom, but do keep hushed about what is going on down here." he added with a creepily happy hiss. "I'll know, trust me!"

Juni nodded. "Thank you." she said before swiftly bolting for any way the heck out of there.

"I don't trust her!" Senoh snapped. "She'll squeal on us!"

"Nonsense!" Bison laughed. "She'd never manage."

"Aren't you worried though?" Senoh asked. "We need to be careful. We have powerful enemies!"

"We have a few…" Bison stated, as his bodiless voice filled the room. "We may have none at all, if we are careful. I will need a new body soon, and hopefully Sutma will comply. I almost get the feeling she just might." his voice laughed darkly, "She is a doll, after all, and they were never meant to live like humans, that is what I told them. If they were able to live a normal human's life, I'd have been lying." he chuckled. Bison was noble, in a sadistically evil manner, when he wanted to be.

**Barcelona, Spain**

Vega was a speedy demon indeed. Januara was not able to keep up with the speedy mask man if her life depended on it. Her microphone was in her hand. It was more than just a communication device, it could channel her powers into electricity. It was designed that way by Bison long ago, and it still worked. "Serpiente Eléctrica!" the woman declared, as the microphone took on a faint yellow glow, only to unleash a thin bolt of electricity in front of her that wavered in whatever direction she guided.

"The speed of light is unbeatable." Vega grinned as he hopped the wall, "But that's only if you can make it move as such." the matador grinned as he easily hopped from wall to wall to dodge the zapping. "Kee-ya!" he roared in his effeminate voice which he said as his claw lashed outwards from above, giving a little extra to the power behind the swift slash. With his graceful acrobatics, he landed on his feet. "That's a feo cut on your face." he said mockingly.

The pink haired Spaniard was pained by the slash across the cheek. Blood was spilling from it too. "You're a self centered jerk!" she snarled. Vega was cruel, and enjoyed torture far too much.

"Thank you." Vega chuckled, "You are amazing at stating the obvious." he broke into a childish giggle as he followed with a kick from the side.

"Trueno del gamberro!" the Spanish doll shouted as she took on the shape of a ball, covered in a surging light of the color yellow, which bounded into the air as swift as lightning. Vega was caught in the shock, and felt a strange jolt of pain course through his body as he took a nasty hit. As the girl finished her balled up thundering which was only a few feet off the ground at most, the energy faded.

Vega's body jolted and quirked for a few seconds afterwards. It had been years since he felt the pain of an electrical shock in a fight. Not ever since the green man from South America, at the very least. "I can see why Bison favors you." he grinned from behind his mask, before extending his clawed hand in a slashing punch.

The girl raised her hand to intercept and block, but the claw cut the skin, and it felt painful and bled lightly, but she would not lose to this bastard, as she raised her foot to the man's face to kick him down, but it was met with a fierce shove from the matador's clawless hand that sent the girl off balance and to the floor, to which he followed up with a favorite technique of his. He balled into a cartwheel and bounced along the ground, smashing into the girl with the force of a high speed bowling ball, and just as much kinetic force. It was the Rolling Crystal Flash, or so the matador called it and Vega loved nothing more than to show his enemies the power of tuck and roll, the ugly ones especially. As he ended, his claw extended for a final stab, stopping short of the girl's beating heart, which he could have easily carved his way to and plucked out like shish kabob. "Now, wasn't that muy fantastico?" the nimble masked man smirked, as he removed his mask.

The pink haired girl breathed heavily as she spoke. "I still hate you!" she snarled with rage.

"That is a shame," the matador said with a blatantly faux pout. "I love you a lot!"

"Bullshit!" the girl snarled.

The matador grinned, "Indeed it is." he stated with a chillingly evil giggle. "But I'd rather do put that beauty to good use… after all, Bison wants you alive." the matador was wild with feral insanity, as his tongue trailed up the girl's cheek. Blood… how he enjoyed the taste of the blood on his tongue. It tasted sweet, and satisfying, but that was usually the case with beautiful people. "Who says that death is the worst fate one can have? I surely don't." he winked. "Whether or not you enjoy yourself is truly your own choice, especially if you don't struggle…" he sighed as he grasped the girl by the neck again "But I might enjoy your screams a bit too much."

"Go to hell!" she replied, as she made a dreadful mistake. She spat in Vega's unmasked face.

Vega paused then, suddenly panicky with fear. "My face!" he said meekly. "You cunt fucking, bitch!" She had made the ultimate mistake. She had marred his beautiful face with her saliva. She had ruined his beautiful face! Oh the AGONY! With a snarl, Vega's red eyes seemed to illuminate with rage as his hand grabbed her large hair with force. "I don't care what Bison said," he roared in a tone deeper and darker than anything Vega was usually able to make his voice box produce, "I'm going to rip off your head by your hair."

Januara gulped audibly, in pure terror as the pain of a strong hair pulling felt as though it could rip her scalp off. This was probably the worst day of her entire life. "I hate you! Sick bastard!" she said through the vocal responses to the physical pain. This time, she could only cry. Tears of fear, anger, rage, sadness and anything else just poured down her face without anything to hold them back. She just needed to cry, and let it be known that she had all but given up. "Perhaps Bison was right all along…" she said between sobs, "I could never…" she cried, "live, like a human." she said, "Finish me off…"

The matador's eyes widened to this. 'Never live like a human…' the words haunted his mind. Vega thought on these five simple words with his tongue at the side of his lips, yet he had heard them before, though sometimes with as in place of like. He had heard them from Bison himself, though never addressed to mask wearing Spaniard himself. 'Hmm, should I?' he questioned his lecherous and murderous plans. Should he dare to scar this pink afro haired girl for life psychologically? Should he teach her that nobody dares touch the face of the Spanish Ninjitsu beauty? He'd need to think on it now that she mentioned those words. 'Never live as a human…' he remembered vividly how Bison had said that to Cammy.

**North Vietnam**

Rolento swore repeatedly as he sat alone, clutching his bleeding wound. 'So… that girl apparently remembers me?' he snarls. 'I should have been more careful in my savagery.' he said as he winced to the blood. He wouldn't dare risk anyone else by chance remembering his rampaging destruction. He would need to nurse the wound alone, or find someone who could help him. For now, only the cloth on his own shirt would suffice for putting a stymie on the blood flow.

Rolento loved war! He liked the military extortion, firearms bloodshed, and the genocidal bombings to name a few things. There were no prisoners! That was a mistake Hitler made… not that Rolento liked Hitler. In fact, he hated the man from what he heard of him, but he could not deny his military brilliance. War should know no race, other than human, for skin color and religion are not even a subspecies in the way that tigers and cheetahs were subspecies of the feline group. People are people, no matter their beliefs. The strong and the loyal were the types of people Rolento liked, as it takes people to build a military force.

At the same time, however, Rolento began to wonder whether his military ideals were correct. Like most Americans, Rolento feared death, and with a utopian nation that had fleeting success at strong recruits, Rolento began to wonder if he was wasting his time. 'I won't die here from such a trivial wound!' He thought as he winced in pain, releasing a rather whine to the injury's intensity. 'I am a soldier! I will persevere!'

While Rolento was brooding and bleeding in the jungle, the spear maiden who attacked him was back at her home in its solitude. Life had been so tormenting and agonizing. Sutma was never one for social graces. It was a personality trait that Bison thrived upon in his beautiful dolls. With a lack of social skills, their true calling would be silent assassination with rare questioning to his orders. Sutma felt empty without that purpose, and even her pet and best friend of a monkey died long ago. She was unguided and without purpose, until she spotted Mr. Schugerg. He was a madman as far as she cared, and an addict to chaos to the point that he would return nearly a decade later to create terror and havoc. "He'll die!" she yelled as she forcefully slammed her spear into the dirt below, piercing the ground a small hole.

'Vengeful, aren't we?' a chillingly jolly tone said. 'I like your determination!'

The dark skinned woman blinked, and after a second worth of thought, she realized, "It's you!"

'Yes, it's me!' The voice chuckled coldly. "That's not exactly very informative though."

"Bison…" she blinked. She heard he had been killed. "Something isn't right about this!" she hissed, scared for her life. She could hear his voice, but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Relax yourself. I am not here to make an enemy of you.' The disembodied voice explained. 'I am without a physical host body, but I am here.'

"Is that supposed to make me believe you?" The woman questioned with disbelief.

'I suppose it isn't.' Bison admitted with another laugh 'All I can say is that it is true, and that Shadaloo is growing back fast. A skilled hunter like yourself is welcome back any time, and I'll even allow you free will.'

"I don't care about all that!" she snapped.

'I can even help you hunt and kill that man, I believe his name is… Rolento.' Bison's voice stated, 'I can give you power…' he thought over his words carefully 'more power!' he quickly said. The Vietnamese girl was enhanced by Psycho Energies, and every drop, if energy could be turned into drops, was great indeed. 'Why do you think Sagat joined me?'

"Sagat's plight is NOTHING like mine!" she knew the story of Sagat. Few people didn't know that Sagat sought a rematch with the only worthy rival that the one eyed giant could ever think of. "I want Rolento dead!"

'His life is meaningless to me.' Bison admitted, 'But perhaps he has better uses in life that can be utilized to torture and agonize him.'

"Get o the point!" the girl snapped.

'Rolento has an able and worthy host body.' Bison stated, 'He is agile, and seems to have the natural charisma about him that a military leader should have. It won't be permanent, but perhaps for a while, I can use that as a corporeal form.'

The girl thought on this for a minute. She could not stand the army man's face, for it made her sick to her stomach with vengeance. "I'll think about it. How's that for an answer? It's neither yes nor no."

The Bison voice sighed in defeat. 'I suppose that is the best I can get. Time is short though, for I believe he is not here for a long visit in such a hostile territory.' Bison said that with blatant hinting. 'Well, just remember that with me, you will have and feel a purpose to your empty life!' His voice seemed to fade. 'Remember your place in life…' The chilling voice said no more.

**Metro City, USA**

Mike Haggar was bawling out in laughter. He nearly choked on his burger as he pounded the table in hysteria. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Mr. Haggar-san the Red Cyclone really is homosexual." Sodom stated. To the samurai, it was no big deal. If Zangief was gay, then so be it. It was never his choice, and really, it was no god damn big deal, unless of course you were the man's rival.

"Haha!" The ex-mayor laughed. "That's rich!" he paused to catch his breath, "I can't believe I've found a worthy rival in that man, now that I know this, I doubt I'd ever wanna get in a fight with him. Those hands I'm sure can grab." he chuckled lightly before pounding his hand against the table again. There were already fries scattered amongst the floor from Haggar's fit of hysteria.

"Zangief is a good and honorable person." Sodom stated, "Just because he prefers the same gender doesn't make him any less of a person." At least, Sodom hoped that was true. Was beauty truly skin deep? Never! It extended as far as nationality as far as Sodom was concerned. Sodom's reasoning was probably obvious for that. 'Besides that, Zangief-sana's biggest fan and aspirer is Japanese.' He remembered when he met her too, her name, her face, everything. She was, after all, Japanese. Mika Nanakawa, or Rainbow Mika, as she used in the ring. Indeed, she was a rainbow of color. Never had he thought Japanese women could be so brave and proud to fight in a sport such as wrestling. Not to mention the fact quite bluntly that she kicked his ass. Sodom felt respect for such a worthy opponent in a Japanese woman especially. "It really isn't that funny, Mr. Haggar."

The wrestling political person heaved heavily to catch his breath, "I guess you're right." he shrugged as he lied. He figured he might as well avoid gathering any more stares, but he still snickered quietly to the thought. "So you never told me what you've been up to. Sumo training, huh? I don't get the Japanese gig you're trying to pull, really."

Sodom let his head droop. Sometimes, even he didn't know why he wanted to be Japanese more than anything else in the world. It's just something that's always been with Sodom, sort of like an instinct he felt for the longest time. "It is… what I want to be. It's sort of like why you wanted to be mayor, is it not? You can't explain why, but you did it anyway."

Haggar scratched his head confused. "I knew damn well why I wanted to be mayor. I decided to take politics to the power of my fists and wrestling. I call it, involved government working." he smiled with pride. "I'm probably one of the bravest military leaders ever!" even though he had no military power, being only a city mayor, taking up a job against several thugs with only the help of a few select allies does wonders for your reputation. "Heck, did you know Mad Gear came back?" Haggar offered. "Right quickly too, but Guy was away training and Cody got put in prison. It's as though their main target was Guy though since they captured his chick and her father."

Sodom was glad his face was hidden behind a mask that showed little emotion. "You… you don't say, Mr. Haggar-san." he said hesitantly and scared.

"Yea, a bunch of punks. Too bad Guy was busy in deep training. He was going on about some organization called Shader… Sha… err, something, I forgot." the mayor explained nonchalantly. "I even got to smack Rolento around!" he laughed, "That was fun!"

"Rolento? I thought he left Mad Gear to start a utopian nation… which I am now helping him achieve." Sodom was shocked. He had no idea that the corrupted Red Beret still helped Mad Gear under the Samurai's rule, and without him even having half a clue about it either. 'Guy was after Shadaloo? I had no idea,' he said impressed, 'He is honorable, but I still despise him.'

"Well, whatever it is, it's not important. Funny thing though, I knocked some clown out of a window…" he thought over his wording for a second, "again…" as he paused yet a second time to reconsider the honesty of his words. "well, okay! So it was Cody who chucked Belgar out of the window, but still…"

"Retu…" Sodom said quietly, his hands trembling, and fists tightening involuntarily. The kabuki warrior was his in command leader, as Sodom had deemed fit a man as Japanese as Retu to be in charge.

"You okay?" Haggar asked, concern in his voice.

"Tell me, Mike." he said gravely serious. "Who… who helped you out this time?"

"Well, Rena's sister Maki did, and some sword wielding Latino named Carlos." he shrugged. "Is there a reason why you ask? Cuz it doesn't seem too important to me."

Sodom could not bear to be dishonest any longer. "I beg of your apologies, Michael-san." said Sodom in his most serious voice, "It was me who was in charge of Mad Gear. It was my plan to get vengeance on Guy for my most humiliating defeat!" he practically babbled.

Haggar was not as hostile as the American samurai was expecting. He did have a scowl on his face, but it died quickly. "Well, as long as you don't threaten my town ever again, then I forgive you." he paused, "Do ya really hate Guy that much?"

"Hai…" he said in regret. "I am humbled by your willingness to forgive me, and I assure you I will never trouble you or the ones you care about ever again." he added another Japanese bow of respect.

"I still think ya should go say some apologies." Haggar suggested, for it was probably not his place to tell the Caucasian samurai what to do. "The old man ya had captured died… it happened a few months back, actually. I'm surprised Guy didn't show up for his funeral." he said, before escalating in dramatic prose. "I'm almost appalled!" he stopped himself. "Heck, for god's sake, even Cody showed up, even if briefly!"

"My condolences and apologies yet again for the trouble." Sodom said, bowing yet again, this times with his hands together in a prayer format. "I might have come myself, had I known about it."

"Eh, it's not your fault." Haggar said with an indifferent tone as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "He was old, as I'm sure you know." and Sodom nodded. "However," Haggar continued. "The old man's daughter is still here. She gave up searching for Guy. I guess she figured that if he couldn't even show up to the old man's burial, then he was not worth the title of Bushin Master. I almost don't blame her. She still don't have his title though, but she's still training to be worthy of it."

"What of his other daughter?" Sodom asked. He would likely need to apologize to her as well. He ordered her capture, after all.

"I, well to be honest, haven't a clue." the once mayor said. "I guess that she left that day when she realized that something wasn't right. If he wasn't coming home in nearly seven years, I suppose I'd freak out too."

Sodom nodded darkly in understanding. He had been so absorbed with Haggar's speech that he forgot about his food. Heck, both men practically weren't thinking about eating at all. "I see. I will apologize to lady Maki, Mr. Haggar-san."

Haggar's face grimaced slightly. "How the hell did you get mixed up with Mad Gear anyways?" he asked, for Sodom wasn't acting very evil as a gang like mad gear would be. Heck, he was as noble as a knight, a Japanese knight, but that's what a samurai was, as far as the Americanized definition was, and maybe the definition in Europe as well; a Japanese knight is a samurai.

"It was a desperate decision, and rather baka at that!" Sodom said coldly. He hated talking about how he came to join Mad Gear to begin with.

Haggar shrugged as he eyed his watch. "Well, speaking about all that we've been speaking about, Maki said she'd meet up with me to beat up punks and then go out to eat with me."

"Mr. Haggar-san!" Sodom gasped. "I thought your daughter was older than her!" Could it be? Was Mr. Haggar going down the path of pedophilia?

Haggar laughed heartily without even a tinge of visible embarrassment. "Not like that. It's just as friends." He said unwavering from his enthusiasm, "Besides, my days with the ladies are more than likely done with. I've had my fun, so it's all good. There's still my career in the government. I'm running for state senator next term." he said proudly. "I may have lost first time, but I wont lose again. Damn Republicans!" he snarled. Haggar was a man who fought for the common man, and was democratic as mayor, and ran as democratic every election. Big business never suited him. After all, just looking at what money did to Belgar! It helped him take power and nearly control the city, and probably buy the favor of cops, and hire out all the other gangs, and heck it probably even let him cheat death as a zombie, though that last one was doubtful. Either way, Haggar was a democrat, and that was that. "You don't gotta vote for me if you don't wanna though." he grinned. The joke however, made little impact on the samurai who cared little about America to begin with. "So, you've been street fighting, as I think you mentioned. I could be wrong, but I swear ya said you were."

Sodom nodded. "Hai!" he nodded "I have been training under my rikishi sensei, Edmund Honda!"

"Riki, what?" Haggar asked.

"It's called Rikishi, dumb ass!" a snide voice, obviously female, said from a short distance away. Dressed in red, her outfit was in a similar manner to how Sodom remembered Guy's, except for a little detail of being far less clothing, to the point where the outfit seemed quite revealing. "Haggar, you dumb, slimy bastard!" she said. Roughly translated from gutter talk, this was basically hello.

"Maki, how nice to see you." Haggar said with a smile. He was far too used to her blatantly swearing, and foul tongue. Maki was, after all, a good person at heart, the words just sound nasty, but she was a nice person, honestly.

Sodom's eyes were wide with shock. "Konichiwa." he said in a low, and nervous tone. He had to force himself not to stare, not that she'd have noticed with the strange mask providing a darkening to where his eyes faced.

Maki stared at the man with a gaze of disgust "Who's this fat-ass robot?"

"I am Sodom, lady Maki-san." he said with a bow. "You are a bushin warrior, are you not?"

"You talk as bad as you look, and you look like shit!" the woman commented, "Yea I'm a Bushin, and you better not forget it or I'll beat you till ya bleed," she threatened, "but you just won't die, because then you wouldn't suffer." she grinned with her welcoming threat.

"Maki!" Haggar said slightly appalled, "That's no way to treat our friend."

Maki snorted, "He ain't any friend of mine!" she shrugged, "He does seem familiar though, but all you retards look alike…"

"Sodom was a member of Mad Gear." Mr. Haggar bravely explained, "He was also in charge when they kidnapped your sister and your father."

"Ah, so this ugly bitch needs his face rearranged." Maki said with a newfound understanding. "Well, I'm sure shit muncher here will be just fun to hurt."

"I humbly would like to apologize." Sodom said softly. He would not want to hurt this woman. Yes, she was like Guy, at least by fighting style, but still, she was Japanese, and she was brave and unafraid to say pretty much anything she damn wanted to. It was strange, but Sodom found himself attracted to her. It was more than likely due to her Japanese background at least ninety-five percent of the way, but there was still four percent for looks, and about one percent for everything else. That's exactly what love was made of, right? The word bullshit suit's a world where love is run by those ideals.

"Okay…" Maki trailed, uninterested, "And I'd humbly like to put jam your foot down your throat and out the other end through your ass!" she hissed. "Apology not excepted, dickweed!" This man had a lot of balls to dare admit that, she had to admit. He seemed strong too, and Maki liked strong men. They were more fun to turn into bloody pastes on the cement of the sidewalk. "What kind of man are you, with your using swords? Are you overcompensating? Oh wait, you probably are!" she laughed.

Sodom sighed. "I deserve your harsh words." he said complacently. "The crimes I've committed are inexcusable!"

"You deserve a harsh smack down, jackass!" Maki replied snidely.

"Uh, Maki," Haggar began. "We are in a public place, so do realize that kids eat burgers too. Ease up on the harsh language." he said quietly, "It'll look bad on my Senatorial campaign if I'm a trash talker, or seen conducting conversation with one."

"Gah!" Maki groaned, "Fine! I'll be a good little bitch." she said with sarcasm, "But only cuz your cool and all, Mr. Haggar." Mike Haggar was a respectable person after all. Anyone who could govern a crime infested city like Metro City and still manage to find time to take out these bastards outnumbered ten to one deserves at least some respect, and that's only at the very least.

"So…" Mr. Haggar said, "You were talkin about that time in Japan when you met with Zangief? He's…" he snickered loudly as he spoke, "He he!" he couldn't hold his laughter back this time. "He's gay!" he nearly shouted.

Maki was a bit shocked. "The Red Cyclone? Wow, I know I should be laughing at him for being a humongous fairy, but I just don't give a rat's ass!"

"Ok, ok! Haha!" Haggar laughed again, "I'll stop! I promise!" he said as his body trembled to hold back on his inane laughing.

Sodom nodded. "It was actually a few years back…" he stated as his head looked upwards, as though he were deep into some dramatic flashback story, which in fact, he was!

**Japan, Three Years Ago**

The sun glistened in the sky on a hot summer day. "Come along, pupil!" spoke a fat man with enthusiasm. Much to the dismay of any who could see him, he was practically stark naked, except for the small red thong and Edmund Honda's traditional blue sumo cloth. One would likely question the insanity of such a man, but this was no ordinary fat man. This was Edmund Honda, the jovial master of the art of the Rikishi, and today he was going to meet his friend, the Red Cyclone, Zangief. The smile on his face was always big, and the red striped paint made it seem an oddity.

"Os, sensei." Sodom complied. He too was in sumo attire, similar to that of his master, but he lacked the obesity, and he still had his mask covering his face. A small gray beard did stick out from beneath his mask however, which he saw as shameful to have, being not as Japanese as he would have hoped he could be.

The hot sand burned the feet as they walked along, but Honda was used to wandering the world barefoot, and the beaches were pretty clean. Shells, glass bottles, and anything that could hurt barefooted victims had been cleaned up. There were many people on the beach that day, but then again, beaches were usually loaded with people in the middle of July. "Comrade Honda!" a booming voice with a thick Russian accent greeted. "Is good to be seeing you again." he said as he shook the sumo's hand.

"Zangief, old friend, what brings you to this humble country?" Honda asked as he looked up at the wrestler. Zangief was a giant of a man at nearly seven and a half feet tall, and he had the muscles to make him appear as though he were an indestructible juggernaut of doom. His body was covered in scars and claw marks, and lots and lots of facial hair, which made him look even more menacing. In spite of all of this, Zangief was not a mean guy at all, unless you threatened the people of Russia. In that case, the macho power he commanded was by far brutal.

"I received invitation from one of my biggest fans to watch her in a match." Zangief said with pride. The proud Russian wrestler loved his fans and aspirers as much as he loved his country. "Mika makes me proud to be a wrestler. Knowing that I am guiding people along the path of the wrestler is like a victory for mother Russia!" he cheered.

"It is good to see you, nonetheless." Honda said with a smile.

Sodom spoke up nervously, "Sensei Honda-san, why are we here?"

"We are here, Sodom, for it is only proper to respect our fellow countrymen, and women." Honda said with enthusiasm, "Japan has produced many great warriors." The word shoto-scrub probably crossed the mind of all who dared to break character, "To see Japan have worthy wrestlers brings a tear of joy to my eye."

Sodom nodded "This country is great indeed. Thank you for this great honor, sensei." He was thrilled to get to meet the likes of a Japanese warrior. It was pride in this country that Sodom felt, for it fit his Japanism quite well.

"This way comrades!" Zangief said. "It would be rude if we were to miss out on Ms. Mika's match."

The sumo nodded in agreement as he followed. It was hardly a long walk for the three, for the voice they heard was unmistakable. "RAINBOW!" roared a feminine Japanese voice.

**End Flashback**

"Rainbow?" Maki asked in disgust, interrupting rudely "What kind of god damn fruitcake wrestler is this woman?"

"Mika Nanakawa." Sodom said with a positive tone "She is a gifted wrestler, unlike the Red Cyclone or Mr. Haggar… instead of brute force, she is more mobile and graceful.

"I've heard of her…" the wrestling ex-mayor realized. "I am interested to hear more of your story."

"It is long and filled with a most honorable and exhilarating battle!" Sodom said proudly. "It also has a mushy side to it…" he added for no good reason, regretting the fact that he ever attempted something so foolish in the first place.

"Well, if it's a bit uneasy," Haggar shrugged "tell it when you're ready. How long are ya stayin in town for?"

"A few days. As much as I am into the Japanese Spirit, Metro City is my home where I grew up." Sodom stated, and as they say, be it ever so humble, there's uh, home… or something.

"If ya need a home, you can board at my place." Haggar offered.

"I could not ask that of you, Mr. Haggar." Sodom said solemnly.

Maki snickered. "You're gonna likely take it anyway, pretending to be all noble and shit."

"I get boarders all the time." Haggar admitted. Carlos wasn't the first person to board at his home, nor was he the last, not by far. "As long as you're not a criminal, you're welcome to stay at my home. Maybe you can help me bust some heads!" Haggar grinned as he made a fist.

"If you are so sure…" Sodom thought for a second, "Then I accept your offer. Thank you, Haggar-san."

"HAH!" Maki laughed spitefully. "I told ya this dip shit would accept this offer greedily.

Sodom sighed in defeat. Somehow, he never seemed to have much luck with the ladies, especially the Japanese ones.

**Genoa, Italy**

Rose looked around her house. Much was still in order, and desecration was non-existent. "I am glad to know that everything is still intact." she said honestly. Silk drapes, exotic and of a splendor of colors adorned the room in an organized fashion. It was the way the Italian gypsy enjoyed it. Luxury and lavish may have seemed inefficient, but Rose wasn't out to be the miost noble person out there, even if she was a 'good soul'.

A red haired nurse followed her in to the room. "Olanjut seems healthy." the doll medic stated. "He seems to be malnourished and at a lack for some essential vitamins and calcium however."

Rose nodded uncaringly. "Hmm…" she stated as she went to one of her cabinets,. Her cards were still there, that was the best news she could ever hope for, for these cards were her gateway and catalyst at times to gazing to the future. She quickly sat at her tarot table. It was fancily set up with red silk curtains which mostly were used to help promote a tidy business in the past. With grace, Rose's hands worked a shuffler's magic on the cards. Mixing them up over and over again, her focus was intense. She then laid them down upon the table. "Pick on, April."

The nurse doll nodded as she flipped over a card. "Hmm…" she asked. "I got a seven of spades, what's that mean?"

Rose's eyes narrowed, as she realized, "It means… I, uh, have the wrong deck." Rose said slightly flustered. She NEVER made mistakes like this ever before. Something was gravely wrong. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's ok." April shrugged, "Rose…" she began. The purple haired lady made no response, but that did not keep April from asking. "I was wondering… is it ok if I stay here, at your home still?" April could not explain it. She felt an emptiness inside of her, a needing for belonging. This need was satisfied when her brother was still alive, but it died with him, and now she had no hopes or dreams left, other than to repay Rose with the up keeping of her house. It was almost as though Bison's words were true, 'Don't think you can live as a human.'

"I would not be a good person to put you at risk. I am certain that Bison is after me, and I'm sure he'll be after any who seek to defend me. I don't want to make martyrs in my name!" Rose explained. 'I do not want to be missed when I'm dead.'

"But…" the girl said desperately, "I have nowhere else to go!" she said, "I don't know where else to go. I am empty and lost if I don't have a purpose given to me. She said desperately. "Bison was right!" she realized, "I never would be able… to live… as a human!" she trailed, tears streaming down her face.

"I think you should stay here with me." Rose concluded. "I am curious to find out more about his treatment of you 'dolls' as he put it, though I mean you no slander when I say it."

"Don't worry about it." sighed April. "I thank you for this. You've helped me out big time."

"I owe you one, as well as your brother." With Maggio's serendipitous plea for help, Rose would have never found the bow Rose said with brevity, as she stood up. "Anyway, I need some time to alone, to think." she said. Something inside of her felt empty, and missing. It was as though her telepathic powers were fading. She feared as though she was losing her powers and her deep connection with her soul felt as though it had crumbled. Only the great sense of constant danger let the purple haired gypsy know that all hope had not been lost. 'The steamy bath is the heaven I've missed for so long!' the psychic thought. "Ciao!" she said in a neutral tone, as she stepped up a spiral staircase. Time alone, at last!

**Barcelona, Spain**

The communications doll trembled in the luxurious cushion. Still bruised and filled with hatred, the pink haired girl wanted to rip the Spaniard's throat out. There were cats of prey everywhere. Panthers and tigers prowled the room as though nothing seemed different than their jungle homes thousands of miles away. Vega laughed, "Do not fear them." the clawed Spaniard said soothingly. "They are really gentle if you're not feo," he grinned. "Do be glad I spared you any pain." The Spanish man warned, his hand running his left blade of the claw on his other hand.

The pink haired girl nodded, "Uh, thanks." she said with a rather harsh, yet still grateful tone, "I guess…"

"Well, I do hope you are gone soon." the Spanish man admitted with a straight face. 'I have a most importante appointment with a giant Russian loser… as well as a fellow assassin.' "Oh," he piped up coolly, getting her eyes to return focus to him, "never touch my face, ever again!" the Spaniard snapped. "¿Comprende?" he asked. The woman nodded in fear.

A/N: Whew, what a long one! Big flashback fight coming up. It's wrestlers vs. um, fatter wrestlers. Get ready for teamwork throw downs. It would simply be too long to include it all now. Just had to tie up loose ends, or I'd be stuck in an inescapable day of events forever! Yes, time will finally pass next chapter, but don't think the character list is complete by a long shot! Bleh, I loathe writing battles with weapon users, since, well, a stab to the heart kinda, ya know, hurts… like, badly! Meh, I'll just have to be extra careful, I suppose. Anyways, uh… yea, that's that for now.


	8. A New Day of Disaster

No reviews! WAH! Meh, more story anyways, and Sodom's 2 on 2 big battle.

**Chapter 7 - A New Day of Disaster**

**France**

Birdie trudged the roads of the France countryside. He considered getting a car instead, but there was no time to be complicated with the driving on the other side of the road. He didn't mind the walk. He was built like a bull, and had plenty of endurance. Decked out in his favorite black punk getup, and most importantly his banana shoes, the black man's thoughts shifted to Julia yet again. The best he figured he could do was to try and cheer her up, and of course, apologize for what he did years ago. From the vision Bison displayed, she seemed thinner than when she was less than human, so she probably would want something to eat, or maybe a lot. He'd tear Bison's head off for doing this to her, he swore.

Traveling alone at night felt indifferent as he encroached upon what appeared to be the slums of a town. Street punks like him were common in these kinds of settings. It'd be a good chance to make sure he wasn't as rusty as the metal chain he liked to run his tongue along. In fact, the Brit seemed to hear footsteps as he trudged the bleak, dark part of this of city.

"Bonjour…" greeted a gruff French voice. Though he could not see the man all too well due to the darkness, he looked to be muscular and tall. Maybe he wasn't as tall as Birdie, but he still looked as though he could put up a good fight. "What are you doing in my turf, monsieur?" his tone was not very inviting, as though he wanted a fight.

"Look, chap. I'm in a hurry here." Birdie replied with a sigh.

"Oui?" the shorter punk asked with a sneer, "Well that's too bad." he laughed as what sounded like his fist striking against his open palm was heard.

"Freddie!" a female voice called with a distinctly French accent. "What are you doing out here?"

'Hmm, that voice sounds familiar…' Birdie thought, as the woman became visible as well. She too was shrouded by the shadows of a cloudy nighttime, but she looked to be somewhat skinny, and a strange contrast to the burly man she stood next to. The thing that stood out though was the gun. 'She is!' he realized suddenly. It was one of those 'dolls' that Bison had, and Birdie despised the man for so much, amongst many other things of course.

"Ah, sorry, Fevvi," he sighed. "But excusez-moi if this punk here be lookin' for trouble, non?" he asked.

"Let him be!" Fevvi sighed, "You need to stop being such a tête de merde!"

"You're merde!" he snapped back. "I thought I told ya to stop telling me what to do around other people!" he demanded with ferocity.

"Oh mon dieu!" the young woman shouted in disgust. "I'm just saying to move your sorry ass and stop wasting time." Why Fevvi decided to get caught up with street punks like Freddie was a mystery to her. They saw her skill with the gun, and recruited her. Even with this purpose, for being a criminal and a killer were not new to her at all, having been a doll, she felt empty. As though she was missing a vital part of her soul or mind, perhaps it was her humanity as Bison told her. "Sorry… uh," she eyed the man in the distance, "What's your name?"

"Name's Birdie." he replied, "I see you couldn't give up on crime after your time under Bison." he stated.

The gunslinger was in shock. 'He knows about that?' she was ashamed. "How did… wait! Birdie… it sounds familiar." she trailed off as she realized this fact.

"Yea, I guess should seem familiar." Birdie shrugged, neutral toned.

"Bitch!" Freddie sneered as he grabbed the girl by the neck, "You had your last warning!" he roared with absolutely no reasonable provocation, "I'll break your neck, you merde!" he snarled.

"Bull head!" Birdie roared as he charged head first at the crazy brute. With the power of a frenzied bull on steroids, he knocked Freddie up against a pile of trash cans.

"You jerk, I…" Freddie never got to finish his sentence, for a loud gunshot followed, and he seemed to fall lump to the floor in a heap of what he used to be.

"I'm through with you, monsieur!" Fevvi spat, as she left his bleeding body to die there. "I don't know why I didn't shoot you sooner…" she wondered, almost thinking she knew why. "As for you, Birdie, I'm sorry about all this."

Birdie shrugged, "Ah, think nothin' of it." he said with modesty. "Can't let a shite like him ruin your life now? How've you been?"

Fevvi shrugged, "It's been boring, kinda." she paused, "I almost feel like I'm missing something though." she admitted. "By the way," she added, "Could you call me Fevera… it is my real name after all."

"Well, thanks lass for helping me out. Maybe you should get out of here." Birdie stated, "You might get in trouble for this."

Fevera nodded. "Well, uh, see you, I guess. Au revoir!" and with the agility that made her worthy of being a doll, she was gone. Birdie figured he should make himself scarce as well, with the bloodied body of a monster standing there. Some people just have no patience, shamefully.

Neither person seemed to notice that Freddie's chest still heaved in and out. His eyes shot open, as his hand moved to his shoulder to try and nurse the gunshot wound he just received. 'I shoulda just stayed in the Navy Seals!' he snarled in pain and rage. He regretted his violence against his superiors greatly. When he did, he was offered a chance to join a gang called Mad Gear. It was fun, until some punk of a man who called himself Michael beat him to a pulp.

He staggered as he trudged his feet weakly. He needed to get out of that side alleyway, and find a hospital, immediately! He'd worry about everything else after he was no longer in need of worrying about death, if he survived.

**Metro City, USA, The Next Day**

Haggar was up bright and cheery. Every wrestling, crime busting, ex-mayor usually was, for they knew that disfiguring the faces of punks was an important part of a balanced breakfast. It would be interesting to fight the scumbags of Metro City with Sodom's help. The samurai had agreed to join him and Maki at the task, in hopes that this would be a fair trade for letting Sodom board up and make residence at Haggar's home. Haggar was not yet ready to turn street losers into jelly just yet, though. "So, how about telling me more about your fight with," he snorted in laughter at the thought of Zangief's homosexuality. Truly, a most immature side of the Metro City mayor.

Maki was there too. She wanted to make Sodom feel like shit for every blundering event in his story. She despised what he did to her family, and to Guy. Heck, she even told him that she savored the moment Retu became bloody pudding on the sidewalk below. Although the fact that he fell on top of a pedestrian and took that man's life too was not fun, though the blood was cool. Maki had her priorities straight, or so it would seem if one were to speak with sarcasm.

Sodom nodded. "Os!" he confirmed "Well…"

**Flashback: Japan, Three Years Ago**

"RAINBOW!" roared a loud female voice. Her appearance seemed a bit odd. Blond hair in two pigtails was perhaps the most normal thing about her appearance. Her attire, however, was not. With sky blue as the main color, to start things off, she wore a wrap of leather around her eyes. It was like a blindfold, but there were holes for the eyes and ears to poke through so the wrestling lady would not be handicapped by two of five senses, or six if you believe in seeing dead people. The outfit however, was bizarre. The blue spandex that covered her body left need for little work by the imagination. There was practically no part of her legs covered, and where the chest was, there was a white color to the tight fitting outfit, with blue hearts where the nipples would be.

Regardless of this ludicrous looking outfit, Mika Nanakawa was not a sex icon. There was definite muscle tone to her arms and legs, and a serious face as she eyed the crowd, who cheered to her roar of glory. "I see Mika has not been changing her catchphrase much." Zangief stated to his sumo comrades, Honda and Sodom.

Mika stood proud in the ring, with composure and stern discipline. That is, until, she spotted the red Speedo wearing Russian who was her idol. Zangief, being a foot and a half taller than most spectators, had no trouble standing out amongst the crowd. "Zangief!" she cheered, practically showing how much of a fan she truly was. "You showed up!" This was great! Her idol, the Red Cyclone himself, showed up that day. This was her chance to show him how much she had improved.

"Ya! I did, Mika." he said with a smile. "Anything for my number one fan." Zangief had a way of scaring off others from taking him seriously. Whether it was his homosexual status, or his ferocity and towering height, or whatever it was, the Red Cyclone was not too popular, even amongst the people of Russia at times. Yet for the few fans he did have, Zangief was proud, especially a case like Mika where it turned to inspiration. "This is friend, Edmund Honda." he introduced the woman to the fat man.

Mika nodded. "I know of him." she said, nodding to Honda. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Honda." she greeted with respect.

"It is a pleasure." Honda said with his generally friendly attitude. "This is one of my best students, Sodom." he offered. Sodom was indeed skilled. With his skill at the wrestling he did back in America, and his swordsmanship as well, adding Sumo to the mix was just more icing on a big cake.

Sodom however, was too busy staring. The American samurai was glad that his mask was covering his eyes, or he'd be called rude for staring. "Ko… uh," he fumbled his words, "Konichiwa, Lady Nanakawa!" he greeted hastily with his respectful Japanese esque bow.

Mika eyed the masked man warily. "You're weird!" she said, eying the twin jitte daggers that he had sheathed, one at each side of his hips. "But, hello to you too." she wouldn't dare be rude, for the Japanese woman figured he was just being polite after all.

"Where is your opponent, Mika?" asked he Red Cyclone. He wanted to see how much better Mika had gotten. Call it selfish pride, but Zangief liked knowing he had a fan base out there somewhere.

The wrestling woman was silent for a second there. "I was hoping to wrestle you. That's why I asked you to show up." she smiled, "Surprise!" she added with nervous enthusiasm.

Honda laughed. "Well, this will be a most interesting match. Mika is one of Japan's best professional wrestlers." Wrestling was similar to sumo wrestling after all, if not just by the word wrestling being somewhere in their name.

"Wait!" Zangief jolted. "I am having brilliant idea!" he proclaimed loudly. When Zangief said he had a brilliant plan, you KNEW he meant it, for he was otherwise smart enough to know that thinking was not the strongest aspect of himself. "Honda, and uh… Honda student." he fumbled for the correct name, "Soda!"

"It's Sodom, Red Cyclone-san." the samurai corrected.

The Russian nodded. "How would you both be liking to go against Mika and myself?"

Mika's eyes widened. "Wow! That's actually an awesome idea. Zangief, you're the greatest!" she said with all her wrestler's worship she could muster.

"I accept!" Honda nodded, "If my pupil here would like to, it will be great to show more people that the Rikishi art of sumo is not a joke." It was a great chance to keep on top of his own skills as well. Honda may have given up on fighting in the streets, but a good fight was still difficult to turn down.

"I will, sensei." Sodom nodded. It was a chance to show Honda how dedicated to the sumo art he was, and to show the country he loved, that his Japanese attainment was not as ludicrous as it may have seemed, even if nobody even knew anything about Sodom.

As Mika announced to the crowd what the match was going to be, people cheered. Some knew who the Red Cyclone and Edmund Honda were, but it didn't seem like anyone knew about, nor gave a crap about Sodom.

"Ah, I know about wrestling." Sodom stated, "Is this to be a tag team?"

"Nope!" Mika said with pride, "It's fight till you drop too!"

"Sensei," Sodom began as he eyed his sumo teacher "teamwork and unity will be important."

"Os, student!" Honda nodded as he stood next to the samurai.

"It'll be good to fight by your side, Mika." Zangief smiled as he spoke. "I never thought I'd be as great an inspiration to anyone until now." he spoke with a tear, reiterating what has been narrated the whole damn flashback!

As the referee rang the bell, the match began. Honda started the match in a manner he usually did. "Dosukoi!" The word had no true meaning. It was simply just the traditional sumo wrestler's kiai, and a kiai was a simple shout used when attacking to put more force and kinetic energy into the shouter's strike. As he shouted these words, the Rikishi master seemed to take flight. His body seemed to move like a torpedo or an arrow, at a horizontal arc across the ring. The speed and defying of gravity seemed quite a display for a man as heavy as Honda, yet he was practically a torpedo, and his target was the Red Cyclone.

The Red Cyclone was ready for the impact, but did not stand clear out of the way. Instead, he angled his arms at an angle, and as the fat man torpedoed towards him, he grasped his arms around the man's waist. It may not have been as successful a plan as he had hoped, since Honda's rock hardened head smacked him in the chest like a ton of bricks. Then again, Zangief was built like a ton of bricks as well, so it wasn't too devastating to the Red Cyclone. Honda was now in the wrestler's grasp, and was struggling to get out..

Mika meanwhile, encroached upon the samurai, cautious, in case he had a trick up his sleeve. Then again, because he was wearing only a wrestler's speedo, Sodom didn't quite have any sleeves on to begin with. He almost seemed hesitant to grab for the sharp blades of his daggers to use them in combat as he usually did, but this was a regulated wrestling match. With a loud roar, the woman decided to strike with a quick jab, in order to bait Sodom into doing something stupid.

Sodom caught the woman's hand in with his own, only to flip the woman onto the ground on her back. She rolled away as he tried to pin her with his foot, and with a quick acrobatic flip, jumping onto her hands, the woman caught Sodom in a Frankensteiner… and Sodom had to admit, in spite of the fact that pain was less than three seconds away, they were nice, and, most importantly, Japanese.

Honda was not about to let himself be tossed to the ground. The Red Cyclone was a master of heaving his opponent around like they were a football, and Honda was plump enough to fit the bill. With a bellowing burst of energy, the sumo lashed at the hairy bear wrestler with all his weight, catching Zangief off guard, giving him just enough time to break free of his grasp. Having broken free, the fat man decided that he could show the crowd that sumo was not all about the weight in your gut. With another burst of energy from the lungs, the sumo struck with a palm strike, and then another, and another. Heck, to the point, his hand was striking fast and furiously at the pro wrestling Russian. Known as the Hyakuretsu Harite, most just knew of this as the Hundred Hand Slap, and it proved that a sumo was worth more than just their weight in fat if they build their muscles too.

Zangief could hardly block punches moving so fast and so rapidly and sporadically. As such, he let his hard-as-steel body take the strike, as he lashed out with a powerful punch of his own at the sumo's enormous belly, snapping Honda out of his swift punching concentration.

Mika's headlock grasp on Sodom was both good and bad. It was good for reasons stated above, but it was bad for the fact that she had just sent him flying into the air with a toss from her legs. "Zangief!" she called, for she had angled for the samurai to fly his way.

As Zangief heard this, he angled himself to let Honda take the blow. Honda however, had other plans. With a jolt, the wrestling giant in red lost his balance a bit, and in a timed jolt, Sodom struck into the Red Cyclone at his left shoulder. Suffice to say, both men were in a bit of pain, but wrestling had its share of thrown objects, even in the form of human beings.

"Are you ok, pupil?" Honda asked as he breathed heavily.

The samurai nodded quickly as he unsheathed his daggers at last. Instead of getting to his feet, the metallic, Japanese weapons made for good walking sticks. In fact, he called it Tengu Walking to make it Japanese enough for Sodom.

With little effort, Zangief tossed Honda into the air as he winced to the pain of being struck by a masked samurai. This sent the fat man flying Mika's way, and in spite of his weight, it seemed to be proven by his ability to fly like a missile, that sumo wrestlers are aerodynamic.

With eyes wide in realization, Mika dashed towards the airborne sumo, only to be stopped by the samurai, who was walking on daggers. As she was only about a foot away, he swiftly jumped to his feet, he charged at the woman with the daggers held at either side of his waist. Mika did not know what he was doing, even as she tried bait him into running to the edge of the ring. But as Mika maneuvered to the right, Sodom followed like a heat seeking missile, but upon contact, he did not stab her. The daggers were merely a catalyst for a grappling strike. As he did, he brought Mika to the ground, dragging her along it, until just the right spot in the ring. "Sensei!" he called, snapping the fatter man to attention. He was going to likely land on his back, but it would still hurt the girl to be squished by more than 300 pounds of pure sumo rage.

The wrestling woman was pinned, and about to be squished or so it seemed. Yet as Sodom let go, and Honda fell atop her, the crowd gasped in shock. It looked as though Mika was now the world's most muscular female pancake. Even the three warriors in the ring were concerned.

Honda nearly had a heart attack when he felt himself begin to move, and Mika's muscles put their all into it as adrenalin gave her the might to move the elephant of a warrior, and tossed him into the air once more. Unfortunately, he didn't travel very far, and landed on he ground, still filled with fighting spirit.

The Red Cyclone was now up against Sodom, as he spun like the cyclone his name dubbed him, striking the samurai in the face. Fortunately for Sodom, his mask was quite useful at protecting his face, even if just slightly.

Sodom grunted in pain as he used his slid on the ground, tripping the wrestler off of his feet. As the Red Cyclone fell, his teeth formed a grin as he caught Sodom in a grab, and tossed him to the air behind him. Mika was ready to send him to crashing to the surface of the ring as she leapt up to meet him with her wrestling moves, and send him to the ground in pain.

That would not happen, however for before she could get far off the ground, she was smashed by a flying sumo, "Oni Muso!" roared Honda as he struck with one of his finest sumo techniques. As he smashed into the woman with his head, he quickly became a torpedo and struck again with the force of a ton of bricks.

Mika, however, was not ready yet to yield defeat, as she stayed standing, although battered and bleeding slightly as well. Though she heaved in and out with heavy breaths, she was still with some fighting spirit inside of her, as she growled and stood her ground.

Zangief however, was probably the one who had taken the least of a beating, thus far, and it showed as he used the ring to spring his action with a burst of speed and struck at Honda with a kick from the air, using both of his huge, Russian feet, in his huge red boots. Honda was caught by surprise with a boot to the head, but a warrior is used to such things, and thusly he survived.

That was when Sodom struck at the Russian with his daggers. The slashing pain it dealt was practically useless on the Red Cyclone. The wrestler fought bears and even a few Siberian Tigers with claws sharper than the iron weapons the samurai wielded, and he wore his scars proudly to prove it. "Cute toys you be using." the Red Cyclone laughed as he caught Sodom by the arm and tossed him as though he were a doll made of paper. It was the speed of his toss that made this possible, for gravity didn't have time to work against him. Unfortunately for the Russian, he was caught by an overhead, open hand knife handed strike by the Rikishi master off guard.

Sodom was getting a rough deal in this fight. He had been tossed about by both wrestlers as though he were a giant football in a game of catch. It only seemed to get worse as grappled him yet again. Quickly angling herself to have the samurai in a headlock, she wasted no time as she performed one of her favorite techniques, the Heavenly Dynamite.

It was heavenly indeed, or so the masked samurai thought, as he was held beneath her arms, with closeness to her chest. It seemed to go boom over and over again, but then he realized it was not her knockers, but him getting knocked in the head by a repeated amount of powerful punches. The mask didn't seem to prove too useful against their power as it dented inwards, constricting the samurai's face room.

Still in a tight headlock, the woman scampered the railing at the side of the ring, and with Sodom still battered, brought him crashing to the ring's hardened surface in a powerful German Suplex. Sodom was not up to the fierce play, and as such, he stayed down, seemingly beaten. After staying down for a ten count in Japanese, Sodom was out. All in all, he was out, and his mask looked like it would need more repairs, again.

The crowd cheered wildly, as they had been quite taken by the intense and amazing fighting. Mika jumped with her hands waving in the air, "Yatta!" she shouted in Japanese, only to be struck from behind by Honda.

"Oni Muso!" he struck again with another double head-butter, this time however, the assault did not cease after that. Instead, he followed up unrelenting with the might of his palm striking action the instant his feet struck the ground. As his punches struck, Mika gasped for air, tired and battered. As Honda took a deep breath after that great burst of supreme fighting tactics, he noticed that Mika was down.

"Well, comrade." Zangief stated, "It seems that it is being just you and me now."

"Hai!" Honda agreed with a grin on his slightly bruised, and red-paint covered face. "Give it your all friend. I wouldn't want you to hold back."

Zangief laughed, as he used the edge of the ring to spring him forward yet again, but Honda scampered his fat assed self to the right to avoid the charge, as he countered with another flying head butt. "Dosukoi!" he roared, for as stated before, the kiai was always important in your strikes.

Zangief was ready for it, and his palm began to glow, and then struck in a downward swipe, the energy in his open hand striking forcefully at the sumo's head. As the sumo reeled to his feet, after falling onto his stomach, he raised his left arm to block an oncoming punch, and with Zangief's bear scarred chest open to attack, the sumo struck with his palm striking rapidity once more, and this time, Zangief had no way to stop it.

Honda however, usually got a tired hand after striking for so long like that. Striking hundreds of times strongly within a minute did wear most people out anyways. As he ended it, he extended his leg for a quick kick to trip the Russian man so he'd fall to the ring's rough, yet stable surface, but Zangief was built like iron as he grappled the fat man and wasted no time. "Final…" he roared as he sprung into the air with amazing speed with the sumo in his grasp, spinning fast and furiously, "Atomic…" he continued as he struck the sumo to the ground with a what felt like the force of a train striking at eighty miles an hour. The biggest difference between it and the train was that the victim was still alive, and would be left wishing they weren't any long. Zangief jumped airborne yet again, "BUSTER!" he roared and brought what seemed to be an explosion in his landing. The ring floor began to crack apart, and the power released almost made the ground shake. All in all, the Red Cyclone's mightiest attack could be dreadfully powerful, although it might have been Honda's immense weight that was worth the blame.

The crowd counted yet again, and though it seemed as though Honda stirred to reach his feet, the Rikishi warrior stopped and yielded the fight to his Russian friend. The crowd was in awe to the display. The wrestlers had beaten the rikishis. Now all that was left to do was to clear three battered people out of the ring.

**End Flashback**

"Wow…" Haggar said in amazement. "Zangief is stronger than I thought." he was amazed, and wouldn't admit it, but a bit jealous of his power. "Even if he is, haha, gay!" he laughed again.

Maki rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic… both of you!" she eyed Sodom with an angry glare, "You got beat by a fruitcake. You're a pansy ass, pig fucker!" she insulted. "Sumo, what a fat ass joke. I'm gonna call you fat ass from now on!" she goaded him as best she could, but she fell upon deaf ears.

"That…" Sodom stated, "was not the end of my story."

Haggar paused in his cracked up laughter, "Huh?" he asked.

"I said, Mr. Haggar-san, that there was more to the story." Sodom said again.

Haggar shrugged. "Well, tell me later!" he said, eying the clock, "We need to keep on schedule and beat up punks in the street! C'mon!" It was urgent to be timely when it came to kicking the asses of street trash. Haggar hated to make criminals wait for their bones to get broken.

"Os!" Sodom nodded in understanding. It was going to be an interesting day for the American samurai, for it was going to be his chance to be on the good guy side in a beat-em-up side scrolling adventure. How fun for him to get the chance.

**Thailand**

'Good morning, Adon.' came an empty, chilling voice. The effect of panic was lost on the Muay Thai god as his tiredness was far outweighing his sense of danger.

Adon grumbled. He had almost forgotten she was his student. With a grumble, he replied. "Eh, morning." It took about four more seconds for his eyes to shoot open and realize that he usually was not surrounded by the voices of others. "What the?" he wondered, a bit disturbed. As he gazed to the sky, he realized that it most definitely was far too early to consider waking up. It wasn't even bright out, for he could still see the illumination of the stars in the sky above him.

'Oh,' the voice said in mock concern, 'Dear me! I hope I didn't wake you too early. Ah, it's Three thirty AM in this time zone.'

"Who are you? You shouldn't try and hide on the God of Muay Thai!" he threatened with a defensive stance, ready to avoid any sneaky assailants as best he could.

'Calm down, Adon. I have no body to attack with. I can only talk to you by way of mind.' the voice admitted. 'You may have heard of me. My name is M. Bison.'

"Hmm…" Adon thought, still tired, and wanting a few more hours of sleep. "That name does sound familiar…" then he remembered the purple haired lady. "Wait…"

'Ah! You've spoken to Rose recently!' the spirit voice of Bison stated. 'How interesting, yet it is trivial information at best. I have a few offers for you, Muay Thai God.' he paused, 'I suggest you hear me out. If you've heard of Shadaloo, then you know I only look for the best warriors around. Guess why I'm here.'

Adon's ego knew that answer easily. 'Your method of power is dark and corrupt! Power destroys people, including one's self if not under their control!' Adon spat. 'All I need is Muay Thai to be the best there is.' he paused to sneer, 'I'll pass. Besides, I heard that Akuma destroyed you by manipulating your power to destroy you. Why would I want to join you if he can easily kill you?'

'Because, mighty kick boxer,' Bison explained, 'he'll doubtlessly come after me again. So, if you work for me, I'll let you have your battle with him.' He took a pause for emphasis 'This time, Akuma will be seeking YOU… on his way to stop me!' he stated with as much of a dramatic and charismatic emphasis as he could.

"Forget it!" Adon replied with scorn. "You are washed up. That was how you convinced Sagat to work for you, and I know how that turned out. I may despise Sagat very much, but I have talked to him." By talk, Adon more meant argued, which could turn to violent outbreaks of clashing schools of Muay Thai in action.

'Well, the girl you harbor is of use to me as well. I can relieve you of her.' The voice of the psycho lord explained. 'She is of value due to her riches, but that is something that should not concern you. All I know is that you can get rid of her.'

"Hmm…" Adon put his hand on his protruding long chin to think for a second. "Nah! If that's the case, I'd rather pass on my Muay Thai art, and uphold the legacy of Jaguar Muay Thai." He shrugged with his arms held out and open at waist level. "Sorry! Looks like you're out of luck… now GET LOST!" he demanded.

Bison laughed, and loudly at that. In fact, a whiny grumble was heard from the crappy shack that Adon called his house. 'Adon…' Bison said while performing a 'tsk tsk' noise with a tongue he didn't have. Do not make a dangerous enemy of me. Think over your words. Consider the girl!'

"What am I, her keeper?" he asked snidely.

'No Cain, you aren't quite Abel to handle such a task.' Bison joked.

"What?" Adon asked, completely baffled.

'Oh right…' Bison's bodiless voice grunted, 'You probably never touched a bible in your life, how stupid of me to have forgotten.' With a sigh, his voice became serious, 'Don't be a dip shit your entire life, consider my offers!' he warned.

"NO!" he stated as he clenched his fist, then extended his thumb, pointing it to the ground. "I am the god of Muay Thai." he stated for the umpteenth bajillionth time that day. "I stand by my words. If I ever see or hear you again, I will thrash you!"

'You care about the girl that much?' Bison's voice asked. The Shadaloo leader knew Adon despised the Kanzuki girl. 'I can get rid of her for you.'

With a roll of his eyes, Adon replied, very bored with Bison and his dullard drama. "I can get rid of little girls too. I have the strength to kill, and the ability to agitate. Leave me, now!" He made a shooing action with his hand.

'You have made a dangerous enemy of me, Adon. You will regret this later!' With the idle threat complete, Bison was gone.

"What a pompous jackass!" Adon snarled, before lying back down into the dew covered grass for more shut eye, and he fell asleep quite quick.

**In the Mind of a Purple Haired Psychic**

"Hello, Rose." a warm, elderly voice greeted in a twisting void of the woman's subconscious.

Rose blinked in surprise at this as she glanced about "Chad!" she exclaimed neutrally. "Why?" she wondered, "You knew you would be sentenced to damnation all along, didn't you?"

"Of course," he admitted. He was nothing but a bodiless voice, but Rose knew he was feeling indifferent about it. "I even knew that doing so would strengthen Bison's ability to reach the eleventh dimension as well."

"Why did you?" she asked with an agitated tone. "Do you realize what kind of danger you have unleashed?" This certainly wasn't the Chad she met years ago, a friend and fellow psychic who never seemed to do anything stupid.

"I did it all for you, Rose." he said, surprising the woman.

Rose's eyes narrowed, "For me? That sounds rather selfish…" she trailed with her eyes narrowed in a fixed gaze upon the swirling nothingness. The dimension of the subconscious was strangely able to do such things. "Why…"

"I may not sound like myself, but after hearing of your noble sacrifice, I could not believe it. Why would you of all people be subjected to hell with your pure heart?"

"I'm part of that man's soul." Rose replied, still calm toned. "Have you forgotten already?"

"You are nothing like him!" Chad snapped. "You are better and deserve more! Stop torturing yourself with his existence." He was not trying to sound mean at all. He would never dare to hate Rose.

"You have willed another doomsday with the tossing of your life, and this time I cannot find any predictions or readings." Rose admitted. "I cannot seem to gather full affinity with my soul any more."

Chad was silent to this. "I… well, I'm not sure why. Perhaps it will return to you in time. I only hope it returns soon enough if that is the case."

Rose however, gave a stern look, displeased with the circumstance. 'I refuse to believe this!'

"Rose, my dear, what I'm saying is all very true." Chad said, having read her thoughts. "In fact, if you don't believe me, when you wake up, you'll probably be displeased to know that your African friend will attempt to taste a piece of one of your soaps." He chuckled slightly, changing the subject just a bit. "I always did think you looked absolutely stunning. Seriously, you have no idea how amazing you look. I do apologize if I made you appear a bit… immodest in this dream."

Rose was agitated now, as she realized his the meaning of his words. In this dream, she was stark naked, and probably would not have realized it in this bleak dimensional outcrop of reality. His compliments seemed hollow and pointless, and even made him seem a bit lecherous, but that was besides the point "Chad! What's wrong with you?" she couldn't help but be just a little flustered either by such words and perversion. "Honestly, is there a point to all of this?"

Chad would have frowned if he had a physical or visible form, but he didn't. "None… well other than the apology I'd like to make for seeming to make a mess of everything. Know I would never try and hurt you, Rose. I want you to be happy."

"At what cost?" she questioned with an angry hiss. "At this rate, I'll be too weak to even make a difference enough to stop Bison! I might as well kill myself now and get it over with."

"If you did, I'd cry." Chad said without a trace of sarcasm, "I have always loved you."

"I thought so too, then you do something selfish!" Rose snapped in response.

"I do not jest. I just know where the boundaries of being forty years older and being far too ugly with wrinkles prove to be an impossible obstacle."

"I am not listening to this!" the fortune teller stated, slightly taken aback with shock. "Leave my mind and let me dream normally!"

"Your 'normal dream' would have been a haunting nightmare about Bison and the past. When you were… obedient to him." Chad said, "Just remember that I still care about you."

"How long have I been asleep?" she wondered.

"About ten hours." Chad replied, "With this, I can only hope for the best for you, Rose. Goodbye."

At that, the psychic woman felt a sudden jolt nearly rip her apart, she would have screamed, but she knew that this was just a dream. A soon as she literally tore into pieces as easily as paper, she awoke from this strenuous state of prophetic dream.

**Genoa, Italy**

Purple eyes shot open in horror. She was alive, and she knew it. Rose was only dreaming, of course. It was morning now, and Rose hated to wake up early, but at the rate she was going, insomnia was bound to occur sooner or later.

The purple haired gypsy stood up and walked to the bathroom, having had the pleasure of waking up in a nightgown after so long. It was comfortable, especially compared to the formfitting leather she had to wear for over a whole week, and now the life of luxury could continue for now.

As she reached the sink in the bathroom, she turned the knob for cold water, and splashed the chilled liquid that flowed from the faucet onto her face. It felt refreshing, in a strange, yet shivery way. It helped her awaken all that much easier, but it did not help that the air was cold as is.

It was as she immersed her head in another splash of water that Olanjut walked in. April had been showing him how to work doorknobs, and the power of how they closed and opened. To the one eared man, they were simply amazing, for back home, doors were unheard of. He eyed Rose. She looked different, from her reflection in the mirror anyway. Her face seemed to droop, and her eyes had red cracks running through them. He had no idea about the ways of the tired First World lazy person, and the crankiness that showed in their face that they weren't a morning person.

Rose was taken aback as she heard the door shut behind Olanjut. She knew she should have locked the door behind her, but she was too tired at the time to care. "Hello, Olanjut." she said, trying to sound polite through all the agony she felt on the inside.

There was tons of agony building inside of the Italian fortuneteller at this time. Bison's return, the painful memories of her past and the time she spent in hell were but a few of the problems she had weighing heavily on her mind as past, present, and future seemed to blur as she tried to use her skills to see beyond the cosmos that controlled all life. With a sigh, she resumed cleaning her face.

Olanjut however, felt a strange nasal feeling as he sniffed at the air. This room seemed to have strong and foreign odors, yet the same familiar odor he produced during excretion at times. Now however, this place seemed to have less defined odors permeating the boundaries of its area. There was still one thing that caught his attention, the bathtub. As his nose absorbed what it could, the tub had a strange smell, yet it seemed somewhat familiar to that of the purple haired woman, for some odd reason. It seemed that someone's scent hadn't been scrubbed out of the tub yet, though it was faint at best. Olanjut however, had a nose comparable to some wolves, and even a man with sharp metallic claws that stuck out of a forever regenerating body. That said person did not exist in this world, however, as it would be far a canon ball away from what is correct.

Then he noticed something else. A small round, seemingly solid material at the side of the tub with a powerful odor. He didn't know it himself, but what he had was a bar of soap, and it smelled nice. It probably tasted ok too. With a loud grunt of amazement, the African wildman opened his mouth to take a taste test of the soap.

Rose however, caught sight of this just as it was about to touch his tongue. "Olanjut, no!" she shouted with a commanding tone, as she quickly snatched the soap from his hand. "Don't!" she said darkly. Quality was hard to get hold on, and could be expensive too, and even more expensive if someone destroys it when its used for eating instead of cleaning.

'You'll probably be displeased to know that your African friend will attempt to taste a piece of one of your soaps.' the words Chad had spoken from the dream that night, they were true! Chad hadn't been lying, or so she realized… at least, not lying in entirety. A sad look covered her face, 'Did he mean it when he said he loved me?' she wondered to herself. He couldn't have, at least, not that kind of love. Chad was in his eighties when he passed away, yet Rose, at least, as far as her current body as Rose, was not even thirty-five yet. Had she been alive for the past seven years, she might have passed thirty-five, but being in a stasis of nonuse, it probably didn't even age any more than a few months.

The thought made her sad. Few people ever said they loved her. Bison never even said that he remotely cared about her. All he wanted was to utilize and awaken her hidden psychic powers, but sometimes he needed to be violent and cruel to exert control and dominance, for even a psychic can suffer in other ways. She dared not think of them, or she'd be sad yet again. Guy said he'd care, or so it seemed his mind said so, as he traveled all the way to try and save her. She never had a chance to thank him for his concern… only the chance to kill him, as far as she knew.

The violet eyed Italian needed answers, and needed them now! Hopefully her tarots still worked, even if she wasn't quite as strong a psychic anymore. She had to know!

**Mexico**

Desolate and lifeless. That was how it was to describe the once beautiful Mexican lands that the gigantic Native American, Thunder Hawk, called home. The man was larger than life, eight feet in height, with muscles that would make anyone quiver in fear. Yet, in spite of his fierce appearance, Thunder Hawk was a man of reason and the land. Attempts to bring life to the dead soil were all in failure. At the hands of M. Bison, Hawk had lost everyone from his homeland.

As Thunder strode sadly through the dead sands that were once lush with life, his head hung low. 'The great Earth Spirit is crying. I have failed my people! I shame this land by even walking it.' Hawk himself never got to know these lands himself, they were destroyed before he was even two years of age, but this land was once brimming with life, or at least had life to it to an extent. Dust settled on the bottom of the light blue of his pants, and upon his black shoes, as he trudged the sands, dragging his feet in shame. The man hated himself for this failure.

"Mr. Hawk?" asked a dark skinned woman from behind him. This young woman was Noembelu, as she was codenamed called by that bastard, Bison. Hawk did not know her true name, and neither did the girl herself. The name Noembelu just stuck with her, and she was the only remaining member of their Native American tribe, other than Hawk himself. "Are you ok?" she asked. He always seemed so sad, which in turn, made her sad. The life they led was bleak and empty, trying to restore hope to a dead dream and culture. It made her feel empty, as though she was not meant to be human. Bison stole that humanity from her. She had as much reason to hate him as well, even if he did give her power, but power was so empty. As she held the two roped axes in her hands, she sighed.

"I am no better or worse than I always am." he admitted. "Is something wrong, Noembelu?" he asked with concern. "If you are worrying about me again, then please don't." he said with a calm tone. "I'm only thinking about the past, and it's usually not pleasant memories..." he said as his words trailed. 'The great spirits of the Earth are probably damning me to hell, and I deserve it!' He failed to save his homeland, after all.

**Northern Siberia**

Against the frigid, and seemingly eternal Siberian winter, a woman bundled head to toe in warm winter clothing was stalking her prey. Not much could be seen of this woman, except for a black mask and a few strands of blond hair, and two sharp prongs at the end of her hands. She was Decapre, once a doll of the vile M. Bison, and her prey was the Red Cyclone, Zangief. Though it was by far not winter, there were scant amounts of snow amongst the Siberian forests, and most creatures were out of hibernation, a perfect time to find wild boars, tigers, and bears! Oh my! Zangief was unafraid though, and he welcomed the challenge as a late morning's workout.

Zangief was just up to his daily routine, wrestling bears in his underpants at ten below zero and surviving the encounter with ease. Yes, the masked woman would kill him. She needed to! She wasn't entirely sure why, but she had to! It was as though this objective of hers was filling some sort of gap in her mind. Perhaps it was this gap that Bison meant when he said she was not meant to be human. She'd prove that wrong with the death of the Red Cyclone, and then Mr. Gorbachev!

'Zangief is insane.' spoke a calm voice, hardly chilling against the freezing winds of Northern Russia. The woman nodded, until she realized who she was talking to. "Huh? Who am I talking to?" she spoke quietly, and on the defensive. "How are you knowing my name?"

'Decapre, I would not forget one of my most unique assassins, would I?' the voice chuckled. It was obvious who it was, 'It seems you've forgotten, so here's your hint, name's M. Bison.' he knew it would be more than just a hint, it made her remember.

"Bison…" the word lingered in her mind. "What… what do you want from me?" she asked.

'Only to let you know how happy I am that you wish to destroy one of my enemies. I'm sure Vega will be glad to hear it too.' Bison laughed. 'Kill Zangief! Join Shadaloo once more… not that killing this homo has anything to do with joining, but I suggest you join. You'll be allowed to keep your free will.' Decapre would need to think on Bison's words.

**Vietnam**

Rolento was unconscious. He'd maybe feel humiliated at being beaten by a young girl were he not. It seemed that Sutma had given Bison's idea the ok, for now she was headed towards where he had told her to go. It would be a long walk however, but she was an assassin, and hiding and camouflage were a specialty she had. 'This is for ruining my life, you bastard!' her mind thought as she snarled, 'Now, you'll be sorry, Rolento! You will regret everything!'

**A/N:** That Freddie guy is from Final Fight 2, if anyone is uncertain. More dolls showing up, and Rikishi vs. wrestlers. I need to chill on the dolls or there'll be too many before I know what the heck to do! Anyways, how'd you folks like it? Was it bad? The battle especially? Eh, I know this chapter seems a bit offbeat, but it's better than nothing, no? I assure you all, the tension may just be building up, but I'll be sure to have something big happen.


	9. Even a Master Can Learn New Tricks

**Chapter 8 - Even a Master Can Learn New Tricks**

**Genoa, Italy**

Rose sighed as she attempted to focus her mind with her cards. Try as she could, the words on the cards did not fill her mind with wisdom and insight. Rose rarely felt so hopeless, but that was back before she had died, where she wasn't a helpless woman stuck with the better half of a cruel monster's soul.

She was losing everything useful to her. With a frown and downtrodden eyes, the woman "What good am I now?" she questioned herself aloud, as her hand grasped the yellow shawl around her neck. "Can I even fight any more?" she wondered as she lashed out with the silk object with as much force as she could. The yellow shawl began to glow as it made a loud snapping sound, as though it were a whip. 'I still got it, I guess' she told herself with a smile, before getting to her feet and looking around for something that wouldn't break, but with glass, and expensive, delicate vases, craftworks, and sculptures a plentiful, that was not likely to happen. The wall would hopefully be strong enough. As she pulled up her shawl, she focused upon a beam of energy in her mind, and her soul, trying to channel it into the silk of her scarf. "Soul Spark!" she shouted, as a beam of glowing yellowish green energy pulsated as it left the very tip of the silken energy catalyst. It worked, but the glowing ball seemed to dissipate as it cam close to striking any surface. 'Weakened…' Rose sighed, 'I am useless!' She had to try again! "Soul Spark!" she proclaimed yet again as another shawl made beam began to move the room, this one seemed to be headed for one of the doors.

It was at this time, that by coincidence, the red haired doll of April just so happened to walk through the door. "Hey Rose…" she began, realizing only too late that the energy spark was right in front of her. She screamed before it struck her, but she was hardly fazed or hurt when it did.

"April," Rose gasped in concern, "are you hurt?"

April eyed the purple haired woman, and shook her head, "No, I… well, it didn't seem to do anything to me at all. I hardly felt it."

Rose sighed. "That is bad…" she paused to look at April, "not, well, trying to hurt you."

April nodded, "I know, I don't think you'd try that anyway."

Rose nodded once, then continued, "The fact is, my power seem to be weakening. I am losing my bond with my soul." Her head drooped, "I am weak, and useless," Rose stated, with a sense of defeat, "I cannot stop Bison this time. I am once again a useless failure! I am weak, and Bison can control me as he has done before." The purple haired girl said in sheer terror.

It was as Rose knelt to the floor in a heap with hopelessness on the brain that Olanjut opened the door and walked in. With curious grunt, he eyed Rose, and the sadness in her face. He did not understand it, but he did not like seeing sadness in her. He was never really very good with talking or being understood by people even back home. The marriage back then had been arranged, and his wife therefore was below what an American would call the legal age, and he himself was ten years older. That's how life worked in tribal communities, rare as they were becoming. He wondered if his tribe still even existed with all the terrorizing and amputations.

Rose stood up with a glare to the empty void of her own existence. A glare to

that which she once was, and hoped she hadn't lost her soul empowered empathy

entirely. "April, I wish you no harm, but I would like to ask you to leap as

high as you can."

The medic took a second to think about this. If Rose needed her help, she certainly wouldn't have been very nice to help the struggling psychic. "Well, ok." She shrugged as she jumped a few feet into the air, only to be struck by Rose who seemed to fly without even bending her knees or feet to help spring into the air.

"Aural!" Rose worded quickly as she left the ground, and her hands latched around the doll. "Soul Throw!" she shouted, tossing the girl to the ground as a blue glow faintly surrounded the thrown one, only to strike her head on the ceiling.

April had to admit, she did feel a strange pain from the toss, though it seemed more a pain on the inside than the outside really, as though someone had misplaced her spirit for a second and her body was squeezing its veins in panic to find it and be whole.

The gypsy winced in pain as she fell to the ground, with her hand on her bruised head. "Well…" she said as she gritted her teeth to ignore the pain in her neck, "At least that technique still works just fine."

April looked at the purple haired girl in concern, "Are you ok?" She was adept at medical skills after all; there was no doubting her ability to fix the injury, if it wasn't irreversible.

"I'll live." Rose said curtly as though to let the subject drop, as she brought herself to her feet. "I believe you have an energy attack…" she continued to the doll, "I believe it's called Living Photon… no?"

"Yes…" April nodded, "You aren't suggesting I attack you with it, are you?"

The purple haired psychic nodded, "Yes I am." Her eyes turned from the endless confidence of self reliance to a more frightened wideness that was desperation. "Please! It is important to know what I can still handle."

April nodded, as her hands quickly wobbled at the side of her hips, beginning to glow in a faint, white glow. As that ended, she clasped her hands clasped and unclasped quickly, unleashing its glow in the shape of a sphere. "Living Photon!" she declared as the sphere took flight towards its psychic target. This action to unleash this light happened quicker than it sounded.

Though the Living Photon was neither alive nor a true photon, it pulsated with power. Though it was white, it was anything but pure or holy. It was whitish because it was both hot and bright, but other than that, Living Photon was just a name for the bright white light she unleashed as a part of her abilities attained when she was a doll nurse.

Rose stood as focused as she could be, and with her scarf at the ready, the yellow piece of fancy cloth began to glow in multiple colors of the light spectrum, "Reflect!" she shouted as she swung just as the photon would have struck, only to strike the one eared Olanjut, who had dived to save Rose with a loud roar or fear, but he was a bit late as he took a hit from behind from the warm photon as it was send back towards its maker.

"Olanjut!" yelled both women in horror as he fell to the carpeted floor. He quickly got to his feet just fine though. He had been trampled by elephants with more of a beating than that. He grunted a brief few syllables of feral speech while quickly returning to his feet.

'He is strong…' Rose noted, 'It is probably why he is so vital to the prophecy. I only wish I knew more about it…' as her head drooped. "That reflect did not work as well as I had hoped."

"I'm sure Olanjut meant well…" April stated with a shrug.

"No! I'm not talking about that!" she snapped in a tone of severity, "I am talking about the power I needed to put into sending that back. It felt like I needed to put an extra push into it, and I've never felt that before!" she sighed, "Do that again. Use another photon."

April sighed, "If you're sure." She eyed Olanjut. "Don't stand in the way."

Rose tapped the African's shoulder, and gave him a slight shove. The touch felt nice and soft, and he willingly complied. After seeing Rose do some strange magic that the tribal priests and shamans of his true home could not do, he figured she was adept to handle herself.

Aprile then unleashed her projectile again, "Living Photon!" she shouted, sending the beam to Rose.

The fortuneteller was ready, and this time, when she struck with the shawl, only the tip of the cloth seemed to go anywhere, "Reflect!" she declared as it seemed to capture the energy beam in a vacuuming funnel which quickly pulled the sphere into the tip of the scarf. "Gah!" Rose winced and gritted her teeth as she fought to absorb the energy as she had in the past. Indeed, some of the energy was absorbed, but only some, and not even half. She could not win this psychic battle with herself, and felt herself stumble backwards as she fell off of her feet.

"Oh crap!" April gasped, "I'm so sorry, Rose! Are you ok?" she was frantic.

Rose panted to the psychic and spiritual strain, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll live," she sighed as the soul bound struggle left her. "But I don't have enough of my power to be as good as I used to be."

"And you're giving up?" April said in shock, "I thought you were better than that! Where's the determination you once had?"

"In a soul that doesn't exist!" Rose snapped with anger. "I am nothing without my soul powers, don't you get it?" she was angry. Angry at everything! She hated herself, Chad, Bison, and the list just went on from there to practically everyone that existed.

"Well… I guess that's it, huh? I mean, you have martial arts skills and physical strength as well… but build on those? Why, what an inconceivable idea!" April's words were of course sarcastic and harsh, even if she was trying to make a point. "You can still build your physical strength!" she shouted seriously.

The thought never crossed Rose's mind, but when it did, she seemed to calm a bit "You are right." Rose sighed, "I must really be sounding like a baby right about now… I have just been through a lot right now." She said with a fist clenched, "Even then, I do not intend to just ignore this issue."

"If you intend to fight Bison, you'll need strength and muscle." April stated the obvious, "Perhaps you should work on fighting with your own two fists and feet a bit more than you used to."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I will have to, and you will be training as well, April, or so I hope." She said with the largest smile of her entire life. Unfortunately for Rose, that smile was therefore rather faint, since this was a woman who rarely smiled, instead keeping a rather neutral look upon her face. "I doubt it will be my battle alone this time."

April was a bit shocked. "Me… but I'm the medic!" she gasped. "If I die, then who will fix your wounds?"

"You have psycho energy in your blood and veins; I think you'll be quite sturdy with some muscle." Rose reasoned, "I don't need my psychic abilities to know that by far. We will start training, all three of us… and we'll need to get Olanjut some language skills."

**Thailand**

The one eyed giant, Sagat, sat in a meditative stance in the early morning hours of the day. With the day off from teaching students, the giant man trained himself, for he felt still there was much to learn. It was perhaps a correct assumption, considering that he wanted to one day beat Ryu in battle. Even a master can learn new tricks. Still, Muay Thai alone had yet to give Sagat the power he thought he would need for such a grand and worthy battle. He would need to diversify and hone his talents in more skills when possible. Yet, as he attempted to meditate, his mind could not seem to find inner peace. Never would he hone the meditative arts of self actualization that the Indian yoga master, Dhalsim, was able to harness.

The boy looked the role of Muay Thai at least looked the part while wearing a pair of shorts and with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. 'Sagat… it means protect in the Thai language…' the scarred, one-eyed giant said to himself, 'I guess I've been living up to that name well, haven't I?' Sagat stated to himself in sarcasm. Yes, he had indeed been useful to his people. 'Is my vengeance with Ryu worth the effort?' He had questioned it before, but his pride would not let him back down. Ryu was still the only one worthy of his greatest battle ever, thus far.

Still, there seemed to be hope in the yoga man's son for such a diverse potential of Tiger Muay Thai, and Yoga to work as one. In fact, Datta was sitting besides Sagat, and from his meditative seated position, he had gone a few inches off the ground, levitated. The boy showed potential as a Muay Thai warrior, as Sagat was impressed with his kicks, both when stretching his legs and when not using the yoga ability to elongate his limbs. Maybe one day, Datta would claim the title as Emperor of Muay Thai, and maybe even win the self proclaimed position as its god.

Sagat sighed as he opened his still working eye, "I don't know how you do this so well." he eyed the giant Buddah statue, and the relaxed expression on the statues face seemed almost to mock Sagat. "How do I reach enlightenment?"

Datta did not respond, for he was too focused in his inner peace. Perhaps if the Hindu boy had the talent that his father had, he'd probably have heard what Sagat was asking him. The fact remained however, that he did not yet possess that capability with yoga training.

The fact remained that Datta was still rather poor skilled with Muay Thai as well, but given time and Sagat's skill, he could become one of the best if the boy gave it some effort, and so far, it seemed that Datta was enthusiastic about training under Sagat. There was no certainty, but Sagat saw potential in the boy, especially if he were to one day learn his father's ability to teleport.

**Germany**

Birdie was fortunate, and making better time than he'd have thought he'd make. The black man had been on the move for nearly a day through France, and had even been fortunate enough to sneak aboard the freight cargo hold of a truck for a good few hours of rest. Birdie was close now, or so he hoped. He had crossed the border from France to Germany a while ago, but where Juli lived exactly, he was unsure. Bison had not told him. 'Damn that bastard! Some never liar and he doesn't even tell me where the heck I need to go.' He snarled as he wandered the road.

'Are we upset, Birdie?' asked Bison's voice as it seemed to hear his anger. 'You're on the right path. In fact, I'd say you have four miles at most to go.' He even added where he needed to go with more specific details such as street and house number. 'By the way, those two Frenchies you met… well, they both happen to be dead. The man died of bullet poisoning… and it's a shame that Fevrir took her own life like a coward. That's the second doll that's gone for good. The first was Satsuki… not that I liked her very much anyway. Satsuki's cause of death was not by her own choosing though. It was beyond her control. Those vehicular accidents do cause much fuss.' he chuckled darkly, and carefree. It was as though he seemed death was funny.

Birdie snarled. Bison just talked of death as it were no damn big deal. He sickened the giant Negro. He was not in the mood to stand around and talk to this dip-shitty piece of sewer scum! "I'll bite yer bloody 'ead off later, chap! Just get lost!" he hissed as his banana shoe covered feet brought the chain user along as fast as he could move.

'Yes…' Bison seemed to chuckle too quietly for the Mohawked giant to hear, since he had run off down the road along the country side, 'I'm sure you'll want to… your loyalty never seemed honest when it came to anything.' He laughed at this, 'You're a loose cannon, Birdie… cannons like you need to become fodder!'

Juli was nearly useless to Bison! She was the most wretched and pathetic of all of his dolls. Yet, without her, Juni would have likely become a vegetable beyond repair, and Juni was by far one of his more powerful dolls, loyal and remorseless at killing and survival. The orange haired doll had a close connection with the brunette, so it seemed, and their teamwork was uncanny. It was this that allowed Juli the liberty of getting to live, and Juli did do her best to be obedient at times as well, for she hated the pain at Bison's hands. Bison was like their god, and their mind after all. The dolls were mere avatars of his willpower, and as such, for one to be mistreated by their master was always disheartening. For Juli, it was necessary, but he regretted having it be a test of Birdie's loyalty as well.

This forced rape was more trouble than it was worth for Bison, as he had to have a baby killed from a mother unwilling to let go, and Birdie hated Bison more than ever. Why Juli wanted to birth Birdie's DNA was beyond Bison's understanding, though he figured her enhanced survival instincts had taken on their motherly aspect of populating the species. It really did not matter! The baby kept Julia from being an assassin, and though Bison probably wished the child was born at this point, he could not undo the past. The child would have been a great host for psycho energies. As the child would have grown, the energies would practically develop along with them as part of their genetics, and the body would adapt to survive. The results of this mutation could lead to a powerful adult worthy of being a new host body.

Bison had given this energizing treatment to children before. One of his most notable ones was a kid he found freezing in Canada once. Psycho energy practically has a will to live, even though it was not a living entity at all. The child's body dropped temperature to adjust to the icy settings, and remained that way, granting him power over the element of ice. This boy was named Benny, and he was just one of several. Each person was a secret backup plan in its own right, for never did he dare to blab about their existence, and the psycho energies, when mutated, were nearly impossible to detect. This was of course, different than Cammy, a 'clone' of sorts, a constructed human with the intent of only living to be a vessel for Bison's psycho drive in due time. However, Cammy began thinking somewhere along the line, and that made her useless to him now. It was a lack of harsh control that caused Bison to lose his powers of mind control. It happened to Rose, and now she was as thorny as a rose could be.

Bison enjoyed the subtlety, and would never give up his crusade for perfection with Shadaloo, no matter how many times he'd need to go to hell, or how often Rose would be there to stop him… or Chun-Li… or Guile… or Zangief… or Cammy… or Birdie… or any of the millions of other enemies he may have had dared to try. He would be back, even if he grew weaker every try! Bison sometimes didn't realize that no meant no.

With a laugh, Bison was pleased. 'Birdie, you are as gullible as they come… but you probably will no fit in with Shadaloo.' He hadn't said that aloud, or to anyone but himself, but it fed Bison's ego just find. 'Ah, Birdie. Consider yourself fired… again! Although perhaps you will leave Juli with another child. Another host for psycho energies…' He laughed a sinister and loud laugh. The torture would be fun, but he still needed to find the perfect body. 'I do not think I will want Rolento as my host body… he still makes a nice prisoner however.' Then, Bison's formless spirit was gone in a flash, back to stirring more chaos and recruiting more servants.

**Israel**

Zealous war… that is the crappy lifestyle that was endured in a time such as this in the Middle East. Violence was the be all, end all, yet the killing never ended. Day by day, more people in the burning deserts of home would give their lives for a zealous cause, but Zivah despised it! It was difficult to know what country was an enemy of another country anymore, for it was just bloodshed and suicidal, human explosives.

It was this reason that the twenty-six year old woman fled her home willingly. Jewish religion just always seemed to get such poor treatment, or so say historical evidence. Inquisitions in Spain, and Hitler's regime were just a few of these atrocities. 'To hell with this all!' the woman scoffed as she trudged the desert carefully. She would not be so stupid as to travel to any civilization in this despicable land of hatred. All she had with her besides the clothes on her back were the canteen of water that kept her from dehydration.

She could fend for herself just fine. All Israeli people were meant to take military training when they reached a certain age, and Zivah was no exception. The art of Krav Maga, as it was called, was no joke of military training. Krav Maga is self defense, where one may need to resort to dirty tactics, for anything to survive above all else. It was a style about adapting to the user, rather than making its user adapt to it. That was one of the beautiful things about Krav Maga! No two Krav Maga users were too similar in style, and Zivah liked the uniqueness it gave her.

However, the woman was being watched, unbeknownst to her, by a man at some distance away. With a heavy beard, traditional Arabic-esque garb, and a plethora of knives on hand and in pouches and belts all over, he was El Gado, and he was wondering why on Earth he'd even bother to come visit this war zone where he was born. His dark pigment resisted the heat nicely, but then again, living under the service of a pyromaniac like Rolento Schugerg got one accustomed to burning temperatures quickly.

He eyed the woman with a lick of his lips. She looked strong, and her skin tanned from living in such a warm part of the world, and her dark brown hair was long, and untamed by any form of braiding. The sun shone with a bright glare as it reflected off of the steel of the knife he held in his hand. Gado was an expert at using knives, whether carving turkeys or Turkish, his skill with these sharpened blades was great indeed. Unfortunately for the Saudi, knives were all he knew how to use, for the most part. He was by far not skilled in any martial or self defense combat by far, but that did not keep him out of violence. 'More blood to stain the desert sand…' the Saudi thought with a grin as his eyes focused intently, for careful aim was needed with thrown objects to be deadly. 'Hmm, perfect!' he grinned as he let the knife fly into the air with a spiral to its movement, causing the blade to chop the wind as it moved.

Zivah however, felt something strangely amiss, and a slight twanging sound put her on alert. Few animals ever roamed these war torn lands any more, so it had to have been caused by a human, for the desert sandstorms do not make a distinctive noise such as that. She halted, ever alert and ready to defend herself from whatever may come. It was just in time to see a knife skim by, nearly foot away. Had she continued, the height at which the knife flew would surely have struck her neck, its momentum more likely could have meant death and a sliced open throat.

El Gado was not scared as he saw the woman catch sight of him. After all, nobody nicked their target every time, and Gado was no exception. "What the god damned hell?" the woman snapped in an enraged Hebrew accent, as she trudged through the hot sand to confront the Arabian knife wielder.

"Don't get any closer!" Gado threatened with a heavy Arabic accent. "I don't intend to miss again!"

"Mazel tov on the threat!" she hissed with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, but did stop her advance. "Look! I'm not here to start a fight, but I will if you leave me no choice but to defend." she said with a lack of enthusiasm. Even if this man was a crazy scumbag, Zivah did not want to waste her time. She had more important things to do, like get the hell out of this part of the world! It was all about oil, religion, and whoever could hold the capitalist countries longer on their side nowadays, and Zivah wanted no more of it!

Gado narrowed his eyes. "You are an Israeli!" he realized, "You're country trains anything with two legs to fight like savages, so I've been told." He did not lower his knife.

"Yea, what of it?" the Israeli girl asked with impatience. "I fight to defend, not to clonk losers like yerself!" she added, "Look, just back off now and neither of us will have wasted our time, and I won't be forced to make ya shtup yer knives, either."

"Shut up my knives?" the Arabian man asked, "The only noise they cause is the screams of their victims."

"Dumb ass!" the Hebrew girl sighed, "Oy vey!" the Hebrew woman groaned at the ignorance he seemed to radiate "I said Shtup! Uh, it means fornicate."

The knifeman tilted his head from side to side "Huh?" He had no idea what that word means.

The Israeli sighed again, "Oh for god sake! It means I'll make you have sex with your knives… Putz!" This guy was amazingly stupid, though his many knives made him deadly at the same time. "Anyway, if ya don't mind, I gots to go." with yet another rolling of her eyes, she continued her trek for salvation.

"Wait!" Gado shouted, as he got her to stop. "You seem strong." he said in a heavy Arabic accent. "Would you like to join a military utopia? My leader and commander runs it and takes only the strong."

Zivah eyed the knifeman as though he were blue skinned and sprouting corn ears. "What? Do you know nothing? I'm Israeli, I use Krav Maga… I don't strike unless attacked." she explained.

"I see…" Gado nodded, having not even the slightest idea what she meant. "Can I at least ask your name?" he figured it was not too much to ask, was it not?

"Zivah…" she replied, brief and too the point.

"Hmm, I don't know Hebrew much, but doesn't that mean radiate?" he could have sworn he heard the word before.

"Radiant." she corrected.

"I see," El Gado nodded, "my name is El Gado." he said with, pointing to himself.

"Wow!" Zivah gasped in overtly obvious sarcasm "I dun' care!" she gasped! "I'm outta here!"

El Gado shrugged. Strange woman, she was, but he didn't really feel like breaking all his bones so he could starve in the desert. He was beginning to wonder what was happening with Rolento. He tried to contact the man, but he hadn't made any response for a while now. Not that he cared, for El Gado still hated Rolento for the murder to his family that he committed. In the back of his mind, he hoped Rolento was undergoing bad times. It would be far more satisfying than serving under his rule of a new nation. Soon, he hoped he would get the chance to take the bastard to hell, if someone else didn't first.

Sodom would have been a far better leader. The samurai seemed to be far more honorable than Rolento, and far less bloodthirsty for war, which therefore made him less dangerous to his own allies as well. Yes, perhaps one day, El Gado would be so lucky as to get rid of that military bastard, but that day would obviously not be today, apparently.

**Thailand**

Cody had been a criminal once. It wasn't so mind scarring as he would have thought, but it was a bit boring. Yea, there were people to fight, but they were always just thugs, pretty much. Cody had his freedom, the freedom to quench his addiction to fighting in any way he could, as best as he could. Yet as he made his way to the secret base that Bison told him to go to, he was beginning to think of prison sounding like lots of fun.

The bastard M. Bison was a dip shit by far, as far as Cody was concerned. He meant nothing but trouble, yet he had no choice but to obey. The ex-convict was under blackmail, and the incentive was to save his best friend Guy. Swallowing his pride for the last time, Cody figured that, at least he'd get plenty of fights, considering that this was some sort of evil man he was working for, and that usually meant fighting, did it not?

The Thai jungles were humid and a bit arid today, the sun slightly covered by billowy white clouds in the sky, as white painted the light blue that the Earthen atmosphere made from its reflection of light. "Eh, stupid climate." he grunted as he wiped the sweat of the heat from his hair. "This bastard better not hurt Guy!" he said aloud, even though nobody could hear him.

He was beginning to wonder if things would have turned out better for everyone if he hadn't gotten addicted to fighting. He'd still be with Jessica Haggar, and may have been very happy with her too. He missed her at times, but it was more than likely too late to go back and make it all better. There were tons of better men out there who were probably far better than Cody, and Jessica could easily have her pick of any man she wanted! Surely she didn't miss a convict and violence addict like Cody, did she?

Her father was sure angry about Cody's actions, that's for sure. Mike Haggar gave Cody lectures when he got into senseless fights, and Cody hated those lectures! He hated being told he was immature and unable to make up his own mind. He knew exactly what he was doing… or, well sort of.

Still, fighting was a difficult addiction to give up. How the heck would Cody even bring himself to just give it up. It was like cigarettes and drugs, but the difference was that you actually could get stronger from fighting while only weaken your body with the illegal objects aforementioned. Regardless, fighting could still kill others far faster, and cause the user of the fight addiction to receive an incurable injury as well. A lost arm really did suck if it happened, after all.

The blonde's eyes wandered as he trudged the miserable climate of the current day, and his eyes caught sight of a giant statue. It was magnificent, and looked like it probably was a woman, resting on her side in a toga, or something. If only Cody could get the chance to have such a relaxing time, he too would feel more at ease with life. One day, maybe he would be at peace, and then get to lounge around all day, just like the lazy statue girl he saw before him. She certainly seemed to be a more welcome sight than Lady Liberty back in New York, that's for certain.

**Barcelona, Spain**

Few ever heard large felines purr very often, but Vega heard it all the time, as he scratched one of his tiger's behind the ear. "Ah, good morning, my pretty, pretty kitties." he chuckled with his feminine voice. A grin crossed his face. Even mighty tigers could be domesticated, which was good, because they were indeed beautiful. They were even easily housebroken too, just let them out the window to crap in the grass, and they'll come back in through the window before the neighbors needed to scream in fear. Vega did love his pretty cats, and loved anything beautiful really, but most of all, he loved himself. The Spanish Matador was very vain, and it was easy for anyone who looked at him to see that was true.

As he walked out of his bedroom, he grinned, "My, it seems someone is up bright and early." he said with a tone too soft to feel comfortable about hearing. The pink haired girl was there in his kitchen, eating a ripe pear, her eyes on the vain man with deep hatred. "For someone who hates me, you sure don't mind stealing my luxuries." he noted with a grin.

She hated Vega! Januara hated everything about Vega, his selfishness to his vanity, the red glow to his eyes, and his slaying of the 'ugly'. "Don't talk to me…" she hissed coldly with a gaze that could burn through frozen steel. She felt a strange urge to ask him something though, "Why do you kill people?"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk to you." Vega grinned with a wink that seemed so out of place in the conversation that it scared he woman to death.

With an audible growl, the January doll asked again, "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Okay," Vega grinned. "The truth is that I don't kill people. I kill the ugly!" he grinned, "After all, they're not people."

The girl snarled again, "You're an impossible, chauvinistic pig! Just answer the question!"

"Touchy, aren't we?" the beautiful matador chuckle, before narrowing his gaze, "The reason is…" he stated in a rather calm tone, before pulling off his mask and closing some space between him and the pink haired girl "familia!" he stated with a strongly emphasized, and dark tone.

With Vega only three inches from her face, Januara had the urge to backhand him, "I don't get it!"

"Si… It is a long story," Vega stated calmly, "I don't know why I would tell you my secrets yet anyway…" He grinned as he swiftly departed from the room, "Kiya!" he roared from across the hall, as a crunching sound and the sound of tearing followed. When Vega returned, his claw was on the back of his right hand, and a microphone was in his left. "Well, I think I can feel safer about telling my life story now."

"You broke…" the woman gasped.

"No, I left your all important magic wand intact." Vega said with his menacing smirk. "You wouldn't be able to harness electricity through just any microphone, after all." he grinned as he held the voice amplifier by his face. It looked like any old microphone without a wire attached to it, truth be known, except for the symbol of a skull with a pair of wings sticking out of the side of the cranium. It was the symbol of Shadaloo and it was usually somewhere on its members and handiwork.

She caught the object as Vega tossed it to her with a groan of agony. "Look! Stop procrastinating and tell me your story, ok?"

"¿Por qué?" Vega asked with another grin, before giggling to the sight of the microphone holder gritted her teeth, "I'm joking, but I suppose you're in no mood for games. To be honest though, I hate this story, very much. It is a besmirching to the family name that makes me wear my mask." he stated with a drawn out sigh.

Vega did not stop there or wait for the girl to ask a question. "You see, it goes back along my mother's bloodline." he explained in a serious tone. "It is from her that I get my beauty, for everyone in her side of my family is, or was beautiful!" though still as honest as he spoke this, his words were partly boasted as he mentioned his family tree. "We were rich too. Or at least, until mi madre suffered hard times with cash. In desperation, she married my ugly father!" he hissed at the word father, with a clenched fist, hidden behind a sharp claw. "It is a taint that I was born from one so ugly!" Vega said in a harsh tone, as though this was the most horrible thing on Earth. "I was lucky that he did not pass on his genetic ugliness to me." he added with a sigh of relief.

"How sad…" trailed the January doll with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm flooding her words quite blatantly.

"Do not interrupt!" Vega hissed as he put his claw in front of his face to threaten slashing at the woman with a berserker's fury. "As I was saying… my father was an ugly jerk! He had my mother killed!" the clawed man shouted in agony. "Why he demanded respect from my beautiful mother, I don't know. She disrespected him because he was an ugly twit, and he should have known better!" he snarled as he spoke to the emptiness of himself, not even realizing that the pink haired girl was watching this all. "I had been to Japan to learn Ninjitsu before that happened however, so it was most unfortunate for him." his tone changed as his eyes raged red. They had been red with darkness and hatred ever since he first mentioned the word father in his story. "I could not let this crime against beautiful people everywhere to go unanswered." he paused, his gaze narrowing upon the pink haired doll. "THAT, is why I kill the ugly!" he snapped frighteningly, as though he was ready to kill the girl. "My father was my first victim, and he suffered much before I tore his heart out with my claw." he chuckled at that part. "Some of that bastard's blood got on my face. His ugly genes were trying to spread! I realized I'd need to protect my godly blessed, oh so perfect and beautiful face, or it could be hurt by victims and their spurting blood!" he explained, his eyes blazingly bright with redness, rage, and insanity. "To this day, my mask has yet to let me down." he grinned.

The January doll was beginning to wonder, "Why do you fight without a shirt then?" she had a million things she wanted to say, most of which were along the line of Vega sticking that claw in himself in any hole that he had, especially that gaping hole in his head, where a brain was absent. "Do you not fear for the safety of your, uh, 'beautiful chest?'"

Vega blinked, surprised by her perceptive thinking, "You are observant, and I'm glad you brought it up!" he smiled, pointing to the purple snake tattoo that wrapped around his chest, "There's why. It's a symbol of my mother's side of the family. The snake is sleek and deadly, yet beautiful. I wear it's as a symbol of pride."

**Metro City, USA**

Sodom lunged with a slashing motion of his swords at another dirty street punk. It was nearly a butchering, and made Sodom feel like a murderer when some of his foes did indeed die. Haggar told him not to worry, but the samurai figured this would be a good chance to practice his sumo moves. "Dosukoi!" he masked man stated as he turned into a torpedo in a similar manner to his sensei. At least the barrels and trashcans kept him surprisingly well fed. If he had known there were fresh teriyaki chicken, and spaghetti and meatball dishes hidden freshly cooked in said containers, his future with Mad Gear would have been quite different.

Problem was, he only traveled about seven feet before he plummeted to the ground. 'I must practice!' Sodom was back in memories yet again, with the story of his wrestling battle he had earlier told stirring through his mind still fresh and vibrant, he could not help but remember the next part of his little story.

**Flashback: Japan, Three Years Ago**

Sodom sighed, having besmirched the name of Sumo less than an hour ago. He was still bruised and battered from the fight as his eyes focused upon his sensei. "My apologies for my dishonoring." he said with pity.

Honda chuckled warmly, "Do not say that! You did great." the sumo stated.

"Er, but I lost, sensei…" the masked man stated, "I am shameful to your wonderful country!" he declared with calm, self disgust. "I should stop eking to be amongst your people."

Honda's smile did not fade, but his tone remained serious, "Sodom, the heart of Japan isn't about being born here, or our traditions, food and language. The true heart of Japan is in your actions, your mind and dedication. You have proven yourself to be of honorable actions, and have shown great dedication to Sumo." the Sumo's smile widened, as the chubby man's put his hand on the samurai's shoulder as a sign of friendship, "Even though I may never call you countryman, you do have the honor of a Japanese man, and I am glad to have you as my pupil."

Sodom bowed, "Domo ar…" he caught himself, mid-bow as he spoke, "Uh, thank you, sensei." His bare feet sunk into the sand slightly, as he sat down again. They were still on the beach, only a short distance from the now rather empty wrestling ring, as people went on to enjoy other aspects of the beach.

"Come on!" Honda said suddenly as he stood up "We should not be sad. For as they say worldwide, what doesn't kill us will make us stronger." Honda grinned warmly as he said it. "Zangief mentioned a feast. You are a growing Rikishi, after all." the fat man joked.

Even Sodom could not help but laugh at these words a bit, in spite of his strict seriousness. "You are right. Very well sensei, I try and do my best not to mull in my own self pity."

"That's the spirit of a sumo! Come, let's feast!" the sumo proclaimed to his student, as the man licked his lips with a watery mouth. Honda, or so it was obvious by his weight, loved to eat more than his fair share and be merry.

"Isn't it still too early for dinner, sensei?" Sodom asked.

Honda snapped back to attention. "Ah, you are observant, and indeed correct. Very well, but let us go congratulate the winning team. Maybe your eyes can spend more time on Ms. Nanakawa." the sumo chuckled.

"What? Sensei, how…" Sodom asked as he began to sweat beneath his heavy mask. How did he know? Sodom's mask did much concealing of his face and eyes.

"It is a secret that comes from teaching," Honda chuckled, "A sensei gets to understand his student's wants and needs as he gets to know them. Do not worry, I will not say a word."

Sodom nodded, "Thank you sensei, you are an honorable man. There is much you can teach me, but I feel guilty for having no knowledge to impart onto you."

The sumo chuckled "Even a master can learn new things, Sodom. Remember this, for there is bound to be much I could learn from you." Honda smiled as he waddled off, pulling his heavy body along by his feet as he trudged the sands, eager to have fun and be social. The man really brought the house down, no, he really brings it down… with his great weight.

Sodom's head drooped in thought. 'Perhaps I should talk to lady Mika-san…'

**End Flashback**

As Sodom came out of his memory trip, he realized he was in no longer in a slum alleyway turning jerks inside out. Instead, he was sitting on Haggar's couch, and his mask had a dent in it. "What? Why am I back here?"

Maki laughed at Sodom, "You were daydreaming like a loser. Some fat jerk threw you at a brick wall head first!" she said rudely, "Too bad you lived by having your helmet. I don't know why or how the fuck you survived, but I wish you hadn't!"

Sodom bowed his head, "I am most sorry for my lack of attentiveness, I was distracted by thought."

Haggar laughed as he stood near Sodom as well, "It happens to everyone… just be more careful next time, would ya?" the wrestling political man didn't sound rude at all. In fact, his tone was calm and concerned.

"Os! It was still wrong of me to be so lax, Mr. Haggar-sana. I will be more careful next time."

"You suck, Sodom!" the bushin woman mocked, "What the fuck was that thing you did when you jumped into the air trying to smash with your thick head?"

"You mean when I shouted Dosukoi?" he asked, as he received an eye-roll and a nod from Maki. "It is a sumo zutsuki. Sensei Honda uses it to great effect to provide great bursts of power, and it has much mobility as well."

Maki rolled her eyes, "Right… you're still a useless fat ass though."

**Thailand**

Karin woke with a soft, brief yawn as she opened her eyes to the sight of a towering Muay Thai god. The expression on his face was one of impatience. "Good morning Adon." the rich girl said in a sugary sweet tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Get up!" he ordered, "How's your leg?"

Karin giggled, obviously forced, "You care about me?" she asked in awe, "I'm touched…" she grinned. "Yes, my leg is fine."

"Here!" Adon stated quickly, as he handed multiple pairs of shorts to the girl, the patterns similar to his own.

"Why do I need all of these for?" she asked as she suddenly snapped into a more serious state of being. "Besides…" she noticed quite easily, "They're of all different sizes."

"You're ability to state the obvious amazes me." Adon stated coldly, "Find the one that fits you wear it. I'll help you wrap the bandages around your hands and feet when you're done."

"This is all there is to my gear?" she asked, a bit embarrassed. "What about…" she paused a bit flustered and ashamed.

"Right… you're a girl and such. I'm guessing you have… some sort of underclothing beneath that. I think…" Adon shrugged. How would he know about women who wasted fabric for such trivial matters as clothing, he had manly biceps, or so his ego told him he did, and there was no need to concern himself with such uselessness.

Karin nodded, a bit flustered, "So wear nothing under…" she held the shorts in hand, a bit ashamed to ask.

"Yup!" Adon answered too quickly to show emotion. "That is correct."

"You're lying!" Karin gasped, blushing, but still with an idea. "Prove it!"

Adon sneered, "No! You'd enjoy it too much, and since I don't like you at all, I'm going to make your life a living hell," Adon stated "you will, however, learn Muay Thai from the best there is!" he declared as his ego took control of him. "Why the hell are you here anyway?" he asked, considering that most people would have up and left when they realized just how much of a people person the Muay Thai God could be.

"Well…" Karin stated, "I need to learn a strong fighting style to beat my rival!" she figured it was simple enough.

"You seem Japanese. Cant you find a fighting style in your own damned rich bitch country?"

"But Sakura fights like Ryu!" she blurted out in her whining.

"Ryu?" Adon chuckled, not a friendly chuckle really, just a chuckle. "Well, if you want to take on that style, you best stay away from Sagat. He's still rather vengeful about the whole scarring of his chest."

Karin nodded, she knew about that event. It was on TV, Sagat's fighting tournament was quite interesting as she saw many fighting styles in action on TV. She grinned yet again. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be taking advice from you either. Seeing how you went down to only one well placed punch…"

Adon's eyes flared up as his teeth formed a snarl. "Don't you EVER mention that again!" he roared as his hand grasped the woman's neck as it had earlier that day. "Do you hear me!" he roared in embarrassed rage. "NEVER AGAIN!" his voice boomed as he released his grip from a scared to death Kanzuki girl. "Now, get in uniform and meet me outside."

How dare she mention his humiliating defeat. He had practically let that fall into oblivion as he went into denial about the whole thing ever happening. Regardless, it was a decade in the past, and Adon never let his head get caught up his ass in self glory ever again. Sure, he could not help but get lazy when a foe truly did suck, but he never let his guard down so badly as to lose to one simple uppercut. The Kickboxing God slammed the door shut behind him in his rage.

Karin blinked. 'Adon seems to have repressed feelings of neglect or something.' she shrugged as she began to get changed. 'He probably needs to go get laid or something…' she grinned to that thought, before she pushed it aside. Perhaps that'd be a stupid idea… heck she didn't understand this strange pull towards him herself. It was probably just temporary, but whatever it was, she wouldn't let it control her thoughts.

After about ten minutes, the rich girl walked out of Adon's shabby home and into the wild jungles that the Kick boxer called home. She was dressed as he had told her, in but the shorts that fit her best, and the bra on her upper body. She felt kind of strange being so exposed, but it was far better against the warm and muggy climate.

"Taking your sweet time?" Adon asked with impatience, as he held four sets of cloth wraps. His face of anger remained but he didn't let the girl give him an excuse or apology before he continued. "Well, doesn't really matter. Hold still!" he commanded as he uncoiled the rolled up sets of bandages. "Hold your hand out like this." he stated as he forced the girl's palm open. She laughed a bit when he wrapped he bandages around her feet. The touch tickled her feet, and she found it almost enjoyable when the Muay Thai God snarled at her enjoyment of the touch.

Muay Thai was meant to be serious! I was not meant to be fun. Adon did, however, enjoy the danger and the pushing his body to its physical limitations of stamina and the power he felt when fighting. Regardless, Muay Thai was not meant to be a social call, not under his tutelage it wasn't. Muay Thai was meant to wear bones and joints out, make muscles ache in blistering pain, and yet whatever did not kill you made you a stronger and better fighter.

"Geez!" Karin scoffed, "Don't you ever enjoy yourself? Ya know… they say you can't trust a leader or god who can't dance."

"Dance?" Adon grinned, "You don't deserve to learn about the Waiku dance yet! It's a Muay Thai specialty!" his teeth showed as his smile widened, inflating his ego tenfold, at least five times in a row. "Being the God of Muay Thai, I am a master of its dances, naturally!" He chuckled as his ego controlled his mind for a second, before regaining composure. "Ah, but you're here to learn Muay Thai!"

"Yea…" Karin nodded.

"Well, I warn you now." Adon explained, "You will be pushed to your limits! You will likely get tired everyday! You will feel your muscles tighten, tear, and twist in ways that people usually don't want to know about!" he warned as though he were a military sergeant, standing before the many soldiers, also known as fleshy targets, who would be victims of living a life of war. "You will sweat, scream, cry, moan, and groan!" he stated with emphasis. "Yet, you will beg for more!"

Karin giggled, then licked her lips with a seductive grin and tone, "Mmm, sounds like fun…" she stated with a slight fluster. "I thought I was supposed to be learning Muay Thai though…"

Adon halted at that, realizing how filled with innuendos his wordy threat speech was. He gritted his teeth with a growl as he clasped his bandaged hand into a tight fist. "The point is simple." He spoke with an angry snarl. "You will suffer, bleed, bruise, and break bones. You will become stronger though, and will have a fraction of the power that I, Adon, the God of Muay Thai, possess!" Once again, his ego shrouded the universe briefly with his self glorifying and self gratifying speech. 'Maybe this woman can be useful if she teaches me how to do that crouching move.

Karin grimaced. Something told her that this would take a while. 'Not that I mind…' She found Adon kind of funny with his rather foolhardy antics. Yes, Adon would be lots of fun to have teaching her, and then some. Karin would break a god!

**Germany**

Julia cried, a sad girl, wishing she could be the human she never was. She was a doll, and as Bison had said himself, she would never be a human. Humanity could never accept her existence. She missed Juni a great deal. With her companion and love, she felt safe, and that there was something to live for, even if she wasn't made human by the occurrence.

It was at that point that she heard a loud tap upon the window of her room. "Hey!" called out a male voice in a cool and relax tone. It sounded familiar. There was no denying it, it was Birdie. Juli had to wonder why he'd waste his time here though.

She opened her eyes, glancing to the window as she pulled her weakened body to

her feet. "Huh?" she asked, so weak that it nearly hurt to speak. "Bir-b…" she took a deep breath as the enormous mental shock faded, "Birdie!"

"'Hey kid, 'ow ya doing?" he asked, his voice filled with concern from outside the window, though his gaze did not meet her eyes. He still felt guilty, even though he hated Bison's order to commit the crime just as much as she did.

'He came to see me? Oh no! What if he still blames himself?' she smiled weakly. "I… I'm fine." She lied as her voice sounded strained as well.

Birdie took a good look at her, though did not look into her eyes. He could see that she looked as though she could die from starvation at any moment. "Bloody hell!" he growled, "What'd 'e do to ya?" he snarled, "What'd Bison do!"

Julia shook her head, "Bison's gone, I thought." She sighed, "Juni left me… and it has left me lonely." She sighed, "Please, don't worry yourself with my misery!" she nearly begged. She didn't want to worry Birdie. She was not human, so why waste the time of humans to get their help?

"What waste? I was the one who 'urt ya, kid, not the other way 'round!" he didn't want to dare say theword rape, heck it was tough to even say it to begin with. "But you look awful, kid!" he stated, before he quickly corrected himself, "Uh, I mean you look underfed… not appearance." He wouldn't dare throw an insult, especially when she was sick. Besides that, calling her ugly would be a total lie. With more food in her stomach and meat on her skin and bones, she'd look even better.

**Vietnam**

Sutma smiled as she set up camp. She had tied Rolento to the nearest tree in case he would try to escape. "Why did you come to Nam!" she demanded. "Why all those years ago did you make this hellhole of a country feel so rotten?"

Rolento, who's deep wound had clotted, eyed her sternly. "I am a soldier… a warrior! I enjoy the kill of my enemies and the terrorism it instills. Are you sure I met you?"

"No, you didn't!" the girl hissed as she encroached upon him with her piercing, pole-arm. "It was your mistake though!" she hissed, tears in her eyes "You ruined my life, bastard!"

Rolento did not openly show his fear, even though he began to let it perspire out of him. "I guess I will. Go on…" he stated acceptingly, "Do you want to end my life?" he asked, without letting her even get a chance to answer with the nod she'd have given in response. "Go for the kill, and finish me off if you wish."

"What? You're just trying to trick me!" she snarled as a game of reverse psychology began to play in her mind.

"I am a soldier, you overreacting bitch!" the military man scowled, "I take no prisoners! I would therefore prefer a soldier's death over imprisonment." he stated, "Go ahead. You've earned your vengeance." he shrugged. "Does it feel as good as you thought it would. Will my death bring back those lives I took away from you? Will they come back when I die?"

Sutma blinked, "N… no." she said weakly, slamming the spear into the grass below, as she pierced the green to the brown earth and soils below. "It won't." her voice stated weakly, tears in her eyes. "God damn you! Why do you torture me?"

"You know nothing of war, child!" Rolento hissed, "I have lost many close friends on the battlefield. MANY! But, I never have time to cry or get revenge, and when I do, they still don't come back. You know nothing of war at all!"

"That's not true!" Sutma declared. "I worked for Shadaloo and M. Bison, I was one of his dolls, chosen for my strength and determined drive! People can make new friends, but not get new parents!" her voice was weak with sadness yet again. She wanted to rip the man's throat out, but this victory seemed so hollow. "I'm still taking you to Bison to let you be a host body for him. It's about the best your ugly face would be good for anyway."

Rolento did not let the horror he felt show anywhere openly. "So… be it!" he reluctantly agreed. What choice did he have but to accept defeat?

Author's Notes: Well, it's that time again. Another chapter, with a few more developments. Goodie, Muay Thai clones! Yay! The Vega story of why he is the center of the universe, and more Sodom fun, Adon antics. Rose can still fight, yay! Well, sort of! And finally, we had a showup by the nobody enemy, El Gado, woo hoo… but I don't think he's going to be on the selectable character roster.

So, what does everyone think? I'd like reviews. Write whatever you want in them, but try to stay on focus of the story. Suggestions are accepted as well, and I'd suggest (no pun) you people do, I could use a few ideas, dare I say it. I hope my characterizations aren't off the wall either. Are they?

Anyways, it's new character time! You know the drill, folks.

Name: Zivah

Birthday: 1971, June 29

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 124 lbs.

Blood type: B (Yup, that's right, negative. I'd say that's a first of ANY Street Fighter)

Birthplace: Israel

Special Skill: Camel Riding

Likes: Chanukah, Anything Kosher (and this doesn't apply only to food)

Dislikes: Resource Exploitation, Suicide, Jihad

Fighting Style: Krav Maga

Zivah translated from Hebrew language means Radiant.

Zivah is Jewish, but you probably already know that. She has however, become rather distasteful of all religions as war and deaths rage on in the Middle East.

Israeli citizens must undergo military training starting at a certain age, where they learn Krav Maga, the country's main defensive style. Zivah was no exception to this rule, but she did exceptionally well.

Zivah had come to despise the way the war in the Middle East really turned itself up a notch due to oil driving big countries in and giving weapons to every which side of the war. She decided to get away from it all. She figured she'd use an excuse at that, and that was that she would travel the world and spread the name of Krav Maga self defense.


	10. Step, Steep, Steppe, Stop Movelists!

Well, reviews to address before anything else.

Bushinguy - What's gonna happen to Rolento? I don't know yet, but war is bad! I'm conflicted by thoughts. Meh, I don't want anyone to feel offended by the Israel and Jewish stuff. It's mostly just me trying to bring a new fighting style to the table. As for Zeku, I'm not very sure. He's been gone for a while, after all. Maki was actually a great idea! It was just the trash mouthing, sass talking, yet still a good guy character that I needed to move things along!

Anyways, do you people believe in move sets? I do! It helps to keep characters from being a Mary Sue. As such, I'll put up some more moves hat we've seen in action. Why do I do this? It's fun, plus it might just be helpful, trust me! This includes characters that aren't my ideas, but we have no damn clue what their moves even are, so they're here anyway.

**Sutma** - She mostly uses her spear for punch attacks, so she doesn't have the same fast, double handed standing fierce punch. Some of her kicks are different too, mostly with larger range by way of spear. Spear based punches are rather slow to strike, but have nice priority and range, with fairly useable power.

Cannon Spear - Its done the same way you do a cannon spike… Juni's that is. Yay! A charge character! There's only the difference that when the kick hits, press the punch button to do a spear poke for a two-hit combo. Only if the kick hits will she spear poke. I think the way this move works in reality is simple enough, no? It's a cannon spike attack, with a bit extra. So that's charge down, the up, with kick, then punch button for extra attack. The punch strength used makes no difference at all!

Spin Rager - Well now, lookie here! It's a 360 degree directional spin move that ends in a punch… but guess what, it doesn't GRAB! That's not a problem, because it doesn't need to. What happens is that Sutma spins her spear in front of her like a baton so fast that it forms a blur. This will strike a foe right in front of her for a decent amount of damage. The punch button used determines the duration and amount of hits. Jab is four strikes, strong punch is five, and fierce is seven. The individual strikes aren't all that powerful. however. How this works is that Sutma twirls the spear in front of her, relying on the bludgeoning power, rather than the pierce in this case.

Forwards Reaping Grapple - And Mortal Kombat's Scorpion called me about this one. He told me to not steal his move. Uh, I guess it's not as great as his, cuz it's a charge back move to begin with. Then press forward and a punch, and the spear will go thrown a short distance ahead. It will return, but you're stuck until it does. The enemy can be caught on the spear's return. When they're caught, they get pulled to you and get struck by a fierce kick. If it misses or is blocked… well, if it does, you WILL get hit with a Super Combo! Note that this is not a projectile. It cannot be reflected, absorbed, or nullified by fireballs. It will go through energy projectiles, as a matter of fact. Not that that will do you any good when you get hit by the fireball first.

Upwards Reaping Grapple - A bit faster than the lower one, instead of forward, you press up-forward when you're done charging backwards. It's at about a 40 degree upwards angle that is meant to stop an incoming jump-in attacks. It is best you use this and the Forward Grapple to trick your enemies so they don't know what your next move is if they see you charging back. If the enemy isn't in the air though… well, you'll get supered. No, Sagat and T. Hawk also must be in the air to be struck, even if they are twice this doll's size.

Super Combos

Piercing Psycho - It's not a charge back. Instead its two forward quarter circles and a punch button It's a projectile version of the psycho crusher. In fact, Sutma doesn't even dive in on this one, only the spear javelins towards the foe, covered in Psycho energy. The spear then returns to Sutma. Like most fireball supers, it cannot be reflected unless Rose uses a Aural Soul Spark, and also like most fireball supers, its power isn't as great as no fireballs. The version used determines how many hits. Level 1 is four hits, level 2 is seven, and level 3 is nine hits. The spear travels fast, but it lacks area coverage. So if you're in the air, you're likely safe as is.

Wartorn Revenge - This super uses 3 levels of bar, and it is extremely strong. However, good luck pulling it off. Ok, let me explain how to perform this move. First, hold down for two seconds, then press up, and start holding back for two seconds in the air. Then as you land, press down, down-back, back, down-back, down, down-forward, and hold down-forward for 2 seconds, then press back and any punch button. Did you get all that? Good, because if you do ANY attacking during this setup, you've just borked it up! If your enemy lets you screw around like this, then let him hold the white flag. This move is on par with Alpha 3 Final Bison Psycho Crusher. If you get hit when trying to set up, you'll need to start again. If you block, you have to start over. See the point. In the story, this move isn't that strong, but that's because I forgot my joystick. Anyways, what happens? Well, Sutma jumps up and unleashed a shout of rage. Then dives at the foe with blinding speed, striking with the spear 25 times and is not blockable and almost impossible to dodge, because even if you teleport or do the Vega flip, the move homes in! However! Good luck getting this move pulled off EVER, because a good foe will attack you, and you won't have enough time to pull it of! You need nearly ten seconds of no molestation to get this to work.

Spin Zerker - It's a 720 degree super, it's the super version of the Rager. Aside from doing more damage, Sutma dashes a short distance along the ground. The higher the level, the further the dash. Each strike has a bit more power than usual as well.

**Mike Haggar** - Mikey here is like a Zangief clone, but with a few twists. He's a bit more agile than Zangief, but he doesn't quite have some of the powerful skills the Red Cyclone has. He doesn't get a good fireball repellent like the Banishing flats, and has less grabs special moves, and completely different super combos

Jumping Lariat - Haggar is, and always has been Superior to Zangief in the spinning clothesline/lariat. With this move, it's like Zangief's with 3 punches, or 3 kicks for a quicker version. What's different… well, it's a hold down, press up, and use al 3 punch or kicks, and Haggar will spring into the air with a Clothesline. It's an excellent anti-air move, but beware if your foe is not in the air, they can get you.

Lunging Lariat - Hold down-back, then press up-forward with 3 punches or 3 kicks. It jumps across the screen doing a lariat. Unfortunately for Haggar, the spinning ends before he touches the ground. It's still an amazingly fast way to cover more than half the screen.

Punk Clobber - Haggar's 360 punch grab. What it does when the foe is grabbed, is basically beat the living hell out of them with a bunch of punches. The strength of the punch determines how quickly it grapples, the weaker the punch, the faster it grabs, but the stronger the punch, the more hits it does. Jab grabs quickly and does 3 strikes, medium punch does 4 and grabs a bit slower, and fierce does 5 strikes but grabs even slower. The face punches that Haggar does aren't too strong, but shouldn't be underestimated.

Mayor's Mayhem - The kick 360 grab. This move has a high priority, but doesn't do quite as much damage as Punk Clobberer. Still, it's not useless, and will be very important to poke or punish blockers. What happens when they're grabbed is that Haggar tries a Spinning Piledriver, but botches it up at the end with a back flipping the enemy over his shoulder. Since the enemy doesn't land on their head between Haggar's wrestler's grasp, they take less damage. Still, this move switches sides with the foe, so it's great if you're in a corner! The kick used determines grabbing speed and the distance you back flip the enemy. I think its obvious that speed means weaker kicks.

Super Combos

Punk Destroyer - This move works similar to Rose's Aural Soul Throw in that while part of the move needs the foe airborne. However, even at level 1, there's still a ground startup where Haggar strikes with both fists in an upwards striking motion and then grabs the foe, doing a grappled Punk Clobber in the air. It is of course, stronger than the Punk Clobber at any point, but it will NEVER compare to the Aural Soul Throw. Yes, Rose still has one of the most pwn super combos even when she's nothing. It's called game balance! Anyway, level 1 does a 1 hit air sender followed by an aerial grab with a 3 head punches and a suplex to bring the foe to the ground. Level 2 does a 1 hit punch to lift the foe, and when it grabs the foe, 3 head punches and a 2hit ground slammer as the foe reaches the ground. Level 3 does a 2 hit punch to lift the foe, followed by 6 hits in the air, and a pile driver to bring them back to the ground. All in all, quite strong, but risky if blocked. It fortunately is NOT a 720 spin. It's actually 2 quarter-circles forward, except that during the second quarter circle, the move's button age is reached before the second forward, so that's quarter circle forward, followed by down, then down-forward and punch button.

Democratic Twister - Whee, another charge version super! This one is down-back (hold), then forward, back, forward, its important that you use down-back and not back. Anyway, when done, Haggar lunges into the air with his hands ready to grab. If he catches the foe, then they are subjected to a multi-hit, souped up version of the Lariat. The power of the punch at the end determines how many times it strikes, and has no effect on travel distance. Level 1 is a 3 hit powered up lariat, 2 is 5 hit, and 3 is 6 hit which ends in by grabbing the enemy and tossing them towards the edge of the screen, (you choose by pressing left or right. If no button is pressed, then it will switch directions with the foe.) This move is basically Haggar's pride in the Lariat. To show that he is better than the Russian rival, he capitalizes on this, whereas Zangief communizes on his moves… heh, just kidding! Only a little political humor there.

Wrestler's Riposte - This is a move that punishes pokers and makes you not want to corner Haggar. It is not very strong at all, and is weaker than T. Hawk's Canyon splitter when it comes to power, but this move is important! When blocking, hold back (or down back), then press down-back, back, down-back (if you started with down back, then replace the next down back with a back instead.) then punch or kick. This super move is unique. Namely, there is only a level 1 version, and no higher. What happens is that Haggar will grab his foe with insanely high priority with many frames of invincibility, and then strike twice before slamming them to the ground, trading places with his foe. This is why you DON'T corner a wrestling governmental American, ya dig?

**Januara** - Januara is the game's Blanka (since I don't know if I can fit the green monkey in here at all, but I'll try), in that it is she that will cause the electrical surges that let us see skeletal structures. She has similar punches and kicks to any unarmed doll, but her special moves are far different. She doesn't even get the cannon spike or a variation!

Serpiente Eléctrica - Translated from Spanish to Electric Serpent. This move utilizes the microphone charged with psycho energy to manipulate charged particles in the air around to make friction and electricity. When done, a long bolt of lightning is released. Unfortunately, it doesn't go at the speed of light. The light itself is fast, and can brighten an area instantly, but the charged electricity is like a sloth. To use, its down, forward, down forward, forward and punch. The energy serpent released does ok damage, but is very slow. It feels like a small jolt of electricity when struck, but it burns slightly as well. Punch power can slightly seed up this move. Fortunately, the move has little recovery time, which is good for its slow speed.

Trueno del Gamberro - Translated from Spanish, it means Thundering Hooligan. Another Hooligan roller. It's performed the same as any other doll's, but is unleashed with a kick, and there is no combination aspect. Instead, the Spanish doll becomes charged with electricity as she rolls in the air. If the foe is struck, then it gets electrocuted, and can be struck up to twice more by that roll. It is hardly as powerful as Juni's dreaded Hooligan, but it has a far greater range. The difference in performance is that you don't need to use up-forward in the move, which, believe me, makes the move much easier to perform. Just remember to use kick button.

Octave Thunderclap - To a short distance in front of her, Januara makes a loud clapping noise that is amplified by the microphone. This noise is more of a stun than a damager. In fact, it does NO damage. It can't be blocked though. The enemy is stunned, leaving them open to an attack for about 1 second. However, to pull this move off, you must hold back for 2 seconds, then press down, down-forward, forward and punch. This move also causes projectiles to burst. If an enemy hits this burst (which looks like that burst you see when using Soul Reflect and absorb a projectile), they take a third of the projectile's original power, and as always, cant stop super fireballs.

Super Combos

Lightning Gigante - The doll surges with thunder that covers about two and a half character's length of screen. This move strikes multiple times with a bolts lightning in that small area, but it can be easily blocked or air blocked, and waited out from a distance. To perform, hold down, then press back, down forward, and up forward with punch button. The power and comboing is determined by the level. Level 1 strikes 5 times, level 2 strikes 9, and level 3 strikes 12 times. Its power isn't too great, but the enemy gets enough time to block if cornered and even at point blank range they have enough time to block. Does decent block damage though.

Thunderbolt de la Negra - It means The Black Thunderbolt, and of course, in Spanish, since this is a female, it gets the la and the a at the end of the word for Black. Januara grabs the enemy and charges with dark psycho charged energy mixed with lightning. This is a super grab, so that's 2 360 degree directional rotations to get it, and the punch button. This move does nice damage, but as a double 360, it's not very easy to pull off, and needs melee range to grab. The move does 4 strikes at all 3 levels, but the level of the super used determines reach, and the damage dealt.

**Datta -** Muay Thai and Yoga? Are you thinking cheap? Whoah, give the kid a decade or two before you pit him storyline wise against Akuma. He's so far the only character in this story who is under the American Drinking Age of 21, which I think I'm going to rectify shortly, I hope. His limbs aren't as stretchy as his pa's, and his Muay Thai is poor too, but by having a bit of columns A and B, he's not a joke character, but he is still tough to master.

Tiger Shot - Datta uses the Tiger Shot, ok, so it's not much a projectile. Instead, the projectile is akin to Dan's, in that it doesn't leave his hands very much. However, we're dealing with a stretchy here, so said hands travel quite a bit first. There is only one height of this, because Datta isn't as tall as Sagat to warrant two heights. The shot can be reflected while still being stretched with the hands, and if reflected, Datta gets hurt instantly because his stretched limbs have meh for priority. It is performed like Sagat does the Tiger Shot, using the punch button, and travels at middle level height. The punch button improves distances of both the boy's limb stretch, and the shot distance. That improves the monster delay this move has by a bit with stronger punches. You can combo with this however by striking with his fists and the projectile together.

Tiger Knee - Datta leaps and performs the Tiger Knee with a great stretch of his leg. The direction stretched is upwards, however, so its more of a Dragon Punch style Antiair move than a surprise air kick.

Yoga Snatch - Hold back then press forward with punch and Datta will lunge for the foe with his hand. When grabbed, the foe will be pulled to Datta and get struck with a head butt attack. Simple really, just be careful due to distance closing this may cause. Datta is better at long ranged assault, not point blank.

Super Combos

Yoga Squish - Hold back, then use forward, down-back, forward, and punch. Datta stretches his arm very far to grab his foe. If the foe is airborne, it will miss, and there's plenty of time to jump out of the way. If it hits, then the arm will pull its target in, only to meet the boy's other arm in a punch, at which point the grabbing arm stretches out again, and then it repeats. The level of the move determines how many times this happens. Level 1 is 2 times, level 2 is 4 times, and level 3 is 5 times plus a slam to the ground at the end.

Tiger Raid - Done far differently than Sagat's, but performed just the same on the buttons. Instead of lunging all at once, Datta leaps and only his foot lunges forward. From there, the rest of his body follows, then strikes with many kicks. For Datta, only a level 3 version of the move exists. It's strong, but its also a bit clumsy. If the leg is blocked or doesn't hit the target, Datta will land and end the move. At the very least, Datta's Tiger Raid is not easy to counterattack.

**Olanjut **- He's different than Sutma when it comes to spears. His spears, on the console and arcade versions, are expendable and easily replaced by reaching into the plot hole of subspace and using the simplest of tree branch and sharp rock materials and tying them together. They are made by pressing down and all three punches. It takes about a second to make, but there's a frame of invincibility that lets him make them. These spears have more power than Olanjut's untrained yet strong punches, and can be thrown as a special move. When not using these, Olanjut is not too fast, but has endurance in spite of his thinness and lots of strength. He does however have clumsy moves strike oddly. An example would be his crouching Roundhouse, it's actually a forward springing double legged kick to the chest (groin if you're extra tall or long legged by way of sprite size, but with no difference otherwise), and it does NOT knock the enemy over. In fact, none of Olanjut's crouching kicks or punches have instant knock back. Instead, it's his standing medium kick that strikes low. In fact, that said roundhouse can be blocked high and low. His crouching medium punch is actually a top down. In spite of all these games of confusion, Olanjut lacks air capabilities with a rather slow and distance lacking jump. Even his ability to wall jump like Vega, Rolento or Guy isn't an advantage in this regard. In fact, his wall jump gives him little very little in jumping advantage over the likes of taller guys who jump low. Olanjut jumps very low, and I wall jump gives him your average normal character's jumping height. Is that balanced? You decide! He may sound feral like Blanka, but he's not, he's WAY more a savage beast. A few moves cannot be done when you have the spear in hand. Supers that are like that though simply cause it to be sheathed. Olanjut does not get hisw sling back. Oh well, too many projectiles is bad anyway. Olanjut also has a hard time with making huge combos.

Spear Toss - A special attack that needs the spear. When used, from anywhere, crouched, grounded, in the air (as short as that may be), Olanjut throws his spear. It cannot be punched away like Roleno's stinger knife. It doesn't trade hits with fireballs and will go through them. It will obey the laws o gravity and aerodynamics however and will die out fast enough. Still, its his only ranged strike. Rose of course, cannot reflect this, much to the Enthralled African's dismay! To perform, a backwards quarter circle and the punch button are all it takes. The spear can be angled for its flight, and depending on where it hit's the enemy, it can even be a top down, or a must be blocked low only depending on where the enemy is at the time. The upwards version is probably his best anti-air move, sadly.

Fury Knuckle - Barehanded only. Olanjut runs at his foe with his fist pulsing with energy. It's like Balrog's dashing punch, but not as speedy along the ground, or distance traveling. Instead, its fast to strike and, unlike Balrog's, can trade hits with crouching roundhouses. Olanjut's roundhouse of course breaks rules, so… Anyways, this punch strikes at medium height and cannot be crouched under. It can even combo into other attacks. It is performed the same way Balrog's is, as a charge move with punch.

Green Hells of Africa - Can be done barehand or with spear, makes no difference! Olanjut strikes with powerful, spiraling kick about a few inches off the ground. Why the funky name? Because it HURTS, and feels worse than hell! It's a hold back that ends with up-forward and kick. Hits 3 times, and travels further with stronger kicks pressed.

Strangle Rollout - A 360 grab with the punch. Grabs the enemy and takes them to the ground with a rolling, similar to how Ken's roundhouse throw works. The difference is that the roll lasts a bit, and bounces to the air a few times, causing extra hits to make a combo. No spear allowed here.

Elephant Headhunt - Fury Knuckle's spear holding counterpart. Can only be done with spear on hand. This is basically the way in which the one eared man hunts elephants. He jolts with a long range spear thrust. Its slower than the fury knuckle, but it is still easily jumpable.

Super Combos

Lion Breaker - The name is actually less of a fancy kung fu with insert animal name here it's actually more that he used this to break the necks of lions. It's a 720 grab with the kick that causes Olanjut to roar and leap at his foe. If he strikes, he puts them in a headlock and a neck cracking is heard. It's not as deadly, in spite of how fatal it sounds. Balance is important, ya know. Higher levels of super deal more damage. It does no hits of combo.

Afrikhan - Olanjut's greatest burst of Adrenal Fury. A level 3 super only. When done, he shouts, audibly understandable, believe it or not, the word Afrikhan, and he dashes along he ground. The move is similar to Gen's ground striking dash super, but instead, when you strike the target, you get to decide the hits that happen with punches and kicks. It is quick, decently strong, and is probably he best way you'll EVER score a 7+ hit combo as this guy.

**Noembelu** - Noembelu enjoys reach with axes on a string, and strong slash attacks as well. Her kicks are not much like other dolls though, but that doesn't exactly make her worse or better. She can make decent combos, but she's slower than the other dolls a little bit in mobility.

Rising Tomahawk - This move is dragon punch type of move all the way, meaning a high priority attack that goes upwards and somewhat forward and rules in anti-air purposes. This one has quite the priority as well. When Noembelu is done leaping with the slash from this down, forward, down forward, punch button pressing, she can follow up with downwards slash. The problem is that when she's in the air, she's rather suspended there for a split second or so, far longer than other DP style moves. If you miss the enemy, they can strike back easily. To do the landing strike, press all three punch buttons, but be warned that it'll take a bit before it gets pulled off.

Axe Flurry - Rapidly press the punch button for a Honda/Gen/Chun-Li/Blanka style rapid attack that doesn't move. Using the strings at the axe-handles, she launches them a short distance, constantly, and they retract… obviously this took practice, and lots of it. It's strong, but it doesn't quite combo as nicely as the others, and it can be hit from rather above it unlike Blanka's. Still, can be powerful nonetheless.

Lumber Jolt - A semicircle backwards plus the kick button lets spring forward with axes ahead and twirling for a combo similar to the patriot circle. Only difference is that the damage is useful, and it goes only up to 3 on the combo meter at best. Still, its fast and gets in your enemy's face.

Wood Crest - Energy ball move, Warning! Warning! Eh, not too great other than just being some distance power. What happens is that both axe blades swish against each other ad a small crescent empowered by the spirits of the earth and nature travels like a wild cutter, glowing a light green. Not much else to it. It's natural, man.

Super Combos

Lumber Jumble - Super version of Lumber Jolt. Strikes multiple times with a high priority version of the Lumber Jolt that does the move more times, and with four hits in each time. Level 1 does 2 times, level 2 does 3, level for does 4 times. A 16 hit combo at level three! Each individual hit is not too mighty, however.

Elemental Harness - Noembelu turns into a spiritual bird that charges at the enemy. This is a charge backwards attack, that is level 3 only. The bird can randomly be made of any element… all 109 of… whoops, I mean all 4 of them. Regardless of the element, the bird does the same damage. This attack can be blocked to receive zero damage, due to its great size and, unavoidability. If you can catch the enemy whuile they're busy, they'll be hurt bigtime, but if blocked wall jumped over (except for Olanjut's) Vega flipped, or teleported out of the way of, you lose 3 levels. I think T. Hawk would enjoy a move like this.

**April **- She's the doll of life, and she tries to live well. Can you find an enemy stupid enough to let you use your bandaging recovery move? She has a more defensive aspect to her play style than the other dolls.

Living Photon - We all know what it is if you read the last chapter… you didn't skip lines, did you? If you did, then shame, shame on YOU! To perform the move, hold down, then press down forward, forward punch. When it strikes something, this slow projectile bursts as a defense mechanism, and can therefore combo up to 3 hits on a target if they hit it at an unfavorable angle. It's susceptible to reflect and absorption, just like all fireball and energy projectile moves.

Bind Wounds - Well, here's a move to make you drool! Healing! Haha! Good luck finding an enemy to let you rejuvenate. To do this move, you start out holding down for 3 seconds, then do a 1440 degree rotation of the controller (that's 4 full circles!), and stop when you reach down back, which you hold for 3 more seconds. Then press down forward and press punch repeatedly, if you attack, get attacked, or block in this time, you lose your flow of the move. When you pull it off, you heal about 35 lifebar, the more rapid you press punch, the more you get, and it happens instantly upon completing the move. You can use this and it will count as a perfect! Good luck, you'll need lots of it like with Sutma's destruction move.

Bronze Surge - A quarter circle backwards, and then back to downwards (in other wards, down down back, back, down back, down) and then kick. Aprile takes on a bright bronze, glow, and jolts at her foe rapidly kicking with each foot as though it were a bicycle kick. Its up to 5 times with roundhouse kick.

Super Combos

Golden Surge - Its done similarly to the Bronze Surge, but this one requires a second back and forth backwards semicircle. When done, it glows a very illuminating golden color, and strikes with power instead of hits. In fact, it does the same number of hits as its Bronze counterpart, with stupidly high power and priority.

Reverse Shaft Breaker - Eh, so April was a victim of Bison the Unoriginal Bastard Productions™. It's that in place spiral attack that punishes jump ins. Whatever!

Shield Revenger - Another blocking countermove super. This one has 3 levels of charge though for more punishment. It's also insanely difficult to do. You hold forward for 2 seconds, then press back, forward, back. Yes, HOLD FORWARD on the directional! Then if you're blocking (difficult if moving forward, aint it?) if you pull this off, you have yourself a jolting reverse attack super, and it's better than any alpha counter. Don't rely too much on it, as its damage isn't as great as the Surge of Breaker. It's a one hit jolt that trades sides with the enemy, at all levels.

**Benny -** Benny is kind of a joke character as we saw him get owned by Dhalsim and Balrog, or is he? He has his supers, and special moves. We know most of his special moves already, lets see if there's any more, hmm? Benny's normal punches and kicks have a very untamed and uncoordinated motion to them, but for balance, they are functional in game. In the story, he gets jobbed nonstop!

Ice Pad - A backwards semicircle and the punch button makes this. It is a frosty shield that forms in front of Benny. When struck, the enemy will receive 40 of the damage they would have dealt. Note that projectiles just break both the shield and themselves, a.k.a. 'cancel out', in story, energy kinda just explodes or something, so says physics! This move only affects regular punches and kicks, not special moves or supers of any kind.

Super Combos

Cold Man Winter - A super body strike that turns Benny into a torpedoing Ice man with his frost manipulating hands ahead of him. Hold back, then press forward, back, forward with punch to activate. All levels do up to 4 hits before making the enemy trip off his feet, but the distance traveled and power of the attack varies a bit.

Frozen Shards - Using 3 towards quarter circles, this super is made This super creates a beam of ice that enwraps its foe and strikes with frozen shards. Jab has 5 shards, strong punch has 7, and fierce has 10. Is large, but can be blocked to good effect and nullification of any further problems.

Absolute Zero - Hold back for two seconds, then do a 360 degree controller rotation. If you grab your foe, you do a 13 hit, powerful combo, and leave them frozen. You can attack to break em out, but if they mash the buttons, they may escape the icicle state sooner. This is a level 3 super with no lower level variations.

Anyways, I'm still working on Zivah, Decapre and then some. Well, short chapter due to this roster. Eh, sorry!

Chapter 9 - Step, Steep, Steppe, Stop

**Mongolia**

As a lone boy sat alone atop a camel's back, he stared to the cloudy, wondering what his future would bring. The rain did not bother him the slightest, nor did the smell of wet camel fur. The loss of his psychic uncle did bother him however. Uncle was a stretch, it was more like a great-uncle, as in grandpa's brother. The old man Chad however, was important to the seventeen year old Kushik. He had trained the boy to understand his psychic abilities, and was as wise as any old man could be. It was a shame when he was found to be dead a week ago.

With a small fuzz of a growing mustache of black hair, it seemed as though puberty might have reached him a tad late, physically that is. Under Chad's teachings, the Mongolian boy had to mature very quickly in order to control his psychic powers. It was a story about a woman named Rose that was used in this favor. A girl from Italy with a psychic powers of sorts that started out troubled by her powers. In fact, it was to the point that she was captured by some guy named Bison, and was made obedient to his control. It was funny. Uncle Chad always seemed to think so fondly of that Rose woman, and rarely said her name in a disgust or harshness. He wondered just what this Rose was to Chad. It was strange to see him sound as though he was daydreaming and lost in fantasy. Chad was an octogenarian, it wasn't healthy for him to be into girls so young, was it?

Regardless, that did not matter. What mattered now was that Chad was gone, and Kushik had a power he still did not understand. Yet, under the ideas of his uncle, he took up self defense as well to aid his psychic powers. The body and mind need harmony, as he was taught, and Kushik was not one to disgrace his elders. It would be the style of his country's pride, Mongolian Grappling. It was a style that proved historically to be powerful. It was at the root of military training at the times of Genghis Khan, and the Mongolian Empire. More than just skilled in cavalry hit and run raiding, the Mongols trained in this grappling style of fighting as well. Kung Fu, as well as other fighting styles can be traced back to have Mongolian Grappling in their techniques.

The premise of Mongolian Grappling is simple, strike and throw your enemy at the same time. It would go nicely with his psychic powers… or so he thought. It became clear that psychic powers were at an impasse when it came to fighting. There was no way to predict his foe's next move by way of mind unless they weren't very good. Chad told him that most warriors usually have some form of mental clearness that goes so deep that fighting goes beyond thought, and becomes a simple instinct. As such, he never tried to use his mind to read his foe's next move ever again.

As the light rain slowly soaked him and the camel he rode, which did not like being in the rain, he continued to think, until the camel made a loud grunt in the way camels are known to grunt. "Sorry Graja," he sighed to the camel as he stroked a hand along its tan and furry neck, "Let's go home." he stated as he revved the stable. The boy would need some time to think, and figure why uncle said his psychic powers would be so vital.

**Location Unknown**

The bodiless voice of Bison laughed. "Ah, Cody, I almost forgot to mention that we had some… complications with your friend."

Cody snarled as he stood in the lab. "What'd you do to him?"

"Cody!" Guy, standing an inch tall at most, shouted, "Get out of here while you can! You can let me die…" his voice trailed.

"No." Cody said sternly. "I don't want to lose the only friend I have left." his voice was solemn and low. "If working for Bison gets you safe, then I'll do what I have to."

"If Guy attacks me when he is brought back to his normal self," Bison warned, "Then I will defend myself in favor of your stupid deal, and I will kill him for sure this time!"

Cody gritted his teeth. "I… I accept." he sighed.

Senoh grinned as he eyed the man who towered him. "You might just like it here! There's plenty of fights to keep you from worrying about good and evil, so be a good brainwashed loser, and you've got yourself some fights, got it?"

Cody glared at the man, he could easily sit on the small scientist, and squash him into a bloody pulp of a pancake with his bones crushed so bad they'd break into dust. He wouldn't dare though. "Don't think about it Cody! Otherwise you'll find out that hamsters can die in a similar manner!" Bison threatened.

"Gerb…" Guy began but stopped his outburst. Was this what Zeku meant when he said he'd need to risk his life for anything? He had told Rose that sacrificial ends were not the way, yet here he was ready to die to keep his friend from bolstering the ranks of Shadaloo.

**Flashback**

"Calm yourself, Guy." said a man, "You seem troubled…"

"I'm sorry Master Zeku." replied Guy, looking like a human, and not a gerbil. "I am just thinking…" he stated with a stern look on his face. "I am confused. When is a battle suicide compared to being worth dying for? You say that a Bushin warrior must be ready to fight evil to the death. What if the battle cannot be won? It would be a sacrifice if I do not hurt my foe at all."

Zeku was silent for a few seconds as he considered the question himself. "That… is something that you must figure out for yourself." replied the Bushin teacher. Zeku was the current Bushin master, number 38 at that, and Guy was one of his most promising students. Guy would not be ready to be a master of his art for a few more years still at this point in the past. "Part of understanding right from wrong is to figure them out for yourself. It takes more than just good battle technique to master the Bushinryu. One must be willing to defend against evil that threatens the balance of life."

"I don't understand master." Guy admitted, "What difference is thee between evil and balanxce disruption?"

Zeku's gaze was serious as the wind of the outdoors blew against his long hair "That too, is not something that can be taught." as he eyed Guy's gloom, he spoke again, "Do not despair, Guy. I believe you have what it takes to understand the Bushin secrets. You must remember though, that new secrets are discovered all the time. The Bushin way… as you know, evolves ad adapts a bit."

Zeku sighed, as his eyes turned to the partly clouded sky above, "That is not to say that the Bushin will give up the fight to defend the balance. That will never change! It does not mean that a Bushin must be lax in his training. Only through understanding in the mind, and the strength and spirit in the body can a Bushin Ninja unleash justice in every strike he makes."

"I… I understand a bit better." Guy nodded. "Thank you, master."

Zeku nodded to his student, "You have come far, Guy. Your determination is impressive. Should you be predecessor to my title, I would not be surprised, and would not doubt you'd use your title far better than I ever could."

"I doubt…" Guy began, filled with, well, doubt, obviously.

"I would not doubt if I were you." Zeku interrupted, "There is no way to predict the future after all. Psychic powers is nothing but a hoax. Even Bushin prophecy should not be taken as fact above all, for if there is one thing you should be wary of, it is someone who thinks they know the future."

**End Flashback**

Guy tensed his rodent body as he remembered those words. Had Zeku known what he was saying about the future? Guy had not even performed goodness with his powers for more than two years before falling against Bison himself, who at the time was using Rose's body like a parasite. 'I wonder where Zeku is now…' his eyes clenched shut, as he trembled in gerbilized rage.

"He's dead, Guy!" Bison laughed, "You didn't think that your were the only one in your martial arts style who was meant to pursue me? That fool tried to as well… he paid for it with his life! It looks as though there is no master left for Bushinryu Nippo." Bison's voice faked sadness, "Poor little hamster."

"Gerbil!" Guy corrected on instinct, before slumping back into despair. 'It's hopeless!' he came to realize, 'I am and never was not worthy of being Bushin master…'

**Siberia**

Zangief shook his head as he eyed the black masked opponent who tried to attack him in the cold harsh climate he wandered nearly naked. "Little girl!" he stated, "I don't like little girls who want to get hurt." he stated.

The masked foe said nothing, as she leapt at the man again, first stepping foothold on a tree and leaping off without the laws of physics to tell her no. She lunged with her two claws ahead of her, but her attack was no match for the Red Cyclone.

"You must be a student of Vega, ya?" the Russian man asked, as he caught her in his powerful grip. "Let's be seeing what's under your mask!"

"Vega?" the girl stated in a rather harsh tone. "NO! I'm better than that loser! I'll be proving it by killing his enemy first!" she snarled as she struggled against Zangief's might.

"Hate him? Then why are you going after me?" the Russian man wondered, setting her to the ground. "You should not be hunting me. You are a Russian too!" he stated, "You would do bad for your mother country?"

Decapre paused at this thought. She hated needing to think things over and reprioritize her mission. "I… Oh, God damn you!" she hissed in a heavy Russian accent, as she swiftly leapt for a tree. This time, as the Red Cyclone stood ready to attack, she did not head towards him. She was jumping from tree to tree, retreating or so it seemed.

"What was being the point of that attack?" Zangief shrugged, as he turned back to the hunt for worthy foes in mother nature's finest beasts.

Author's notes: Woo boy! Look at the character roster… I think I really had better myself. I lost count of how many people there are. Ah, and a new character too now. Yes, I said I'd have more sub-drinking age characters, and I meant it! Anyway, review, people. I'm making quite an epic here… maybe I should have set it at an earlier time, like 1996, that way I wouldn't be interrupting any Street Fighter 3 storyline. Bah!

Anyways, its bio time!

Name: Kushik

Birthday: 1980

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 137 lbs.

Blood type: O

Birthplace: Mongolia

Special Skill: Camel and Horse Riding

Likes: His Country's History, Hiking

Dislikes: Uncertainty, Birds

Fighting Style: Mongolian Grappling

Kushik's family does herding for a living. They have lots of horses and camels especially.

Kushik's idolizes Genghis Khan, Tamerlane, and Attila the Hun, and other war leaders that came from the Asian steppes he lives upon.

Birds scare him when flying close to his head. WUSS!

He has psychic powers like his uncle Chad. Chad isn't his brother's brother. He's actually his brother's uncle, but he found the boy and decided to try and help him understand his strong mind manipulative powers. Chad died recently, but you probably knew that since the intro… that is, if you've all been reading, hmm?

As a fan of old Mongolian Military Tactics, he has taken up practice with archery, especially on horseback. His eye coordination is decent.

Kushik cannot predict the future! Are you shocked? He's a psychic, but he has no access to future sight. He can read minds quite easily though. It doesn't help him in fights, as fighters fight by instinct, not by thinking of their beating the crap out of their enemy, they just do it! He cannot use his mental powers to create energy blasts either. He can do very basic mind control however, but that'd take many more years to even get remotely down pat with efficiency.

What are Kushik's moves like? Uh, you'll have to find out. So will I. As I read up more on Krav Maga and Mongolian Grappling, I'll let you folks know. I just hope that Kushik doesn't sound like a Mary Sue. I better go run the SF Sue test. See ya next chapter, folks! Man, wasn't this fast?


	11. Subhuman Minds Aren’t Half Empty

Review Affirmation time and then on to a small interlude of a chapter. Be warned, it's mushier than drenched mud.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - Eh, just keep writing. As for how will Rose train? Uh, I think by practicing punches and kicks. Ya know, sort of like the more realistic fighting styles that rely on the body and not the spirit. Besides, Rose doesn't have no physical strength, otherwise that crouching jab and those high heeled shoe kicks are surely fooling me good… though it might just be using the stiletto in the heel for extra stabbity power. As for Vega… he'd be exactly what Freud would need to showcase how right he is about an oedipal complex, if Vega didn't stab his ugliness first.

**Interlude 1 - Subhuman Minds Aren't Half Empty**

**Germany**

'Look… good?' Julia blinked as she heard those words. Nobody had ever been so nice to her before. It was always strange stares, or Bison's cruel words and beatings for disobedience. Never had anyone been so kind to her, except perhaps, Juni, for they needed each other. Humanity just seemed to distant and far away. Birdie, strangely seemed to be the nicest person Juli ever met. She did not deserve any of his kindness or sincerity. 'He's not trying to trick me…' she told herself, 'I can sense it!' her mind declared. She did not know how, but she knew it was true.

Birdie wasn't exactly what one would call attractive, or even as though he looked like a human at all. However, when life is empty and cold, anyone at all who was willing to be a friend was good enough for Julia. Most would find the fact that Birdie stood seven feet tall, and was bulging with muscles a bit intimidating, along with the metal chain he wielded as well. Juli however, saw none of this, not with the way Birdie was looking at her now, with worried eyes and five tons of guilt. 'He shouldn't feel guilty. Not about me. I did wrong, I deserved it!'

"Hey kid…" Birdie said with concern. "Don't be so sad. C'mon, smile for the Birdie!" he exclaimed with a goofball grin.

Juli did smile, even giggling a bit to his words. The joke wasn't very funny at all, but somehow, when the big Negro said it, she smiled. She felt ashamed by this. Birdie could find better ways to spend his time, no doubt. Why was he here with her, a simpering, suffering girl? No! She wasn't a girl, not a woman either, or anything even remotely used to denote humans. She was a doll, as stated many, many times before, she was subhuman. "It…" she thought carefully of her words, "it was, um, n-n-nice of you to visit erm, m-me." she stammered with politeness.

Birdie however, was in panic. "Oh, c'mon kid!" he demanded with anger, "I raped ya for gods sake! Don'tcha bloody hate me?" His anger was not directed at the brunette. The chain user was angry at himself more than anything. "What gives? I hate meself, for cryin' ou' loud!"

Juli flustered a bit, and turned her head away. It was a rather guilty thought to think of hating her only source of human contact without just orders and demands in ages. "You… don't seem hate worthy to me." she said with another stammer as her face began to redden further.

She scowled herself on the inside. She couldn't… no, she wouldn't dare! She was not human… not worthy of being able to feel such a feeling. Yet, the sad fact was that she had! Julia was feeling a strange and somewhat enjoyable attraction towards the man in the Mohawk. It had nothing to do with looks. Yet, she felt safe with him near. It was as though he would not try and hurt her, especially when he felt he had hurt her more than he could ever repair.

She could not convince him that it was not his fault. If anyone was at fault, it was Bison. Bison deserved to rot in hell for what he did, but didn't Birdie say that Bison was back? Although having a purpose to her life was something she would enjoy, Juli would kill herself this time if he took over her mind. That was not the way she'd let it happen. "You… are a likeable character." she added as she noticed his silence.

"Likable!" he snapped. It was not as though he hated the thought of someone liking or maybe respecting him at all was bad, but it was so uncommon to liked, especially not from his the victim he raped. "What's with you? Why do you seem so calm?" he asked seriously from still outside the window.

Julia shut her eyes for a few seconds, then stood up and opened the window with as best a smile she could strained the weakened muscles on her face to produce. It had been so long since she smiled last. Her weakened muscles trembled as she tried to life the window pane away. Birdie did push upwards a bit from the outside as well. "You did what you had to do." Juli said honestly, her eyes focusing towards the wooden ground beneath her. She sighed as her tone wavered back to sadness, "Please… don't say sorry though and be so nice to me." she said as she fought back a sob, for tears would only make him feel worse right about now. "I am undeserving… I am only a doll."

"Bullshit!" Birdie hissed, "That's what Bison said, and you know it. You're a free thinker now. You 'ave opinions, ideas, beliefs, rights, and wutnot!" He calmed down, "You were born a human."

Julia shook her head as she sobbed slightly, "I became a doll at thirteen… there is no taking away this controlled feeling I have!" she paused to exhale a deep, depressed sigh, "I am just an empty soul, and brain, waiting to be told what to think and do." she said as she wiped some of the salty tear water from her left eye. "I may have been a beautiful doll, but I'm a pitiful person. Bison was right… it wasn't like him to ever lie."

Birdie growled angrily, "Bison can go to hell, do you hear me?" he said it without fear. "You're not Bison or his slave." he had turned away for just a second to think his words carefully and watch his angered tone. That is of course, until the opening of a door caught his attention.

Julia drooped her head downwards in shame, "Uh, I forgot to let you in." she stated, "I," she paused as she still cried, "I don't, um, I get very few guests, as you can probably tell."

Birdie smiled, "It's ok, I liked the dramatic feel of talking through the window." he grinned as he eyed the small house. It was a dump! How did she even manage to pay for this place if she hardly even got out of it? It was strange really, but not very important. That was when the unthinkable occurred! Well, perhaps not THAT unthinkable, but still… eye contact!

It may have been for less than a second, but Birdie gasped at what he saw in the eyes. Pain, nothing but torment, self incriminating hatred, and a yearning for acceptance, but horror to let anyone know. It was unexplainable how he saw that in the brown eyes of the girl, but he knew… and Juli knew that he saw it as well.

She turned her head away quickly, filled with embarrassment and shame. He saw deep into the simple, useless being that she was. Now that Birdie, and Julia wasn't going to likely get him to leave her to her simplistic solitude. She could bring herself only to sob within her hands, which were also losing muscle due to her depressed state and the appetite reduction it brought with it.

"'ey, kid. Ya can't do this to yerself." he stated, gently putting his giant hand upon her shoulder. It may have been able to wrap around her thinning frame easily, but Birdie was gentle, even as he towered so tall above the girl in height, he would not hurt her… again.

She turned around to the strong yet gentle grip, proceeding to cry onto his black leather jacket as his arm wrapped around to pat her on the back. He felt so comforting, being a shoulder to lean on and all. She had a strange feeling that made her want to get attached to him, like she had with Juni. Was it need and survival? No, this time it seemed different… this feeling seemed more forbidden! Could it have been that bad, human feeling called… love?

Author's Notes: Ok, this is why I don't write interludes! They end up too vital to the plot to be breaks in the action anyway, and they're still loaded with drama! Bah! Go ahead and tell me honestly that it sucked, but don't blame me if this out of the blue coupling (really, even I'm not gonna go advocating it as awesome since it's so offbeat!) causes you to gouge your eyes out. I'll understand the hatred though… Don't feel too panicky though, for nothing is set in stone. There's still Juni to deal with to tear the brunette doll into emotional emptiness, but I'll shush now before I spoil. As always, reviews are welcomed, and even ideas too if you think you can. Cya soon!


	12. Jamaican a Big Deal Over Nothing

Bushinguy - Zeku did go missing, apparently. Even if no longer top banana, I think Zeku still had responsibility to fight evil, unfortunately, he didn't do so well. Meh, whatever, and I got the whole Birdie issue a bit too deep, didn't I? Uh, at least the pairing makes more sense for canon than, oh say, anyone with Ryu. Bleh, I scare myself!

Dasu - People can review at their own rate. I'm glad someone appreciates the uniqueness of the new characters. Wait till ya get a loud of the Knife Hand karate (which is Shuto in Japanese.)

Anyways, before I start, a few more character movelists! Yay! Oh, and I've been thinking of starting a story of the life of Adon, from poor child to Muay Thai Deity, but I am not entirely sure I will. If I do, you'll know it was coming though, so it's a possible sneak peak, I guess.

Oh, and um, disclaimer! I don't own… Capcom, but really, look at these characters! Wouldn't this be a hell of an awesome game if it were actually made?

**Decapre **- Vega lite? She doesn't like to be called that, but she's similar to him in many, many ways. To start, she has a wall jump, and clawed swipes. She's still somewhat different. For one thing, her claws cannot be lost in battle, neither of them, but these claws have practically no range advantage at all. The mask can come off with effort, but the damage boost from its loss is minimal at best. She can grab fences if the stage has one, and this time around, there might just be more fenced levels than just the Spaniard she mimics. Her punches are Vega-like, but far less ranged, and her kicks are like other dolls foot working, there are differences though, such as standing fierce punch and the crouching strong kick. Eh, it's all complicated stuff.

Diving Arrow - Unlike Vega, Decapre doesn't need to hold down for most of her moves. It's a quarter circle backwards and the kick button and Decapre will be sent leaping for the edge of the screen and jump off of it if she connects. Then she'll be have a few choices for what to do next. If you miss the wall, then you'll just land where the screen edge would have been. To perform the Diving Stinger, press back on the directional pad, and use the kick button, and you'll do the Spiral Arrow downwards. It's a top down, so must be blocked high. However, due to how easy it is to perform, it lacks somewhat in power, even compared to other options. The power of the kick or punch used for these moves make relatively little difference for the most part.

Sheer Madness - When near the foe, after doing the wall leap special move start up, press upwards and use the punch button for a downwards slashing attack. The attack has good area coverage, and is top down as well, but it only covers one side of Decapre. If your foe on the side of her that she's not slashing at, then she's an easy target for a super combo. Sheer Madness has decent power but can be avoided easily, since Decapre dives slower when she chooses this. You must be near the top of the screen to activate this. If not, you'll get her regular punch move instead.

Roulette Stabber - This is that regular punch version, and it has a small area it will strike at as well. It's quick, and strong, but hard to time perfectly. When used, Decapre slashes swiftly the area below her four times within less than a second. It's easy to wrongly time this move, but if it hits, it will be strong indeed. Be careful, for even if it hits, the enemy may be able to counter you as you land, for they aren't knocked down by this.

Flying Frankensteiner - When near the foe, using down and the kick button catches them by the legs in a Frankensteiner, which basically will look like any other Doll regular, kick version throw, but is a bit stronger. The grabbing area is small, but the attack is stronger than a regular throw. Since it's an air throw, there's no tech hitting it.

Grizzly Rage - This is a move that doesn't need a wall jump special starter. Heck, it's Hundred Hand Slap lite, with rapid punch button for a barrage of rapid claw stabs. Not as much range as most, but its strong still, and doesn't push the enemy back so much. It's easy to sweep or jump over.

Aerobic Evader - It's the backflip dodge. In the story, its lacking in invincibility powers, but in the game, its good. There's a slight recovery time however, so use carefully. To use this one, you must press back button twice then press a punch button. Note, it's press, not hold, so go gung-ho. It is the punch button that determines duration and distance flipped. Jab is rather brief, reverse punch is a bit longer, and fierce is longest flip. You can use forward twice, instead of back, to flip towards the enemy, but the ground you cover is very small, even with fierce punch. Still, it can set up for a strong attack.

Cutter-Up - Down, forward, down forward punch for a slashing uppercut. It deals decent damage with dragon punch style priority. In fact, it is a dragon punch, pretty much, but with a slashing effect that follows briefly.

Super Combos

Note: Any wall jumping super combo is performed the same as usual, but the difference is the wall jump startup. It's two backwards quarter circles, then the kick to wall jump.

Diving Shaft Breaker - This move is your shaft breaker super. It does decent damage for its usability, though it pales to other supers. Level one is a simple 3 hit shaft breaker, level two is follows up with a spiral back upwards for 2 more hits, and it goes claw first if anyone cares. Level 3 finishes this off with an extra powered up punch, and then tosses the enemy to the ground. The move will follow up to the level 3 throw only if the enemy is in the grasp by the end of the punch that goes before it.

Sheer Insanity - The no direction pressed punch move, souped up and more effective. Size of the slashes and damage dealt increases with the level used, and has no effect on the amount of hits, which is a stable 6 if none of them miss their mark. The damage is quite good, but still be aware that its able to be blocked, high or air blocked too.

Globe Fillet - With 2 forward semicircles and the punch button, the Crystal Balled Fillet is a level 3 only super that starts on the ground, and when activated, the Russian doll curls up like as though it were a hooligan ball, and rolls into the air moving forward a short distance. If the target is struck and is not blocking, then 2 clawed hands will stab and pull the target in, whereupon a 9 hit combo will occur, dealing a fair chunk of damage. This can be blocked because the clawed strike isn't a grab, it's a punch first, and it knocks both her and the target away when block struck.

**Zivah - **Can Krav Maga, a.k.a. "Contact Combat" handle the world of martial arts, when it itself is not martial arts? Yes, Zivah can, and you might not even need to turtle, but you might want to have good timing skills, because you have some nice reversal and counterattack capabilities. Zivah also has lots of defense, but is a little offensively lacking. Zivah is the kind of character that the enemy wants to not try and use regular throws moves on. Zivah is still risky to play as, and is not the kind of character you should expect to score a perfect. If you like to play a defensive turtler, then Zivah's endurance and guard bar are your life calling. In some modes, she has a dodge evade akin to Cody, though her guard bar is reduced, yet still bigger than Cody's, obviously. Her attacks may look as though they take on a blend of every style there is, but that's the adaptive way of Contact Combat. She's a jack of all trades and the master of none. Pure offensive play will NOT win you any battles as Zivah, at all, though an offensive gameplan with countermoves every once in a while won't hurt. Zivah only suffers a small portion of guard bar loss when alpha countering, and doesn't even cause the total bar to reduce, only a portion of he current guard bar is lost, meaning it can regenerate and return. It also used 1/3 less super bar is used to perform the counter. That's good, because you'll need those supers.

Reverse Throw - This is the tech hit that technically hits back… with a throw. When grabbed, quickly use a quarter circles backwards and press any 2 punch buttons. You can start readying it before the grab with the motion, but the execution must be during the time you're grabbed and before your chance to score a tech hit ends. It can even be done on air throws. Just remember that moves like 360 grabs, regular moves that grab such as soul throw, hooligan combination, and Izuna moves cannot be reversed. Even if successful, it's possible to take damage due to the tech status of the situation. It will work on air throws, however, so be happy.

Defensive Disabler - A semicircle forwards and the punch button activates this counterattack. When done, and striking any move that won't damage when blocked, Zivah will grasp the arm or leg, and give it a small Charlie Horse. The punch button used determines how long Zivah will be in a ready to counter stance that activates the move. Jab is longest, reverse punch is a bit shorter, and fierce is brief. The damage is pathetic, but that's not the point of the move. The point of the move is that it disables that same attack for 1, 2, or 3 seconds, based on respective punch strength. It's really simple to understand. Say Zangief tries his aerial fierce punch splash and you Disable it, he can still do a regular air fierce punch. Disabling Honda's jab doesn't mean he can't mash jab to use the jab Hundred Hand Slap, it just won't be as obvious. Though specials aren't disabled, that doesn't prevent the disabling of moves like Dhalsim's Drill moves, or of different ways to attack with that button. Up to three Charlie Horse disables are allowed at any one time.

For characters like Balrog, where punches and kicks are really the same damn thing, you can do your weak kick jab in place of your strong jab.

Messiah Kick - Named for that it is a savior in her move pool. The Messiah Kick is a kick that rises like a dragon punch type move, foot first with some priority, then darts downwards like a Jaguar Tooth, and must be blocked high at that part. The only offensive Special Attack she has, and it'll be important. To use, it's down, forward, down forward kick. The power of the kick determines how high and far it goes. Sometimes a lighter kick is safer if you miss, as the recover time is lacking a bit.

Super Combos

Immense Retaliator - Three backwards quarter-circles and the punch button button activates this mighty counter attack defense. For 3, 4, or 6 seconds respectively based on the level used, every piece of damage dealt to you will be dealt to the enemy as well. If you pull this off, and then get super comboed, you'll be glad later. Unfortunately, your attack power goes down during this move so its got its disadvantages. The enemy cannot be KO'ed by this move. If their lifebar is at zero, it will stay there. However, if they KO Zivah while she's using the move and their lifebar is at, or will empty entirely when they do, then it uses a safety mechanism that activates a double KO.

Krav Maggedon - With a name like this, you expect an ultimate super of only lvl3 variation. Well you're wrong, it's a great move with 3 levels of power. When used, Zivah shouts "Mozel Tav!" and then lunges at the enemy, foot first at the enemy, and if they don't block, they get kicked for strong damage. If the kick connects, even if blocked, with an white bursting explosion that surrounds all visibility of Zivah and target. If up against two enemies, then note that the white light is harmless to those not struck by the kick. The explosion effect can be blocked and likely if you block the fast kick, you're rather safe. At level 1, Zivah's explosion strike 5 times, at level 2, it hits 8, and level 3 hits 11. The move is very strong, but easy defend against or block. It's jumpable, since Zivah will only launch so high off the ground to strike with both feet after all. To perform the move, use 2 forward semicircles and then the kick button of the correct strength for your preference.

Kosher Star - This super with 3 levels of choice lacks the power of Krav Maggedon, but it is also a ranged attack. Two forward quarter circles and Zivah summons energy into her right hand, unleashing it in the same of a star… with six sides to it. This star is your basic, scrubby super combo, but with Zivah, it does not fit into her gameplan all too naturally. It can catch an enemy off guard. It has a chaotic path that it travels along, not fully straight like some. It wavers in height, sometimes leaping to the top of the screen, then I may crash to the ground and bounce like a basketball. If you want to avoid it, it can be jumped, or run under, but if it hits, it makes all 5, 6, or 7 strikes. It deals not much damage at all, about the strength of two messiah kicks at level 1 version. Seriously, it's a poor way to spend super meter.

**Chapter 10 - Jamaican a Big Deal Over Nothing**

**Jamaica**

With his gloved hands extended far from his body for emphasis, Balrog the boxer spoke with enthusiasm to a crowd of Third World torment. Rundown houses and malnourished, uneducated Negroes were everywhere, walking about their everyday lives of sorrow and struggle all to make less than a dollar a week.

With a snide grin, Balrog chuckled, 'Blacks on the street, reminds me of the ghettoes of home.' "Hey all you poor folks!" he shouted to catch their attention, "I know your wages are dirt cheap and the fruits of your labor, uh, I think it's bananas, right?" he questioned, with a scratch of his head.

One of the Third World Jamaicans spoke up, "I be makin only twelve cents a week, gettin' dem bananas for de mon!" his voice was filled with disgust, and was not too well versed in English as obvious by his way of talking. Others chimed in with complaints and anger as well as they gathered to this. They all wanted more money! They deserved the respect they needed for working so harshly to make no cash.

"There's been a change around here!" Balrog smirked, "From now on, I'm uppin' your pay to eighty cents." 'What the FUCK is Bison thinking here? This is money thrown away on stupid twigs!' Suffice to say, Balrog knew little about the workings of Third World exploitation… have the cheap labor make your product for a nickel, sell the product for many dollars!

"Eighty!" another yelled in shock. "I be gone crazee, mon! I just hearing tings' am all. Eighty a week be too good for de trooth!"

Balrog shook his head, "Eighty cents a DAY!" 'Bison's mad! What monkey did he promise all these bananas for? Vega? Birdie?'

The first complaining Jamaican spoke again, shocked quite a bit. "Day? He say day!" he noted with a smile. "He say day! He say day! He say day! He say day!" he repeated, as though he were stuck on a broken record player. "He say day, oh! Oh mon! Dat be too crazy to be true!" Others seemed to murmur in the native Creole tongue, amazed by their value going up so much.

"It ain't be true!" spoke out another Jamaican voice with emphasis and volume. This Jamaican, unlike his other countrymen, seemed to be more well fed and muscular as well. Wearing strange glove-like padding on his arms, and red pants with the word Maximum down the side of them, he was well known. "I dun't be buyun' dis crock o' shiit lie!"

"Dee Jay?" Balrog said shocked. "You're that famous kick-boxing rapist artist!" Balrog said, using the wrong word.

"De word be rap, not rape." Dee Jay corrected, "You be dat greedy boxer, Balrog. I be rememberin' you!"

"Heh! You're a wimp, Dee Jay, ya bitch!" Balrog laughed. "Still, you ain't stopping me from giving these people jobs and good money."

Dee Jay laughed at that, "So de mighty be fallen?"

Balrog snarled like an angry bull, 'Yea, I'd almost agree if we're yankin bananas. Heh, yank!' "Yea, unlike you! You're not very kind to your people, making all that money, are ya?"

Balrog seemed to be winning the attention of the crowd over Dee Jay. Dee Jay however, remained calm as best he could. "I not tryin to hurt me countrey, mon!" he shrugged, "I givin' me people money and I be tryin to fight de WTO as well. I be usin de message in me songs to help frum time ta time!"

"IDIOT!" Balrog roared, "You CAN'T fight the WTO!" he stated in a booming voice. "They have too much power… too much money!" Not that he cared about all of this. He would have preferred fifty more rounds of correctly predicted roulette, but apparently, according to Bison's explanation, if he won too much, it could upset the American economy to the point that the money he had won was useless! Balrog didn't understand. He was just one person. How could he alone ruin the economy of the United States by winning three more times with odds of thirty-five to one, and winning every time? "All we can do is help those who are needy." his eyes turned to the poor people as his voice spoke loudly. "You'll need to work for it though. We'll need some effort from everyone, ya hear me?"

Dee Jay figured that he had lost this battle of the people's trust with all the cheering directed towards Balrog. "You gonna be sorry, mon!" Dee Jay stated, as he turned and walked away slowly, a short jive in every step. The musical life and his kickboxing ways must have gotten to his head so much that it put a bit of liveliness in his every movement. "Just don'tcha be hurtin' Jamaica!" he threatened in a rather not-so-carefree tone.

Once more calm and carefree, Dee Jay, also known as the Southern Comet, was a very talented Kick Boxer and musician. His skill with kickboxing was nowhere near that of, oh say, Sagat's or Adon's, but Muay Thai was never meant to be for the faint of durability. Regardless, these talents, musical especially, made him popular, famous, and wealthy. The working people in his country however were suffering very much monetarily from trade controls and regulations. It was all about providing the good life for the capitalist, American neighbors to the north.

Balrog smiled as he walked away from the crowds, cheering at the thought of earning tons of money. "Hey!" he yelled out, his words directed towards Dee Jay.

"Ya mon?" The Southern Comet replied with a tone of extreme distaste for anything the boxer probably had to say to him. "I know ya be up to no good, ya mon!" Dee Jay sighed. "You not be needin to lie to me."

"Yea, right!" Balrog snorted. None of the people seemed to care about the small time talk between the two black skinned warriors. "Just cuz' it's Shadaloo at work don't make it bad. Ya think the other companies are good guys? At least we're giving your people money." Balrog said in defense of his operation. 'Bison must like the way the grass grows here. It's probably getting to his brain… nasally! Heh, man I'm good at this, I should go on TV.'

"Yes, but it be Shadaloo at work. You pro'lly be wantin' mischief." Dee Jay knew about Shadaloo. He was invited to Bison's tournament a few years ago because he was an skilled fighter, but Dee Jay didn't go anywhere when he lost in the first match. He did learn that Bison was up to no good however. The Southern Comet knew better. "I betcha Bison be lyin'!"

"Bison don't lie." Balrog stated with a sneer as he changed the subject sporadically. "So… you're the Southern Comet, huh? They say you're a good kick-boxer, but then again, I gone up against Sagat and put up quite a fight before I had my ass handed to me."

"If you be wantin to fight, I be more than willin' to knock sense into you, and knockin' ya oot of me country!" Dee Jay replied in a serious tone.

"Yea, yea!" Balrog snarled, "I'll take you on and kick your ass, bitch!" Balrog grinned as he swiftly jabbed the air in front of him, mostly to seem more threatening. "In fact, why don't I do that right now?"

Dee Jay narrowed his eyes at the boxer as he sighed, "K, mon. I make ya sorry fo' messin' wit' me country!"

Balrog smirked viciously as he raised his gloved hands in a boxer's fighting stance. "You're making a mistake. Shadaloo ain't looking for trouble in this dump. There's not so much money to be made here at these rates… at least I think that's the case." he tilted his head to think. "Aw, god DAMNIT, I hate math!"

Dee Jay was losing his patience. It was such a sad state of events for a once, happy-go-lucky musician to become any bit bitter. The kick boxer wasn't exactly one to try and give up the happiness, but not even the good grass seemed to perk up his attitude. "I dun care, mon. Leave me Jamaican country now! I be fightin' hard to help me people, and sing to be makin them money."

Balrog chuckled darkly, "So you're jealous that you have less purpose to your life now? I get it!" he replied with a grin, as he suddenly lunged at the Jamaican with a powerful dashing punch.

Dee Jay saw it coming, as he stepped to the left to avoid the charging. "Max Out!" he shouted, as his pad gloved hands met swiftly to unleash a small, slashing beam that looked like a miniature comet. "You be lost your mind, ya mon!" He then moved his hands yet again as he repeated the move, causing yet another comet to exist.

Balrog cackled, "Yea right! My mind is fine! I just suck at math, is all." he grinned as he followed that up by roaring as he punched at the oncoming, two-inch wide comet, causing the energy to shatter. Breaking energy beams was a new skill that the money loving boxer had recently developed. He called it the Energy Breaker, and with more and more crazy chi, ki, energy, and whatever other magic tricks people were developing, Balrog had perfected a new technique to keep them on their toes, and in range of his furious, powerful punches. The next comet, he leaped over, as he unleashed a low punch to the Kick boxer's head from four about six feet in the air.

The Southern Comet was ready for the strike, as he stepped back to avoid the attack. "Oh yea!" Dee Jay screamed, seemingly out of place as he lunged with a rolling kick in retaliation. It was the Double Rolling Sobat, a kick with the sting of a comet… even though that never did make a damn shred of sense at all!

As the first kick struck the boxer at around hip level, almost getting him in the groin, the boxer caught a following kick with a powerful, punching riposte, sending his foot back to the ground with a slight tinge of numb pain. Dee Jay's leg still worked just fine; he was a kick boxer after all. "Bitch, you suck some serious ass!" the boxer jeered as he punched the Jamaican in the chest with lots of power, leaving a great bruise mark. "You're a fancy twit, but you don't got no power, bitch!"

"You be wantin' powa?" Dee Jay asked, as he pulled his fist backwards, "T-t-ta!" He shouted, as his fist struck the boxer in an uppercut thrice at a great speed, striking at the stomach. The real pain that Balrog felt was at the surprise factor, above all else. His stomach was built like steel, after all, from all the work-out and brutal violence he had endured. Dee Jay's Machine Gun Uppercut was not entirely up to the task of beating the Balrog.

"Heh, that tickled bitch." Balrog grinned as he revved his fists for another powerful strike, "Too bad I ain't ticklish." He joked as he struck back with an uppercut of his own. One which the kick boxer was able to knock off course with a blocking motion, sending it away from it's main target… the Jamaican's head, at the jaw. It probably would have been decapitation, or at the very least, a snapped neck. Either way, it would have had the capacity to kill the Southern Comet if not avoided.

Dee Jay quickly struck with a punch of his own, which he followed up with a second, both striking near Balrog's toned pectorals. As he followed up, couching a swift jab that followed, the musician sprung uo from the ground with a whirling kick. It struck at the side of Balrog's head, and he whirled his feet to strike again.

Balrog however, was ready, as he ignored the sweat rolling down from his very thin hair, and the blood escaping his nose, as he jumped at the man, head first. "Rah!" he roared like a savage beast, striking with his head like an enraged, berserk, bull, as his feet left the ground, and the kicking Comet was struck out of his Jackknife Maximum. "You're catching me off guard with your fancy tactics. That's about all that really hurts me from ya!" Balrog charged yet again at the kick boxer with his fist and an exploding roar.

Yet as the kick boxer tried to defend his chest, Balrog struck in an uppercut motion, striking at his neck. The motion was not fast or fierce enough to ruin him for life, or even knock him out, but it hurt a bit. Dee Jay was lucky to have been trained to be flexible with a sport and fighting style such as kick boxing, or he'd start to miss his neck. He lunged towards the ground with a low kick to knock the boxer off his feet and trip him up. It worked, as it disrupted the balance that the boxer had, but he stumbled a bit at best.

It was all Dee Jay needed though as he revved up his legs for a powerful bonanza. The slight stinging he felt in his somewhat sleepy right foot was gone "Sobat Carnival!" he yelled as he lunged like he did during the Sobat, but with more of the essence of a planet than just a simple comet, striking fast and furious as his leg spun about, striking at chest level a few times, before kicking the battered boxer away and to the ground upon his back.

Balrog, as battered as he was, stood up. Dee Jay was hardly in tip top shape himself, either as both were breathing hard. "EIGHT!" Balrog roared as his fabled turn punch lunged at his victim. Even though Dee Jay saw it coming from those few yards away, his tired legs could not carry him away fast enough as he felt the fury of the boxer's powering up. It was brutal, sheer force and immense power that had been building up since the start of the fight. Dee Jay remained standing at a stagger as his body trembled slightly. "Bah!" Balrog snarled with a grin. "You still up? It's over!" he snarled, laughing in an evil manner as he twirled about, avoiding a weakened jab from the Comet. The punch that followed was too much for the Comet to bear as he fell to the ground, consciousness slipping away completely.

Balrog sighed a breath of relief, as he eyed his fallen foe. "YEA!" he cheered, excited with the rush and thrill of the battle's adrenal still not subsided. He won, and loved every win. He grabbed the fallen warrior by the foot and carried him over his shoulder as though he were baggage. 'Gotta dispose of the evidence, as they say. This bitch might squeal on Bison's existence. I don't wanna see that freaky haired army fagot yet again!'

He traveled not too far, perhaps two or three miles at most, when he reached a small cliff that loomed above the ocean below with its rapid, foamy salt water below. "Well bitch." Balrog snarled as he grasped him and did an over the shoulder toss, sending Dee Jay to the sea below with a short splash. "I guess I should have been more 'Pacific' next time!" he laughed at his own cheesy joke.

It was then that he realized that one of the natives saw him. "Whoah, mon!" he exclaimed, almost terrified "That not be de Pacific! Dat's de Atlantic!" He never did see the Jamaican take a plunge.

"Oh right. Of, of course." Balrog stated as his eyes shifted nervously, "How silly of me!" He laughed uneasily with his gloved hand to his cheek.

Dee Jay was now washing with the waves, as a riptide sent the floating body to sea. It seemed, perhaps, that this was the end of the Southern Comet… or was it? All that was assured was that the body of the Southern Comet was headed East and somewhat North, floating on it's back in the gulf.

**Northern Canada**

Benny sighed as he walked out of the hospital. He still couldn't get any cures for his sister, and life with ice was proving un-enjoyable when trying to live a social, normal life. Women said he chilled them with even a touch, which really did wonders to have much of a sex life, and few could bear to live in the same temperatures as he did. It made Benny Hutscale enraged. 'C'mon! I'm cool!' he thought to himself, with the pun both intended and unintended in his definition.

'You're cooler than ice, Benny!' spoke a dark voice in his mind.

"Yea!" he cheered, before realizing, "Wait, who said that?" he asked, confused.

'I did!' the dark voice spoke again, chuckling, 'Stop trying to find a body. I don't have one at this time.'

"Yea, well who are you?" Benny asked, completely disillusioned with having the conversation with the voice in his head right outside a hospital. It was bad enough he had to be burning up under the heaviness of a tank top, which felt like heavy clothing to the sensitive temperature needs of the icy fatso. "I'm gonna stop talking to myself one day, I will!"

'Yourself? No, I am not you… at least not entirely.' The bodiless voice spoke again, 'You have me to thank for the fact that you are still alive.'

Benny rolled his eyes, "Sure, and I have an estate in Panama."

'Hahaha! You're a funny one, Benny. But… I jest you not. It was thanks to me that you were able to survive that time you were trapped in ice.' the voice said with a strange sense of pride. 'My name is Bison.'

"Go away! I'm busy!" Benny groaned, having no patience for this rubbish.

'Ah, but let me show you that my words are true!' the voice named Bison grinned, as a vision of the past swarmed Ben's mind.

**Flashback, 32 Years Ago, Northern Canada**

Ice, and snow were everywhere as they surrounded a small child of no more than two years of age, who had slipped out of consciousness nearly an hour and a half ago. That was when a muscular man dressed in a red cap, and red getup, save for the silver around his slightly, glowing fists, the silver color to his boots, and the odd silver shoulder pads he wore. Upon his hat, a symbol of a skull with two wings was easily visible. The man's face was long, with a large, double chin, though it seemed a bit less victimized by age, as Bison was still in his early or mid twenties at the time. As he lifted a few chunks of ice and snow away, he grasped the boy as he eyed the area carefully. 'Nobody will see me.' he said with a wide, toothy grin. Life was great for Bison! He was slowly being freed of the good in his soul, never to see it again as it gradually was forced from his body! "Ah, and the good in my soul ekes out some way to destroy me in the end, I'll bet." he joked to himself with a smirk. It would be entirely gone in two years, according to the doctors and scientists who diagnosed the energy.

He looked at the child, who seemed to be a fairly healthy, and slightly pudgy boy as he grinned. "Psycho energy will save your life." he laughed as he dug deep to the darkness in his soul, and tapped the kid's body carefully, letting it be absorbed by the child's developing body. "And they call it evil! Hah!" he boasted to the cold air around him "It can save lives! It's simply misunderstood." he joked as he finished his task. "You will live! You, an many others, may just serve a purpose to me should I have need you."

As he said that, he covered the kid back up, though leaving the soon to arrive search party somewhat of a hint to search for the child there. He was found later, alive and unconscious but otherwise still safe, but his body and skin were chillingly cold to the touch.

**End Flashback**

Benny's mouth hung open as the vision ended, "Was that man…"

'Yes, that was me, M. Bison, and you have a debt to repay for letting you have your existence!' Bison said slyly.

"Well I have nothing you'd want." Benny sighed, "All I can do is say thanks."

'Oh, but you have your body!' Bison countered, 'Such a lovely, powerful body.'

"Look, even if I swung that way," Benny explained, "Women just call me 'Popsicle Boy'. I guess, in a perverted, sex joke way, it's aboot right, and seems fitting, except for the 'boy' part, I mean really!"

Bison was quiet for a moment, 'Uh, I'm not after that. I want the power that let go to waste by being a lazy fat ass! There is dark energy in your blood and veins. Because your body was still growing, the psycho energy merged so nicely to make you an amazingly capable host.'

"Yea…" Benny said with a roll of his eyes, "You said you had many others, I think. What makes me special?"

'Your icy development!' Bison hissed, 'Practically none of the others have had need to call on such a transformation to will themselves to survive. Your cold is power in my grasp. It is power I know how to wield!'

"Right…" Benny stated as he rolled his eyes. "And I'm such a skilled fighter too! Did you know that I've been going around the world, fighting some strong warriors? I lost both times I tried!"

'I did when I read your mind.' Bison stated, 'Your ice alone could never win against the likes of Dhalsim. As for Balrog, I would have never recruited him if he wasn't worth his weight in cash.' He laughed 'Believe me, it takes lots of Hundred dollar bills to equal the weight of a heavy weight boxer.'

"Yea, well that makes me want to join you even less now!" Benny snarled, "I hated that boxing jerk!"

'He will fear your body as I wield its power and mix it with my fighting skills. I can even give you a better body. I know you would like that!' Bison offered. 'It has a temperature that any human should have, it's fit, agile, and you'll even be able to eat your very first peanut.' Bison said, trying to sound convincing. 'I'm not sure it will accept you. Its first owner was very highly trained, and honed it to be a vessel of benevolence. I also promised to return it to him if his friend behaves himself. Of course, you can continue life being allergic to peanuts if you do so desire.'

Bison should have realized the power of infusing babies with Psycho Energy long ago. The development and adaptability were amazing. Cammy didn't work, with the idea of waiting with the energy. The Doll project didn't work, not that they were ever meant to be host bodies. Still, the fact that he had almost even considered a thirteenth doll, but in the end did not, was a wise decision. It was an Israeli girl, and would have been codenamed after the thirteenth month of the Israeli calendar. Alas, she was fifteen years of age, and not thirteen at the time, so she was probably too old. It was indeed a shame, for she was skilled with the Israeli fighting style of Krav Maga.

Ben's eyes narrowed as his head looked towards the ground. "I'll think about it, k?"

'Hmm, well, I may be psychic, but direct mind control is not my style. I'll even cure your sister of her leukemia if you comply!' Bison offered. He liked how Ben had no clue how severe a threat to the world he could be if he had Bison's ideals, and a few years of practice. Ignorance was a blessing, at least, to Bison, even if he did not lie, it was not a lie to hold back information, was it not? 'Leukemia is a serious cancer!' He remembered how it took the life of the old man, and master of Ansatsuken, Gen. Gen was one of the few people to ever beat the "master of Fists", Akuma. The man survived the blast that sent Bison to hell, and defeated Akuma in combat, and to top it off, he was old! He had to be in his seventies, or so, but he beat Akuma. Gen was dead though, as the Leukemia got to him before he could die in battle.

It was an amusing funeral to say the least. That pesky bitch Chun-Li was there, and many other friends of that man. China was home to more than one Billion people, after all. The most amusing thing Bison watched from the pits hell from the old man's funeral was Akuma. He had shown up to the old man's deathbed. His presence was not long though.

Many in the crowd were stunned by the sight of such a strange man who seemed so evil. Still, Akuma paid his respects to perhaps the most powerful warrior he had ever fought up until that point in time. Regardless of all these wonderful memories, Bison knew one thing, 'You should not think lightly of disease. It can kill even the most invincible person. Do you want to help your sister? I will tell you now, I never lie, but those giant white blood cells being produced are truly useless.'

Ben was shocked. To save his 23 year old sister, Lydia, or so this voice claimed, he would do so. Still, he did not trust his words. "As I said, I'll think about it! Understand?"

Bison grinned. 'Very well, think then, and think carefully! Be wary that if another takes up their offer before you do, you'll be out of luck.' At that, Bison's voice disappeared.

"Well…" he sighed, as he noticed the empty voice now gone. "HEY! Where did ya go? Dang it!" he yelled loudly. It wasn't exactly the most horrendous of words, but it served its purpose of anger reduction, if not just slightly. Benny suddenly felt as though the meaning of his existence was a bit less than it used to be. 'I won't let the thought control me!' At a time like this, fishing usually cleared his mind fast.

**Thailand**

"Well, girl. First things first!" Adon ordered as he eyed Karin Kanzuki, who stood uncomfortably in her Muay Thai 'uniform', or so it was called. Suffice to say, all it was, were shorts just like the god of Muay Thai himself but green instead of blue like Adon's were, and a bra because women have a right to censorship. "To start off, I have to say that you are so flat." he stated with disappointment.

Karin glared, "Why Adon, how perverse of you." she sneered, a bit embarrassed as well.

"Huh?" Adon wondered, "But you are, look at you! You have no muscle tone whatsoever. On the same token, you aren't fat, either." he explained "As such, you're scrawny and flat. Before I even teach you the benefits of punching with your elbow instead of a long reaching fist, you need to get in somewhat better shape."

Karin blinked rapidly as she sighed in relief, still a tad flustered, "Oh, erm, yea!" she stammered, following it up with her infamously snobby laugh.

"You need to build stamina and endurance." Adon continued. "All day, you will be running around this area!" he instructed.

"What!" Karin snapped, "I wanted to learn Muay Thai, not do running exercises!"

"Speed, and endurance are important to Muay Thai." Adon stated as he bolted quickly to a nearby tree, then back again. "Get to it!" he demanded.

"NO!" Karin hissed back as she stamped one of her feet. "I don't want to!"

"That's too bad." Adon said in a flat tone, "I guess you don't want strong legs, and I enjoy women with stro…" he didn't get another word out, for Karin had begun to run about already. "Stay out of the river!" he yelled, with a lopsided grin on his face. It was a lie, of course. Heck, Adon didn't even like the girl. He was in his forties already, for cryin' out loud! As he continued to watch her, the God of Muay Thaui felt something snap, "Oh for my sake!" for he was after all, a god! "Don't run like that, you won't get anything out of it. Run like this!" he stated as he too began to run. It was going to be a fast paced day for Jaguar Muay Thai.

**Mongolia**

"Uncle Chad has some crazy stuff!" Kushik noted as he rummaged around the room that held all the world possessions of the man he called uncle. As he eyed the table and the crystal ball, he got a sneaky idea to be clever, "Ooh! I'm a magic man!" he chuckled, "I gots, magic hands! Just like Uncle Chad demand!"

His joke however, was not going over so well with the crystalline ball. It began to glow white and slightly hum. "Well, I'll be damned!" came a far too familiar voice to the boy, "You're a natural with my crystal ball!"

"Uncle Chad!" gasped Kushik as he nearly caused the crystal ball to shake. "How, what's going on?"

"You activated the magic of the crystal ball and said my name." Chad's voice said with a laugh, before the tone swiftly became serious, "We need to talk! There is dire information I must tell you about!"

**Author's Notes** - Yay, another chapter up! Read and review folks. More zaniness is soon to come soon. Is Dee Jay dead? Ah, I'll bite the bullet and tell you he's not. Remember, Dee Jay can speak Creole because it is the language used commonly by Jamaicans, other than English, and he's not the only Creole speaker in this story, is he? I knew you could make the connection, which is far, far, far away from occurring, but sit tight.

Oh, and sit tight! I have begun work on the Adon life story, which will follow Adon from poor Third World life to kickboxing Muay Thai god. The only question is, would anybody even care to read it? Eh, it is a tough choice to make, honestly.


	13. A Rose Grows Many Thorns

Reviews first, as always!

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - Dee Jay got messed! Balrog's winning quite a bit thus far. Hmm, I should be careful there.

Dasu - Gen is absolutely awesome! If he weren't with Leukemia… bah! The best we can hope for is to have him as a secret character you can play as for fun.

Oy hoy, readers. We gots more characters some new moves! Lets take a look at them. Note, I've decided Olanjut should also get a double jump. With the double jump and the wall jump, he's able to jump a very small bit higher than most characters, and wall jumpers out jump him with ease.

**Balrog**

Energy Shatter - It's a quarter circle forward and the punch button to unleash this useful new attack. Balrog looks like he's doing a dash punch, but his gloved fist gains a faint white glow that's not too noticeable, and Balrog does NOT travel far at all like the dash punch will do. However, he will be able to destroy projectiles and energy shots with this attack, and when he does, it even gives a decent fill for the super bar. The attack does fair damage, and can hit both crouched and standing opponents, and trades hits with some roundhouses as well. Still, dash punches are more reliable at damage, but this move is fairly good at being chained for combos. Oh, and of course, you can't destroy super combo fireballs, hah! Nice try there!

**Birdie**

Whirlybird -This attack grants Birdie a ranged edge that he's long been lacking. With a quick backwards quarter circle and the kick button, Birdie whirls his chain above his head very briefly, and then uses it like a whip, sending it a far distance ahead of him to strike at range. The whirl above the head can hurt jump-ins, and the whip passes through other projectiles, albeit you're just likely trading blows at best, but watch out for its recover time. Weak kick sends the chain a short distance, but it has little recover time, medium kick sends somewhat further with a bit more recover time, and roundhouse sends it nearly whole screen, with quite a recover time. Note, that only the end of the chain will hurt, if you land while the chain is still striking far, then you're safe, but jump or block it as it's on the way back to Birdie.

**Sodom**

Sumo Zutsuki - Sodom takes on the essence of sumo! It's done the same exact way that Honda's is, really, but Sodom doesn't travel very far. He does have little recovery time though, letting him combo off of this, but it pales compared to the original sumo.

**Kushik** - Mongolian grappling means there are a few throw specials to be had. These throws usually aren't directly just throws, and in fact, quite a few of his throws are chainable from his standing jab, and it counts as a combo too. Still, Kushik is younger than an American voter, so his reach and endurance are a bit lacking. Regardless, he still is good, and his move pool leaves for some nice combos. Kushik has no psychic abilities to aid him in his fight, unlike Rose or Bison, because his focus on mind control and mind reading only, with no ability to do superhuman lifting. It's safer to say, it plays a minor role, as a few moves rely on it a bit.

Punch Grapple - When a 360 circle and the punch button are pressed, Kushik will grab his target. It usually has a slow grab time, but if linked off of any standing punch, it will combo and grab the foe. What this move does is grab the enemy, and tosses them over his shoulder to slam them to the ground, three times if it's the fierce, while jab is one slam, though it comes out faster, making it better out of combos. It scores a nice 1 to 3 hit combo that way, as can be seen, which can be boosted by chaining from a standing punch, or crouching jab. If the enemy blocked your punch leadup, the pushback will make the grab rather difficult. Note, that this move can be tech hit out of.

Soaring Mongol - A gay name, but a move with uses. As its name suggests, it's an air move. A quarter circle forward in the air, and then the direction you wish to go with the kick, and Kushik will lunge with his arms ready to grab, as moves forward. You can only go down, forward, or down forward. You cannot lunge backwards. The kick strength used determines distance traveled. If he grabs his foe, he will send them crashing to the ground, and then kick them aside. It hurts, though the forward version has uses as far as gaining extra air time if you need it against someone who's mostly ground, such as Birdie or Karin.

Grip Twist - This is like the punch grapple, 360 and then the kick button. Its chainable from standing kicks, and punches, and the move is just about the same thing. Except that you trade side with the enemy. When done, the enemy is flipped over Kushik's head, but no side switching occurs, making this move useful when cornered. It doesn't have a multi hit combo enhancement that the Punch Grapple has, as it only adds one hit to your combo, but it does pretty much the same damage, and is good at fighting a cornered foe.

Grapplers Reversal - At the heart of grappling is a reversal, with backwards, down, then down back and the punch button of your choice, you do a counterattack… if it hits, it grabs and throws the foe. There's also a low block version that goes down, backwards, down back, and kick. Just be wary of moves that go through high and low. Topdowns will pass the low reversal, low strikes will pass through the standing reversal. Be sure to use carefully, and if you strike, you'll chuck the enemy a short distance away, giving you some space to charge your back button if you wish.

Mind Splotch - Kushik uses his psychic powers, unleashing a small ray of mind wave altering magical, uh, or something. Whatever it looks like is not important yet. What is important is that this move, if it strikes the enemy, deals piddly damage, and causes them to stagger in any further movements for the next second, slowing them greatly. To do this, charge backwards for two seconds, then use forward and the punch button. It's easy to avoid this move, but its value is in its power to let you pave way for almost any kind of beat down you so desire to use.

**Super Combos**

The Mangudai - Named for the best of the best troops of the Mongol armies of the Khan when they were at their peak. As such, it is supposedly the ultimatum of Kushik's power. Keyword supposedly. Kushik charges forward, and will latch his enemy if they are in path, then toss them to the ground multiple times. If the enemy tries to attack, Kushik uses a reversal and then lays the smack down. The move is easy to jump over. It does 4, 7, or 10 strikes respectfully based on its level. Its an ok super. To do it, hold back for 2 seconds, then go forward, back, then forward and press punch. Its power is a bit lacking, but it covers fair ground. Level 1 travels slow, 2 travels a bit faster, and 3 goes very fast, leaving a foe a short time to avoid. It's a grab, so it can't be blocked.

Ultimate Grapple - Supposedly the pinnacle of Mongolian Grappling, when used, Kushik grabs his foe if in short range, then punches then 3, 4, or 5 times depending on the level of super used, and then gives a low kick, then punches another time (two if it's level 3 version) and then hurls the enemy over his shoulder. Its short range, and if you miss, there's a short recovery time. Still, it's that many levels of super lost. If it connects, it is very strong. To perform, do two 360 circles with directional and use the punch button. There's very small grab range on this move, so use wisely when near your foe.

Anyway, about the Adon life story, it may be a while. If anyone would be interested in me actually going through with it, do not hesitate to let me know.

**Chapter 11 - A Rose Grows Many Thorns**

**Germany**

'Home at last…' Juni's mind rang out as the orange haired doll reached the door to her house in Germany at long last. She would get to see Julia, perhaps her last time before serving Bison in full, or maybe she'd just move back in with the one she had loved for so long. It was a tough choice, and Juni hated to have to make it. As she sighed, stepping up to the door, she could have sworn she heard voices from inside the house.

"So I says, rect'm, I dang near killed 'im!" spoke a voice in a British accent that sounded far too familiar. Juni's real shock came about when she heard Juli afterwards… and she was laughing! Julia rarely ever laughed.

'No…' Juni thought as her eyes turned towards the rocky ground below, 'Julia… she doesn't want me anymore, I'm sure.' She had to know more about this. The orange haired doll moved towards a nearby window, carefully and quietly peeking inside to see what was going on.

She was glad that they were not looking her way, or they might have just seen her. She was rather surprised to see Birdie sitting at the table with Juli, as he talked to her about many, many things. The brunette doll seemed to be listening with deep adoration with he chin being held upright by the palm of her right hand. It was strange to say the least, and it made Juni feel very threatened.

"So tha's when Timmy clasped me on th' back with a hearty laugh. Chap was drunk off 'is arse, too!" Birdie said, telling the story of a time with his old wrestling buddy, Titanic Tim as Juli listened with a faint smile and food in front of her. Birdie kept insisting that the brunette girl should eat and be healthy. Still, it was not easy to make an one with an empty stomach eat so much.

Juni did not want to hear any more of this, as she quickly moved away from the window, before she could be caught by either of them looking her way. She felt threatened by Birdie's being here. He seemed to be taking Julia away from her, and the blonde haired doll did not want that to happen.

'She is quite taken with him, isn't she?' it was Bison's voice, telepathically speaking to her, as to let nobody else hear.

'What are you getting at, Bison?' Juni asked responding to the telepathy. 'Juli seems happy with Birdie in there, but I know you're not be here just for fun.'

'It's all very simple, really.' Bison paused as his bodiless voice chuckled, 'Kill him! He's only in your way, after all. To be honest, I don't even need Birdie. I know he's thinking of betraying Shadaloo yet again. I don't want to let him tell others. A pity he is meaningless to me.'

Juni nodded through sad eyes, 'What about Juli?'

'Hmm? Oh yes, her! She's a doll, like yourself.' Bison explained, 'She's not human enough to hold it against you when her basic needs for happiness make her feel empty and needy yet again. She'll want you back, or so rather certain she will.' Bison's disembodied voice paused to release a sigh of relief, 'You are such a strong and beautiful doll. You should realize how much you mean to me and my cause.'

'Yes…' she answered, not really all there as Bison's compliment sunk in. Tears filled her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the house, deep in conflicting thought of the past. This was not the first time it had come to conflict between choosing Bison or Juli.

**Seven Years Ago, Thailand**

It rained and thundered, and the sky was pitch black, and gloomy with clouds. It was almost ominous, but psycho energy had that effect on the rather immediate and surrounding atmosphere with disruption. There, amongst the rain, standing in all his power and glory was M. Bison, searing with the psycho energy he used and manipulated so well, and he was standing face to face with Juli. "Ah, I see you're back." he stated as the rain drenched everything in sight. "Did you dispose of Cammy, like I asked you to do?" Bison asked with feigned interest. If Juli botched this mission up, she would be exterminated. Killed on the spot for so much disobedience.

"Y…yes." Juli stated, her gaze did not meet his as she stammered.

"Hmm…" Bison stated with a tilt of his head "why so sad and hesitant? You didn't listen to her words, did you?" he asked calmly.

"N-n-negative… target Killer Bee destroyed." Juli stammered as she saluted, trembling the whole time. "All functions normal."

"You are lying, Juli. Her words got to you." Bison stated with a shake of his head. "You can't hide the truth from me. You are trying to think for yourself, and for that, you must be destroyed." It was then that Juni appeared from Bison's shadow, her eyes focused and her mind empty. Bison's eyes fell upon Juni, "Kill her."

Juni nodded, as she moved towards Juli, who was not standing ready to fight. "Juni…" Juli stated, hr held hanging low as the rain camouflaged her falling tears amongst the watery torrent quite easily. It seemed that she would die at the hands and strength of the only one who she still hand in the world to care about her.

As Juni was about to attack, her empty mind reeled with conflict that one without thoughts could have. This was Juli, her partner, friend, and here she was ready to throttle her. "Partner, Juli in imminent danger!" she blurted out, still far from being able to think like a human, "Switching target. Increasing adrenaline to defend unit Juli." She was far from free of Bison's powers of enslavement, but instincts mixed with thought just enough to keep her from tearing the weaker half of their partnership into pieces.

Bison's face did not show fear, as he continued to smile. "Ah, how amusing. Your instinctual will to survive and protect Juli is stronger than I thought. It proves my point though." Bison laughed, "You are all traitors!" he roared, "Every last doll! You think I'll just let you get away, but now I know for sure!" he began to laugh. "This is your last command, my beautiful, traitorous dolls! Die by my hand!"

"Output level increasing!" Juni stated, her voice hastened as the situation seemed dire.

"You dolls were a mistake!" Bison hissed, as he spat at the ground. "You're all no better than her!" he growled, pointing at the fallen hull of a body with purple hair. It was Rose, who had given Bison an amazing, and difficult fight all by herself, "Perhaps trying to recreate in her image was a bad idea. I am glad I got the chance to eradicate that mistake."

Near Rose's seemingly lifeless body was Aprile, who Bison had sent to keep the woman away from him as long as he possibly could. It was to no avail though, and Bison had no choice but to do away with her himself. Aprile had regained consciousness by the time Bison finished his gloat.

"Ah, Aprile, how nice to see you join us." Bison chuckled as she saluted him with the respect her mind controlled instincts taught her to do when addressed. The salute made Bison bawl out in laughter. "Oh god! This is too good. You heard not a word I said about your uselessness."

"Unit deemed useless." Aprile stated in a monotonous tone, "Returning to base to train further."

"No my dear." Bison cackled. "There is no further living for you. Die as you should have died, oh so long ago!" He laughed as though he lost his mind, as his body charged up with all of his dark power. "DIE!" he repeated, because the other thirty times he had said the word the whole flashback just weren't quite enough of a repetition. It was at that roar, that his whole body took on a blueish-purple glow, with bright blackening evil searing through his body as he charged at the dolls present. "Psycho Crusher!" he roared.

**End Flashback**

Juni snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she must have nearly dozed off for at least ten minutes already. She didn't want to be caught here. She'd need time to think on her actions away from Julia and her need for her.

As Juni stood up and bolted, Juli turned her head, as orange-blonde hair appeared with brevity, and seemed to dash away from the nearby window. Could it have been? Was that Juni? It couldn't have been. She was just still going crazy, no doubt. 'None of this could possibly be real. No person would ever talk to me and be so nice.' She sighed, 'Birdie is so kind. How did he manage to work for Bison?'

"'Ey, kid!" Birdie stated, "Ya feelin' a'ight?" he asked with concern, having heard her sigh. He was rather surprised by how much she seemed to actually like his company. Everyone else usually hated, or feared Birdie. It was understandable when standing seven feet tall, and looking so very, very awkward. Regardless, he owed it to Juli to be kind and respectful after what he did to her.

Juli's eyes were wide with adoration, like a well behaved child on Christmas Morning, that believed in and celebrated the holiday. She quickly shook her head, "N… no. Nothing's wrong." She stated with a slight fluster, "Go… um, please keep talking." she nearly sounded like she was begging. She just wanted to talk! She wanted to learn to be human, and no longer just a doll.

Birdie eyed her with careful concern, and a suspicion of guilt. "Well, aright then. I'll contin'ya." He said with a slight smile that seemed to make Juli happier than he intended as she seemed to melt to his words and how nice he was treating her. She felt like she was the queen of the world. For once, Juli felt happy, even without Juni present.

**Genoa, Italy**

The streets of the waterfront town of Genoa were always so relaxing, with a light scent of seawater and the finest wine ever. Wine was always so refreshing, and so rich with flavor, or so thought the purple haired psychic. It almost made her glad to be alive, dare she sound greedy. Olanjut's eyes darted about rapidly to the alienating feeling that the city brought to him. Strange, emptied bananas seemed to have people that developed and sprouted from the middle in the middle of the water. The water smelled so strange as well, and the noise and sight of cars and motor vehicles scared the man shitless, to be entirely honest. Still, he felt safe with Rose guiding him, for she was his only real support against the 'wilds' of First World Italy.

It had been a long morning of training. Rose was surprised by her lack of physical endurance without the crutch of her soul to guide, predict for, and empower her. As she took another sip of red wine, she released a long sigh of relief, but she wouldn't dare say that nothing could ruin this day now. Those were last words, famous ones at that, which usually were just asking for trouble when spoken.

It was too late. The famous last words struck yet again! A hand clasped her shoulder swiftly, startling the woman out of her own heartbeat "Rosie?" a male, somewhat Ebonics influenced voice asked as it followed the hand. "I ain't seen ya in years. How ya doin', sexy?"

Rose's eyes seemed to take on an angry look, but she stood her ground as she, oddly enough, sat there, ignoring the man who attempted to talk to her. She took another sip of wine, though the temptation to just screw proper etiquette and chug, just to be drunk enough to not know he was there.

"Rosie!" he said again as he ran his other hand through his black hair with silvery-gray streaks, and then adjusted his sunglasses, which looked expensive and high quality… which of course meant they had to be 'hip', and 'in', and 'da bomb!' "Don't ya remember me? It's me, babe! Tony!" As she continued to ignore him, his patience began to wear away a bit too quickly. He had to likely do something rash to get her attention, which likely led him to place his hand on her breast and squeeze lightly.

"Remove your hand now, Antonio!" Rose said as calmly as she could, giving him no time to comply. She knew he wouldn't, because he was enjoying the feel far too much to want to. She didn't even give him a second before lashing out with a grapple to the collar of his fancy suit, and tossing him to the ground in front of her, in an over the shoulder toss. "I have more important things to deal with!" she snapped. "I am stressed beyond anything you can possibly imagine!"

"How so, sexy?" Tony asked, as he staggered back to his feet, a bit annoyed by the grass stains he gained on his suit. "I'm just wantin' to se ya again. I heard ya been killed!"

"My life is not for you to know about, Antonio. Be gone before I throw you to the water this time!" Rose snarled. She was not afraid of the Italian wise guy, but Antonio was no mere mafia goon. Rather than just fighting with guns and knives, Antonio took up karate. It was more accurate to say that Antonio WAS his knife, or so his fighting style endorsed it.

The Shuto Style, or Knife Style, was based on flat, open palm chops, strikes, and blocks, and was a very good way to lead your next attack into a grapple or throw. Regardless, when one had focus with Shuto, their hands could be like steel knives, able to cut the skin with focus, power and speed. Antonio just so happened to have that determination, even though his fellow mobsters ridiculed it for being so non-Italian of a thing to do to use Karate. Still, he was powerful with cutting strikes from hand and foot, and though a chopping hand would never come close to slicing a head, or any form of bodily appendage off he body, it would feel as though you were cut up badly, not to mention the force of the chop itself could still hurt. To do great pain with the edges of your hand really took a lot of practice.

"Hey, Rosie…" he stated calmly, "I hears ya did fighting a times back, or so."

"Well, that was then. I'm sure Bison told you a lot about me back then, didn't he? No doubt he's looking at your mafia to help attempt to exterminate me once more." Rose was not in the mood. She felt weak, and tired. There was no fighting energy in her with her soul on the fritz. "I'm guessing your memory is selective. Do you not remember the time you tried to attack me once before?"

"Yea, ya beat me good, ya did. You're one amazin' woman, I'll tell ya that." he stated, he was sitting next to her once more as she took another sip from her third glass of wine. With a quick sigh, he spoke again, "Ya know, if it wasn't for all them mob stuff, I'd really try to win ya heart without all the killing and stuff. I'm not such a bad guy, really… I ain't!"

Rose eyed him in anger, having lost her patience a while ago. "If you really DID care, you'd leave me alone!" she yelled. "I am sick and tired of more and more morbidity every second of my life!"

This yelling caught Olanjut's attention as he rushed to Rose's side. The one eared African stood like a watchdog by her side.

"Cute kid." Tony chuckled, "Where'd'ya get 'im?"

"This is Olanjut, and if you want me to even think of possibly returning your rather hollow affection, you'll tell nobody that he's under my care." Rose stated honestly. "If you keep word to your Mafia that I don't exist, it will be an even bigger step in the direction of me trying to like you. Capite?"

Tony grinned, giving a curt nod, "Yea, sure thing, sexy. I'll keep my mouth shut and they ain't gonna know nothin' about ya bein' about. If hey find out some other way, then ya don't blame me, would'ya. I'll be forced to obey if they puts a hit on ya. I'm kinda forced to, or I'll get taken cared of if I don't, and I'm sure ya understand me if I wants to live." he sighed, as Rose just gave a deep, neutral stare, not saying anything on the matter, "So… can I join ya for lunch?"

Rose shook her head "No! I don't think that'd be a safe idea for either of us. I should probably get going, right now." she reasoned, as she finished her wine in many quick sips.

"If ya got too drunk, I ain't too much a scumbag to help ya home, without tryin nothing naughty. I wouldn't, really! I ain't like that." Tony offered, trying to sound polite.

"The past would suggest otherwise, really. I can manage just fine on my own." Rose stated as she walked home without any form of alcoholic hindrance. It was only a tiny cup, hardly filled to the top each glass, after all.

Antonio watched, maintaining a calm exterior as he licked his lips. 'Bitch! If only ya didn't look so sexy, I'd have cut ya down long already.' He chuckled, shaking his head.

**Thailand**

"Rose, Rose, Rose…" Bison's bodiless voice laughed, "It amazes me how resilient you think you really are."

"Leave her alone, Bison!" an angry and squeaky voice hissed back. "Is it befitting you to pick on those weaker than yourself?"

"Weaker? No, Guy, Rose was perhaps one of my strongest enemies. They always say that there is no stronger foe than one's own self." Bison laughed at his words from his bodiless, invisible state of being. "In your case, however, I'd say that's anything but truth, little gerbil." He laughed even louder at that, "Do not fume in anger. You'll probably be glad to know that a certain military man named Rolento has been captured by me. I know he's not one of your friends, now is he?"

"Rolento? Why would you bother with him?" the bushin-gone-gerbil asked.

"He has an interesting potential as a host body with his military knowledge of explosives and his surprising agility, especially for his age." the disembodied voice sighed, "Ah, but in brighter news for you, Sodom has taken up to palling around with Michael Haggar. It's admirable of him to still hate you so much, and after far so long. I'd almost feel blessed to have such a lasting impact on someone. Oh wait, I have had that impact on many people." Far too many to name, to be exact. He could do without any of them for the time being, if he could avoid it. "If your friend does well on his mission, you'll bother be free to go."

"Free?" Guy asked as his gerbil paws rapped lightly against the edge of his cage. "Free! A world controlled by you, and that's freedom?" the Bushin was outraged. He had been outraged for years now, being little more than a gerbil of a guinea pig. "Wait, did you say Sodom? As in…"

"Yes, I'm sure you remember Sodom, for he still hates you quite a lot after all." Bison cackled with a sense of pleasure at the gerbil's shock. "It's amazing how he manages to put up with Maki's trash talk and sour attitude so well. Perhaps his love of Japanese women is a bit too strong."

Guy sighed, annoyed at Bison's banter. "Why are you even talking to me as though I wish to hear?"

Bison's reply took a second to come forth, "I've been dead for the last four years of my life, and demons aren't exactly the most enjoyable conversationalists. Do I not deserve some sort of compensation?"

"There is no sympathy for the likes of you, bastard!" Guy hissed in his squeaky, rodent tone. "You are evil, and everything you do goes against everything the Bushin way stands for!"

"Does the Bushin way include honesty?"

"Yes, it is important for a Bushin warrior to be honest whenever they can be."

"Hmm… I don't seem to go against 'everything', now do I? To you, I'm probably just repeating myself, but I do not lie! Know that you are free to go if you tell nobody that you were here or that I'm still here."

Guy's gaze narrowed as he focused on whatever of Bison's he could, though there was no physical form to hurt, he was a spiritual entity, and with focus, his dark mind could probably be sensed. "No. I refuse! Even if I lose my life against you, I will not let you win!"

"Ah, and the kettle is black, so saythe the pot itself." Bison laughed lightly, "It is this attitude that led Rose to me once before. It is funny how you told her that such a sacrifice was not the right thing to do, only to show that you too are under the same influence of the martyr."

Guy was speechless. Bison was too good at mind games for the bushin rodent to even think he could keep up with him. "But… at this point, I have little to lose. I have lost my honor, failed my title, and am a victim of inhumane sorcery. What left do I have to live for?"

Bison laughed again, his voice booming this time around, "Oh, you have lost your honor indeed. You are being so selfish, that you forget to realize your friend Cody is under my servitude. There is also Mr. Haggar who still respects and worries about how you've disappeared, if you've forgotten already. Your beloved home of Metro City would make for a nice pile of ashes."

Guy could not think of anything to say in his own defense. All he could do, was groan, and then run the wheel. He had to deal with his years as a rodent sending him deep into insanity, and probably senility, as rodents don't live very long.

Bison laughed lightly yet again, "I like you." he said to Guy, a slight of spite and sarcasm in his tone. "You're a fun conversationalist. Now be a good hamster."

Guy unleashed a groan of agony, "Ugh! I'm a gerbil!" he yelled, before growling at himself. 'I need to stop doing that!' It had become rather instinctual for the bushin rodent to correct being called a hamster with Senoh calling him by the wrong rodent specie all the time.

**Italy**

"Ok boys!" spoke a heavily Italian toned voice with an air of power and force in a somewhat dark rundown shack with a dimly lit light. "We's gots ourselves a squealer 'mongst us." said the man. With slick, graying, brown hair that was short, and thick, he looked amongst his gathered cronies.

"Does ya knows who it is, boss, does ya?" Asked one of the cronies.

The boss nodded, as he answered with a cocky smile in a pompous tone, "Yea, I knows. If you's notice, our squealing friend ain't here."

"Jimmy Boy was a squealer?" gasped one of the others in the room. "I always thought he hated crowds and loved gatherings."

The boss eyed the room, "Uh, no, wasn't not Jimmy Boy. Jimmy's just busy workin' some undercover deal as a Merchant of Venice. Uh, it was been Gumpo! Gumpo squealed to the cops, so now he ain't no longer with us." It seems, that running a mafia was a business that knew no love. It was life or death, most of the time if you were to turn your back on the gang.

"Punchy ain't here neither." said another gangster. "Punchy ain't no squealer too, is he?"

"No, Tony ain't." The boss man nodded. Though Antonio was his real name, the gang dubbed him Punchy, because he used karate. "He just busy in Genoa."

"Why ain't he here in Florence?" yet a third gangster asked. "What he doin' there?"

The gangster who questioned Jimmy Boy's lack of show snickered loudly, "Heh! That jerk's probably doin' that them karate crap." he chuckled, before putting his hands in a mock ready Kung Fu stance, "Waha! Yah! Woota!" he wailed, mimicking the stereotype martial artists seen in Hollywood movie production. The others laughed, joining in, laughing at their friend's expense.

"Haha!" laughed another of the mobsters, "He actually wasted his time to learn how to t'row a punch. That's funny!"

It was then that a voice rang out through the room, "Oh, how the ignorant like to laugh at the smart and their betters." It was Bison, but the Italian gangsters did not know that.

"Someone's wearin' a wire!" shouted one of the mob members, and the sound of guns being drawn soon followed.

"No, none of you are wearing a wire." Bison laughed. "It's morons like you who make it sound true when they say that crime doesn't pay."

"Who is ya? And where is ya?" asked the mob boss, surprised by where someone could be hiding in the middle of a lit, empty warehouse in broad daylight.

"You forget who I am already?" Bison said, faking sadness. "I hired you morons long ago. My name is M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo."

"Eh? I remembers you!" The boss stated calmly, "You still owes us for last time. Ya's wanted us to kill some girlie named Jo, I thinks it was."

"It was Rose, and I am not here to make business with you morons. In fact, you're not even worth a fraction of a lira!" Bison said with a rather calm, yet slightly spiteful tone.

"He ain't gonna give us our lire, boss! He's withholdin' our money!" one of the mobsters stated frantically.

"If you're not here to pays us, why is ya here?" asked the boss. "I don't take kindly to those who try and cheats me.

Bison sneered, "None of you were, or are worthy of anything. Well, other than Tony."

The boss broke out into laughter now, himself. "Is ya crazy? Tony's a nut! He does them karate stuff, he does."

"It makes him more of a person than you'll ever be." Bison retorted. "He has a great, inner power and focus you'd never understand."

"I sees…" the boss lied.

"I wouldn't think of that if I were you." Bison said, almost disappointed, "You cannot fool a psychic. I know you're ready to put a hit on Tony. However, I assure you that he will not squeal on you. Furthermore, if you try to get rid of him, all of your loved ones will be killed by my hand when I have one. Am I understood?"

The boss rolled his eyes. "Yea, so what's the occasion? You wants to get rid of that purple haired woman yet again?" The others laughed.

"Tony actually LIKES that freaky woman!" One of the mobsters laughed, "She gots purple hair, I tells ya! PURPLE, and she says it's natural. It ain't no natural hair."

"Rose is a very different individual than most people you'll ever meet. I will leave you with this warning not to put Antonio's life in any danger." Bison stated, "I'll know if you try. It'll be the end of your business if you do. Should he accept my offer to join Shadaloo whenever he wishes, you WILL be supportive, and respectful of his choice." With that, Bison was gone.

It was a few minutes of silence, just to make sure he was not just waiting for them to speak yet again. That was when someone broke wind, and everyone covered their noses. "So, what does we do now, boss?"

"We's keep an eye on Tony." Boss stated. "He may be strange, but he is be one of us, and we ain't to abandon him if he still with us. If he does leave us, kill him if he squeals."

"Are ya's sure ya wanna do that, boss?" asked one of the henchmen. "Tony ain't the most useful or important of us, is he?"

The boss sighed, "Tony is actually a very useful asset. His ability to fight the way he does makes him a valuable asset. It'd be a shames to lose a asset, wouldn't it? I needs time to thinks about this all… until then, we're here to hold a meeting, so a meeting we shall hold." He stated, an it was back to the criminal business as usual.

**Mongolia**

"So, talk to me, old man." Kushik said casually. He and his uncle shared a bond only psychics could, and were able to easily talk to each other about almost anything. "What's the problem?"

"Do you remember when I told you about a man named Bison?" Chad's bodiless voice asked, calmly, yet somewhat saddened.

"Yea, he sounds like a jerk." nodded Kushik

"He is… and thanks to a blunder on my part, he's alive once more. I put my beautiful Rose in danger and ruined everything." Chad stated, submerged in guilt. Had he a head to hang low to the ground, it'd be hung so much that it'd be strangled by a noose.

"Who is this Rose that you always talk about?" Kushik asked.

Chad's disembodied voice filled the room with a slight laughter, "Rose is the most beautiful young lady that this old Mongol ever laid eyes upon. If you want to see her, I have a few pictures of her in the cabinet in the to your left, by the wall of the yurt."

The young Mongolian boy complied, as he moved towards the filing cabinet, opening it up, and holding out a picture. In it, was the face of a young woman with purple hair, yet she was not smiling for the camera at all. As he found more, he noticed yet again a lack of smiles were found. "Is this her, with the purple hair."

"Yes, that is Rose, a beauty that you must not get drawn into, lest it control your life." Chad stated, perhaps a bit too dramatically, unless one knew how obsessed he was.

Kushik eyed the girl up and down carefully. "Why isn't she smiling in any of these pictures?"

Chad's reply was a bit hesitant, almost a stammer at first "Rose… she's had a rough life." Chad sighed a sigh any man without a body would make. "What is it you kids say women old enough to be mothers are, yet still good looking are called? Malk?

Kushik shrugged, "I see… and it's MILF!" Kushik rolled his eyes, "Eh, she looks hot, I guess." she didn't exactly seem his type. He wasn't a big fan of MILFs. "So what's this dire news? I don't want to hear about your sex life."

Chad chuckled, as the crystal ball glowed. "There's an evil crime lord with a dark, yet incredible power out there. His name is M. Bison, and he has psychic abilities that are incredibly destructive."

"Wow, so what's the catch? Am I, like, uh, supposed to be able to stop him? I don't buy into that crap where kids can overcome the odds and beat superpower evil villains, and such." Kushik stated honestly.

"You are not to be the one who defeats this Bison, but should try to play an important role in fate in the near future." it was at that at which Chad changed the subject, "Did I ever tell you how I met Rose? It is how I learned about Bison."

"Yes, you did. I don't want to hear about how you scored with her when you were in your sixties, or seventies, or whatever. The point is, you were old, and that scares me! Please, do NOT tell me that ever again! I'm still mentally scarred by the thought, considering she was, uh, how old?"

"Seventeen…" Chad trailed off, sighing. "Look, I was wrong, okay? I feel guilty about it, as well. I don't think Rose will ever forgive me for it either, and I don't deserve the apology, either." He sighed yet again, "The point is, she was under Bison's teaching for about half a decade, until she escaped. That was where I come into play. I found her somewhere along the border in northern China. I don't know how the hell she got there, but it was my best find, ever! Rose didn't like camels very much, or horses, which is a damn shame, really."

"Right…" Kushik blinked, not even paying attention. This stuff was as boring as hell to listen to.

"Boring as hell indeed! This place utterly sucks, Kushik!" Chad laughed at his words,

"Wait a minute!" Kushik interrupted, "Why did you never fight?"

"I was in my eighties, and had a bad back. Do you expect me to throw from my punch and throw up my lung? An old man can only do so much."

Kushik sighed, it was going to be a long day. Chad was just rambling. Rambling about Rose, Bison, boring stuff, and everything he didn't give a damn about… the past. He wanted to know the future!

**Barcelona, Spain**

Vega lounged around in his favorite comfy chair, lazily enjoying the day. Januara still hadn't hit the road and gone back home to Toledo, or maybe even just go to Bison's. He had to make the best of it, and what better way to do that, than to tick her off. What better way to do that than to shoot her a flashy smile and a wink every few minutes, as she stared at him with anger, only getting angrier to his teasing flirts. Life was fine until that day that she was abducted from her home, a decade back. Now, she was a doll, even if she had her free will, she was empty. Sure, she could kill Vega and get vengeance, but that would never be enough. What would she do with her empty, dollish life then? She was less than human. What could she truly find herself wanting to accomplish?

"Vega, why did you decide to let me off, even after I spit in your face?" the pink haired girl asked, "I mean, I hate you, want to kill you, and might try again in the future?"

"What good would killing you have done?" Vega shrugged, nonchalantly, as he ran a hand through his lengthy hair for dramatic poise. "The crying is beautiful enough to let you keep your life. Further still… I don't fuck dolls."

Enero rolled her eyes "Uh, I guess I should say thanks for letting me live and all, even if I don't want to."

"Yea, don't think I was letting you live for your own benefit! Perhaps, I've just gotten too soft and too sympathetic for you freaks… 'dolls.'"

"I'd say that's quite how you feel about Cammy." Enero shrugged, until she noticed Vega's claw in front of her face before she realized what happened.

"I wouldn't bring up such things that you don't understand." Vega hissed, his words dark, as his clawless arm threatened to strangle her to death "If you understood, you'd know that Cammy…"

"Has risen to humanity. Yes, I've been trained for reconnaissance. I know all about you!" Enero retorted. "You are simple to understand. You are also dangerous, and repulsive, but simple."

"Gracias, señorita!" Vega grinned, laughing softly with his effeminate voice.

"De nada," Enero stated with a false bow and sarcasm in every word. "Tirón!"

Bison's laughter then sounded through Vega's home. "I see you two get along quite nicely."

"Shove it!" Enero hissed, "I'm not in the mood!"

Bison laughed at her rudeness. "My, what anger! I love it! Ah, but I am here to give you both your first mission… for this servitude that is."

"Ah, Señor Bison!" Vega stated with faked amazement, "I didn't say I accepted your offer yet."

"I know." Bison replied, "You were about to. Fear not, for I think you'll like your mission… at least, somewhat."

Vega cocked his eyebrow, "Well then… continue, por favor!"

"Rose will be your first target… both of you!" Bison grinned, "Though I know it may seem strange of me to ask that. Oh, I know you just said so yourself, 'I don't fuck dolls', and Rose is probably much like any doll that I've ever had. Her mind has little focus on anything but my demise, and she'll be somewhat lost without her motivation to live."

Vega's eyes lit up. "Hmm, I guess I could, but…" he paused, "I'm working with her?"

Bison chuckled. "Yes," Bison replied. "Do try not to tear each other to pieces if you can avoid it, would you? I'd prefer Rose be left alive. Actually, Rose has company. I'd prefer they all remain alive as well."

"Why?" asked the pink haired doll with suspicion. "What use do you have with the weaker part of your soul?"

"That is not for you to know. I may never lie, but I will have secrets of my own!" Bison snapped. Even an evil overlord had his secrets. "I suggest you two try and get along. You are 'partners in crime' for the time being." Bison laughed as his dark presence disappeared.

"Great! I'm stuck working with this masked jerk!" the January doll sighed, as Vega laughed.

The matador put a hand around the pink haired girl's shoulder, "Oh, we're going to have so much FUN!" he hissed in a soft, chilling tone as he ran his tongue up the woman's neck. He knew she hated everything that Vega was, and it thrilled him to tick her off about it.

A/N: BLARG! I done bad this chapter at the end. I goofed up bigtime, didn't I? Perhaps I had too much of a focus on Rose. Suffice to say, Rose is da best! Not that I know of too many people who really hate Rose… Regardless, I will return focus to some of the other characters next chapter. It's been some time for Zangief… it just isn't easy to write any lovin' for a homo wrestler, and that of course sounds so wrong to say. I hope I just have not butchered canon too badly with all this Rose plotline fun.

Anyways, new character time. Meh, so I said every character would be from a different country, and we got another Italian. Meh! It's not like we have yet another Jap or USA dude yet, right? Time for his character status.

Antonio

Birthday: 1958, September 23

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 149 (So he's a knife styling karate man, he still enjoys the wealthy lifestyle and eats a bit too much sometimes.

Blood Type: O

Birthplace: Italy

Special Skills: Making Various Types of Sauce

Likes: Italian Ideals, Rose, Olives, the Pope

Dislikes: Anything Non-Italian, Being Made Fun Of, Rose, Complicated Decisions

Fighting Style: Shuto-Style Karate

Antonio likes to be called Tony for short, but that's rather obvious, isn't it?

Tony took up knife hand karate because everyone used to call him weak. He now has a full ranked black belt in the techniques of it. If you don't know, Knife hand strikes, chops and blocks are easy to follow up with grappling your opponent due to the open handed easy access to a clutching motion. Also, striking with the edges of your hands instead of a sturdier fist or elbow and getting similar results without hurting your own hand takes a bit of practice.

Tony has lots of focus in his knife strikes, both hands and feet. When he strikes, it feels like an actual knife is cutting, but it doesn't stab too deep. He even has the focus to make energy projectiles that are like a razor. He took up shuto to show that those dull knives his fellow mobsters use are far better off in the kitchen. His co-worker mobsters laugh at him, and make fun of him for being so different.

Bison once hired Tony's gang to try and subdue Rose for him several years ago. All this did was help entice Rose to seek Bison out, and the plan failed. Tony proved to be the most useful and resilient against Rose. Gun shots were rather weak against Rose's reflective soul energy. Tony lost, but he put up a decent fight against the purple haired woman. Before the actual confrontation, he had been spying on her for Shadaloo, and trying to get on her good side with a more kind approach. He became a bit 'too interested' in her, almost to obsessive.

Loyalty is important to Tony. He would never betray his gang, even if he decided to quit. In retrospect, in spite of teasing, he is as much a brother to his fellow mobsters as they are to him, and they'd defend him in times of need. He still is rather low on the chain of command, in spite of his skills at fighting.

In spite of being skilled with the shuto, Tony is rather poorly coordinated with actual knives. In spite of this lack of skill, he's got a knack for making tomato sauces of various Italian styles, and even a few cheese sauces. Gah! I'm making myself hungry!

Tony knows sparse Japanese from the dojo he went to. He rarely uses it himself, except when performing his special attacks and super combos. Tony has never left Italy until this point in time (meaning until thisstory),though he's been up,down and all abouthis homecountry many times over, even to its islands. Tony is from Pisa, though he is not exactly a fan of the leaning tower. It just, well, leans there, nonstop!


	14. Rolentless Violence

Reviewers come first. Hmm, my reviewer pool seems low. People no like canon?

Dasu - Yes, I absolutely love Rose! She's so cool, and any woman who has the talent to fit something as thin as a card between their chest and can keep it there has some serious talent! As for who else is showing up… I'll let you be surprised, ya dig? I'll let you know now that I despise extremely popular characters who get lots of plot. I'll be repeating myself when I say it, but I hate Shotos, and that in spite of their repetitiveness, people like them! I mean, don't anyone ever get tired of their repetition as glory hogs? I mean c'mon!

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - It is no trouble, though I personally find the whole storyline borked up if it has Cody give up on fighting, since it was an addiction and all. Yep, Bison got pissed at the dolls. Wasn't exactly his smartest decision, but he had just gotten done having to beat off Ryu and his posse then Rose, which means he's about ready to go crazy.

Anyways, I decided to add El Gado to our merry cast of characters. I just love cultural diversity and getting to use so many flags of the world is a blast!

**El Gado - **The Arabian Knife, but is he more than just a generic enemy this time? I'd say so, with good agility, knives that give good strike range, and a wall jump! El Gado can even climb fences if the stage has one. El Gado's Arabian war camp stage has one. El Gado is a bit like Vega with his wall jumps and fence grabbing, but other than that, he's very different, and maty actually seem more like Rolento, especially with his access to projectiles.

Knife Throw - A simple move, really. It's a backwards quarter circle starting from the forward button, and when you reach the down, use the punch button. The knife is decent in strength and speed, but El Gado needs to unsheathe a new knife so it's got some recover time. When thrown with the medium punch, the knife will spiral as its thrown, and with fierce, it won't spiral, it'll just move really fast. It's not a fireball, so don't try to reflect, but it's not destroyable like Rolento's knife.

Air Gado - El Gado, if you recall from the game, used to do a jumping attack where he would lunge with both knives stabbing downwards. This is that move. It's down for two seconds, then press up with the kick button. If you use up-back, he will wall jump first. If you press all three kick buttons, he will climb a fence if the stage permits. The downwards stabbing is actually not too strong, but it is useful and reliable for hitting often, if the enemy doesn't block high, meaning that it's a top down.

Air Knife Throw - Think of this like Rolento's stinger, in a sense. Charge down, then press up with the punch button to jump upwards, or up-back or up-forward to jump towards the wall first. After you have jumped, or jumped off of the wall (you can't use the fence for this move), press punch button to throw your knife. The punch button used determines its angle, the same as Rolento's knife. This knife is able to be beaten by regular attacks, just like Rolento's is.

Holly Wooding - A short ranged fire attack, that gives El Gado the essence of his palette swapped buddy, Holly Wood. What happens is that El Gado throws a small burning object at the ground in front of him, which then flares up. The fire starts from the ground, so it must be blocked low, and it does nullify regular energy projectiles. It lacks range however. Still, it's a useful way to keep defensive. It deals fair damage, but its recover time is not so good. El Gado turns his head away to avoid the flames. To perform it, use a quarter circle backwards and press kick.

**Super Combos**

Air Raido El Gado - Oh boy! It's a hold down-back move. I never was too good with them. You know them, hold down-back for 2 seconds, then use down-forward, down-back, then press either up, up-forward, or up-back with the kick button that has the strength you want to use for this move, or press all 3 kick buttons to hop the fence, and then use the kick button of the strength you wish to unleash. When done, El Gado will leap towards the foe, or the wall very fast, and as he lunges at the enemy, his knives will be stabbing downwards. If he hit's the foe, and they aren't blocking, then they will be caught, sprawled upon the floor, and stabbed at multiple times by a knifing fury. Level 1 is 4 stabs, level 2 is 7, and level 3 is 11. Each individual stab isn't too strong, but in total, the move does nice damage when all is said and done. Its speed and difficulty to truly run from make it difficult to dodge.

Knives Aplenty - Super version of the knife throw. It's the same button motion as the ground knife throw, but done twice. El Gado will throw 3/5/7 larger than usual knives at the enemy. They are easy to avoid if you're careful, however as they all move so far apart, sort of like Charlie's Sonic Break can be, that they don't combo too well. Like Charlie's Sonic Break, you use the punch button to throw the next knife as you feel like it, but don't wait too long or you lose the beefed up knives. They don't combo too well off of each other, unfortunately.

**Chapter 12 - Rolentless Violence**

**Laos**

"Tell me, little girl. Have you ever lived for years at a time, watching your back more than what lay ahead of you?" It was Rolento, talking harsh and spitefully as he was led by the spear wielding doll, with the spear at the nape of his neck, forever threatening to stab him if he made one wrong move. "Have you ever had a friend beg you to kill him in order to quicken their inevitable death?" His voice was filled with rage. Rage at harsh memories that rushed his mind and overflowed his memory banks. Memories of war, anguish, and death.

Sutma was stunned, she had never expected to hear of such things. "I…" she began, but she choked on her words far too long, letting Rolento continue, a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes and a vicious toothy display of anger.

"Do you know what it's like to live every day as though it very likely could be your last?" His voice was a raspy, enraged hiss at best. "I didn't think you would!" he answered before she could say yes or no. "I do! It's awful!" Rolento roared. "It drove me insane!" he continued.

"You…" Sutma tried to counter, but to no avail. "You didn't have to let it get to you…"

"Oh, but I did!" Rolento replied, turning to face Sutma head on, for in her horrified shock, she dropped her weapon. His hand roughly grasped her shoulder as his head was less than an inch from hers, his eyes filled with blood red insanity for a brief second as his eyes stared into hers. "You see, the war was a BAD thing. However, it gave me a sense of power! Nam was a nightmare, but the thrill of the slaughter, and the scent of burning blood mixed with the scent of gunpowder and smoldering flames was addictive and invigorating!" He licked his lips at the thought, "I still miss those days of fear and certain death!"

Sutma's eyes widened, as she lowered her head, "That… that is why you came back?"

"YES!" he yelled in response, far, far too loudly. "Even after getting kicked out, I returned some time later for a month more of terror. It was wonderful!" he laughed.

Sutma snarled, "You bastard! You killed my family!"

"Ah, show your rage!" Rolento grinned. "After that, the thrill of the slaughter died down. I settled to return to America, far more refreshed. It was then that I tried my luck with a gang called Mad Gear." his voice calmed only slightly "It was a well paying crime lot, until some strange ninja named Guy attacked me. He put up an amazing fight for an unarmed warrior." He sighed, taking a second to catch a breather. "After the death of it's leader, Belgar, one of Mad Gear's other members, named Sodom, took over. I had decided to break away by then, for surely enough, under Sodom's rule, Mad Gear was defeated for good."

"And what does this have to do with you being an insane bastard?" Sutma asked, calmly, though obviously angry by the snarl and harshness in her one of voice.

"Ah, but war does not mean to kill. Terror and fear keep people, keep NATIONS," he stated that word with emphasis, "obedient and loyal. I knew that I had to make my own nation, where I could rule and all who wished to join would be rewarded with the power of leadership by fear. That was when I heard of a strong device called the Psycho Drive."

"That's Bison's! What did you do to it?" Sutma demanded.

"I did nothing. I never got to see what it was. I did find out that it was a machine of incredible power and destruction. It was of no use to me, for what good is it to rule a world that'd be almost dead?" Rolento asked, not exactly directing the question to anyone at all. It just gave him an enjoyable amount of suspense, drama, and emphasis. "Sodom was impressed by my skills, and even sought to join me in my quest for a powerful nation. He has proven himself useful." Rolento laughed as he sighed, "Now, however. Your helping to remind me of the past I missed so greatly fills me with the fury and heartlessness I now yearn to relive." He grinned viciously as he licked his lips with his baton twirling in his hands.

"You!" the girl spat as she held her spear in her hand, "You are supposed to be my prisoner!"

Rolento laughed, "And I don't like prisoners." he grinned. "Oh, but don't worry. I won't kill you." he laughed before lunging at the girl with his staff, ready to strike.

It ended in a metallic clang as it struck against the steel part of the woman's weapon. "Bison would prefer you alive." Sutma snarled as she lunged with her spear, only to be parried by a swift sideways push from the military man's baton, which ended in yet another loud clang.

As Sutma tried to strike again, Rolento used his great agility and leapt into the air, backwards, as he grabbed a knife with his left hand, before landing on the ground. "Bison… I guess that would explain why you are so powerful for a little girl." the man in yellow shrugged, as she advanced towards him carefully her spear held in front of her as the sunlight gleamed off of it's sharp, metallic head. As she encroached, Rolento leapt straight upwards, the knife leaving his hand the second after his feet left the ground, and another knife was chucked soon afterwards.

Sutma snarled as she struck both with her pole-arm with unnecessary amounts of power to the point that the second knife seemed to dent from the power. "I am not a little girl!" Sutma roared, as she too jumped, performing a lunging kick, that Rolento had no time to escape or even block. It struck him in the chest, causing him to wince as he stumbled to the grass below. However, as a war veteran, one mighty kick wasn't going to stop him. "I am not even a human!" she roared, sadness in her words, "I am just a doll… and… nothing more." she trailed as her voice softened at each word.

Rolento saw his opportunity to strike was far too perfect as the girl let her guard down to wallow in self pity. With a snap of his fingers, he unleashed a thin, yet sturdy wire, which wrapped around the doll's ankle. The man in yellow swiftly needed to think of what to do. El Gado was not here to support by helicopter, so he needed to find somewhere else to hang the wire. The best he could figure, were tree branches. As he jumped towards one, he quickly tied it to a branch, then brought it to the ground, and tied to yet another branch. Then he pulled at the chain forcefully, taking the saddened doll by surprise and bringing her to a painful ride as she hit the branch of the tree with a mighty crack, then struck the ground, and then the next tree branch, before hitting the ground with a thud. She was alive. How she survived, she was not sure. Nor did she care at this point. She was too caught up in the fact that she was, is, and forever shall be nothing more than a mere doll.

"I give up!" she sighed, her eyes watering over. "You, uh, you win." she snarled weakly, trying to maintain her sense of threatening nature, but it was to no avail.

Rolento laughed. He laughed with the feel of power over another person. "We're not done yet!" he hissed, his sanity down the tube for the time being, "I may not be one to take prisoners, but I am not above the important aspect of war known as torture!" he grinned, grabbing the girl forcefully by the neck. "You will learn in a most literal sense of the term, why you don't 'fuck' with Rolento Schugerg!" he laughed at his sick joke. Yet, as sick at the joke was, the promise it held was very real, and nothing to laugh at. Rape. "Yet another aspect that defines war, and it will stick with you forever. Ha, man I'm good! POWER!" he roared, until something struck him in the back of the head, snapping the soldier out of his dark, evil laughter.

"I see you're still a jerk!" a voice shrugged from behind the soldier. With his blonde hair, as well as his indifferent tone of voice, Rolento knew just who it was.

"Cody Travers…" Rolento stated calmly before his storming rage seemed to want to shred the ex-convict to pieces. "What a most unpleasant surprise…" he sighed, eyeing him up and down carefully, assessing his enemy, "I see you have given up on crime long enough. If you wish to join my glorious nation, there's still a chance for your to repent your ways and realize who your betters really are."

Cody shook his head, "Nah, I'll pass." his voice as indifferent as ever, "I'm actually here to help the girl." he sighed, "Bison's orders at to bring you in, Rolento."

"You work for Shadaloo?" Rolento asked with a slight chuckle. "Oh, this is funny. I see you really have gone corrupt. I guess killing flows through your blood after all. Was tossing Belgar out of a window enjoyable?" Rolento cackled, "Was it fun to break Jessica Haggar's heart by leaving her in favor of reckless violence? You and I are more alike than we think."

Cody snarled, "Don't talk about Jessica AT ALL!" the blonde gnashed his teeth as he stomped his foot against the dirt, kicking some up to cake his shoes and the lower part of his jeans with dirt. He still missed Jessica so much. He had something so great, and he didn't even realize it at the time. "Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do, but if I don't do what I'm meant to do, Bison's gonna kill Guy!" he stated, before realizing that he had blabbed. Thankfully it was only Rolento, who was not going to be able to tell anyone else anyway.

"Ah, so you're on blackmail." Rolento laughed. "I never did like Guy. It is one thing Sodom and I can actually agree upon. If his life is weighs in the balance of me getting captured, I guess there's just one thing to do." Rolento smirked, as he stood to his feet, then showed some acrobatic grace as he back flipped, leaping high into the air and away from Sutma and Cody. "I'd have been more than happy to knock some sense into both of you, but I see that the cost of one dear outweighs the balance!" he explained as his agile movements brought him to leap far and fast. There was no way Cody would be able to keep up with the military scumbag, even if he tried. The stone he tossed Rolento's way missed, making a soft thunk as it struck the tree, and fell to the ground.

Sutma sighed in relief, "Thank you so much." he heaved in a quick breath, but her words were lost on the ex-convict.

His fist were clenched tight enough to crumple steel as though it were paper. "God Damn it!" Cody roared in anger. "I messed up bigtime!"

'No, I think you did just fine.' It was Bison's voice. 'You proved yourself to be quite the listener.' the bodiless voice laughed. 'Not to mention that you saved the life of one of my assassins.'

"He knows!" Cody shouted.

'Who exactly does Rolento know to tell about this? The US military does not like him at all. That is a good thing, because I think I'm going to enjoy life without having to hear the words 'Sonic Boom' every so often.' Bison laughed. 'I have better ideas for host bodies anyway. Just return to the base, both of you.' It was at that, that all was silent.

"Great…" Cody sighed, noticing the Vietnamese spear wielder at long last. "Hey, are ya ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, uh, thanks for that, uh, Cody was it?" she bowed slightly, respectful for her rescue.

"Yea, Cody Travers. Well, let's go then… uh, what was your name again?" Cody asked.

"Sutma." she replied quickly enough. Cody seemed an odd individual to the dark skinned doll, with his total lack of disconcert for almost everything if it didn't have to do directly with him. He was odd, but still, could she really hate or dislike him after he saved her life?

Cody shrugged, giving her the cold shoulder after that. "Uh, 'k." he said, being very brief. He just wanted to return and make sure that Guy wasn't yet a pile of bloody rodent pudding.

**Mexico**

"Oh, the ocean is so violent." Thunder Hawk sighed, "A storm must be brewing somewhere out in the Atlantic, though it's still a bit early for such weather." he sighed yet again as he took a pause in his words, "Perhaps it is a message from Mother Earth herself." His gaze was deep, looking into the Mexican Gulf, as waves crashed along the shoreline, getting salty water along the bottoms of his shoes. "Some day, I hope for a good omen, and a sign of good fortune to come." He raised his hands as he looked out to sea, "Oh spirits of the ocean, if there is anything to happen, show me a sign!" he stated in desperation. The water was a great and powerful spirit indeed. It had the power to bring and take life as it wished. It grew vegetation, and at the same time it crashes mountains. Water, powerful yet gentle when needbe. 'Just like father…'

Hawk never did get to know much of his father, Arroyo Hawk. Arroyo was the Mexican word for water, and from what he had heard, the word was fitting. He was a powerful, yet kind and righteous man. He really wished he could have gotten the chance to get to know what his father was like, and to talk to him for guidance towards the future. 'If I walked this path alone, I'd feel far better, but Noembelu insists that she be by my side, and not let the memory of our tribe die out. She doesn't deserve to have her life wasted on a dead dream and a desolate home amongst the plains.'

Life was filled with sorrow and emptiness for Thunder Hawk, as even hunting brought on pain. The word Bison would haunt him forever, and the animal by the same name was hard to stomach, or even look at or think about. At least, last he heard, Bison was dead, and Shadaloo was gone. Why they wanted his dead, and accursed remains of the deserted land once called home was unknown, nor did Hawk really care. Al he wanted now, was hope, or a motivation to his meaningless life.

"What?" That was when he noticed something large sprawled across the muddy sand at his feet. It was more than just a mere something, it was a human being too. It was a vaguely familiar looking human being at that. The black skin, and the dreadlocks in this man's hair, Hawk gasped as the realization hit him, "Dee Jay!" The word Maximum along the side of his pants was a clear giveaway, and the fact that he noticed chest movements meant that he was still breathing. That was a good thing , but Hawk wondered why Dee Jay would be here, of all places, and how he got here.

Regardless of these lesser details, he looked as though he had traveled by ocean without a boat, and all the way from Jamaica no less. Or at least, more than likely all the way from Jamaica. It was impressive that Dee Jay was still alive.

**Metro City, USA**

"Os, sensei!" Sodom stated as he spoke with Edmund Honda by phone. "It will be most honorable to see the Red Cyclone once again." he stated calmly.

"Red Cyclone?" Haggar blinked, "Heh, Zangief…" he snickered, nearly bawling out in immature laugher at the fact that the Red Cyclone was homosexual. Michael Haggar certainly needed some more maturity.

"Nani, sensei?" Sodom asked, "Oh, that is just Mr. Haggar-sana. He is a big time rival of Zangief." He paused as Honda spoke yet again, "What? He's going to invite Haggar-sana too?" he asked.

"Say what?" Haggar asked, "What's going on?" he demanded, "Zangief did what now?"

Sodom held out his hand as though to say stop, as he listened to sensei Honda. "Ah, that is most wonderful news, Honda-san. Erm, yes, I have been practicing my zutsuki carefully. Os, sensei. Hai, I shall see you there as well." he paused, nodding, "Hai, I shall be practicing. Sayonara, sensei!"

Haggar spoke up as Sodom hung up the phone. "I only have one question… did you dial down the center before you called?" Sodom nodded his masked head up and down as he did. "Good! Don't want to make your teacher go broke, do you?" he laughed lightly to his joke, "So, what's the scoop?"

"The Red Cyclone is hosting a party, and you, Michael-san, are invited. Zangief wants to meet you, for you are his biggest rival." Sodom explained.

Haggar laughed, "Yea, I'll show alright. Heh, I'll show him why I was worth an office in government, while he's just their government slave."

Sodom nodded, not really paying attention to Haggar's boastings. "The events going to be a few months from now. Sensei Honda says there will be partying, and even fighting matches. Oh, and you get to bring a guest."

Haggar put his hand to his chin, "So why don't you get to bring one?"

"Actually, Mr. Haggar-sana, I do. Zangief knows I have friends who like to fight, but I'll need to meet up with Rolento-sana or El Gado-san soon. Since I told him Metro City is loaded with many violent people, I guess the Red Cyclone-san figures you'd like to invite one." He shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the reason at all. Uh, Perhaps Lady Maki-sama would like to join you?"

Haggar shrugged, "How would I know that until I ask her myself, huh?" he joked, "Yea, I'm guessing she'll want to go. It'll give her a chance to boast how she's a worthy Bushin master like she won't ever shut the hell up about anyways! I think she'll like the idea." Haggar laughed, before realizing something, "Hey, I bet that Nanakawa will be there!"

Sodom nodded. "I'm sure she will, Mr. Haggar-san, there is no need to wager money on it."

"Err, I didn't mean…" Haggar shrugged. "Eh, sure."

Sodom placed his hand to his chin, slipping it under his blue samurai mask of course, "I wonder if Rolento-sana is okay. He hasn't answered hi his phone, nor has he attempted to call me at all. Even El Gado hasn't heard from him."

"Heh, you still have that knife wielding lunatic?" Haggar laughed. He remembered clobbering the Arabian loser easily, and more than once.

"Hai, that he does. Gado-sana has grown a bit stronger though. He has been training back in his homeland." Sodom stated.

"That place? You mean the Middle East? That place is a damned war zone. It makes Metro City look like a peace conference!" Haggar laughed, "I bet that'd make anyone toughen up fast or die a miserable death."

"It is foolish for these people to all be fighting. I am not sure whether it is religion, money, or resources but none of them are ever worth it." Sodom stated with a shake of his head.

"Ya damn straight!" Haggar agreed with a nod of his head, as he opened up a can of beer that he had. Haggar was hardly a drinker, by far. It was his first, and only can of the evening. Well, maybe he'd have a second, but that'd be all. "Want one?" he offered one to the samurai.

Sodom held up his hand, shaking his head, "No thank you Mr. Haggar-san."

**Japan**

Honda laughed as he almost always did. Being an outgoing person, he laughed quite often, to be frank about the matter. Still, it was going to be a blast to see the Red Cyclone yet again. Honda would show up, alright, and he would put up a good fight. He may have given up street fighting, but as always, the chance to show the world the power of the sumo never faded from him.

Regardless, Honda had read the news. There had been a few assassination attempts at the life of the Red Cyclone's good friend, Gorbachev, in the recent past. Hopefully, things were now under control, for surely Zangief would not be hosting a party with danger afoot, would he? If anything, a chance to do the Cossack Dance was thrilling. The dance in itself was fun, and actually rather simple, even for a heavy man such as Honda, where arching the back like that and only relying on one's own feet for balance could quite likely be dangerous to his spine or legs.

With a sigh, the good old days of the past flooded his memories. Back when he globally fought many worthy opponents of many vast fighting styles. Perhaps, one day, he would leave retirement and travel the world to show everyone that the sumo wrestler as no joke when pitted in combat. Perhaps, his student Sodom would go in his place. Sodom however, wasn't exactly the most youthful choice out there. In fact, the samurai was probably older than Honda, or around the same age.

It was then that he was snapped out of his memory trip. "Mr. Honda?" asked a female voice. A familiar female voice at that.

"Hello Ms. Nanakawa." Honda greeted with a smile, "It is nice to see you, but what brings you here?" As she stepped forward, Honda gasped, "No footwear allowed in my dojo. Please, if it is not too much to ask."

Mika shrugged, discarding her footwear and leaving them by the entryway to Honda's dojo. "I am sorry if I disturbed you." the wrestler apologized as she bowed her head as a sign of respect, her pigtailed hair drooping in front of her as she did.

"Nonsense!" Honda laughed. "Friends are always welcome, but please, I can't stress it enough to please just not enter unless you're barefoot." Mika had become a good friend of Honda since his first time meeting her back during the big match with Sodom and the Red Cyclone. She had proven to be quite a worthy opponent then, and a friendly, likable person. But, reiterating the fact for the umpteen hundred billionth time, Honda was an extremely outgoing, and friendly person. It wasn't always true though. Until he became a sumo, his fat had just been something people would make fun of him for. "So, is something wrong?"

Mika shook her head for a second, but then sighed and nodded, "Well, not exactly wrong, I'm just a bit concerned." she took a deep breath, a second to think over her words carefully, "You see, with Zangief hosting the small festivity in a few months, I'm likely, and very well gonna want to fight." she thought over her wording carefully yet again before continuing. "The thing is, I haven't had too much experience fighting different kinds of fighting styles."

"Ah, so you come to me for knowledge?" Honda asked.

"Yea, and since I know you make lots of friends, do you know where I could find any of these great and diverse warriors?"

"Hmm," Honda thought carefully for a second. "I think I remember some things. I think I know there are several boxers from Thailand if you wish to try. They call themselves boxers, but I remember this black guy named Barmog who also claimed to be a boxer." he rambled, saying whatever he could remember as best he could. His information however, was obviously filled with flaws. "I remember a great fight against a warrior in a white karate gi. He was a fellow countryman, and he put up an amazing fight, but in the end, I emerged the winner. I believe he was in a big tournament held by some one eyed Thai boxer. Ah, yes, that fighting style is important to know about. It was very strong."

"Where can I find him?" Mika asked with hope.

"Hmm, I do not know." Honda shrugged. "But I know of another such warrior, I believe. His gi was pink, and his moves seemed a bit of a showboat, but he was much like Ryu's style. I believe he lives in Hong Kong." Honda shrugged.

Mika nodded, "I see. Domo arigato, Mr. Honda."

Honda chuckled, "Please, call me Edmond. We are friends, after all."

"Would you like to practice, Mr. Hon… um, Edmond? You know, if you're feeling up to the challenge, I'll take you on."

"Of course, Mika." Honda smiled, "I am always poud to fight a fellow countryman, or countrywoman, even if I've fought them before." He nodded, and both Japanese warriors stood ready to fight a friendly match.

**Thailand**

'Sagat…' snarled a man in a karate gi colored pink, as he eyed the giant bald man as he sat in what appeared to be a meditative trance, or at the very least, he was trying to achieve meditation, but failed miserably. 'Your guilty conscious wont let you attain inner peace, you bastard! Oyaji!' Yes, with his pronounced face with a somewhat oblong chin and brown hair, this was Dan Hibiki, founder of Saikyoryu martial arts.

In the past, one may have considered Dan nothing but a mere joke, who was more of a showboat than a true warship so to speak, but those days were over. It was a painful lesson to learn, but when he did, it stuck with him forever. Now, well, his ego was still three times the size of Russia, but his actual skill had gone up. He could even unleash beams of energy that now had more than a few hundred feet of distance at bare minimum, whereas, before that, he'd be lucky if he could have clinched even one tenth that distance. Still, vengeance was heavy in his heart and mind as he stalked Sagat, the giant who had slain his father, Go Hibiki. Now was a great time for vengeance, for Dan felt so ready for the kill. He had been training, and working constantly to attain his goal of being a truly Saikyo warrior, a truly perfect warrior. Now, he felt ready for it. "There he is, Jimmy!" he said quietly to his friend, a green skinned beast man.

Jimmy, or Blanka, for either name was fine enough for the green skinned monster, was an enigma. Raised in the Brazilian Jungles by the beats around him, Blanka channeled sparks of electricity through his body, and was fast and as furious as the beasts of the wild who raised him. Blanka was not a vicious or cruel beast-person however. He was actually friendly, if one could understand his muffled, snarl, and howl heavy accent. It was thanks to Dan that Blanka was able to speak in more humanly recognizable tongue. Suffice to say, Blanka was not always a green person. Once he was actually a regular human being, until his plane was shot down in Brazil, as he was on the way to see his uncle. He was the lone survivor, and now much has happened since then. His mother found him, and he moved back in with her, until she grew sick. It was fortunate that Dan was still willing to be a helpful friend to welcome the green skinned monkey to live with him, and even train in Dan's perfect style if he desired. Blanka decided against it.

"Awo…" Blanka yapped in a quiet tone, "Revenge is bad, Dan. Besides, didn't you already GET your revenge on Sagat?" To most people, it'd take a careful ear to hear thoroughly the words that were muffled by animalistic barks, snarls, roars and growls. Dan was used to it though, so he knew the words well.

"He let me win that time!" Dan grunted, "That bastard has no pride or honor. I'm gonna rip out his other eye myself!" He snarled, trying to be as quiet as he could be. "You don't know what it's like to have such sad loss!" he paused, as he caught Blanka's look of confusion. Had the Saikyo master already forgotten the fact that he was in a plane crash? "Erm, well maybe you do. But I won't let his cries from beyond the grave go unanswered!"

Blanka held his clawed hand to his head and covered his face in embarrassment. It was likely going to be a game of pick up the pieces and clean up the bloody mess for the beast man, as usual.

It was at that point that Dan could no longer hold back his rage. "OYAJI!" he roared at the top of his lungs. His words alerted Sagat to his hidden presence.

**A/N -** Well, Zangief holding a party? Why not? Could it be? Have I dared to add a shoto? Well, erm, yea, but for god's sake, it's DAN HIBIKI… and he's well, been practicing and getting better, and I mean TONS better. His Gadouken may just be worth being concerned about, for instance. It paves the way for Blanka to enter the story, and if I dare to add one more shoto, it'd be Akuma at best. What's that you say? Dan's a joke? Eh, I'd say Benny's the new joke, as he got jobbed twice in a row, if you recall. Dan's been practicing nonstop, earning Saikyo's glory. It may not really be perfect, but now it's getting far more worthy of being respected as a style to choose.

Ugh, the canon of Final Fight takes a knee to the groin with the next, upcoming game. Goodie! Cody gets a friggin brother! Well, I guess a last name is helpful, isn't it? Isn't it? I don't like the brother, but a last name is good to have. Another interlude will be quite due soon enough, rest assured.


	15. An FAQ, and Sumo is Equivalent

First, I'll address my adoring fans. Ya know, even if you hate this story, you can review, even if it's a flame, and tell me how much you hate the fact that I hate, or atleast detest using Shotos, Chun-Li, Sonic Boomers, and Cammy. Really, I don't mind the hate for important character exclusion if you really feel the hate. Still, just remember there are eighty million places to read about any of those characters and then some. Where else where you read about T. Hawk, Adon, or Sodom as main characters? Where do you read about Sagat as anything other than a catalyst for Ryu, or a lackey of Bison (Which for god's sakes is not canon by the end of Alpha 3 anymore!) Where do you see Honda get any real plot other than just an average fat man sumo fight or so.

**FAQ Time** - I figure you people may or may not be lost. I'll help my loyal readers and reviewers out as best I can, don't worry. I won't spoil too much story either, I hope. Even though there's been very few questions, I'll answer them. I suggest you read every chapter first, or you'll get too much spoiler.

**Generic Character Questions**

Q) I lost count, what's the current cast of canon characters currently at by this point?

A) Well, let's see. We have Santuma, Haggar, Rose, Blanka, Sodom, Adon, El Gado, Birdie, Juli, Karin, Dan, Vega, Bison, Guy, Rolento, Mika, Cody, Dee Jay, Hawk, Decapre, Noembelu, Aprile, Dhalsim, Datta, Balrog, Sagat, Juni, Honda, Enero, Zangief. According to my knowledge, that's 30 characters so far. There may be a few more.

Q) Why do you hate main characters so much?

A) It's not that I hate Ryu, Ken, and whatnot, it's just that they're EVERYWHERE! If Ryu wasn't liked by everyone else quite as much, I'd be more tolerant. Don't get me started on the whole Chun-Li and Ryu canonicity impossibility. If anything, and I'm absolutely the BIGGEST anti Chun-Li, her relationship would work best with Charlie, cuz by Canon, she dated him, though it was a hoax to get to a top secret military finding. Oh, but Charlie's dead. Still, no Guile show up either, it's for the best. Yea, I know saying dead guys won't appear is stupid with Bison and Rose revived, but it's improbable. It's a damn shame, because I LIKED Gen! Fei Long also is a noshow. He said he wasn't cutting any more contracts for the big screen. Whatever! I don't need him anyway.

Q) You have some weird ass Original Characters.

A) That's not a question, fool! Try again, please.

Q) Ok, then why are these characters the way they are? Israel? Do you know what kind of religious protests you risk going up against?

A) What are you talking about? Israel is a real country, and Krav Maga is a real self defense fighting style. Zivah's name is Hebrew for Radiant/Radiance. As for other characters, I aim for cultural diversity. Olanjut brings something from an unknown African country. That something is rage and berserk hunting skills. He's nothing like Blanka, because Blanka has social graces, while Olanjut doesn't even have pants at first, for crying out loud! As for Benny, his name is sort of a parody. It's similar to the name of a character I read about in a SF Mary Sue story with so much flaw my head hurt. The guy was fat, and his fighting style though WASN'T sumo. I'll say no more or someone may know too much and call me a thief, but that's the truth. Anyways, Benny is the joke of the story. Originally, his last name was going to be Peanus, and people would constantly mispronounce his name in one of two ways, often intentional, and he'd hate it. Can you guess the names he'd be called? He's a joke by story, but not by actual gameplay. Anyways, as for Tony, I figured we'd need some mob work. The Shuto style karate is not exactly real, but it's based on knife handed, and knife kicks used by other martial arts styles. You'll see him fight soon enough too, I assure you. As for Kushik, he's Chad's nephew, and Chad seems to have importance to Rose's plot of this story. We've seen plenty of wrestlers, but no actual grapplers, until Kushik existed, plus we need some more characters than just Datta to be children.

Q) So, which characters are main characters?

A) Well, if you can't tell, and I wouldn't be surprised if you can't, Rose, and Sodom seem to get about the most airtime thus far. Adon gets plenty of plot too, as does Vega, Balrog, Juli, and Guy, but don't count your chickens before they hatch.

Q) Yea, so you like Rose a lot?

A) She's sexy. Heh, I'm a fan boy! There was no avoiding it, and I'd be honest eventually. But in all seriousness, she's got so much potential if only Capcom bothered to care, that's where my fleeting brilliance works its way in.

Q) Where are the other dolls not here?

A) Well, Fevrir shot herself, Satsuki died a while back, Cammy is overused, and too popular for this fic, sorry. The other German and the Chinese dolls were eaten by a plot hole, a tragic fate if you ask me. Maybe it will spit them out some day?

Q) Why the new moves for some returning characters?

A) It gives under appreciated characters a chance to do stuff, and hopefully will balance things out so that every character is worthwhile and playable.

Q) What's this 'doll emptiness?'

A) It's a sense as though there's something missing in their life that prevents them from acting, or thinking that they are human. In truth, there's no difference, other than mentally being extremely one track minded, unless given a task and having rather low self worth. Hatred, self pity, and sadness are also very common. Juli, if you can't tell, has it the worst.

Q) Didn't they lose their memory?

A) Temporarily, yes. It returned however as the pain that losing Bison gave them died down. They remembered everything, as well, from Bison's control to everything else. This excludes Cammy of course, because she has a more normal amnesia.

Q) So, who else will appear?

A) There's still a large list? If there are characters to have, I'll have 'em if I can fit 'em in. Trust me.

Q) So, do you think your characters are a bit, oh say, Mary Sue?

A) Hmm, nope! At least, not very Mary Sue-like. I ran each character through the Street Fighter Mary Sue Litmus Test. So far, I have the current scores for each character. Olanjut has 2 points, 1 for his spear, another one for the Rose relationship, he used to have a third, but I threw out his sling, there's unfortunately nothing Mary Sue about having an overflowing adrenal gland. Benny has a point for having shotokan karate, but the only difference is, it's REAL shotokan karate, NOT Ansatsuken, he's a green belt anyways, he's the joke character, and he doesn't no sell in the story version, and ice is NOT chi powers. Zivah really gets a lucky break from the section on martial arts of the test, and I'll repeat why she does… KRAV MAGA IS NOT A MARTIAL ARTS, IT'S A SELF DEFENSE STYLE! Other than that, I can't seem to get her any points. Tony and Kushik take a few points. Kushik gets 6 for the Rose storyline buildup I've made, and I'll even give myself an extra two points for making Rose do an old man. Points are bad, folks, remember that. Tony gets a point for the shuto style karate, although I don't know if it's made up. I did base it on karate training and research I did on knife handed attacks and blocks. The Japanese shouting of names in spite of not being Japanese will hurt a bit, but there's some words you won't hear commonly, and I'll give an example in my defense. Uke Kudaki, it means guard breaker. He also has a move called Shuto shinkuu dageki, which means knife handed wave motion strike, which isn't even a fireball. I'll explain them in more detail later. Regardless, I'm conflicted where to place this. Basically, shuto style is basically every real style of karate, but only the knife handed strikes, and the knife edge of the foot. I'll give myself a penalty and take 4 points, and I'll take 6 more for yet another Rose story contrivance, and yet another two for more Rose fiasco. Heck, I'll just give him a total of 15 points and call it a day, which is still very safe from Mary Sue status, which is 50+ points per character.

**Character Specific Questions**

**Adon**

Q) Akuma let that bugger live? Isn't that out of character?

A) Pretend you were Akuma. If you killed all worthy opponents, you'll have no opponents left. Ok, so Akuma thought Adon was too weak to deserve death, what of it? Aren't you people liking the way I write Adon, thus far?

Q) Adon's ego is so big! What gives with that?

A) It's in character. Adon is the god of Muay Thai, and power has gotten to his head.

Q) Uh, Adon and Rose never fought in Alpha 3, did you know that?

A) Of course I do. Did you even pay attention to the flashback? It was only a mere exchange of words at best. There was no fight, Adon and Rose had bigger fish to fry (Akuma and Bison respectively.)

Q) Jaguar Rend? Why did you give Adon a fireball?

A) For balance, and it's not a fireball, it's more a ranged combo making strike. Adon needs to get more use out of the punch button, but this move is a charge down move so it's hard to be a scrub with it.

Q) Does he still hate Sagat?

A) Yes. He hates Sagat because Sagat is still more popular compared to him, with Tiger Muay Thai being more liked than Jaguar Muay Thai. He also hates Akuma still, and doesn't like Ryu for winning so easily, and hates being made fun of. As we can see, Adon is a VERY outgoing person. Oops, my glass just overflowed from too much sarcasm overflow.

**Antonio**

Q) I thought every new, original character was going to be culturally different?

A) Did I say that? I really meant I wouldn't use the overused countries, which mainly means no more Americans, Japanese, or Thai people. Besides, he's far different than Rose or Aprile. He's a criminal, Rose is a psychic who didn't realize what a great psychic blessing she had until it was too late, and Aprile is a medical, clerical doll. I see much difference.

Q) Shuto style? WTF? You actually have a karate chopping kung fu cliché with a fancy name?

A) Uh, no! Shuto means knife hand. It focuses on Shuto (knife handed) and sokuto (knife edge of the foot) strikes, in order to cut and slice. It's not as fatal as it sounds. Knife handed blocks and strikes are actually great lead ups for throws and grapples due to the open palm. It is important to remember that the thumb should be tucked in slightly during knife handed strikes.

Q) So, if he's a mobster, why's he seem so… nonviolent?

A) Uh, if you've heard of the Sopranos, you know that criminals don't tell everyone they're badguys who have evil plans. In fact, many crime organizations are on good, or at least fair terms with the government, because the government likes money! He's also nice to Rose cuz he doesn't want to hurt her so much, mainly due to a greedy reason known as looks! If she weren't as sexy in his opinion, or wasn't of the same country, he'd not care much, he might a bit if she was still good looking, just a bit.

Q) Man, Rose gets lots of stalkers in this story… what's with Antonio seeming so lecherous to her?

A) There's a mysterious air about her, mystifying and intriguing. Tony just likes her, ok? Or maybe he wants to try and beat her again.

Q) Why does the mob hate him so much?

A) Karate isn't very Italian They don't hate him, they just don't like his karate. It's why he's rather low in their ranks, in spite of being stronger than all of the others by far in a street fight without guns.

**Aprile**

Q) Why so many dolls? I thought you hated clones, right?

A) Dolls are waiting to be used for plot filling, and they're NOT clones. Only Cammy was a clone of Bison, or maybe Rose. Other dolls are their own individuals, and by moves, there are MANY variations, as you can see by the movelists.

Q) What's Aprile's attack style like anyway?

A) She's like your priest with smiting type character with the shaft breaker as well. She wasn't exactly one of the dolls that Bison appreciated much, but she was more powerful and obedient than Juli, suffice to say. If anything, Bison appreciated her due to her medical talents, which helped to keep other dolls and even Bison himself healthy. As such, not the strongest, but then again, she's the cleric, she heals you, rather than kills them. Ya dig?

Q) Why does Aprile seem so vital to Rose?

A) It's thanks to her little bro, Maggio, that Rose was able to figure out that Bison was on the move still, when he asked about his sister. Aprile is Italian after all, remember.

Q) What's Aprile's doll flaw?

A) Under Maggio's suggestion, she and he decided to help keep Rose's house in order and safe until she gets back. They both did owe it to her somewhat for her help after all. Maggio unfortunately died, eaten by a vicious plot hole, (R.I.P.), so Aprile continued to look after it alone, until Rose returns during the story.

**Balrog**

Q) Balrog seems to be winning a lot of battles, ya know?

A) Yea, I know. He beat Cody in a very close match, but thank god for Turn Punch, right? As for making Benny and Dee Jay job to him, remember that Dee Jay likely isn't up to Balrog's brute force level, and Benny's a wussy!

Q) Balrog screwed Shadaloo's funds?

A) Yea, didn't you play SF2 Revival? He takes over when Akuma turns Bison (and Rose with him) to vapor. He's of course, an idiot and not very money careful, so he lost it all.

Q) He killed an elephant? How?

A) With his bare hands, I'm told. It's canon, and the elephant was Dhalsim's.

**Benny**

Q) Why is Benny so weak in spite of being psycho powered?

A) He's lazy if you want the real reason. He's only a greenbelt in karate. He's also the joke character.

Q) Why is he a joke? I know Dan Hibiki made fun of SNK, but what is Ben's purpose here?

A) He makes fun of a big, and fat Mary Sue character that goes by a similar first name who practices the Thai riot cop fighting style, yet somehow it's less of an eye gouging style, and more like Soul/Psycho power. Strange, strange people. Benny DOES have lots of firepower, or rather, ice power, but that alone isn't enough to stop truly skilled warriors cold in their tracks, get it? His last name is similar as well. Of course, name is he only parody.

Q) Ice?

A) Uh, a bit more wordage, please.

Q) Why ice powered? Why doesn't he glow with his energy?

A) He's not like Rose or Bison. His body went cold in order to survive an avalanche under lots of ice and snow from a freezing blizzard storm.

Q) How could he live so long under ice?

A) Because, there's a little known fact that children have a defense mechanism they lose as they age which lets them shut off extremities of the body in order to protect the brain and heart. It allows them to live longer in the cold. That was happening when Bison came along and beefed him up. Bison saved his life, and the energy adjusted to make him adaptable to the cold, it was irreversible.

Q) So, what's the purpose that Bison served by saving him?

A) Possibility as a new host body one day in the future. Benny wasn't the only one, either.

Q) Why Canadian? Why such a nearly American culture?

A) Why Canada, because they don't lock their doors at night, yet they have less crime in the entire country over the course of a decade than you'll find spending a half a day in New York City, and I'm not talking 'on average,' I mean actual crime in Canada is just that rare. As such, Benny is apathetic. A Canadian college professor of mine said hat Canadians are rather apathetic to world events. Go figure!

**Birdie**

Q) What's with his change of heart?

A) Prison, oh, and being forced to rape a nearly robotic being does that to someone.

Q) Why does he hate Bison so much?

A) I'm not sure, but he hated him ever since he began working for him at the end of Alpha 2. Now he hates him for being such a sick minded individual.

Q) So, why was he in jail?

A) The canon guide by Tiamat, which you can find at GameFAQs .com said it's likely what happened.

Q) Why does Birdie say nobody loves or cares about him at all?

A) Because he's practically the bottom of the barrel, the bottom of the tier chart of what character someone will play as in the game. It's letting you KNOW he was low tier.

**Bison**

Q) I thought he was dead, you do remember who Akuma is, right?

A) I never forgot. There were only a few things keeping him from breaking out of hell, the demons, and Rose. Chad revived Rose, and as such, she could not hold him in Hell any longer. He broke out, along with the help of the very few loyal servants of a near death Shadaloo.

Q) So where's his double chin?

A) Akuma destroyed it. He's only the spirit, and soul that used to be Bison. He has no physical form yet, but he can traverse the world at nearly the speed of light, and use his psychic powers very much more now. He can't mind control, but he can mind read and talk by direct telepathy in this form. It makes taking a new body a bit uncertain for him as of yet.

Q) Bison never lies? What kind of bad guy is he?

A) He's an honest one. The canon guide says that Bison never, if not rarely lies. He may have secrets and lie RARELY, but he often doesn't, or at best he just won't tell every little thing or detail.

Q) Why does Bison seem… different, as far as characterization? Why is he helping Jamaica, and being so kind to his loyal subjects?

A) Oh, those desperate people, sigh, they do the craziest things, you know. For a but funding the Jamaican Third World, Bison needs all the help he can. He's also swift with mind games to make people think over their beliefs and ideals.

**Blanka**

Q) You had the green man show up, huh?

A) Yes, I did.

Q) Jimmy is his real name, right?

A) Yes, it always has.

Q) So why did you almost not have him show up?

A) I didn't see South America fitting in with the plot very well. I figured the best I'd get is if he's chumming around with Dan.

**Cody**

Q) He's working for Shadaloo? Isn't he a hero?

A) No, he's the fight addict. He does have loyalty to his friend Guy though, so he won't leave him to suffer a gerbil's demise.

Q) What about the new Final Fight game?

A) What about it? All I've taken from it is Cody's new last name, Travers, and that's all, until I know more.

Q) Cody seems rather calm and neutral about everything except his friends, why?

A) He's loyal, and figures he'll just deal his time until he can be done with it.

**Dan**

Q) Dan, not as a joke?

A) Is it such a crime? I need a shot clone, or the story won't sell very well. Dan's now more usable than before with a stronger fireball and uppercut.

Q) But… what about his taunts?

A) Yes, he's still a showboat, but he has more to show for his work and efforts. His Gadoken actually goes places other than just the edge of his finger, before either fading or striking, his uppercut gives more frames of invincibility, and his kick special, well, it's still very useful. He also has unlimited taunting for super bar growth boosting, but thankfully no super taunt to risk losing everything. Hey, sorry, I need an under dogged shoto clone, ya know?

Q) Still hates Sagat, does he?

A) Yup, now he wants a REAL match. Not a thrown match to feed his ego with lies. OYAJI or, uh, something!

**Datta**

Q) Dhalsim's kid, right? What's the deal with him? Is he Yoga or Muay Thai?

A) He's both, yet not so strong yet. Give him about a decade or two and he'll be amazing with a mix of the deadly elbows and kicks of Muay Thai with the long range, and teleports of Yoga. Are you scared yet?

Q) So why does he train under Sagat?

A) Because Dhalsim figured he should train in a powerful style of fighting. Datta was enthusiastic about it too, though he wants to follow his father's footsteps a bit too with yoga style. Also, Sagat just happened to arrive before any other skilled warriors could arrive. Not that anyone was on the way over, but you get the point, don't you?

Q) Does he like Muay Thai?

A) It's tough, and strains his bones and body, but it's actually not so bad. He prefers yoga, but he doesn't hate Muay Thai at all, and he thinks Sagat is a great and admirable teacher.

**Decapre**

Q) So, what's her beef?

A) It was her dinner. Elaboration is in order.

Q) Uh, ya know, what's her doll flaw?

A) She hates Vega, because she feels that she is just a lesser version of him, pampered by his teachings because she looked a bit like Cammy. As such, she hates him, in spite of fighting just like him.

Q) Why kill Gorbachev?

A) Because she doesn't realize that Zangief is the real big cheese that Vega was after all along. She'll try to get Zangief, sure, but she thinks that Vega was, in truth, going after the ex-president of her country.

Q) So, she's Vega lite without the handicaps that losing and needing to pick back up benefits (ie. Claw and mak) provide, and isn't a charge char? What's the bad stuff?

A) Less range, less power and less speed than Vega to name a few. There's a reason for everything, remember.

**Dee Jay**

Q) Why does he have such little plot?

A) Because he was made by Capcom USA. Japan didn't choose to give a damn about him, I guess. Pfft!

Q) So, what's going to happen with Dee Jay? Did you say you had some big plans for him later?

A) Yea, I did. He'll be important to the story later.

Q) So, why does he hate Balrog?

A) Because Dee Jay knows that Shadaloo is crime. He doesn't want them to hurt, ruin or manipulate his country, even if his people get money. Troubled times for his people have made the once happy go lucky musician, a bit less happy. He's not a total bugger though, so don't worry.

**Dhalsim**

Q) Dhalsim seems so self-controlled. Why?

A) Wow, try saying that five times fast! Yes, with Yoga, he has inner peace for the most part, and limited mind reading skills.

Q) Will Stretchy have any purpose in the actual present rather than just flashbacks?

A) Of course. Why, if anything were to happen to his son, a stretchy father is a dangerous thing to have.

Q) Why does Dhalsim mention the next life as a different animal?

A) It's Hinduism talk. Hindu is the biggest, still existent polytheistic religion in the world, mainly because there's nearly 1 billion people in India.

Q) Why does Sagat ask about Buddha then?

A) Because Sagat doesn't KNOW about Buddha as a different thing! He thinks Dhalsim is Buddhist, but the only thing Dhalsim has of Buddhism is the path to enlightenment. In return, Sagat trains the yoga master's son in Muay Thai.

**El Gado**

Q) Um, who the fuck is this guy again?

A) Go play Final Fight and remember that generic enemy dude who dropped knives for you. That's El Gado.

Q) Uh, he was a generic enemy, right? Why is he a main character?

A) Because he's a Saudi! Middle East representin'! He's got knives, wall jumps, and wall climbing too for stages that have fences, such as Vega's, Zangief's, Haggar's, and his own, to name a few that will have wall background that can be clung to.

Q) So, what's his story?

A) He's in Arabia to help his country during the wars that everyone may or may not know about. In 1997, the Middle East was still a battlefield much like today, but people didn't care that much. Doesn't war suck? He also wants revenge on Rolento for killing his family by accident.

**E. Honda**

Q) He seems happy-go-lucky, why is he that way?

A) Because Capcom made him that way. Honda likes good fights, those of his country, and heck, he's just a VERY easy going person.

Q) So, why is he friends with Zangief?

A) Because that's canon. How they became friends is not exactly explained, but they are, ok?

Q) So, he's been training Sodom the ways of sumo. What has Sodom been teaching him?

A) Honda has been taking lessons in the art of Sodom's crouching roundhouse. If a bulky, armored man like Sodom can slide under the low tiger shot, then there must be something great to it. Unfortunately, Honda hasn't been too successful yet at it.

**Enero**

Q) What's her doll obsession?

A) Kill, or humiliate Vega! It was Vega who captured her, making sense because as they're both Spanish. And, before anyone asks, there is absolutely no romance between them, not no way, not no how! NONE! Vega said so himself, he won't fuck dolls. Not that he knows what it truly means to be a doll, but hearing her sound so self pitiful scared him.

Q) Why does she channel electricity through a microphone?

A) She does, because, uh, she does! Originally, I wasn't going to have the green beast man, and as such, this was where we'd get the pleasure or seeing through the skin and viewing 206 bones worth of SF character skeletal structures. Ain't that just kinky?

Q) Does Enero have mood swings, because she seems to be calm sometimes, and directly enraged the next minute, then sobbing thereafter?

A) No, actually, that's just another doll flaw, but Enero just does that flaw well. She was never a strong doll, but her communications and recon skills made her useful, sort of like Aprile's usefulness with medical skill.

**Guy**

Q) He's a hamster?

A) No, he's a gerbil!

Q) Ok then, why the hell is he a goddamned gerbil!

A) In soul and mind, he's a gerbil. Bison's scientist Senoh did it to him so Bison could use Guy's body as his host form upon return.

Q) Senoh? Isn't that non-canon and incorrect?

A) Yes, it is… or, at least, I THINK it is. I only use Senoh because calling him scientist all day long sounds utterly gay. He is extremely short though, barely standing taller than a meter stick.

Q) Why does Shadaloo have Guy?

A) Because Rose, who was the reunited soul of her and Bison, attacked and nearly killed him. Ryu found him and put him in a hospital, where he lay in a coma. That was until he was kidnapped for use as a possible body. Bushin justice is a strong energy that resents evil, and will cause itself to exorcise as a natural defense if it gets severe enough, even to the point where it turns to vapor against the laws of thermodynamics. Bison would not want his evil soul to vaporize.

Q) What's Guy's opinion on Rose?

A) He thinks she's rash, but he doesn't hate her, or blame her at all. It was Bison's fault after all. He may have a faint attraction to her, but minimal at best.

Q) Is he still the Bushin Master?

A) Yea, nobody has earned it from him yet to become master number 40. Maki still wants the title, but figures she'll just have to wait for him to return at the rate things are going.

Q) Will he ever lose his rodent form?

A) Maybe, and what if it's a part of him, yet not what he is, forever? You'll see what I mean later.

**Haggar**

Q) Don't you think we have enough Final Fighters as is? Why add Haggat?

A) Do not question the comedic relief that is Michael Haggar! How can anyone HATE Mike Haggar? He's loaded with wrestling, and American Governmental jokes. He's also got plot, such as Zangief's rival, and a punk pounder.

Q) Don't you think Haggar laughing at Zangief's homosexuality is just a bit… childish?

A) Yes I do. Hehe, gay! I'm kidding! Yes, it is immature, but didn't you notice that from how he's the only person who finds it hilarious in any way whatsoever? Sodom and Maki don't even care at all, nor do Honda and Mika, considering they are still friends of the bear wrestler.

Q) So, why is Haggar seemingly so kind to Sodom in spite of his Mad Gear connection?

A) Dude, Mad Gear's dead already! Sodom seems to have given up on crime though, if you cant tell from his kinder, more apologetic attitude.

Q) So, Haggar's a democrat?

A) Yup, vote Mike Haggar for New York Senator next election. Brought to you by Final Fight Governmental Funding Campaign.

Q) So, what's Haggar fight like?

A) Lariats ahoy. With a leaping, and lunging lariat attack, Haggar has to make due without a fireball snuffer like his rival. He's faster and more mobile, but with less reach and power somewhat.

**Juli**

Q) Why is she so glum?

A) She's a doll. She feels no urge to get revenge or do anything because she feels that all hope is lost without Juni around to give her a reason to go on.

Q) She and Juni, uh, doing… well, ya know, but to each other?

A) Uh, fan boy may think what they wish, but I'll let you come up with your own answer. In other words, it's both yes and no. Their love is more of an out of survival thing from a feeling of loneliness and lack of belonging amongst people. They are basically together out of sheer lack of there being any other thing to help cling them to want to stay alive. If doing them doing the nasty makes you sleep and dream easier, then fine, it fits and did happen! If it gives you nightmares, ok, it didn't happen! In other words, it doesn't really matter, at all!

Q) Was Juli really disobedient when under Bison's control? Why wouldn't he get rid of her outright?

A) No, but it makes for good plot. It leads to her eventual rape by Birdie, who despises the idea all the way. It eventually does lead him to attempt to get rid of her, but Juni was a doll worth having, and their bond made Juni strong.

Q) Why does Juli like Birdie if he raped her?

A) She knows he didn't want to, and he said so himself. He just did what he had to in order to keep Bison's suspicion about disloyalty down. That's why Bison had Birdie do that, to prove his loyalty, and to show Juli that she was worth less than even a mere grunt like Birdie. Juli's weakness came to me as an idea based on her lack of both moves and usefulness in the game, ironically enough.

Q) Does Birdie share and return Juli's love?

A) Love! The man hates himself for what he did! Juli is attached, mostly, and has a strange urge for contact and interaction with human beings. Attraction has nothing to do with it yet, though it's leaning that way, or so it seems.

Q) So Juli's weak still? If she physically is as heavy as cardboard, why would she be fighting?

A) She's eating now that Birdie is keeping her from fasting and going into a depression yet again. The psycho energy in her body has been helping to maintain metabolism and get as much value out of every little bit of food and bodily needs. It's not like she's been completely unfed, she just doesn't have the stomach to want to eat much, just have enough to survive in case something good ever happens.

Q) So is it a love triangle with Juli caught between Birdie and Juni?

A) Perhaps it is, only I, the author, would know for sure… and quite frankly, I'm not very sure yet. If it is, then it's very conflicted.

Q) Why did Juli want the child sh was carrying?

A) Mother's instinct, which being a doll helped to amplify.

**Juni**

Q) What is her doll flaw, and obsession?

A) Juni is conflicted, actually. As the strongest of the 12 dolls, she has the will to do things such as go out of her way to find Bison, who she thinks was kind and respectful to her.

Q) Why does she like Bison?

A) Because he called her a beautiful doll, and she was an asset to him, or so he told her. If it weren't for Juni, Juli would have been disposed of. It's not love at all, it's a sense of belonging moreso, and a feeling that she needs to belong.

Q) So… why did she betray Bison?

A) Because he had her try and kill Juli. Juni does NOT want to hurt Juli, EVER!

**Karin**

Q) Where's Sakura?

A) She's on the shoto-clone shit-list, of course.

Q) Karin without Sakura? Can you do that?

A) Yes, I'm the author, and I've done it, see?

Q) What's with her and Adon? Why such weird pairings?

A) Well, Karin wanted to learn something different so she could get Sakura some day. Muay Thai was worth a shot. Unfortunately, Karin's feeling a bit rowdy, if get what I mean, and Adon is looking like 'fun'. Adon can tell she's up to something, and figures he could use it to get some Muay Thai into the girl and further his obsession with the kickboxing style. After all, Adon is crazy about Muay Thai to the point that it's wrong. Karin figures he'll break eventually though, or so she thinks. It's a love story filled with bickering, and a war that either side could win.

Q) So, Karin gets a new Muay Thai getup? Doesn't she fight like she used to?

A) Of course she does! She's only a newbie to Thai boxing, but hey, she gets a new outfit that's somewhat like Adon's, but with a top of course, because we need to think of the children!

Q) So, what does Adon think of Karin as a person?

A) Adon thinking of actual people? Well, he thinks Karin has potential with Muay Thai, not quite as great a potential as what Sagat sees in Datta, but enough to boost his pride in his Muay Thai, and its fame.

**Kushik**

Q) What is this guy?

A) He's the nephew of Chad. Chad is the Mongolian Psychic who resurrected and has been obsessed with Rose in spite of an age gap of around, or even more than 40 years of difference.

Q) At that age, he's a nephew?

A) Well, Chad is, more to the point the uncle of one of Kushik's parents, or the brother of a grandparent. I guess he's probably a granduncle in that case.

Q) What's Mongolian Grappling

A) Well, someone forgot a question mark. Mongolian Grappling is a grappling style from, guess where… MONGOLIA! The point is to try and grab your opponent while you're punching them so you can throw them. It has been used since the days of Genghis Khan's grand empire, and helped them do so well, believe it or not, due to its organization.

Q) Uh, why'd Kushik say MILF? What kind of old man is Chad?

A) Chad's not an old man any more. He's dead, and Kushik corrected his uncle's wording. MILF fit the bill. Not that it matters, Kushik isn't very into Rose… if he was, I'd be reaching a bit too much into a pentagon of havoc.

Q) So what's his purpose in this story?

A) He's the game's grappler. Other than that, I'm working on it as best I can, honestly.

Q) He's a psychic, right? Why do you say he's different?

A) He's a mind reader specifically, but his mind reading skills are great indeed, able to know what the mind he's reading is thinking about hours before they try and think about it, which is better than Bison, or Rose. He can't manipulate his mental powers to create any form of energy or magic though, but he has a bit of direct mind control. He cannot read minds during fights because warriors more often fight by instinct, due to the nature of fierce, in your face danger.

**Maki**

Q) So, will she ever become the next bushin master?

A) Maybe… maybe not. How would I know yet? We're not even one twentieth done with the story yet, perhaps.

Q) Why's Maki have a mouth to make a ghetto raised, turrets syndrome sailor seem like the heavenly voice of Jesus Christ?

A) Uh, well, that's an interesting comparative analogy. Uh, well, in the Japanese version, Maki is rather trash talking, and used to be in a motorcycle gang back in Japan.

Q) Wait, isn't her father really old?

A) Yea, it could explain he short temper just a bit, no? Elderly mother leading to some mental troubles. Not that it matters too much yet, but you'll see soon.

Q) What will make her different from Guy if they're both Bushin?

A) Uh, hmm, I'll get back to that one eventually.

**Mika**

Q) Isn't it a bit confusing between Mika and Maki sometimes?

A) Yes, it can be very much so, especially when the whole Sodom fiasco grows bigger. Might explain why they're never in the same game though, don't you think?

Q) So she's still wrestling?

A) Yea, that's canon! She's gotten better too, and Zangief is still her hero, even if he is gay… and Haggar better stop laughing every time he hears this, or else!

Q) Does she dislike Sodom or something?

A) He's weird as far as she's concerned, but not someone she really likes or dislikes. He's 'okay' in her book, so to speak.

**Noembelu**

Q) So this doll knows T. Hawk?

A) Yes, she is the only other remaining member of their tribe.

Q) What's her doll flaw?

A) Guilt! She feels guilty, empty and homeless. She feels partly at fault for being a member of Shadaloo, even though Hawk says she should not even worry herself with any of this at all.

Q) Wait! Didn't Noembelu never find T. Hawk?

A) Yea, so it took her a few years to find him, alright? You're complaining?

Q) How does she fight?

A) With axes on a chain. Her fighting style is rather interesting, but hard to explain on paper, really.

**Olanjut**

Q) Wow, another Rose admirer, right?

A) Erm, yes, guilty am I for that. However, Olanjut's reason is just by chance. He's yearning for any human contact due to living as a savage pariah for so long.

Q) What's this Sierra Leone place? Are you making shit up?

A) Not at all. Sierra Leone is a real country in Africa. During the 1990's it was ravaged by war over diamonds. Terror groups would amputate people of arms, legs, ears, even beheading. It was a true nightmare.

Q) So Olanjut has one ear? Isn't that a bit unoriginal, like, ya know, Sagat!

A) Ah, you would think. But it was only an outer appearance loss. He still has fine hearing from that very ear, believe it or not. They never did cut off his eardrum, duh!

Q) So, why does Rose seek him out? Why's primate man so unique?

A) He has an overflow of adrenalin in his body that can act at the slightest threat. It has helped him to survive his entire, dangerous life!

Q) So, why only does he like Rose if he wants people?

A) Because he saw her first. It's like the hatching of a baby bird, but Olanjut is already over thirty.

Q) Why does he jump so low?

A) Because I thought it'd be original for a character who NEEDS his double jump to survive, rather than just for an extra juice benefit.

Q) So, why's he use spears?

A) To hunt animals, duh!

Q) Why doesn't he speak English if he's from Sierra Leone, where English IS spoken commonly? Also, why isn't he with some mannerism, if he used to live in civilization?

A) Well, both can be answered at once! He lived in a primitive tribal village that spoke a different language. Furthermore, Olanjut never had many social graces to begin with. Back home, it didn't matter much, because life was simple.

Q) He sure seems to be adjusting FAST for a sudden change of environment.

A) Was that a question? No, it was a statement, but I digress. It's adaptation. Olanjut isn't adapting as well as you may think. The noises at night scare him, and the stench of pollution, oil, fragrances and everything else confuse his senses a bit.

**Rolento**

Q) Don't you think he's a bit too bloodthirsty?

A) Maybe a bit, but he's a soldier, and he is addicted to military life.

Q) What's the deal with Vietnam?

A) He was a soldier, a Red Beret in that war. He returned later in 1979 to have more fun firebombing, killing, and grenade throwing. He killed people in cold blood. Santuma was in one of these, yet she was lucky to survive.

Q) Why does Bison want Rolento captured?

A) He has military knowledge. Possessing that knowledge by taking him as a host body would be a boost to Bison's skills, plus he's surprisingly agile for a man in his forties.

**Rose**

Q) I bet there will be so many questions made by you, you obsessive freak of an author, right?

A) Hey, screw you! Um… well, no, not too many questions at all. Remember, I don't need answers, I'M the writer, I am in charge! FEEL MY POWER!

Q) What's with Chad?

A) Chad found Rose unconscious the Mongolian border in northern China. He sensed great psychic power within her, so he took her back to his home. Rose had been under Bison's tutelage for about 5 years now, since he found her at the age of eleven and taught her how to use her soul power. She was basically a doll in that manner, though she didn't know what to think of his intentions. When Chad found her, she was scared, but he was nice enough, and helped her finish honing her powers, and his influence to be more benevolent seemed to work.

Q) Uh, I'll kill you later for canon butchery, but did you say Rose uh, with old man? She, old man, MY EYES! I'm worse than Sagat now, visually!

A) Yes, your eyes, not my eyes. Leave Sagat out of this! Anyway, yes, Rose did an old guy. Why? He was a stronger psychic at the time due to plentiful training and honing. He has felt guilty about it forever. He tried to erase her mind of a few years, but it wasn't permanent. She went back to Italy, until of course, the mafia guys tried to get her, which helped to alert her to Bison, and all sorts of memories flooded back. That's when she tried to stop him. She never saw Chad again until the day he brought her back to life.

Q) So, was her needing to be alive a big lie?

A) Maybe, or so she thinks. Chad is obsessed with her though, unhealthily so at that.

Q) So Rose has no more psychic powers?

A) No, she's just going through what fantasy gamers would call the death penalty. No, she's not sentenced to death. Instead, she suffers from a loss of power. In this case, her soul seems emptied of much of its energy. She has limited power, as such, don't expect any reflects or soul sparks for a bit of time.

Q) Do you like tormenting Rose? A power to enchant without trying, suffering, and more backstory than every other character. Heck, three characters exist BECAUSE of her. What gives? You're no worse than a Ryu obsessive!

A) … Uh, Kushik isn't a part of Rose's saga, other than the fact that Chad won't ever in his un-life, shut up about how beautiful she is and how he longs for her in a manner that isn't healthy. Uh, but yes, I will focus on other characters, I assure you. Don't worry!

**Sagat**

Q) Does Sagat still hate many people?

A) No, Sagat is done being hateful. He's not angry at Adon, Dan, or Bison (who he thinks is dead anyway), or anyone else. He doesn't hate Ryu either. He only wants a rematch with Ryu, and he feels guilty about killing Go Hibiki in cold blood. Sagat never worked for Shadaloo as long as most people think he did.

Q) Why does he like Buddha?

A) I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has to do with how it's a trademark of Sagat to have a statue of Buddha in his stage in every single game he's in! It clicked with me, and bingo!

Q) So, why can't he meditate very well?

A) His mind and spirit carry much guilt from a hardship filled past. He despises what he used to be and the cruel, fear induction that rolled off his every word.

Q) Is he still so enthusiastic about the Ryu match?

A) Yea, but he's beginning to wonder if this single-minded focus is worth his every thinking moment. Ryu won't be in this story. Remember?

**Santuma**

Q) Where's the monkey?

A) He's been dialed by the letter M, as usual. I know his secret! If you don't believe that, then a plot-hole ate it.

Q) What's her doll flaw?

A) Hatred and vengeance. If Rolento never showed up, she'd just be… GASP another plot-hole victim.

Q) So, that's her only point for being here?

A) No, it just gives her a chance to join the fray. That's bad?

**Sodom**

Q) So, he's gotten fatter?

A) Yea, sumo training tends to require weight, I'd reckon.

Q) Why has Sodom become more honorable?

A) Because it's proper for a Japanese person to be honorable. Sodom doesn't like crime, he was just misguided. Yea, that sounds gay, but trust me, that's your reason!

Q) What's his thoughts on Mika and Maki?

A) They're Japanese! How can he hate them? He likes Mika, but Sodom is cold footed to say anything. He's afraid to say anything to Maki out of fear that she will break his face, and then squish his mask, in that order! Still, he feels an attraction to them, because they're Japanese. Ah, Sodom's fun, isn't he?

Q) Wait, he's a wrestler, a swordsman, and sumo?

A) Yea, he's a bit of all three, yet he's mastered none. He mixes and matches to fight as best he can.

Q) Why was he in Metro City? More to the point, why in that arena from Final Fight?

A) Because, he comes from Metro City, which makes it his home. Why was he down there, you ask? Because that's going to be his game stage, and it'll have that cool sounding music that he had when you fought him as well. A good deal there, no?

Q) Does he hate Rolento or El Gado?

A) No, but he's beginning to doubt the success of their nation, and he knows that Gado hates Rolento still. The Sodom saga is quite contrived.

Q) Sodom seems a main character, is he?

A) Well, for now, yes, he is. He won't be a center forever though.

Q) Why does Sodom say sana after names? That's not correct Japanese.

A) Sodom isn't Japanese, and he still fumbles with its words sometimes. As such, san, sana, sama all get mixed together. Crazy!

**T. Hawk**

Q) Why is he bothering to save a land when there's nobody of his tribe even alive for it

A) I don't know. T. Hawk said that it was sacred land and that it needed to be restored to life to bring about peace and a good omen. I think he was just trying too much voodoo or something. Bad juju!

Q) Why does T. Hawk feel so guilty?

A) He failed his people, his land, and did not stop Bison. He's feeling a bit unfulfilled. He's deeply in touch with the 4, archaic elements. Other than that, I'm still working on him as best I can, honestly. It's not easy working with a cast of 35 characters that is constantly growing!

**Vega**

Q) I liked the story of why he murders ugly persons, did you make it up? Did you call Sigmund Freud?

A) No, I did not. Well, other than the killing his own father, it's all canon, from the killing of the mother, to the snake tattoos of purple. Vega's fucked up mentally, but Freud is dead, he was too ugly for Vega.

Q) Why is he so calm most of the time? He mocks Enero constantly and teases and torments her.

A) He's a big bully with a claw and mask. It also works to his advantage because it scares his foes to see him so calm. Wouldn't you be a bit afraid as well?

Q) Does Vega still like Cammy?

A) Yes, he does. He is amazed that she has become so human against such strangulating odds, and admires her. Okay, so he thinks she looks good too, but he admires her courage.

Q) Why's Vega call Bison a coward? Why does he sound thrilled about killing Rose?

A) Bison was a coward in his mind ever since Alpha 3. As for killing Rose, he still wants to color her red to make her the color of her own name, with her blood. Yes, she does have beauty too, but orders are orders.

Q) Is he really from Barcelona?

A) Well, I don't know, it could, oh, you know, be the fact that Vega has an attack called the Barcelona. Obviously, he MUST be from Valencia, there's like, no other way around it.

**Zangief**

Q) He's gay? He's gay! LOLOLOL OMG, ROFLMAOLOL!

A) sigh Yup… so what? It's no big damn deal, really. Goddamn you, Haggar! Go away! Anyways, Zangief doesn't care if people hate him for his gaiety or not. If they're a homophobe, it's as simple as just don't deal with those people. Most don't care, since Zangief isn't exactly looking for love anyway, thankfully perhaps, can be said as well.

Q) So, why is he hosting a tournament?

A) It's more of a party, the fighting is a minor aspect. What, Russians can't have a party? COSSACK DANCE!

Q) Zangief and Vega hate each other?

A) Yes they do. Vega has Zangief on his shit-list of uglies, and Zangief hates how Vega worked for Shadaloo, therefore threatening Mother Russia, as well as how he called Zangief ugly. Zangief thinks of himself as beautiful, though he's not very ego heavy a person, Zangief. He's actually rather outgoing, though not as outgoing as Honda.

Q) Zangief loves his country a lot, doesn't he?

A) Yes, he certainly does. He has pride in mother Russia.

**Zivah**

Q) Why did you choose Israel?

A) Because it's where Krav Maga is from.

Q) What's Krav Maga?

A) Don't make me repeat what it is yet AGAIN! Read the fic.

Q) What's her plot relevance?

A) Well, so far, she's worth mentioning because she was considered for the doll project, ten years ago, problem is, she was fifteen, and the other dolls were thirteen at the time. As such, the project was cancelled.

Q) So, she's a Jew?

A) Yea, what of it? It's not meant to be offensive, just like Dhalsim's Hinduism is just his way of life. Really, your religious zealots drive me insane!

Q) So, will she actually be important to the plot?

A) I hope so. Otherwise, why waste time making lesser characters?

Q) Feeling a bit racist?

A) How? Israel is where Krav Maga comes from, sort of like how Muay Thai is from Thailand, obviously. Why would Sagat and Adon be from any other country? It is what makes those two so cool, well that and their awesome characterizations, even if Sagat is Ryu obsessed.

**The story**

Q) What IS the plot anyway?

A) It's similar to the plot of Alpha… sort of. Characters go around fulfilling agendas and building backgrounds for themselves. That's not too hard to comprehend, now, is it? Adon's still god of Muay Thai, Bison's got evil plans, Cody is a fight addict, and is blackmailed! The list goes on.

Q) What's with the game talk?

A) I'm thinking ahead, carefully, if ever they need a new prequel type game, here we go, something to fill the large, 5 year gap from SF2 to SF3. Simple, no?

Q) What other kinds of new characters will you be making?

A) I do have an idea for a few more Africans, but not many. A South African I was thinking about, but I won't spoil any plot beyond that.

Q) I really like your story! Will you have insert idea by viewer here happen?

A) It depends on how good a reviewer you are, and how rash your idea is. I'm ALWAYS open to new ideas, so please, for the love of all creationism, DON'T hesitate to suggest ideas. Remember, avoid shot scrubs if you can.

Q) What's with the references to real life events?

A) It's fun. Wait till you see a fortune telling I have planned for Haggar. Hah! That'll be a scream! Seriously though, what's wrong with reality? It's everywhere, we can't escape it!

Q) Why do you rarely say the word Shotokan?

A) … Oh god, don't get me started! If you're thinking the shoto scrubs, then you'll find that they're actually NOT shotokan! For god, Buddha, baseball, and shaving cream's sake, it's actually ansatsuken! Ansatsuken! NOT SHOTOKAN! It's strange that Gen is also an Ansatsuken, but trust me, that is the name of their style. DEAL WITH IT! It's the truth! They are still shoto-scrubs, but that's only so we can show them how much we HATE them. I despise shotos due to their repetition.

Q) So, who's your favorite character to write about?

A) Well, the Rose and Sodom sagas are easy to write, but I enjoy the antics that Adon has with Karin's constant flirting, and the love/hate relationship I have spawned.

Q) Oh yea! Reminds me. What's with these strange pairings? I mean Adon and Karin? That's worse than Sakura and Ryu. Juli and Birdie? That's worse!

A) I like them. Who said these relationships would work? Sodom is too shy to say anything to Maki or Mika, Rose wants nothing from anyone, and Adon really hates Karin's laziness. Juli isn't in love, nor is Birdie. Birdie is feeling a bit too guilty, and Juli is more like a shy, child by mindset, looking up to Birdie as though he were a father figure… perhaps she likes him deeply, but only slightly. Did I miss any?

Q) So, what's going to happen next? Care to give a spoiler?

A) I'd rather not. But I'll tell you now not to expect any SF3 characters, they aren't existent yet, it's a year too soon for them, after all.

Q) Let's talk seriously here for a second now, 'k? Do you seriously think you could even remotely POSSIBLE to have even ANY kind of story here without Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, or Akuma?

A) growl Yes, goddamn it, I CAN! Who needs a shoto scrub? Who says Adon isn't worth writing a story about? Who says Sodom is a waste of time even going into remote depth over. Heavens forbid, I dare even give BIRDIE a deep plot! OMG, I'M AN EVIL BASTARD, AHH! In other words, yes, I can write a damned good story here. Watch me!

Q) Don't you think you're doing just a bit too much no-selling?

A) You're lucky I know what a no-sell is. If you mean Adon easily beating Karin, were you ever expecting her to even have a remote chance of beating the God of Muay Thai? She hurt him only a bit, and Adon's got a sturdy, elongated chin. How Zangief didn't get too hurt by Sodom's daggers is simple. He's Zangief! He's the Red Cyclone! He wrestles Russian bears and tigers in only a thong and a pair of boots! Said bears and tigers are polar bears (maybe polar bears, it is cold, ya know.) and Siberian tigers. Polar Bears are the largest bears in the world! Siberian Tigers are the largest and most ferocious cats in the world. Let's not forget that when the Red Cyclone is fighting these beasts, it's probably pretty damned cold outside. As such, a simple dagger cut won't hurt too much, since he's used to the razor sharp claws and teeth of the Siberian wildlife. As for Balrog beating Dee Jay, the power charts show that Balrog is stronger than Dee Jay. As such, he has an advantage. Balrog is more ferocious and violent, anyways.

Q) Do you not feel a bit dull, or maybe that you are too desperate for reviews?

A) I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEW ME NOW! Seriously, I want as many detailed reviews as possible. If you do not, I might just have to break canon and kill a popular character... really, I will threaten to do so. Do not think I will not make empty threats without meaning. I will threaten! ROAR! REVIEW! If you do not, I will keep making empty threats!

**End FAQ**

Well, sometimes I think that maybe ten percent of all the words are explanations to the story, maybe even fifteen percent or even twenty, scarily enough. Bleh! Back to the story!

Reviewers get priority over the story as usual.

Dasu - Well, double whammy on reviews, huh? Well, thanks. The more reviews you feed me, the more likely I am to get morea readers, I suppose if they see the many, many reviews and therefore think it's good. Note, I'm NOT telling you to spam the review box with a flood of reviews for that purpose, please DON'T! Yes, it's all fun and games with Metro Citizens folks.

Tornado Reviewer - Ah, it's nice when I get new reviewers, really. Yes, Dan is in. I almost told myself NOT to, but I needed a popularity booster, big time. Oops, that was a secret, I shouldn't have said that.

**Interlude 2 - The Sumo is Equivalent**

**Japan**

Edmond Honda pushed with his tremendous bulk against the professional wrestler, Mika Nanakawa as she attempted to grapple the sumo for an overhead back flip. With the fat of his stomach and the sudden jolt of it's fast motion, R. Mika was pushed back, and lost her grip on the fat man. He was sweating heavily as he battled. Being so fat, he worked up sweats easily and often, not that it got him down. In fact, Honda liked to sweat, even if it was rather disgusting. Then again, sumo wrestlers, weren't exactly the talk of the ladies. After all, when it came down to choosing between oh, say a karate man or a sumo, there was no contest which one would get the girl. Suffice to say, Honda was no virgin in spite of the fact of his massive weight, and glandular odors. It didn't matter too much to him either way, for Honda enjoyed life, and was pretty much just thrilled to be alive.

Honda wasn't always such a cheery person though. Before he became a sumo, he was just a sad, fat Japanese kid with few friends. As he continued his battle with Mika, he sprung into the air, his arms and legs extended wide as though he were belly flopping, but gravity pushed him upwards, nearly ten feet off the ground, before he tucked in his legs and arms, falling downwards with speed, "Kiai!" he roared, a traditional Japanese burst of power as he lunged vertically to the ground below. Unfortunately for him, Mika was out of the way in time to avoid transforming into a pancake, upon where she struck with a powerful punch, catching Honda at the side of his fat stomach, before he could block or send her arm away. "You are getting better, Mika. I am sure, gah… you will do just fine at Zangief's event." he stated as he winced in pain. It wasn't too painful to the sumo, being known for endurance, but it did feel painful.

"Edmond…" Mika began to speak as she wiped a few beads of sweat from the side of her head.

"Hah!" He laughed heartily, "You can call me Ed if you want to keep it short."

She shook her head, "That would be disrespectful." she replied, before returning to what she wished to mention. "You don't seem to be fully focused."

Honda nodded, "You are quite observant." complimented Honda, causing the blonde to smile coyly at the praise. "Hai, I'm not fully focused at this moment." Honda admitted. "I was thinking." he stated, pausing in between his words, "I realize that it is not a good idea to think about something other than the fight while it is happening."

"You aren't one to usually be so sad, Honda." Mika stated calmly.

A slight, yet forced laugh escaped from the sumo, lacking the deep enthusiasm it usually had, "I was not always as I happy as I am now," Honda sighed, "I used to just be some fat kid who would often get picked on, and teased. I felt miserable and afraid to interact with people. That is, until I took up rikishi."

"When did that happen?" Mika asked.

"Long ago. I began sumo when I was eleven if I recall correctly." Honda replied. "I had been attacked by a bully. I usually did not attack back, but I could not hold my anger back that time. A teacher was near enough to see what happened and broke up the fight, though neither of us were really hurt."

"So I guess you got in trouble?" Mika asked.

"Erm, no." Honda shook his face painted head, "However, the principal did have an understanding for me, somewhat." Honda paused to catch his breath, "He did have a friend who was a sumo sensei, and figured I could do well to learn it. I figured I had nothing to lose, and oh how amazingly true that turned out to be. I gained so much focus, self control, and strength that I became happy. I was happy that even a hideous, fat blob like myself could still achieve great things and enjoy life to the fullest."

"You're not hideous." Mika stated, "You don't sound like your usual self at this time."

Honda laughed, "I guess I don't sound like my usual self." He sighed, pausing in between his words, as he bowed his head, "My apologies for wasting your time with my self pity."

Mika eyed his cautiously, "What do you need to be sorry about?" the wrestling woman asked, "You're such a kind person, I'm almost surprised to hear this all."

"As I said, I'm sorry to have wasted your time with it." Honda noted.

"Don't be." Mika countered, placing an arm on the rikishi's shoulder, "It's understandable, and I think we all feel guilt sometimes."

The sumo nodded, "Thank you Mika." he sighed, "Still, I apologize for wasting your time yet again. Thank you nonetheless for lending your ear."

"Stop saying sorry!" Mika snapped, clenching her fists tightly as she took a deep breath, calming down. "Um, I didn't mean to yell like that." she laughed nervously at her rage.

Honda shrugged, a slight smile on his painted face "That's quite alright. You probably were pumped for a hearty battle, but instead had to listen to my rarely heard simpering." Honda blinked, as his eyes widened suddenly, "I know what!" he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, "Why don't we sit down to lunch first?" he offered, "My students say that I am a very good cook."

Mika considered the offer for a minute, as a silent stomach rumbling made the decision for her, "I'll stay." she confirmed.

Honda smiled, "Do not worry about ruining your figure. The food itself is not fattening." he laughed, feeling a bit better from before, "What keeps us sumo wrestlers at our heaviest is the amount we eat, not the food itself."

Mika flustered slightly, as she smiled to hide the pride she felt. The sumo however, was nowhere to be seen in the room, so here was nothing to fear. 'Honda-san is a great and unique person.' Mika thought, rather amazed by seeing a rare side of Honda's deep personality that she never knew existed. If only others knew the benevolent rikishi the way Mika did, they'd realize that a big heart needed a big stomach to hold it, and Honda may have not had a big enough stomach for his heart if that were literally the case.

**AN**: Well, that was a lot of words. Probably eighty-five percent alone was just the FAQ. I hope nobody is scared or repulsed by the FAQ, because I feel it will hopefully clear up many questions. As for this chapter, could there be a spark between the Japanese here? Maybe, and what fun it'd be when Sodom catches wind of it all. Hah! As I said WAY back, LOVE IS FLEETING… in a Dilasc universe!


	16. Saikyo Humanity

Reviewers First

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - Ah, an interesting point, and many thanks for the tidbit. Still, I don't think anyone knows more about inner peace of mind than Dhalsim. I never seemed to think of Sagat as one on the path to enlightenment with such a short temper, nor Adon, especially with the title of God of Muay Thai rushing to his head and flooding his ego, he thinks . That's just me though, and I could be very wrong.

Dasu - Well, you're basically about 50 of my entire review box. I'd like to avoid having that go to 70 if you don't mind. Jokes aside, don't give me 14 more blank reviews just to have my story go on. You'd be surprised to know that it has happened before! Seriously, it has! As for the tip about Honda and fat people in Japan, that's very interesting to know. Thanks a ton.

Bushin Guy - Cody's last name is very real. The game is called Final Fight: Streetwise. I get the feeling it's going to be as canon butchering as Final Fight Revenge. I mean he even gets a Mary Sue brother named Kyle who has to rescue him in Metro City, and Cody has given up on fighting, even though Cody is a fight addict. If anyone out there doesn't realize, fighting is a very dangerous addiction which doctors and scientists still cannot cure, repress or vaccinate, so avoid the addiction. Anyways, as for Carlos, it's very funny you should mention him, but oh boy, the sword and chopping up the badguys kind of hurts, I guess he'll just save it for supers, and let's just say that metal is a conductor, and that is a disadvantage for him. As for Guy being normal, well everyone is breaking down, or just about, but things are getting kooky. I don't know if ANYONE is going to be able to resume a normal life. I'm still awaiting more Bushin Densetsu if that brings about a more positive attitude.

Anyways, time to give Tony his move set.

**Antonio -** Knife strikes and knife edged kicks cut the thick tension of World Strung By Fate as the power of a razor sharp chop enters the fray. His moves, fighting stance and all that stuff may seem somewhat like Okinawa or Shotokan karate (The REAL Shotokan, not what our Hadoken, and Dragon Punch throwing scrubs use, thankfully) at least by fighting stance. It is a mix of any knife handed attack from multiple schools of karate though, and focus is taught to go to the side of your hand or the knife edge of the foot. By game play, this of course means squat for the Mafioso with kung-fu grip. Uh, wait, he's not kung-fu, but he does have grip with even 360 grabbers. He doesn't shout the names of all of his moves though, but does Kiai quite a bit. If you don't know what a kiai is, hen you've been skipping chapters. Naughty, naughty of you dear readers! Some of Tony's moves are charge style moves so beware. Tony is good at guard bar pressure games, so be careful. Just because it sounds cool, he wears his obi (belt), which is black due to his mastery where a regular leather belt would be worn. He's been… practicing to use it to hold up around his pants instead. It worked, with lots of practice, but even Tony knows some honor and respect of the almighty belt! He's a versatile character.

Sukoto Geri - Knife Edged Kick. Why not kyaku? I'm sure you're asking because you have it in the Hurricane Kicks, Chun-Li's kicks, and many more. Well, because from my research and study, which is a search on Google, the only times the engine found both the words kick and kyaku in the same page was when it was a Street Fighter page. In karate, they call kicks Geri. As suck, it's the Knife Edge Kick. To perform it, hold back for two seconds, then press forward, down-forward, or up-forward and press the kick button of your choice. The Italian man will shout the name of the move as he performs it. What he does is glide forward with his foot ahead of him, the knife edge leading the way. Down-forward is a low level kick that must be blocked low, forward is regular height, and up-forward is good anti-air with the kick going upwards first and then slicing forward. The distance traveled is determined by the kick button pressed. It strikes once, and even has the knife sound effect. Oh goodie! Deals nice damage with ok priority and travel speed. The power of the kick button used determines the distance the kick will travel. As usual, short kick is rather short distance, to the point that the up-forward version functions like a dragon punch, meaning it only gets to go diagonally upwards, never getting to angle itself to travel horizontally. Forward kick travels somewhat further, and the roundhouse kick version goes full screen.

Uke Kudaki - hold down-back, then use down-forward and the punch button. What is this move? Well, Uke Kudaki translates from Japanese to Block Breaker. What Anthony does is strike with the poking tip of his fingers in a seemingly harmless manner. Yet, it is focused with the cutting power that it pierces and has a pressure that cuts down the enemy's composure. As such, this move has an easy countermeasure, don't block it! If unblocked, it deals no damage. If blocked, it deals some damage and quite a bit of guard meter damage. It wont cause a guard break instantly, but it will break eventually. It is easily comboable though, so beware when blocking a combo. Note that this move can't combo, so to say because it doesn't do any damage. If used against a non-blocking enemy, it's only usefulness is to out prioritize, and it doesn't have much priority for that job. It does zero damage, so don't get too happy with it. Jab punch version strikes fast enough to link to some blocked attacks, but deals little damage to a blocker. The medium punch is slower, but deals more damage, and the fierce is slower to strike still, but deals even more damage and guard bar depletion. Comboing the stronger two versions are more difficult, but the Uke Kudaki has a decent reach.

Shuto-ryuu Mae Nage - Means Knife Hand Style Front Throw. It's 360 degree rotation of the controller with punch button. It's really just a simple karate throw that doesn't do more or less damage than other throws. It is linkable in combos like Kushik's. Don't think you can make unblock able combos though, because it send the enemy to the ground. It's an ok move to finish a combo if you want to.

Shuto-ryuu Mawatte Nage - Means Knife Hand Style Turnaround Throw, and it's the same as its counterpart front throw. The difference is that you use the kick button, and that the enemy switches sides with you. It's good to get you out from being cornered if need be. Otherwise, use The mae version. Beware, the enemy will wake up in front of you.

Shuto Shinkuu - Knife Handed Wave Motion, or Knife handed surge. Worry not, because it's absolutely nothing like a the fireball that defines ansatsuken and it's scrubs. It's actually a very short ranged striking move. What it is, is a forwards quarter circle, with the punch button to create a small slash that is thin and with length, that deals fair damage with slightly longer reach than Tony usually has. It's a poke, and is comboable as well. Still, it has a fair recover time so don't go crazy.

Super Combos

Shuto Shinkuu Dageki - Means Knife Handed Wave Motion Strike. Tony's supers are dageki for the most part. It's two forwards quarter circles and what you get is a longer lasting, longer range, more times striking wave motion knife slicing goodness. It feels like getting mauled by a panther, but it rarely will cut the flesh and skin, if ever. Useful and easy to perform super, but not the most damaging. It's linkable with jabs, light kicks and strong punch. The level used determines its power and range, obviously, but they all strike 5 times. When performing supers, Antonio shouts the word Shuto in style honor before he begins to perform the move!

Sukoto Geri Dageki - Knife Edge Kick Strike. Hold back, then use forward, back, forward (or up-forward or down forward) and the Mafia of kung-power will lunge with the knife edge of his foot, then he'll kick 1, 2, or 3 more times depending on the level version used… the final kick will strike 3, 4, or 5 times depending on the level used. Distance traveled is also a factor as well. Powerful.

Shuto-ryuu Nage Dageki - Translated from Japanese, it's Knife Handed Throw Strike. It's two 360 directional pad rotations, and either punch or kick. They do the exact same thing, but punch ends with the Mae, and kick with the Mawatte. Tony, if he grabs the foe, will strike rapidly fast with punches and kicks, then throw the enemy. He does 3, 4, or 4 depending on level of the version used. At level 3, he will throw the enemy to the ground, then throw him again. It's able to finish a combo if you can pull the two directional circles off without disrupting your move performance balance. If not, then save it for a dizzy, then use its sheer power if you wish.

**Chapter 13 - Saikyo Humanity**

**Ayutthaya, Thailand**

Sagat's only eye opened in a flash as he heard the enraged shout. The voice, it was so easy to remember. He could hardly believe he was hearing it though, now of all times possible. As he stood up and turned around, he found a most welcoming delight in the form of a kick to the chest. It was a powerful kick at that, but Sagat was not going to go down to one mere kick.

"SAGAT!" roared the voice in agonized rage, as the owner of the voice raised his tightly clenched fist to the air, its muscles tightening and trembling.

"Dan Hibiki…" Sagat noted calmly, "I thought I gave you your victory long ago."

Dan snarled, "Yes you did!" he spat, hissing, "You threw the match, you bastard! You handed it to me on a goddamn silver platter! You never put up a fight at all!"

Sagat shrugged, "Why should I have? I murdered your father in cold blood." He sighed pausing for dramatic prose, "Did I truly deserve to win?" He felt sorry for Dan, to be honest. The boy was twisted with vengeance, and it weakened his fighting spirit. That is, until he felt that powerful kick less than a minute ago.

"OYAJI!" he yelled, a tear falling from his eye, "You deserve to die and forever be tortured in hell!" he sneered, "I will take out your other eye with my own bare hands and finish what my father started! Yoshaa!"

"Mr. Hibiki." Datta intervened calmly, "I can sense great sadness and agony in your mind. Perhaps you should try and meditate to ease your pain."

The Saikyo warrior eyed the kid carefully, and with a wild grin he smiled, "I guess you might be Sagat's kid."

Sagat took a stern voice, "Do not hurt the boy!" Dan was crossing a dangerous threshold by threatening the boy if that's what he was doing. "He may not be my son, but he is a student. I do not wish to endanger the lives of my students."

Dan laughed, "Is that why you nearly destroyed, uh, what's his name… Adon! Is that why you nearly killed your former student?" He wanted to break Sagat, and unleash the rage he knew the Thai kick boxer was capable of. He wanted to fight Sagat at his fullest.

"How do you know about Adon?" Sagat asked, more curious than angry or suspicious.

Dan sneered yet again, "None of your business, murderer! Now, Fight me!" he demanded, "Yoshaa! Show me the fullest of your power!"

"No." Sagat stated firmly, "I don't want to kill anyone ever again." The sin of his past haunted the one eyed man to no end. To the giant, there was only hope if he could avoid sin, for there was no way to repent in his mind.

Dan spoke again, "Then say hi to my father to me when you reach the afterlife." A tear fell from his left eye as he spoke, "Tell him that, this time, he has been avenged for real." It was at that, his hand glowed briefly with energy, unleashing a small burst of energy. "Gadoken!" he yelled as the energy fist flew swiftly at Sagat, nailing him before he knew it.

Sagat was not even nearly pained, being a very adept and powerful man, but the burst of ki wasn't harmless. "I see you've grown much stronger!"

"I am Saikyo!" Dan roared, as he leapt for Sagat with his feet ready to kick. "Saikyo is the way of the perfect warrior! YAHOO!" he exclaimed as he jumped and kicked at his foe.

Sagat wasn't going to let Dan kill him though, or defeat him. Not this time, at least, as he moved to stepped to the side to avoid the flying kick, striking back with a swift lunge of his right elbow, striking Dan at about chest level.

The warrior in pink was not done yet. He was Dan, and though pronounced like done, he was not done yet. He still had plentiful fight left in him as he struck back with a backhanded jab and another Gadoken from such close range. Though he did not let his foes know what it was, it was quite the same as a regular Gadoken. It was the Gadoken Dogeki, the Self Taught Fist Strike. Its purpose was deep hand to hand combat. Though the energy dissipated fast, it was a great burst of power, swift and easily able to work its way into a brawl if the going got tough.

Sagat reeled lightly as he smirked, "Realize something about energy projectiles." he stated as he swiftly back stepped for some distancing, "Though strong and advantageous, they can quickly drain you of your strength." At that, he fired an energy shot of his own, ironically contradicting his previous statement quite quickly. "Tiger!" he yelled as the crescent beam of his trademark beam swished through the air, missing Dan as he rolled forward to avoid it, advancing towards Sagat to beat the life out of him… literally.

That was what Sagat wanted, as he struck with a rather low to the ground kick, which Dan took head on from his curled, rolling position. As Dan stood up, pain reeling in his head, he roared in anger, "Hisshou!" he yelled as he proceeded to attack in an all out, berserker rage, hitting Sagat with a barrage of kicks and punches of various forms, before finishing with an uppercut. "Buraiken!" he yelled as the man in pink defied the laws of gravity, bringing Sagat airborne with him.

Sagat was still hardly ready to call it quits. "That was impressive." he stated, staggering slightly as he regained his composure, as Dan roared in feral rage as he encroached upon the Thai kick boxer. Sagat was ready for him this time, as he tightened his arms in a defensive stance, blocking the power of Hibiki's kicks, before striking back with force, "Tiger Uppercut!" he yelled as he too rose into the air with an upwards punch, the force and strength behind it quite immense.

It was at this time that Blanka had dared to make himself known, as he stood next to Datta. "Awo! Dan's at it again." he sighed as he watched quietly. "He needs temper control."

Datta nodded, "I think you mean anger management." the Muay Thai Indian corrected, turning to face the beast, "You…" he eyed the green skinned beast man carefully, "are Blanka, are you not?"

Blanka nodded, "Well, that's what people call me," he noted with an unintended snarl, "but my real name is Jimmy. How did you know who I am?" his words were muffled by his snarls and howls, a strange and sometimes frightening accent of sorts. It was not impossible to understand what the beast man was saying, but it wasn't easy for everyone to understand.

"My father knows you." Datta stated.

"Uh," Blanka grunted, "Who's your dad?" his grunts and beastly roars contorting his words.

"My father is the yoga master, Dhalsim." he stated, to which Blanka nodded quickly before turning his attention back to the battle.

Blanka was still a warrior at heart. Even his own mother used to understand that when they moved back to Brazil. In fact, fighting in Bison's scandalous tournament was not the last time he unleashed the beast by far.

**Brazil, two and a half years ago**

The jungles were always such a lush and beautiful place. Tall trees, fresh fruit, and exotic animals defined the splendor of the Amazon Jungle. This was where Blanka felt most at home as he savored every bite of the mango he was eating.

From the tree branch he was upon, the green beastman enjoyed the serenity of the forests and the many wonderful flowers. In spite of his appearance, Blanka was far from a savage, even if the call for battle still existed within him. Especially with beautiful trees disappearing daily at the hands of bulldozers and chainsaws, he'd need to fight to defend his homeland.

It was unfortunate for the man who the green beast happened to spot had a sword in a sheath, strapped to his back. He didn't look too strong, wearing a denim jacket and denim jeans, even if there was a muscular physique hidden beneath the short sleeved jacket. Other than that, he didn't look too intimidating with lengthy brown hair, and brown eyes, but if he had a cutting object, he was likely going to chop down a few trees.

Blanka did not want to lose the jungles he loved and knew so well as his home. It was at that point that the beast man made himself known to the man with the sword with a fierce growl from above, as the green man gnashed his teeth and bared his fangs

"Whoa!" shouted the man with the sword as he saw the red haired jungle man snarl with feral eyes glaring directly at him. "It's a beast man!" The accent of his voice was easily recognizable as Portuguese, and from the tanning of his skin, it was very likely he was South American as well.

Blanka did not seem to care one way or another as he roared and lunged at the man, curled up in his trademark rolling ball, but as he lunged, the swordsman jumped to the side swiftly to avoid the collision. His breathing was heavy as he eyed the swordsman, "You! You're a tree killer!" he snarled as the sounds of grunts and howls made it difficult to decipher his words, especially when he was that angry.

Unfortunately for the swordsman, he did not understand a word that was said, except for the first 'you' that was spoken. "Uh, me?" he asked unsure of what the heck the beast wanted. The fact that it could talk was unimportant compared to its feral rage. "Name's Carlos, what do you want?"

Blanka however, was not in the mood to joke around, "Tree cutting pig!" Blanka roared as his clawed hands struck at the man, only to be parried by the man's arm blocking his attack and pushing the green hand of rage away from him.

**Present**

Blanka snapped out of his memory as Dan unleashed a sharp, loud Kiai, only to be on the receiving end of a powerful punch, and miss the giant target completely. Dan stumbled to his feet, as he landed on his back in the grass. With a deep and heavy breath, he attacked from a distance, "Gadoken!" he yelled, as his fireball traveled towards the Emperor of Muay Thai.

The one eyed giant took the bait and moved in on the warrior in pink, but it wasn't how the man in pink was expecting. "Tiger… Raid!" Sagat yelled as he took a swift kick and lunged forward at the warrior in pink, striking forcefully with his long, mighty kick.

Though Dan tried holding his ground, bringing his arms to cross in front of his face for defensive measure, he could not hold against the pressure. Try as he might to push against the footwork of the power that was Muay Thai. While not hurt by the actual kick, the force did knock Dan backwards, causing him to land on his back about a yard and a half away in the dried grass.

"This isn't even nearly over, Sagat!" Dan roared through heavy panting and gasps for air, as he lifted himself off of the ground. "I'll kill you!" At that, he once again lunged at the Emperor of Muay Thai.

**Russia**

With a sigh, Decapre felt solemn with despair. She failed! She had attempted to take the life of ex-president Gorbachev and the Red Cyclone, and she failed! Now the whole world could know that she had failed as well with news reporters getting word of the event. It was a good thing her whole face was covered by a black mask at the time, even if her blonde, braided hair was easily visible beneath that guise.

Yet, she wondered why the hell she wanted to kill them. What did it truly matter? Was it a big deal if, truth be known, she was just a being that lived in Vega's shadow by training and style? What if it could all be avoided by just saying the words 'No more,' or perhaps just giving up all in all?

'Having second thoughts?' It was Bison's voice, and it sounded disappointed with a even the tsk-tsk for sarcastic prose, "I would advice against that." He knew it well, for he had been reading her mind, being a psychic and all.

Decapre's response was rather stern, "Why shouldn't I? No right to change my mind?" she asked. "Perhaps being an assassin is not my calling, Bison."

'Oh? You do such a good job at it.' Bison laughed calmly, 'Are you still mad that you couldn't kill Zangief and his presidential friend?' He didn't even need to ask, but the mind games it brought about were cruel and fun. Sometimes, it was important to persuasion as well.

"Perhaps a bit, but I'm more concerned with Vega," she stated, her next words were an angry hiss, "I am not his shadow of glory!" her right hand, covered in its small clawed glove was raised in a clenched fist tightly with rage.

'Ah, of course you're not. Yet, even still you feel rejected.' Bison laughed, 'What if I promised you greatness? Perhaps you'd like something you've always wanted?' he offered.

"Name it! You probably already know what it is."

'Ah, but I need Vega alive and well.' Bison laughed. 'In this case, I was talking about your humanity. You could be more than just a doll. You dolls are simpleminded, like any lesser creature.'

Decapre blinked at this. Be more than just a doll. Was such a thing even possible? "I thought it was impossible. You said to me, to all of us, we could never live as humans."

'Ah, but dreams can die. Cammy did so well, overcoming this deficiency.' Bison explained.

"If Cammy can do so, then I can too!" Decapre yelled unnecessarily. She almost despised Cammy. Both girls looked very much alike with blonde hair, long and braided in the back. If not for the fact that Decapre didn't have any scars, she would have outright hated the girl who rose above the status of doll. "I think we're through, Bison. Get the hell out of my life!"

'An unwise decision.' Bison said calmly, 'Just be glad that your honesty will make your suffering less severe.' he added, laughing lightly, 'Realize now, that I will spare your life if ever you choose to change your mind. Make the right decision and change your mind while you still breathe.'

"Bug off!" she yelled.

'Ah, I shall 'bug off' then if that's what you wish.' Bison laughed. 'Farewell! Ha!'

Decapre waited for a few seconds. He was gone alright. She could finally think without fear of mind reading psychic invasion of privacy. "I think I know where I can go for help." Decapre stated as she took an agile leap. It was going to be a long journey south. For the missing part of her mind and soul that she called humanity, that any 'doll' called humanity, a doll would attempt anything to get it, if they had the audacity to do so.

**India**

Dhalsim was deep in meditation. As always, for the yoga master, Nirvana was as easy as turning on or turning off a light switch, and with extremely long limbs, flicking a light switch was easier to do than for most people. As of late, his meditations had been filled with darkness and worry. Though faint, it felt very wrong, yet at the same time it was familiar. Perhaps it was just a mistake in the back of his mind, a break in the clarity that seemed to come with age. Yet it recurred, over and over again. It made the stretchy man a bit concerned. About a week ago, another familiar presence made itself known to his meditations. This one not evil at all, yet it was faint, and weakening fast. It wasn't purity or saintly, but it was anything but evil, as though the presence was a soul that was incapable of evil, no matter what.

'Could it be him?' the skinny Indian wondered as his large hoop earrings dangled to a faint breeze. The clouds were sparse and rather white, the lack of gray, and their sheet like nature meant that they would not have precipitation. 'Bison… is back. So is Rose.' the man of Yoga noted calmly.

He met Rose once, and she was a person difficult to forget. People with purple eyes aren't exactly common to find at all, and hair of that same color was even rarer. She was rude to him, and basically told Dhalsim to shove off, but not quite in a nasty manner. She seemed serious about her business, but she ignored Dhalsim's plea to not sacrifice her life. Apparently, she had not listened.

Bison's energy seemed very akin to that of Rose's, but darker and more malign. It was as though they could fit together and still be the same life force. A strange idea that, but it seemed to fit the possibilities.

Regardless of that, Dhalsim was concerned. Bison, from what he remembered, was in Thailand. His son was training under the Muay Thai Emperor Sagat, in Thailand. Hopefully, Sagat was not near where Bison was, and that the emperor of Muay Thai could indeed protect his son from danger.

Dhalsim's eyes shot open, revealing eyes that seemed to show nothing but a lightly luminous white. He eyed his home shrine, as an elephant extended its trunk towards the yoga master, gently wrapping it around his skinny waist. In reply to the show of affection, the yoga man's arms reached out to scratch the elephant behind it's long, floppy, gray ears, much to the elephant's delight. There were some places rather difficult to scratch for an elephant without any trees to rub against.

"You are lucky to live such a simple life." the yoga master spoke calmly, with an air of serenity to the pachyderm who hugged him with its trunk. "You are of the many species who do not kill others of your kind or of other kinds senselessly," he continued, "Perhaps in my next reincarnation, I will return as a better life form, living a simple life that doesn't need to concern itself with destruction. Perhaps it is humanity that is at the bottom of the reincarnation chart, but our ego won't let us see the truth."

It was another philosophical moment for the master of yoga, always prying secrets of the universe to better himself, and better the world. A world where violence, famine, and corruption would disappear. In short, it was an impossible dream. There would always be one man hungrier than another man, and right there, the balance breaks.

Dhalsim was a retired warrior however. Knowing that there would be others to take up the fight, he let himself be taken by this illusion and hope. It made Dhalsim both glad and worried at the same time that his son wanted to take after him. On one hand, he was proud of his son and the idea to save his people, and the many people of a chaotic world, but his son meant much to the Yoga master. To lose that would take away much of Dhalsim's pride for life, and it would be even worse for his wife Sari. It was that reason that he was fortunate to have the one eyed Muay Thai master Sagat show up at his home.

Dhalsim felt rather pitiful having to beg, but he would beg if it meant his son would be safe and raised strong. The boy's interests were in the yoga of his father however, but Dhalsim insisted that Datta would do well with some form of Martial Arts to augment him. He had a feeling that this could lead to big things for his son, especially because he had a cause.

A cause was important to have, by Dhalsim's logic. He had once heard a warrior claim that the fight was all, but that sounded rather selfish, in a somewhat honorable way. If it's all about the fight, then what is the motivation? Is it the fight? If it's all about the fight, what is the cause? Is it the fight? As was said, the fight is all, but then what meaning to life could there possibly be then? Was the meaning of life 'the fight?' Truly, there had to be more to life than the fight, otherwise, the greatest warriors would be wasting potential to do good things for other people who can't fight so well.

For the yoga master, it could never be simply about 'the fight.' The fight was what would lead Dhalsim to shame the people of his backwards country, who suffer flooding storms almost yearly from the ocean to the south, and oppression from richer nations, and are way overpopulated as well. To Dhalsim, the fight was a means to ends. 'I still wonder sometimes if the means are justified in the end.'

For now, all he could do was pray to the many gods of the Hindu religion, and hope they would see the ones he cared about, safe. From his wife Sari, to his son Datta, to his many elephants, and the people of his village, and to all the many great warriors who fight to defend the poor. "Samadhi!" he exclaimed in a rather calm tone, as he retracted his arm from the elephant, tapping its trunk to make it lose its grasp.

**Bison's Base, Thailand**

"Decapre is proving to be quite brave." Bison stated in an inquisitive tone. "Perhaps she will be the first to break the chain of doll despair."

"Don't you need her?" asked Senoh, "You need whatever help and workforce you can get!"

Bison's voice laughed, "As was my plan. Decapre is not that important, even if she was on par with Juni in fighting skills. She is merely just an asset if she joins, and nothing more than that."

"And everyone else is somehow more useful?" Senoh asked. It seemed daringly brave for the midget scientist to question Bison's orders, but under current conditions, Bison knew that he needed the man if he ever wished to have the perfect host body and the power to rule the world. Senoh wasn't trying to do Bison any harm, either. His concerns were for Shadaloo, having only been the last to even think of taking care of the dead organization when everyone else just went cold turkey. "Balrog is somehow more of a liability than Decapre… is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, I am." Bison confirmed, "Balrog is fine doing anything he is told if it keeps his pockets filled with gold." There was a pause at that point. Even Guy paused, halting in whatever rodents do when losing their sanity. "Well…" the leader of Shadaloo broke the silence after about half a minute, "That rhymed. Should I forget to do so for myself, remind me to never say that bizarre line ever again."

Senoh nodded willingly. "Believe me, I wouldn't want to hear that either." He stated as he brought up yet another counterpoint. "Why did you free Birdie? You knew he was going to betray you all along."

"Indeed." Bison laughed, "It will be fun to get him killed and maybe even Juli too. The world should thank me for purging it of such a weak and useless doll. "

Senoh nodded "It was a most unfortunate mistake. I told them not to leave the laughing gas on!" he shook his head in disgust, "They had no idea how vulnerable the process was."

Bison would have shrugged his shoulders, if he had any. "What's done is done."

Guy sneered as best as his rodent muscles could perform. "The value of life should mean something to you Bison. I see death didn't teach you anything!"

"Ah, the black kettle speaks." Bison chuckled, "Life is very important to me. I want to live!"

Guy glared a deathly gerbil's gaze, which meant it probably couldn't kill a horsefly, not that killing a horsefly with a gaze made much sense. You could just wait out their seventeen minutes of life, and that would be that for the short-lived insect. "At what cost? Do you want others to endure hell as well?"

Bison sounded happy as he spoke, "Ah, you are learning well to understand me. Yes, hell! Knowing how much of a hell it really is, I figure everyone deserves the chance to enjoy it as well." he laughed menacingly, but it was only for a few seconds of time at best.

"You're insane!" Guy hissed in full disgust.

Bison laughed lightly, "Well, perhaps a bit. One must sacrifice one's sanity a bit to gain power. It's a small price to pay."

"You sold your soul too!" Guy yelled, his voice squeaky and softened by his small, gerbil lungs. It was a wonder he was capable of human speech at all.

"No… I'd never leave myself without a soul." Bison stated with faux humbleness, "Do you think my nonexistent soul split in half to allow Rose to be born?"

Guy's fur curled, and stood on end, "What makes her so important to you anyway?"

Bison laughed yet again, "You know absolutely nothing about my connection to Rose. She is more than just the benevolence I had to exorcise from myself to embrace true power. She was in fact a student of mine, under my servitude."

"No!" Guy's words were quiet, as dramatic prose would demand at a time like this.

"I told you, I never lie!" Bison sighed. "Hamsters these days know nothing about the world."

"Gerbil!" Guy corrected.

Senoh laughed lightly, the midget man listening intently. "I am interested in hearing about this. Surely there is more to this card reading bimbo than big knockers and a crazy mind."

Bison's response was a bit delayed, as the bodiless form thought up his words carefully, "Uh, no. Actually, that's a fairly big portion of the story of her useless life. No wait, I'm just joking, it's probably thirty percent worth of it if that much."

"Oh, my mistake." Senoh snickered with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Mocking the bushin gerbil was loads of fun. If he had no sanity by the time Cody's servitude had reached its end, then Guy might not know what the flipping hell he was supposed to be doing. Needless to say, this was very doubtful, but regardless of usefulness, angering an almighty bushin ninja helped to pass the time. "Wait, she was a bimbo?"

"Yes, why she even did it with a man older than seventy!" Bison noted, "Even from the blackest corner of the tar pit I call a heart, I myself find that very wrong."

Senoh nodded, "Well… if she wasn't part of your soul, I'd have to agree."

"Ah, but Senoh, you should realize that at this time, Rose was seventeen years old, yet he was over four times her age. This was nearly twenty years ago."

Senoh shuddered at the putrid thought, "How old is that woman anyway?"

"Hmm, let's see… oh right! Rose is…" But Bison was rudely interrupted.

"You talk about Rose as if you see her as a mere tool!" Guy sneered.

"No, little ninja." Bison corrected, "YOU are a tool. A tool that keeps Cody Travers obedient to my cause. He is a rather strong and violent boy. Yet his loyalty skills are impressive. You will understand many things in due time, but I digress. Now, as for a thorny violet haired slut…" Bison sighed, pausing to think for a second. It was a good thing that he didn't have any lungs or he'd have needed to have paused in between his words. "Wait, this probably isn't the best time to explain. I need to mentally read the world for worthy people."

Senoh sighed as Bison disappeared, "Well shit, I wanted to hear that story."

"You have no shame!" Guy snarled, "You bring him back to life only to let him boss you around?"

Senoh laughed, "Not at all. Bison has promised me power for my loyalty. I don't think I could turn down an offer of great power." He sighed as he looked at a complicated looking quantum physics equation, and only the most intelligent of people could ever hope understand that math. "Look, just shut up and run your god damn wheel!"

Guy scowled. Here he was losing his mind over his own plight, while someone like Rose seemed to have been through so much more chaos in her life. Perhaps he had been selfish. 'Bison's right. I'm being vain. Cody, how could you possibly call a person like me your friend?'

**Ayutthaya, Thailand**

Dan gasped for air as Sagat struck the Saikyo warrior in the stomach with knees honed in Muay Thai. It had been a rough battle, even for the master of Muay Thai. Dan had yet to rely on no-selling to pull off success, for it had been a battle of skills, and Sagat was obviously winning. That was an uncontested fact. The fact that Dan was bleeding slightly from his nose and covered in cuts, while Sagat was far less covered in blood, with a few cuts, and even a nice bruise on a shiny part of his bald head proved that Sagat would be the victor.

"Gadoken!" Dan yelled, as his short ranged ki strike struck Sagat with whatever he could muster into it.

Sagat took it full force, and staggered back for a second, before continuing towards the Saikyo warrior. "You have become far more impressive." Sagat stated honestly amidst a light cough, "I think your father would be proud enough to have a great warrior like yourself for a son."

"Shut… UP!" he gasped, throwing a fast jab at Sagat, only to have Sagat grasp him by the arm as to prevent him from swinging again. "I… gah! I still hate… h-hate you!" he was ready to plummet into unconsciousness at this point. "Murderer."

"I cannot take back the past!" Sagat admitted, his heavy breathing lightened slightly. "I am very sorry about what I did to your father. I hope you realize that."

"It doesn't matter how sorry you are!" Dan shouted quickly. "That won't bring him back!"

"Killing Sagat will?" Datta asked from where he was watching, "I sense conflicted ideals and honor within you, Mr. Hibiki. Perhaps you should take a second to calm down."

The Saikyo master groaned lightly, falling backwards, landing on his rear-end from the immense beating from the Emperor of Muay Thai and his furious footwork. "I will always hate you, Sagat!"

Blanka decided to leap into the fray at this point, as he put his arm around Dan's back. "Give it up, Dan!" Blanka said in his snarl muffled voice. "Don't you see how sorry Sagat really is?"

"I don't care!" Dan roared, only to be the recipient of an electrical jolting.

Sagat did not reply to the apology, and instead eyed the beast man carefully. "You are Blanka. I remember you."

Blanka nodded. "We can reminisce, AWO, later." he stated through howling, "Grar! Maybe we should help Dan." Hopefully Sagat was not going to hold a grudge against Dan, and his pride or against his Neptune sized ego.

**Near the Cambodian Borderline, Thailand**

While Muay Thai's emperor was dealing with a big gnat in a pink gi, Muay Thai's God, Adon was busy running and laughing in a mocking tone at Karin Kanzuki as she got tired not too far into her running. For shame, it had only been four hours worth of stamina crunching jogging, yet Karin looked exhausted. Adon meanwhile, had been running as well, his movements were far faster than Kanzuki's, and his steps were also larger. He even fed his own ego as he did aerial cartwheels and even Jaguar Kicks just to feel talented. Even after all of that showing off, the red haired god of Muay Thai wasn't even nearly tired, though he was probably covered in enough sweat to mold an Adon sweat sculpture.

"You're a wuss, girl!" Adon laughed, as he did another acrobatic air flip, ending in the air cutting swiftness of the Jaguar Kick that helped define Jaguar Muay Thai. "I told you that I don't like weaklings!"

Karin's face was red, both from the burning sun, and the extreme running. If Adon wasn't bluffing when he said there would be a lot of strain, and pain, then she was scared. She knew for sure that Jaguar Muay Thai would be the right style for her then and there. 'I'm a Kanzuki, I'm the winner of everything!' she told herself! She would conquer this too, even if it nearly killed her. It may take until Adon's hair turns gray, and the man no longer appeals to her appetite, but if Adon could run for hours like this, and use such power in every strike, then truly he was a god. "I… I…" she breathed as her tongue hung from her mouth like a thirsty dog as she eyed the nearby stream. "water…" she groaned, as though she was a zombie that was hungry brains.

Adon glared at Karin as she moved towards the stream. "No!" he yelled, "I said to stay away from the water!" His right hand clenched tightly, forming a tight fist as he spoke. "If you so badly want to swim, you will need to leave your Muay Thai uniform AWAY from the water. I find it offensive to get it drenched, and furthermore, the water only weighs it down." He snarled, before noticing something in her hair. She was still wearing her bow, in spite of his orders being not to wear anything besides the Muay Thai uniform he gave her, and maybe something to feel less naked due to her gender. "Ahem!" he shouted as he yanked the bow out of her hair swiftly. Luckily for Karin, there was no struggle or tangling of her hair from the swift bow removal.

Karin blinked, stammering as she tried to reply as best she could, "Uh… but… you jerk!" she shouted at long last.

"You know I don't give a damn about your body." Adon responded spitefully, "Just hurry up and enjoy yourself, got it?" he grunted. This woman was wasting time with her breaks. Adon never had it easy when training Muay Thai, and it where did it get him? It got him right to the top is where it got him, as he was now the God of Muay Thai. Sagat should only feel so lucky that Adon never stripped him of the title of emperor, but then again, it worked to his advantage. "You have ten minutes, Karin!" he stated as he turned around so she could have privacy, as if it really mattered. "When you're done, it's straight back to work with you."

Karin frowned as she peeled off the garment that represented Muay Thai, it's shorts. As if jumping in fully dressed mattered anyway, it'd hardly make a difference with all the sweat she was building up. Regardless of that fact, honor was honor, and it was wrong to dishonor one's sensei by Japanese tradition's teachings, even if the sensei was a total jerk. As she removed her bra and plunged into the water, she felt salvation. The water wasn't very cold, but it didn't matter much to her, as it as refreshing, even if it was a bit murky. Drinking it felt necessary, in spite of the dirt and mud in it's mixture.

"If you hurry up, I'll show you how to ease tense muscles later," Adon grinned toothily as he turned his head towards the lake, unable to see anything due to the blur and murk of the water. "I believe the word is… massage."

Karin's head turned around as Adon said this. 'He smells like sweat and seems void of hygiene, yet he has clean, white teeth.' She shrugged at the thought, as she realized what he said. A massage sounded very good as a naughty thought crept to her mind. "Fine. I'll get out." she smiled, "Oh ho ho!" she laughed in her trademark manner, this time a sly tone in her voice. She was still rather beat from all the running, but she figured it had to be only a few more hours worth at best. It seemed worth the pressure for fun.

**Syria**

Zivah she glanced about her cautiously as she stood in the barren deserts of the Syrian landscape. Though the landscape was rather similar to the empty lands of home, but this was more hostile territory than Israel. There were bound to be more enemies here than in Israel. Zivah was thankful for her Krav Maga training, for it taught her the value of Retzef, which was the Hebrew word for continuous motion.

A feeling of danger overcame her as she glanced about, that is, until a seemingly empty voice rang through her ears. "Hello there, Zivah." The voice sounded dark and chilled the girl in spite of the arid heat.

"What? Who're you?" she demanded, "Where are you?"

"Calm yourself. I am Neither friend nor foe." the voice laughed, "I could become either one, depending on your choice. Furthermore, I have no physical form to fear."

"Well, ya sure don't sound like ya wants to play Draedel and say Shalom!" Zivah said with a mimicking and spiteful tone. "What'cha want, ya shmata?"

"My, your words are so rude and harsh. You'd have fit in real well with Shadaloo as a doll." It was obviously Bison, and he laughed lightly to the girl's ignorance. "I don't think you'd have been too pleased to have been fed the cheese burgers that dolls sometimes were given when I felt generous." he said with false concern, "Furthermore, I think you Jews hate pork." he paused, going silent, "Wait, or was that Muslims?"

Zivah snorted angrily, "Both hate pork, ya schmuck! Get outta my face! Yer a freak if ya don't show your face."

"Ah, but I have none. You might as well call me by my name, M. Bison." the voice laughed. "However, I have a great offer for you which has no concern with this stupid war."

Zivah's eye glared angrily, "I'll call you a creep instead." she sighed, "Look, speak quickly, I'm busy. Ya dig?"

"Ha! So you say." Bison laughed as he eyed Zivah carefully. "You are undirected. All you want to do is get out of the Middle East. You don't care where the hell you wind up at all. You just want to escape the violence."

Zivah's eyes widened. "How the hell'd'ya learn that, ya stupid shlong?" she demanded, "Tell me now, jerk ass before I jus' don't care to hear ya at all!"

"Nonsense. I can be worth your time if you listen." Bison laughed, "I am almost always true to my word." he sighed calmly, continuing in his sly tone. "There's an oasis a mile away to your left if you're thirsty and tired. Oh wait, you are thirsty. You have been trudging the sands for hours."

As Zivah continued her harsh tone with Bison, the knife wielding El Gado remained watching her intently. "Hmm, Shadaloo…" he yelled, "I remember Rolento saying something about that." he shrugged, running his hand through his thick, black haired goatee. Rolento's phone didn't seem to be working or something. The military man usually never liked disorganization, for that was inefficient for his dream. Not that El Gado worried, considering that he disliked the murderer!

Not that it mattered to him. Rolento was Gado's enemy deep in the knife wielding goon's mind, no matter how much he swore allegiance to Rolento's cause. As for the Israeli woman he had been stalking was turning out to be providing him with useful information. Gado was a skilled spy, so he figured he might as well recon by stalking an enemy, and Zivah just happened to be such an enemy. She was a rather brave one, but that didn't sway Gado from his task.

If Shadaloo was involved though, then the whole Middle East may be in trouble if Bison even cared about it's status. If not, then Bison was still worth watching carefully to find what he was up to, and perhaps steal Shadaloo weaponry. Planning was not El Gado's strength. He was more of a soldier than a leader, and that was what kept Rolento from feeling the force of his knives so soon. In due time though, that could likely change.

**Author's Notes**: Another day of adventure is coming to a close, as day 3 dawns soon enough, good readers. As scary as it seems, Bison is unintentionally becoming a, if not THE main character, or at least the one with the most screen time. That's just freaky, since he's not exactly a favorite of mine! Adon's beginning to worry me the way I write him as some sort of God beyond just a title. Just be assured that he is human and is not the best there is. Most of the stuff said is actually partly his ego talking. Carlos showed up as I said, though I was planning to have him arrive later, but the battle with Blanka won't occur until later. More Middle East fun. It might just be bringing too much a plothole for me to handle. I'll need to think it out very carefully. Whether or not he joins the movelist roster or not is not yet decided, but I'm leaning towards it. Ho boy, Dan is going toe to toe with Sagat and he lasted more than three punches or kicks, he really HAS evolved from the no-sell status! I'm starting to like Dan when he's more than just a joke to throw rotten feces at SNK. So what's with that freaky two types of Gadoken I was blabbing about? Well folks, it's that time again for another NEW MOVE, and any other new moves as well will be noted!

**Dan**

Gadoken Dageki - It's the Self Taught Fist Strike, it's self taught, and a striking fist. It's basically the good old Gadoken that DOESN'T go anywhere, but it's actually more powerful than the ranged one and fits nice with combos. To perform, it's a backwards quarter circle and the punch button. Performing this one can trick your enemies a bit, because Dan doesn't say the Dageki part. He just says Gadoken, like usual. Hibiki has never been more useful a character.

**Rolento**

Second Stinger - You may have noticed this in the battle against Sutma that Rolento 'cheated' and used two stinger knife throws in one leap. Well, that's because he actually was making another knife in jump. This move is only usable in the air when you jump, during a Mekong Delta Escape, or when using Rolento's long jump. To perform, just do the Stinger special move motion in the air (down, forward, down-forward kick), and you'll see Rolento make a knife that will be unleashed during your next Stinger attack. You can only create one extra knife to throw, if you make another, it won't be throwable. The knife will leave Rolento's hand rather quickly, almost a split second after he jumps, the kick button used determining how the knife travels. Note that while making the knife in your jump, you are vulnerable, because you can't attack or block until you land. Useful if you're jumping away from an enemy who can't fireball you or follow you very quickly, and without any Shotos and Sonic Booms, that's six less possible fireball throwers right there.


	17. My Life Sorry

Oh how I wish I had MS Word, instead I'm stuck with MS Works Word, which sucks by compare.

Reviews go first

Bushinguy - I think Zombie Belgar was just a Resident Evil franchise, and sadly Resident Evil is a bigger hit for Capcom than the SF/Final Fight series. Still, we make due. I am glad to hear you're back to work with your story. Carlos was actually a nice plan. Had I decided to let Satsuki live and be important, then I think 3 swordsmen are bad. (Sodom, Satsuki, and Carlos. Much overkill!) So, I guess Carlos gets his hands on some of the moves Satsuki would have gotten, except for Doll Moves trademarks of course.

**Carlos** - Can another lesser Final Fight character receive some back story and be a useful fighter in game? Sure he can! Considering he's the only other South American besides Blanka, I'm figuring we need cultural diversity. Carlos Miyamoto's a two-handed swordsman, so don't think he fights like Sodom at all. In fact, most (if not all) of his regular punches don't even use the sword. In fact, only supers, one of his throws, and some specials use it. Carlos has some training in Kempo and Karate, so he can use those to fight. Carlos is a rather speedy striking and moving, since Kempo relies on speed, but his damage output with regular attacks is on the lower end of the scale. Still, when he uses the slice and dice sword, you unleash some more powerful attacks.

Sword Revolvution - Playing Final Fight 2, you may remember this move as the desperation attack Carlos uses that takes from his lifebar in order to save him from all directions. Now it's a special move that causes him to make sword slashes in 4 directions, two opposites at the same time, oh and it doesn't damage Carlos either. This order is up forward which can hit jump ins and standing opponents while at the same time it strikes down back as well, which is good to stop cross-ups if you're caught late, but it's not very useful. The other direction is obviously just a swap of directions, and has both as useful. There's the down-forward sword slash which strikes and also must be blocked low, and the up-back slash that is quite good at crossup stopping. To use the move, it's a semicircle forward on the directional and then press punch, and keep pressing the punch button rapidly to continue. The move is powerful and with quite a reach, but has trouble comboing off of any more than his easily linkable jabs. Furthermore, if you're slashing high, the enemy can crouch it and roundhouse you, and they can jump-in on you and strike high if the sword is busy striking low. The sword alternates often enough, but it's not a rapid striking like the Hundred Hand Slap. It does have a very nice reach though. All in all, use carefully. The name is also misspelled on purpose, because it's based on both its rather round pattern, and Carlos' Nihilism, (it's a mix of revolution and revolve if you're all so stumped still) not like we know anything about the damned guy due to his lack of storyline and all, but whatever!

Energy Cut - A simple backwards quarter circle and the punch button unleash a slash that deals ok damage. The point of the move however is to break fireballs in half, a.k.a. an anti scrub tool. Also moves Carlos forward somewhat to gain ground on enemy scrub. The stronger the punch, the more area covered, but the slower the move goes and the longer it lasts, which can be bad. The move is purely vertical, so it's vulnerable to jump ins. It won't break super fireballs, obviously.

Kenpo Swift Kick - With Kempo, one must move swift and strike lightly and rapidly, rather than with sluggish power that may be easily repelled or guarded against. As such, Carlos does this fast moving kick with a Dragon Punch Motion with the kick button makes Carlos move rather fast and strike with a kick that covers a lot of ground and is rather accurate. It does bad damage and is difficult to juggle with, if not impossible. If blocked, you may never even notice the damage at all. It has a short recover time though, so don't be afraid to use it to get out of a tight spot, but it lacks priority. Note that it's spelled Kenpo here, because it denotes that the spelling can be Kempo or Kenpo.

Super Combos

Kempo Tempo -This level 1 only super is a very interesting one. When activated, Carlos gets a slight boost to move and attack speed for 10 game seconds. Note that the boost is probably only a 5 boost at most. Still, it can be very powerful. To activate, it's a backwards quarter circle, then down, then down-back, and then the kick button. It's best not to activate another one until after the first Tempo is gone.

Drill Stabber - Hold back for two seconds, then press forward, down, then forward and press punch. Carlos will dive forward a short distance with his sword building up a gust behind it. If the enemy is hit and struck by the sword in it's travel, it will take damage and then be tossed into the air to be hit by an upwards drilling stab. At level 1, it's 3 stabs, level 2 is 4 stabs and a sword throw down afterwards, and level 3 is 6 stabs and the throw down and furthermore at level 3, the starting grab strikes twice before sending the enemy 90 degrees above Carlos to be stabbed to a death the enemy wishes would come to claim them. The damage is rather decent, but the setup can be a pain. Cannot be blocked due to its grabbing nature. Actually, it can be blocked, but only the first 1 or 2 ground stabs can be, before being sent for the comboing hits. If Carlos grapples you and tosses you above him, you'll take those hits, but will have blocked the starting stab, which actually does a good portion of the damage, rather than the drilling. Still, don't let him get you with this in a corner, or he'll be able to snag you out of your blocking.

Fraction Cutter Blitz - Two semicircles forward with the punch button and Carlos will do a powerful slash. This slash strikes enough times to make an even number of enemy chop pieces. Level 1 strikes 1 time, level 2 strikes 2, and level 3 strikes 4. If you miss, you're in a bad situation, but you might catch the enemy in a jumpin. This move is powerful but getting the enemy sliced isn't easy to manage due to it's short range. It does combo nicely though.

**Chapter 14 - My Life Sorry**

**Mongolia**

"Ah, to be young." a bodiless voice stated with a sigh, "I envy you, Kushik."

Kushik rolled his eyes as his uncle rambled in the pity of his nonexistence from the hells. "Yea, that's nice. I'm young, free, and ready to shatter this glass piece of crap!"

"Youth and exuberance are important, Kushik." Chad remarked with a sigh, "It was that lack of exuberance that has ruined beautiful Rose so much."

Kushik couldn't bear to hear it any longer, "Goddamn it, Chad! It's always Rose this, and Rose that!" he yelled, fed up with hearing about the purple psychic that turned Chad's heart to mush, figuratively speaking. "Why can't you move on with your life?" he paused, realization taking hold, "Ok, so you have no more life, being dead and just a spirit, but just get over it and move on!"

"I'm afraid I cannot." Chad replied in a solemnly content tone, "and yet, that doesn't bother me in the least. I enjoy being addicted to my beautiful Rose."

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kushik groaned as the bitter taste of a pedophiliac love story settled in his mind's eye and promised to haunt his dreams later that night with gruesome detail. "What of your psychic society?" Kushik asked, "You always told me about your secret psychic group. Didn't they ever try to help you or think of you as weird?"

That was when Chad sighed with sadness, "Kushik, I'll be honest with you." he stated, pausing for a second or two to fill the scene with suspense, "There IS no secret society. I made that up to try and make things sound more interesting. You'd have never detected that I was lying. You still wouldn't, with the lack of control over your psyche that you still haven't worked on."

Kushik frowned, angrily, "You LIED to me?" he nearly roared in fury, "I should smash your crystal ball for filling my head with nothing but lies! I bet there was no wonder woman with purple hair either, was there?"

"Rose is real, and the light in the eyes that were mine. The thing is, I no longer have eyes to see her with. She's as real as the softness of her lovely, soft skin and her lithe, yet ample figure." He sighed as he spoke, describing her with such deep and poetic fervor. "Soft, lovely breasts…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kushik roared, nearly screeching to get that extra bit of volume into his words, "SHUT UP!" he repeated, a yelling but without the screech in his tone. "I doubt she would have wanted you, of all people. You're… why you're just perverse old man with a shriveled stick who took advantage of an innocent woman."

Kushik was silent, but the crystal ball seemed to shake slightly, causing the table it was upon to tremble slightly. The glow of the crystal glass was tinted slightly red as well, "You know NOTHING!" Chad hissed in rage at his nephew having the gall that he had at this time, "I NEVER wanted ANYTHING from her." he continued in his raspy, enraged tone. "She was almost like a daughter to me."

Chad rolled his eyes, "A daughter that you fucked." his words were bitter, yet calm as he snorted for emphasis.

"I poured MY HEART for that woman!" Chad hissed, suddenly wishing he was not just metaphysical at the time. He would have sold his soul for arms, just to grasp Kushik by the scruff of his neck. Kushik never showed Chad such insubordinate behavior before. Why now he was starting to be so bitter was unknown to Chad. Kushik's mind was hard to read, due to the boy himself being psychic. "I gave her whatever she wanted!" his voice silent for a second thereafter, "Well, ok, so she never really wanted anything, just about… uh, but that's besides the point!" he then raged yet again. "Do you think I LIKED being more than four times her age? Do you think I never wished I were younger?"

"All this wishing and moping doesn't change the fact that you did her anyway." Kushik countered. "You have no shame, Uncle Chad."

"What are you talking about shame for?" Chad yelled in return, as the crystal ball took on a red glow yet again, "You're not very true to the Mongol by heritage if sexuality is such a big deal to you!"

"I'm not gonna mimic the polygamous ways of our nomadic ancestors, six centuries ago!" Kushik explained, "I have MORALS!"

"So do I!" Chad replied, "You have no clue as to the bullshit that woman has been through, the poor girl!"

"Yea, she's been through you, literally." the boy grunted, "In fact, I'm sure that's exactly what this is. It's just a bunch of bullshit!"

The crystal ball lost its luminous red glow, settling back to the off-white light it was emitting before. "I… I would not like to speak to you now, Kushik. It is for the best that we both calm down for a bit." his voice was stern and on the verge of lashing out in harsh tones yet again, "Never talk cruel about Rose again!"

"Just get lost, uncle." Kushik growled as he spoke "You make me sick, you pervert!" As he spoke those words, the ball dulled, and lost it's glow. It was inanimate and lifeless. Kushik was gone, returning to hell, where a pedophile such as Chad truly belonged. "Good riddance! I never want to hear the word ROSE again, even when I'm dead."

**Syria**

"So ya need to let me get this straight." the Israeli warrior stated, interrupting M. Bison from his speech, "Ya say if I works for ya, ya plan to helps the whole damn Middle East find peace? Ok shmata, how the camel fucking hell do ya plan to do that?"

Bison was silent for a few seconds, before he gave his reason. "I can be a rather persuasive person when I need to be. A good way to start would be money for the masses."

Zivah was a bit shocked to hear that. Only the rich had money in the Middle East. Everyone who wasn't a rich oil salesman or a dictator was a poor person by far. Perhaps less true for Israel, but definitely in some of the other countries. "Yer one joking schmuck, ya schlong biter!" she spat, sighing quickly afterwards, "Ya just tryin to make me feel betta', ain't ya?"

"Not at all. My words are as honest as they can be." Bison admitted. "Perhaps I am 'evil', but I will not lie."

Zivah shrugged, "So yer a badguy?"

"Yes, I definitely am." Bison laughed, "Then again, aren't we all 'evil' in some way? I'm sure you'd like me more than, oh say… Hussein taking over your country."

Zivah shuddered at the thought. This Bison freak brought up a very good point with that. "Hmm, a'right. I'll help ya. Ya just best keeps true to yer word or I'll circumcise ya so PAINFULLY that ya's may never recovers good."

"You've got my word. Mazel Tov." Bison joked.

"Don't patronizes me, schmuck!" she hissed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bison replied with a chuckle, "I think you should deal with a certain knife wielder who's been stalking and listening in on us."

Zivah's lips formed a slightly wild grin, "I'll takes care of him." she smirked, "He gonna know first hand why ya don't mess with the Hebrews."

"Deal with him!" Bison demanded, knowing that he didn't even need to give the command to begin with. "El Gado is hiding behind that dune to your left."

Zivah wasted no time as she cautiously advance towards the dune of sand to strike at the knife wielding spy. "If you's want to fight." Zivah called out, "I will defends myself and hurt ya for sure."

El Gado laughed lightly to her words, "No." The Arabian Knifeman replied, "I have learned some useful information, and that alone is enough of a victory for me." It was at that finishing of his statement that El Gado showed his face. "Good Riddance." he said before running away with great agility.

"No!" Zivah snarled, watching as the knifeman moved at a speed and pace she'd never match, "He's too fast for me to catch up to."

Bison laughed, "Do not worry about it. There is nobody he could possibly warn who truly poses a threat to me. Make your way towards Thailand, Zivah. There is a lot I need to tell you about." Bison's words seemed to sound quieter as he spoke. Bison's bodiless spirit was gone.

**Genoa, Italy**

Tugging his black belt somewhat tighter to keep it from falling off, Tony sighed as he took the solitude of a city back alley as a cozy piece of solitude. "Sukoto Geri!" he shouted as he lunged forward with the knife edge of his right foot cutting the air like the razor that he honed his punches and kicks to become. Tony was in high spirit, having the purple haired beauty return to his life once more. While the rest of his mob buddies and friends thought Rose was nothing but a "fuggin' gypsy", Tony could never believe that. Not after the thrashing she had given him years ago.

**Flashback, Genoa Italy, Eleven Years Ago**

Antonio grinned as he assessed Rose, looking over every physical detail carefully. "So, you's Rose." Tony grinned, his eyes meeting her chest, which didn't leave too much need to imagine with the rather tight purple bodysuit with a red coat that barely covered that. "You's a very pretty lady." he commented with a grin.

Rose's purple eyes just glared at him though, unwavering to his words, "You are not going to sway me with your lies." her tone was calm, "If you are here to attack me, then you will be unconscious like the other mobsters before you."

"My lies? I can'ts say you is very pretty girl with very pretty name?" he asked, showing how broken his English was, "I means Mamma-mia! Look at yas! You're a sexy one."

"You are just a mobster." Rose noted. "I have dealt with bigger and stronger thugs than you."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "I don't suppose you's seen my belt, did ya?" he asked, "It's an obi." he noted, as her eyes noted the black cloth that was tied through the belt loops in his pants. "A karate belt, and have it at its highest rank, as well. Didn't you's say that you was a psychic?"

Rose did not reply to him, her eyes closing for a split second as she thought, "So you're somewhat stronger than the rest of your kin. You have the power to do good with your abilities, especially if you lack their respect."

Anthony shrugged as he continued, "The boys said you was a gypsy. You looks too pretty to be's no gypsy though." he smiled suavely, but his Casanova charm was lost on the woman before him. Strangely enough, Rose looked very similar over he eleven years this flashback spanned. It was as though she stopped aging, and unnatural reasons were likely the cause. Tony on the other hand looked much younger, with no visual signs of age, had yet to begin balding or getting streaks of gray in his hair just yet. His eyes took a cool gaze as he put his hands into the side pockets of his fancy, black pants. "Ya know, I don't really wants to hurt ya, sexy."

Rose's glare did not fade as she stood near her fortuneteller's table. This man had a lot of gall trying to be like the other mobsters. His lack of a weapon did seem to make him more honorable to say the least, but she still despised his derogatory words. With calm demeanor, Rose lifted a card from the layout before her. As she read it, she nodded to it, before eyeing Tony. "Your words are pointless and hollow."

"Fine then." Tony smiled, "Well, you gets to t'rows the first strike if ya wants." Tony grinned, "As they says, ladies first." Rose, however, did not speak another word after that. She grabbed the yellow shawl that was dangling around the back of her neck, which made Tony laugh at the sight. "Oh no's, is' a scarf! I am's so scared!" he said in mock horror.

He was shut up rather quickly as Rose struck with it, the yellow cloth illuminated with a lavender and green glow, as it lashed across Tony's face, feeling more like being whipped by a brick, if such an oddity were even possible and made any sense to say. As he winced to the pain as it struck fiercely across his face, he growled and struck back with a knife handed strike, hitting Rose on the arm as she tried to block his attack. Hs hand was quicker this attack, but it didn't slow down the psychic as she kicked him in return, striking Tony with a power known and feared. This power was known as the high heeled shoe, and it actually hurt when in the hands, or rather, when on the feet of one who knew how to utilize them.

Taking the strike to his slightly protruding gut, Tony winced as he took a step back as he stumbled. "Sukoto Geri!" he shouted as he lunged with a kick that struck low, the energy trailing it seeming to violently revolve around itself in a stationary manner, causing the thin lines to seemingly cut themselves into smaller pieces of stringy energy. As his kick nearly struck Rose, the psychic jumped, landing with another kick from her high heeled shoes. This kick far less powerful, in spite of its speed.

"Soul Spark!" Rose shouted as she pulled out the thin, yellow shawl yet again, causing a small spherical energy burst to surge towards the mobster speedily.

Tony however, was ready and focused. "Shuto Shinkuu!" he yelled, as an energy beam that looked like a mall razor extended in front of him as he focused his knife handed strike. When the spark reached the small knife, it seemed to rip in half, the energy losing its semblance and force. The two halves of a spark tried to reconnect with each other, but it only caused the energy to rip itself apart due to their electrical charge disruption. "Heh, you's a cute little witch. Does ya do nude dancin' at the town square when everyone's asleep? If ya does, I won't lets them burn yas." he grinned. His smooth talking was yet again to no avail at swaying Rose.

With a small boosting kiai from the voice box, Rose lunged forward with her scarf taking on the shape of a drill as it struck with a sharp, yet somewhat fiery pain that sent Tony to the ground on his back for a second before he stood back up, lunging with simple kick from the side, striking Rose in the chest.

Rose was not even near being done yet, and when the mafia martial artist leapt to strike, Rose leapt to, with her hands reaching to the sky as her hand seemed to guide her ascent off the ground, until she caught Tony in her grasp near the ceiling. "Hua!" she kiaied as she swiftly brought his head to tap against the ceiling, causing him to shout in great pain before she continued her trademark technique regularly. "Soul Throw!" she shouted as Tony was sent sprawling to the ground, his soul following after his body as he went down, and his blood vessels tightening for the split second that the soul seemed to be disconnected from his body.

Tony was battered, and as he patted his hair, he felt the sticky ooze of blood amongst the dust of the ceiling as he swayed in his step dizzily. With a burst of adrenalin, he took a swing at Rose, catching her off guard, and proceeded to knife strike again, before his hand grappled around her arm to pull her to the ground. Try as Rose might to struggle against him, she could not stop him from grappling her, and much to her dismay, he even took a grope at her chest, and she'd be damned to hell if it was accidental.

As Rose returned to her feet, her eyes gleamed with rage as a white glow emanated from her very soul. "Aural…" she began, as she lunged at Tony with a swift, but greatly empowered jab that lifted him off the ground quicker than the eye could see, where she proceeded to uppercut him with her shawl glowing almost as bright as the sun's corona. It's power was immense as it lifted him off the ground, where she proceeded to once again let hand bring her into the air. "Soul Throw!" she yelled as she held the man in her grasp, and sent him to the ground once more.

This time, when he reached the floor below, he gasped for air as his body trembled as it stood. Rose was tired of this man, even daring to think he could even ATTEMPT to no-sell. With a final strike, she struck him with a lunging kick, empowered by the dreaded power of the fabled high heels. With this final kick, Tony stayed down, only lightly conscious. "You tell you Bison to leave me alone!"

"You's a beautiful lady, Rosie. You's stolen, and beated up, my heart." he grinned, his consciousness slipping away as he sighed dreamily. Having his head slammed against the ceiling forcefully a few times could cause one to be unable to think straight.

**End Flashback**

Yea, Rosie was a great woman, as far as Tony was concerned. She was able to kick his ass royally, and for that, he respected her, and mostly enjoyed the look of her, and even the feel. It was worth the tough love and whippings. As he unleashed a loud kiai, he grinned at the enjoyment once again as he empowered a swift and powerful back kick that struck first and foremost with the knife edge of his foot against the slight breeze from the dusky skies.

'You are quite skilled indeed, and gave quite a tough run back then, atleast better than your useless team players who can't even hold a gun right.' a chilling voice laughed in a calm tone as it addressed the Italian, 'You are a FAR BETTER warrior than any of your mafia friends.' Noticing the blank expression on the Shuto warrior's face, the bodiless voice laughed louder, 'Oh, but Anthony, I'm surprised you don't remember me. But the name is Bison if you happen to forget.'

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh how wonderful! I gets to talk to yous." he said bitterly, "Don't hurt Rosie, do ya's hears me?"

'That woman digs her own grave.' Bison stated neutrally, 'I'm just the one who covers it up the deeper in she goes.' He paused, quickly reading the black belt's mind, 'I am not human at this time. I am just a bodiless spirit.' he stated, 'How do you mobsters say it? Oh yes,' Bison chuckled 'I'm-a gonna make you an offer you can't-a refuse.' his voice was mimicking whatever godfather one worshipped.

"Yea right! Ya has still not paid us for the last time ya hired my gang!" he spat snidely. "Furthermore, don't patronizes our Italian Mafia with thems works those idiot Americans makes in thems theater place!"

'Ah, my apologies. Anyways, your 'friends' are worth less than the crap you flush down the toilet. Who said anything about a gang? You see, I only seek you, and you alone will receive the money you are owed, and the money that your friends don't deserve.' Bison stated with confidence. 'It's a lot of lire, since I know your strong hold to Italian heritage makes you hateful of the Euro.'

"What ya wants from me?" he grunted as the leader of Shadaloo spoke to him. The money wasn't important to him. The mafia made lots of money as is, was quite frankly unimportant to him, so long as he made enough to live healthy. He had his training to protect him, while others needed their cash.

'Why, the same thing you were close enough to getting for me last time.' Bison stated, 'I'm sure I can get you to obey.'

"Sure…" he stated as sarcasm dripped from his tongue as he rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna hurt Rosie!"

'I have ways to make you listen.' Bison laughed, 'One such way is to ensure that the lives of the members of your mafia aren't lost, even though in all honesty, they are a waste of existence.'

"Hey! Don't you's dare!" he snarled.

'I could also make Rose want you too, but how I do that will be a secret left untold to you.' Bison replied, 'Oh but don't worry. You won't be alone. You will have help from two of my assassins when they arrive from Spain.'

This caught the Italian's attention. "Spain?" he snarled, "I hates them Spanish! They's all just a bunch of stupid spics!"

'Yes, and you hate Australians, Moroccans, Zairians, Thais, Saudis, Canadians, British, Portuguese, Koreans, South Africans, Chileans, Vietnamese, Uzbekistanis, Greeks, Swedes, Dutch, Panamanians, Swiss, French, Jordanians, Libyans, Nigerians, Guineans, Austrians, Filipinos, Chinese, Americans, Brazilians, Scottish, Irish, Norwegians, Danish, Greenlanders, Icelanders, Russians, Japanese, New Zealanders, Romanians, Bosnians, Pakistanis, Indians, Tibetans, Afghans, Turkish, Jamaicans, Liberians, Siberians, Mandarins, and any other country in the goddamned world. In short, you're a nationalist and a racist! That's evil, and I like it.' Bison rambled on, enjoying the agitating feeling it gave to the Italian who listened.

"Don't you's need to breath in between yer wordses?" he asked, losing patience rapidly.

'No, I don't.' Bison admitted. 'I have no need to breathe without a mortal form to channel my power. I'm practically immortal in this way. I could bathe on or beneath the surface of the sun if the gravity wasn't so intense in this bodiless form.'

The Italian mobster grunted again, "Look, can you really make Rosie like me?"

Bison chuckled, 'Yes, but the method used is not going to be told.'

"Hmm, well, I guesses I coulds do so. I's still not wanting to does this, you knows." The Italian complied with a shrug of his shoulders.

'I am well aware.' Bison grinned. 'I assure you though, working for Shadaloo will make you a powerful and feared person. That is of course, if you follow orders. Besides, if you don't hurt 'Rosie,' then I'll just hurt her later anyway, so it hardly matters.' Bison noted with nonchalance, 'That woman is must be stopped… at all costs! However, I'd prefer if it were done without the draining of much money when starting out.'

"Look, you promise to gets her to loves me, and I'll does whatever you's say, capite?" Tony stated as he finally decided to just give in and get this all over with. "Just don'ts you kills her, and you gotcha you's self a deal."

'Your Ebonics is horrendous.' Bison noted with a disappointed tsk. 'Very well. I am a criminal of my word, if you don't find it too ironic. I shall see to your demands as best I can. In fact, it may turn to my advantage. Farewell!'

Antonio snarled as Bison left him to his solitude. "Goddamn jerk gonna hurt Rosie! I just knows it." He clenched his right hand into a tight knife handed form, as he spoke those words angrily. He never would really want to hurt the stunning, purple haired woman who just so happened to be visible from a nearby window in a lit room. She seemed to be wearing a frown, but he could not tell from this far away. Then again, Rose rarely smiled as is anyway, at least from what he remembered. That didn't matter, he'd do what he'd need to. It didn't matter what the guys in the gang all said or how they laughed. Bison was right! He was far superior to them with the power he wielded in the knifed edge of his hands and feet. 'I shoulds be boss of the mafia. I ain't not no second rate lackey!'

As Tony determined his fate as best he could, Rose sighed as she fed Olanjut. From the dining room that she, the African, and Italian doll were in, things were peaceful for once. Teaching a wildman how to use a drinking glass was more difficult than she thought. More than once did the African try to use the drinking glass as a toilet, no matter which end the waste was excreted from. With a grunt, Olanjut sniffed at the food on his plate. The scent of tomatoes were new to him, as were the strange worms that seemed to bleed, and have chunky parts to their blood as well. The white flakes of salt didn't even taste like salt. It tasted more like a solid milk of sorts. This was how a primitive man would most likely describe a plate of spaghetti, due to his lack of cultural diversity.

"Olanjut," Rose said, "You should eat it. You need more grain in your diet." she sighed as she held the fork in some she took for herself, just to demonstrate how it was done. As she stuck it amongst the pasta, she twirled the pronged piece of tin, then lifted it off of the plate. She wasn't really all that hungry at the time, since Olanjut was one to make people lose their appetite with his excretion habits in drinking glasses, eating anything with his hands, and preferring raw lion, hyena, or elephant carcass over cooked, and therefore safer food to eat. Rose couldn't help but sigh as she sat with her head resting in her hand with a frown on her face.

"Relax Rose." April piped up, though she lacked enthusiasm "He'll learn."

"I'm sure he can." Rose replied as calmly as she could, "but will he manage to learn fast enough? That is why I worry."

April nodded, "I see." she nodded, calmly, "Rose, why are you always so sad? I'm not even human, yet I smile from time to time." April stated, trying to prove a point.

"You are human…" Rose sternly declared, "Being a doll is mostly a title. Albeit, it's not exactly one that one would want, but I think I make my point."

"Yea, I think I get you…" April trailed, "but, well, being a doll has left me feeling as though a part of me is missing. I can't exactly explain it, but there isn't much I want to do with my life."

"You are human and can overcome this problem." Rose stated, "You 'dolls' were not the first to be under his control…" her eyes gazed to the table, downtrodden and filled with painful memory.

April figured out what Rose meant rather quickly. It was blatantly obvious, "You were…" she paused, stumbling at the thought, "under his control?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, but not as fully as you might think. At the age of twelve, I was actually more eager to seek him out. He said he could help me hone my power and my psychic energy." She explained, "True to his word, Bison did teach me to grow strong. I was his student for about five years." Rose continued, "I grew more weary of Bison as time went on. At first, I did not care about anything that seemed 'evil,' but as I grew, I began to understand more about Bison and what he really was. He was destructive, and I figured out soon enough that he wanted me to be a vessel of destruction as well in due time."

April nodded, surprised by what she was learning, "I'm guessing you ran away."

Rose shook her head as she pushed a purple tress away from her face, "It was actually during a time that Bison tried to test my power. He sent me on a mission to kill someone." She sighed deeply, taking a second to wipe some of the nervous sweat from her forehead, "It is somewhat out of place for a young girl at the age of seventeen to be traveling alone and all the way to Mongolia. I fell unconscious, exhausted from too much walking. I was lucky when a kind Mongolian named Chad saved my life, who was ironically enough the man I was sent to kill or capture."

April nodded, her attention waning a bit. "So Bison taught you how to do all that you can?" She eyed Olanjut who had been playing with the spaghetti on his plate like a little child, eating small bits every so often.

Rose shook her head, "Chad was also a psychic, but his skill was more linked to the spirit. His kindness and hospitality were overbearing at first, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. He helped me perfect my mind reading. Something about me fascinated him so greatly, in spite of my psychic aura that he so easily sensed. He," she struggled to even say it "he lov…" she paused, looking away, a fluster coming to her face.

"What's wrong?" April asked, smiling as she noticed Rose's fluster. "Something bad?"

Again, Rose shook her head, "He said he loved me." she admitted, a bit meekly.

The medical doll giggled, "How romantic." she smiled, dreamily like any giddy young woman would be.

Rose sighed yet again, as she stomached the truth, "Chad was sixty-six years old at the time!"

April still continued to swoon and giggle, until Rose spoke the words of age. Her mouth hung wide as she heard the number. As she absorbed the facts a split second later, she spoke "No way! You can't be serious about that." she shuddered as Rose nodded shamefully "Atleast tell me he never… well… I don't even want to think about that." Rose however nodded again.

"Chad was so polite and kind to me. He was such a wonderful person in contrast to Bison." Rose explained. "He called me beautiful, and showed me affection… I still don't know understand what I was thinking at that time." she sighed, "He was so gentle and cared about me obsessively. I realized though that it was overbearing and wrong." She lifted her head back off the table, and her purple eyes fixed upon the Italian doll once more. "I stayed with and was taught by Chad for two years until he figured I'd be ready to return to Italy. He wiped my mind of nearly seven years of life before he sent me back, fearing that I'd have gone after Bison, risking my life. Perhaps, I should never have gone after Bison at all." Rose stated. "Regardless, I'll shorten this before I bore you to death. When I was back in Italy, I took up fortune telling, and tarot reading. The skill felt so natural, that I just lifted the card and knew it was correct. For years, life was safe, yet dull, until I had some unwelcome guests from the mob."

"Is this where Antonio meets you?" April asked, yawning tiredly.

"It was, and he was the strongest amongst the mobsters who attacked. From their attempted removal of my existence, I remembered Bison, my powers, Chad... all those lost years flooded back all at once!" Rose exclaimed, "It wouldn't be the last time I'd meet Tony. He seemed to take a liking to me, but his demeanor and criminal life sickened me. He would try to woo me often, but I resented him. It was shortly after that I met your brother."

"Little Maggio." April sighed as salty tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as she silently sent a prayer to the father, son and even a holy ghost, "Rest in peace little brother."

It was at this point that Olanjut let out a roar of rage as he grabbed his plate of spaghetti and brought it above his face in a forceful grip. Though the plate did not break, the results were red saucy stain marks on the floor, and even on Olanjut's face and stomach, and the stringy pieces of pasta sprawled about. The one eared man just made another meal into a mess. There had yet to be a meal not winding up on the floor instead of in the African's stomach.

Olanjut stared at the plate curiously. These strange technologies were so advanced and beyond the understanding of the African's comprehension. He barely managed to learn the handling of the fabled door handle, but the dinner plate? Heavens no! This was more difficult to understand than the meaning of life. Everyone knew that the answer was forty-two, but this dish was peculiar. The drinking glass was strange too. Where was all the raw meat from the carcasses of fresh game? Olanjut did not understand a thing in this world so far away from the Savannah. How could he adjust to this life. The more he tried to be around Rose, the more he felt she was angry with him. Anything he tried to do seemed to result in a scolding or an angry complaint in the mysterious language that she, and everyone else here seemed to speak.

The solitude of the Savannah hills and wildlife seemed a welcome thought at a time like this. He was a failure in Rose's eyes, or so he believed. This other, smaller girl who seemed to be with her sounded far more relaxed, even if her tone hinted depressive intent as well, yet her tolerance for the African seemed far greater, which was a good thing, of course, but not too important to his rather simple and closed mind. Not that he wanted to be treated like a child. He was a grown man, and he could kill a hyena with a snap of the neck.

"Yet another meal on the floor." Rose sighed. Compared to the purple woman, who enjoyed grace, cleanliness and good hygiene, Olanjut was a polar opposite. He was a savage, primitive man who could make a toddler seem like Albert Einstein, and his own bodily appearance was the last thing he worried about. It wasn't without merit though. He did live in lonely solidarity with nature and at balance with the African wilds for a very long time. Still, it was a nightmare to adjust to his habits, considering all the other troubles Rose could compile upon that list, such as Bison's return, Chad's betrayal, and the weakening of her soul and physical application of it's powers. At the very least, April had been very helpful in helping Rose cope, much to the chagrin of the purple haired woman's wishes. She told the red haired doll that she did not need her help, nor wish to drag her into matters that she should not risk her life over, but if she was skilled with medical work, Rose could probably use her to help Olanjut adjust to the European atmosphere. After all, she managed to give him his needed vaccinations to handle the drastic change.

"I'll clean up." April stated, placing her hand on the lower part of Rose's arm reassuringly. "You look stressed. Maybe you should get some rest or something."

Rose took a second to think, her silent, blank gaze piercing into the unknown of oblivion for around a second until she snapped back to reality with a response, "Perhaps you're right, but resting seems to be the only thing I do. I'm uncertain about everything…"

**Germany**

"Hey!" Birdie shouted out, "You're lookin' a bit tired, ya feelin okay, Juli?" He paused, "Uh, I meant Julia, roight?" She made a loud yawn, and that caught the large mohawked man's attention, "I 'aven't been borin' ya, 'ave I?"

She blinked as she eyed him, midway through a second yawn. "No, not at all!" she said quickly and honestly as her eyes glazed over, "You really are a great person, Birdie… uh, in my opinion." A slight smile covered her face as she said that, but the Negro was correct. Julia was exhausted. "How did someone as kind as you wind up as a criminal?" She asked curiously, her lack of people skills showing through with how calmly she asked.

Birdie chuckled, "I'm anythin' but noice guy. I used ta be a bloody jerk, I did." he admitted, "Never cared none 'bout nobody but meself. Guess it shows, but nobody never loved ol' Birdie." The black man shrugged as he fixed his mustache slightly, as he caught himself in the act of attempting to run his tongue along the metallic length of his chain, and quickly took mental awareness of it, "I s'pose it be bloody reas'nabul ta see why?"

Juli eyed Birdie quizzically, a tad nervous and embarrassed, "Um, well… see what?"

'Poor kid,' Birdie sighed to himself. He felt pity for the girl talking to him, having lost some of the most important years of her life, teen years. Not that Birdie liked kids in the least. He hated them, always thinking they were hot shit and were invincible. He figured if they had such humongous sticks in their asses, they must have some form of godly immortality, though that was extremely doubtful. Julia was different than those punks who thought they were the best stuff on Earth. She was quiet, shy, and endured a lifestyle that few could even fathom having to go through, probably on par with the quality of life found in Third World crap holes. Seeing her, and the other mind washed girls actually scared Birdie. Even if he was a criminal, Birdie had morals. He had honestly been thinking of being a traitor since day one of his life in Shadaloo, figuring he could milk the place dry, but then he heard of the powers that tempted him to stay and find out more.

Bison apparently caught on to Birdie's plan, and felt it necessary to test his loyalty, or have him face certain death. It'd have been much easier if Birdie's job was to kill some enemy, but it just HAD to be rape the scared girl. Yet, like a coward, Birdie chose to rape the undeserving girl over the sacrificing of his useless life. He was glad he could get privacy in the very least. That way he could let the girl know how sorry he was for what he had to do. Heck, he probably had he feeling he didn't get to say he was sorry enough! Still, he wanted to take Bison down and take place as head honcho, or crumble Shadaloo to dust. His methods didn't quite work as well as he thought they would, however.

Now, Birdie was considering to give up on the crime ring forever. It wouldn't be the first time that it would have happened. Heck, the tall Negro knew a fellow Englishman who used to work criminal acts. He was a circus clown, and was surprisingly resourceful for having the appearance of a mere fool. He was a smuggler of illegal circus commodities. Working for a criminal gang called Mad Gear apparently led to his downfall. It all fell apart for Philippe when Mad Gear crumbled, and in order to save his hide, he renounced his ways. Now he was a circus clown who could make children and adults alike laugh and cheer to his jokes, feats of circus agility, and his secret, carnival magic. The only problem with poor Birdie was figuring out what good for society he could do. Not when he swore fealty to Bison yet again, like a total moron. History was repeating itself again far too soon in this manner. A sneeze from Julia startled him and snapped him out of his daze and daydream. "Erm, bless ya, lass. Sorry bout' my unrespansivenaess, was taking a second ta think 'bout stuff."

Julia nodded her head slightly, "Thank you, and it… it's s nothing to worry about." Julia stated calmly, "I'm rather used to silence."

"Ah. So… uh, as I was sayin' 'bout meself." Birdie continued with a slight smile, "Never 'ad a great child'ood. Lotsa crap in my life. Ya pro'lly 'ad yaself a betta' child'ood, din't'cha?"

Julia shook her head, "No, uh, not really." she admitted with a sigh, "See, I was an orphan since I could remember. I never got to know my parents at all. Juni too, was an orphan." she blinked, her eyes threatening to cry at the crappy life she led. "We became friends rather quickly, and rather separated from most people. Juni was always there for me, even though I didn't deserve any of her help at all. It was actually rather easy for Bison to attain us from the orphanage, though I still don't know why or how he chose us."

Birdie frowned, "An' they jus' let 'im take ya away?"

"I think the lady who was in charge of the place was more than happy to get rid of us." Julia explained, "Um, well, she…" the girl bit her lip, nervously speaking her following words, "was… Nazi, but she hid that well from public knowledge."

Birdie snarled, "Ah, so I sees! She 'ated ya cuz ya wern't blonde n' blue eyed! Damn racist bitch!" he growled, before taking a deep breath to calm down, "Er, sorrey there, din't mean ta lose meself there. Jus' trust me when I say I've 'ad my share of racists, I 'ave." A fact like that was probably true, "Spesh'ly when I 'ad dun gone pale skin. Ya know, like that musician weirdo. Course, this wasn't permnant in the least. Din't 'elp me to be sick durin that tourney runned by that one eyed guy wit' one oye. Uh, Sagat I believe it was, but can't do nuthin' bout that now, I can't."

"It's understandable, Birdie." Julia nodded, yawning yet again.

Birdie nodded before he continued, "I 'ad it bad growin' up. Y'see, I was born a bastard… uh, ya know, no legal fatha. My mother was raped, an' I was the result. She shoulda 'ad an abortion an' done everyone a 'uge favor by not bein' borned, now then."

"Th-that's silly!" Julia shouted, scared to lose Birdie, the only true human contact she's had in one or two years. It also made her sad, as she began to think about herself. Juli hated who she was in the past, was now, and what she'd become in the future. Bland and useless she felt were words to describe her best. In this case however, she thought about the child. The child that Bison took away and killed like a murderer. She yawned. The sky was dark with the lack of stars to litter the night sky, and the clock on the wall showing the time to be close to ten o'clock.

The yawn was said to be contagious. If someone yawns, then someone else nearby is bound to yawn soon afterwards just because, and with the indecency to cover his mouth, Birdie yawned loudly, while scratching his ass as well. "You should go get yerself some sleep kid. Ya need yer strength."

**Thailand, Near the Cambodian Border**

Adon sneered at Karin as he spoke in a spiteful tone. "If you want to back out from Muay Thai now, you may find your legs and limbs won't fall off from overuse." She did not run quite as fast as the Muay Thai master would have hoped, and his idea of massage was a self-given foot massage much to the Kanzuki girl's dismay.

"Yea, I do." Karin replied, "Are you man enough to teach me, or are you just having self doubt? Oh ho ho!" she laughed in her purposefully obnoxious manner.

Adon snarled as he grasped the girl's left arm in a tight, anger empowered grip. "I NEVER doubt myself." he snarled, as he tugged downwards from her arm with a unbalancing jolt that forced the woman to the ground, lying down face first. "Your pathetic!" the Muay Thai god continued, "I guess you're just lucky you found the best there is if you're truly serious about learning Muay Thai."

"I am." Karin pointed out with an equally harsh tone as she pushed herself up off the ground and wiped some of the dirt that the ground was made of, off her face. "Why are you so obsessed with Muay Thai?" she asked, wondering what made this hyperactive monkey tick.

"Because it's a Tai tradition!" Adon replied simply, "There's no other reason you deserve to know. My life is none of your business!" the God of Muay Thai hissed rudely. "I guess you deserve some rest after all that running."

Karin took a deep breath, holding back her anger in fear of her life, or at the very least, for the maintenance of her skeletal structure. "Thanks…" she replied curtly, sincerity nowhere to be found in her words.

"Don't get too comfy in my bed." Adon warned, "In due time, you'll find yourself having to sleep outside, amongst the dangers of the wilds, like a true warrior. It also builds self awareness by being outside, where danger is more prevalent."

Karin rolled her eyes, but a sly, almost seductive smile crept to her lips. Adon was a ton of fun to toy with. His self esteem was obviously somewhat low, for the most powerful Muay Thai warrior ever, at least by status. Still, from what she could figure, Adon was probably still scared of, or paranoid about Sagat winning back the self proclaimed title of Muay Thai god.

Karin almost felt as though she could relate to Adon's plight, with her rivalry with Sakura being so similar. It had been years since she had last seen Sakura Kusagano, but that did not matter. Karin would still be the winner of everything, as her upbringing led her to believe was the all of life, or at least of her life.

"Hey, rich bitch!" Adon snarled, "Stop smiling like that!" the redhead demanded, but with a second thought, Adon grinned in an almost evil, and sadistic manner. "Uh, well, on second thought, yes! Smile while you can! You'll wish you had the energy to curl the muscles of your lips when we begin, oh trust me, you will feel pain!"

Karin remained smiling, "Okay." she stated with an exaggerated purr. "I'll enjoy working with you, Adon." she said, still forcing her seductive tone. "Ooh, I'll like it a lot." she winked, placing her hand to his chin.

With a quick gritting of his teeth, and a tight clenching of his somewhat disproportional jaw, Adon grabbed Karin's hand forcefully and tightly. Had he used the fullest of his strength, and seemingly endless rage, he'd probably have squeezed it with enough strength to cause an amputation, or grind the bones of her hand. "Don't toy with me, rich bitch!" Adon snarled, "You women are all alike!" he snarled, thrusting his knee at her still dirt covered stomach from his abusive throw to the ground. "Don't you DARE toy with me! DO YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled, "Don't you DARE!"

Karin winced as Adon's powerful limbs exemplified the brute force that Muay Thai could entail. It's grace and swiftness were on par with the power, though it may just have been because that was how Adon trained. Regardless, it hurt, and Karin had to bawl over from the attack catching her off guard. Had she been more aware, she would have more than definitely tried to block it, or at least tightened her stomach muscles to take less pain. Still, she nodded at the Jaguar god with an understanding.

"Good!" Adon snarled. "Now get out of my sight! I need to make sure I become more perfect than I already am! Because you were an interference, I lost a lot of valuable time." He grumbled beneath his breath. 'Just you wait, Akuma. You thought you could intimidate Adon, but you'll see!' he clenched his fist, as Karin left him be. "Just… you… wait!" he muttered loudly yet slowly as his whole body trembled with power, "I'll crush your bones with Muay Thai, and laugh at your suffering as I take your power, and become the Muay Thai legend!" He grinned as he spoke in this dramatic moment, "MY Muay Thai LEGEND! ALL MINE!" He laughed as he turned around, noticing Karin still looking at him, and listening, "You're still here?" he asked with a sudden hiss in his tone.

Karin yelped in fear as she ran for Adon's crappy hovel for rest. 'It seems he's insane.' Karin thought carefully as she brushed the dirt and grime off of her arms and legs. 'This will be a fun challenge.' she laughed at the thought, as quietly as she could.

**Mexico**

"Whoa, mon!" groaned the Jamaican Kick Boxer, Dee Jay, as he sat up and looked about his settings. It looked as though he were in a simple room with rather plain walls. 'I be alive, ey? Dis no be lookin' much like it be de homelond.'

After a few minutes of being dazed from his recent return from unconsciousness, he noticed a woman enter the room. She looked rather young, and her skin tone rather dark, though mostly from the sun, than as a natural skin color. The feather she had on her head had him figure he could have been at only one possible place. "Ah great, dat monsta' Balrog be leavin' me at one o' dem Injun casino places!"

"You're awake!" the young woman gasped, "Mr. Hawk!" she shouted, "Dee Jay's awake."

"Mr. Hawk?" the Negro wondered. That name sounded vaguely familiar, and soon enough memory struck him. Ok, so memory struck at the sight of the largest man that the Jamaican had ever seen on two legs. Still, at that height, Dee Jay could hardly forget the appearance of Thunder Hawk. "Hey mon!" he gasped in shock.

"Hello Dee Jay," Hawk stated with a somewhat forced smile, "It's good to see you're alive, though you look a little queasy." Hawk observed, "Then again, you were tossed against the waves of the Ocean for a bit, it seems."

"I be tossin'…" he stated slowly as his head spun slightly, "Last ting I rememba was bein tossed to de sea by a foo' named Balrog." He clenched his stomach as it churned violently and groaned to its upset condition.

"Balrog… that name sounds familiar." Hawk concluded, "Regardless, you are lucky to be alive. Noembelu knew how to save your life and clear your lungs of seawater."

Noembelu smiled at the mention of her good deed. She was glad she could save a life, and judging by Dee Jay's big smile directed at her, he was glad she could save his life as well. "It was no big deal."

Dee Jay laughed, but his laughter was cut short by his lack of equilibrium from being nautical, especially when he was up the creek without a paddle, or worse yet without even a boat, and even worse yet, not even his consciousness at the time.

T. Hawk smiled lightly, "Here," he stated calmly, holding in front of him a wastebasket hewn tightly by wooden meshing and filled with a paper bag to prevent leaking, "I'm sure your stomach would like to show it's gratitude, but I'd suggest not letting that be all over the floor."

Dee Jay nodded as he ducked his head towards the bag, and vomited. The oral excretion was both disgusting, and at the same time revitalizing in that Dee Jay felt more at balance, if not just by a little. More to the point, his stomach didn't feel like a raging vortex of uncouth violence. With a sigh of relief, he took a cloth rag that Hawk handed to him and cleaned his face. "Whoa, tanks for de support dere!" The Jamaican said through heavy breaths. "Sorry dat'cha was be needin' to be seein' dat happen."

"It's ok." Hawk stated, before switching tangents slightly "The Guardian Spirit of the Sea seemed rather violent that day. Perhaps your arrival was an omen."

"Is me an o-mon? Nah, I be a musician!" Dee Jay corrected. "My arrival here is be de work of dat greedae boxa', Balrog."

Noembelu gasped as she heard the name a second time. It was more the mention of his greed and boxing that got her attention this time. "Balrog… he used to work for Shadaloo! Why is he in your sacred homeland?"

Dee Jay gave a rather gruff snort at the question, "Jamaica is be as sacred as de seaweed dat is be stucked ta' my groin! He be up to somting bad! I jus' be knowin' it be bad news!" He sighed, only to quickly find his stomach violent trying to show how glad it was to be tossing and turning at sea for a few several hundred miles of tidal rage. "Ah, great…" he mumbled queasily as his head quickly went to the trashcan to vomit yet again.

**Author's Note -** Well, you may be surprised to hear mention of that clown boss from Final Fight 2. Man, the continuity is starting to link up just a bit better. You may be more shocked to see said clown boss as a possible character on the roster! Why? Well, because he had a slide attack, and that'll be a nice crouching Roundhouse. As for his moves, all the circus and wise guy attacks you could want, from whoopee cushions to pillows with anvils beneath them, to fire hoops. Philippe is meant to be a character with good juggling capability, which sounds kind of reasonable for a clown, no?

Anyway, I noticed I've been screwing up the flow of time in this story and may seem to think backwards sometimes by time zone differentiated sky conditions. For now, with little time zone changing, this isn't too big a deal. However, I will not let it get out of control, rest assured. As always, reviews are always welcome, of any way, shape or form. Flame me about the lack of your precious shoto scrub characters, and just complain about whatever you want if you want to complain. I'm just saying that I don't hate flames at all. Really.

Anyway, we got to see Tony in action, and Rose gets a plot that canon lovers will either wish were true, or wish they could stab my eyes out for writing it. Also, Birdie's origins may lack his talk about being a bouncer. Well, that's… because… Juli… never, uh, asked, about… his life, um, as a bouncer… ANYWAY, time flows on and stuff, so everyone keep on reading and such.


	18. Magic in the Mayhem of Midnight

Well, howdy folks! Just letting you know that on June Fourteenth, I will be away getting corrective jaw surgery, and will be gone for about two to four days depending on how well I hold up with the surgery, and how much of a living hell I feel like making the lives of everyone in the hospital. In short, I wont be able to write or read your precious reviews. On the bright side, it'll be 2 months of recovery and no talking, (which hurts my dialog production, because speak the lines aloud before I type them out. If it sounds good spoken, it writes good on paper as well.) However, I won't be going anywhere so expect plentiful writing.

Dasu - Wow, am I really that great? I'm not sure whether to be mortified at your OCD, or feel honored by your worship. Either way, I'll keep writing, so just CHILL OUT!

Bushinguy - I still think Sagat gets the shaft up his ass worse than anyone else, even Guy. At least with Adon or Guy, you can consider them smears against the pavement if you don't want to rot your brain thinking about it. Then again, since we're canon nuts, let the brain rot occur. Sagat however, needs a rematch with Ryu, and Ryu is kind of the center of the universe in SF, I hate to admit it. Guy did try to save Rose, which gives him an A- for effort in my book. By the way, no need to advertise for me. It's a nice thought, but I can advertise for myself.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - Yep, it sure is, especially when the glass can glow on its own. The bitter irony of who plays the role of hormone and non-hormone was fun to write.

Anyways, we have a clown on our hands! To the move sets… uh, where's my flashy super hero scene change with dramatic music? Oh right, I sold it for better lighting… dang it!

**Philippe** - A criminal clown who has renounced crime somewhat to avoid getting thrown in the slammer! He makes the audience laugh with his gags, pranks and feats of circus magic, but this magic man has deadly hands in the battlefield too. Philippe enjoys a low, long slide roundhouse to punish fireball usage, ala Final Fight 2 usage to be a total pain, and a ticking command throw. Like any circus man, this man in face paint excels in the art of juggling, even by SF standards, he is superb at it. He's a Brit with slapstick, that smacks you bitches up! The only problem is his slight lack of combos, and the fact that he has few special moves!

Pie Throw - This joke move packs some power, and is Philippe's true projectile meant for scrubbiness. It's your usual fireball motion with the punch button as well. The pie cannot be absorbed, unlike the hoop, or reflected. It doesn't do too much damage, but its fast and works great at poking, even if it's beaten out by punches. The punch button determines speed, sometimes a slower pie is a good pie. Unfortunately, the creamy goodness will not show up on anyone's face in game. I'm actually glad about that. The flavor of the pie is unknown, random, and really unimportant.

Clown Car Thrash - This is humorous. It's a 360 grab with punch. What happens when you do the move is that Philippe grabs those tiny clown cars and stuffs the enemy inside. When that's done, he smashes the car against the ground, stomps on it, and ruins it. It even makes the car alarm act up. When it's done, the car crunches, and the enemy pops out, a short distance away. It's an SPD, just use when you feel you need to. It's strong, but the setting up is a bit slow, though it's reach is nice.

Super Combos

Whoop Ass Cushion (called the Butt Whoopee Cushion where Ass is a naughty, naughty word!) - This super is everything you need to juggle like a pro! What this move does may seem trivial and pointless, but you'll be glad you have it. When you perform this move, by way of two backwards quarter-circles and the kick button, the clown throws a whoopee cushion, inflated by badassery! The cushion will remain on the ground where it is thrown until the enemy either jumps, or falls on it. In a corner, it is very dangerous. Its damage is rather pitiful, but this thing will take it's victim enemy, no matter how beat up, or if they should by all rights be no longer jugglable due to what hit them. It takes priority over anything, and with the traditional fart noise of the inflatable joke toy, the enemy takes poor damage, and is airborn once again, where you can continue to juggle him, but only briefly. You can only have one cushion in play at a time, if you try to make another, nothing will happen until the first is gone. You can pickup the cushion and relocate it with down and all 3 punches, and its thrown with a punch button, so don't worry too much. Level 1 is probably the most useful, as it juggles them. Level 2 juggles, but holds them in place for a second to hit 1 more time for some damage, and level 3 is more of the same of level 2's. The higher the level used, the higher the enemy gets sent into the air to be juggled.

Clown Car Road Rage - You know what this move likely is. It's the super version of the Clown Car Thrash, which means its two 360 spins of the directional with the punch button. What happens here is more power! He basically beats the living hell out of the car, and in the end, it gets set on fire before it explodes, sending the enemy out. Their ability to survive such a fatal accident is a secret learned in clown college. Level 1 hits 3 times, then the car is set on fire and explodes, Level 2 hits 5 times, and level 3 strikes 8. All in all, this is the super of choice if you want damage. It's grapple speed is faster than the Regular Car Crash.

Pie in Disguise - Tis but a name and a dream. It's actually just a super version of the Pie Throw. When an enemy is hit by the pie, a stick of dynamite pops out and explodes. The pie does three hits. How is unknown, but the dynamite does hits determined by the level used. Level 1 is 2 hits of a non-lethal dynamite, level 2 is three, and level 3 is four strikes. Like most Fireball supers, it damage is not superb. If blocked, you can block the dynamite as well. If not, the dynamite will go boom afterwards!

Anyways, what else is there to mention? Uh, I don't know really. If anyone has any plot questions, feel free to ask so I can create some more clarity. Oh, I'm also planning a new story, based on the first SF game, with First Person Perspectives… and not Ryu. Ok, so maybe there will be one of Ryu, but there will mostly be Adon, Birdie, Sagat and well, there's going to be a few characters who you may not recall being important to SF1, but there anyway because it gives them a back plot that won't break the canon, or they lack any storyline whatsoever, such as, oh say… Dee Jay. I won't spoil much more, but let's just say things will get kooky, and all while not breaking too much canon.

**Chapter 15 - Magic in the Mayhem of Midnight**

**A Saikyo Subconscious**

Memories haunted Dan Hibiki. Memories of pain, anguish, and loss. A memory of his childhood flooded his mind, and his father stood behind the young Dan, smiling. His father, Go Hibiki, was a proud man, and a warrior of Muay Thai, perhaps a bit strange for one living in Hong Kong, but sometimes, there are more important questions than those of such meager importance.

"Dad! You're the bests!" the young Dan cheered, "You kick that man's ass!"

Go laughed as his son cheered him on. He was the boy's idol, and his aspirations were those of his father's, to be a skilled, and amazing warrior. He even had a few basic lessons in Muay Thai from his father already, though nothing too severe for the child just yet. "I thought I said to not say that word." he said with disappointment, the look in his eyes not of disappointment in spite of the situation. His face however, was a blur in Dan's dream. Time could be cruel like that. "Of course, my boy. I'll be fine."

"You better!" Dan snapped, not meaning to show spite to his own father, "You beat that Sagat person good."

"I'll do my best, son." Go said enthusiastically, patting his son on the head reassuringly. "It's not all about winning though. A good fight is always a victory in itself. After all, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger, or so I hear the saying goes." The elder Hibiki chuckled, "Funny thing is though, the more I think about it, getting my bones broken doesn't seem like a step in the right direction…" he pondered, before realizing his son's worried face, it was almost pale and in horror. "Ah, but don't worry, I'm used to it. Muay Thai builds strength."

With a reassuring, fatherly hug, that was the last time Dan would ever see his father again. News of his death returned within a week, and the youthful Hibiki was suddenly on the never-ending path of avenging his father.

**Ayutthaya, Thailand**

The master of Saikyo awoke with a snap as his dream began to look grim. He was on the verge of tears from his flashback in his sleep. His surroundings however, proved to be even worse for wear. Wherever he was, Sagat was sleeping right nearby, and there was Blanka too, curled in a tight ball, like a sleeping tabby cat. The room he was in felt like an encroaching horror. He needed fresh air immediately.

As he stepped outside, as quietly as he could, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The sky was pitch black, save for the few stars and the half-moon that dimly lit up the sky, but that was hardly important. He was at Sagat's home, and he was scared. Dan Hibiki was terrified. How easy it could be to kill the sleeping Muay Thai cyclops. For some reason, he was afraid. Was vengeance really all that it was meant to be? He could kill the Emperor of Muay Thai, but then what? Would it bring back his father? Could cold blooded killing wash away cold blooded murder, and negate the boiling blood of revenge? "Whatever happened to an eye for an eye?" Dan snarled in a quiet tone, his face red with anger, and still hurt from the battering that Sagat had given him earlier that day. "No, he took his life, for his eye." For that, Sagat needed to finally make good on Hammurabi's Code, and go eye for an eye, or in this case, life for life. That would make everything right in the world, wouldn't it? Jimmy sure didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about Dan's ideals in this matter. In fact, the beast man despised the thought of revenge.

'Don't worry yourself, Hibiki. Revenge is always a good thing, no matter what anyone says.' The voice was dark, and empty, 'I suggest you think your words instead of speak them aloud… or relocate yourself in seclusion.'

'Why would I do that?' Dan grunted, defiant as always.

'Because,' the voice stated, 'Sagat can be very grumpy when he's woken up from his beauty sleep. A Muay Thai warrior likes his rest.' The voice laughed in Dan's mind. 'Ah, formal introductions are in order though. My name is M. Bison, and I think you might like what I have to offer.'

'Bison…' Dan's mind reeled. This was going to be too much for the pink warrior to merely think his rage. He quickly scampered away from Sagat's house, far into a secluded part of the ruined city that Sagat called home. "I've heard of you!" Dan yelled, his hand trembling as it formed a fist in front of his face. "You're the jerk who caused Jimmy's plane to crash!"

'Wow, you're smarter than your eighty-four IQ would have me believe you to be.' Bison chuckled, 'I'm surprised my telepathy doesn't scare you.'

"You don't scare me! Your Shotoloo company will rue this day…" Dan hissed, "Uh, whatever the hell that means, anyway."

'Do not insult my organization in such a way.' Bison's voice hissed. NOBODY wanted to be considered a scrub. Bison had skill to be beyond scrubiness. He demanded respect! 'Dan, do you realize that you have the potential for great power? Power to defeat Sagat?'

"Hmmm?" Dan stated, trying to ignore the temptations that Bison wrought into Dan's ego, but as a vision of Dan, unleashing a powerful uppercut, and beheading Sagat in the process unfurled by Bison's psychic manipulation, his ability to ignore was nonexistent. "Elabu… uh," he shrugged, unable to remember the big word he was thinking of, "Explain! NOW!"

"Your strong will is something I could use in my organization, and I can grant you power! Psycho Power!" Bison chuckled, "It can bolster your every action, and defeat Sagat. Is that not what you want? To kill Sagat and end the painful cry for revenge? Do you want to be respected, maybe feared?"

'Respect…' Dan's mind reeled at the thought. Few people truly respected Dan's opinions. "Hmm, your offer is tempting. Is there a catch?"

"Ah, no. Other than the fact that Sagat is my enemy, and your slaying of him will do me well." Bison's voice stated, "I am not one to tell lies, and I need all the manpower I can get." Bison sounded pleased. He'd have smiled if he had a jaw to smile with. "Allow me to welcome you to an enjoyable life. As soon as I'm revived, I will help you get your power, and let you get your revenge."

"Good!" Dan smiled.

Bison was quiet for a second, "Hmm, though perhaps you can do some grave robberies for me first." Bison said, "I'm sure you know where your father's grave is, no? I'm sure he would love to be alive to enjoy his revenge as much as you do, no?"

Dan's entire body jolted with panic. Disturb the dead? Should he really disrespect his father and disturb him from his eternal slumber. For revenge, it was tempting, but…

"Mr. Hibiki, I've BEEN dead!" Bison chuckled, "In fact, I met your father during my stay in hell. I think he'd be happy to be out of the clutches of demons, no?"

Dan grunted, as he sneered in distaste, "You expect me to enjoy lugging a dead, festering corpse a few thousand miles? Even if it is my Oyaji, think logically here!"

"Ah, perhaps we will forget about the corpses." Bison sighed, "Just make your way to my base. I'd have asked you to kidnap the boy that Sagat trains, but I need to lay low for now. I'll speak to you again, when you reach my base. For now, I have countries to bribe."

"Fine." Dan sighed, partly in relief "Thanks." he said, briefly, mostly out of respect for such helpfulness. 'I do this for you, father…' "Oosha!" Dan roared into the night air, revenge fueling his enthusiasm.

**Genoa, Italy**

It was a nightmare! A nightmare of the haunting past Rose could never erase. Yet tonight, her horrid dream was not about Bison, nor about Chad. Tonight, Rose's nightmare was about Adon. A love she turned away, who forgot she truly existed. Nearly Ten years ago, she had fallen in love with the to be god of Muay Thai, as strange as it sounded, yet fate could not let them stay together. For Adon's safety, she had to do something drastic. So drastic that he did not even remember that she existed. Even when she met him again, three years later, he didn't even try to acknowledge her as a person. Rose could understand that, but it did not stop her from trying to warn Adon about the dangers of his current path. Though she may not ever get his love, she still did not wish him any ill tidings.

If Adon didn't get have his mind cleared of Rose's existence, Adon would have likely faced torture at the hands of Bison until he could get all the information he needed. Adon was as strong of will, as he was of physicality, and since Adon was physically powerful, there would be a good deal of painful torture, and even psychic probing. The thoughts of the emptiness that Rose made for herself put tears in her eyes. She had been crying about it for nearly an hour into the blackness of night. It was one of the few things that Rose ever cried about, but she dare not let her emotions show in public.

In spite of having an ego the size of Jupiter, and having a chauvinistic attitude towards inferior people, which meant everyone but himself, Adon had something about him that drew Rose to him. Whether it was a physical attraction, more than an emotional one, there was love, as strangely placed as it was. Yet now, all Rose had were memories. Memories that Adon would never be able to recall. It would take a great miracle for him to dig deep enough to remember the purple haired gypsy, but if it did happen, the breaking of amnesia usually meant a sudden overflow of remembrance, every event so clairvoyant, as though it was happening at that very moment, rather than at that tournament hosted by one's former Muay Thai teacher.

The God of Muay Thai definitely changed in the decade since Sagat's tournament. He was more cruel, more self absorbed, and more paranoid than ever. Yet, he didn't even seem attracted to Rose in the least. He compared her to a common harlot from city slums, rather than call her that 'sexy fan.' Another tear and tissue later, Rose told herself the same thing she told herself every time she awoke to this memory. 'It's over before it began. It was never meant to be.' These words were hollow, and never acted upon.

Why Rose would be at such a tournament in the first place was rather simple. Three contestants had, or would soon have a close connection with Shadaloo, and therefore with Bison. These three were Balrog, the violent boxer, who already was a member. The second one was British punk named Birdie, who was sickly pale at the time, and was investigating Shadaloo, mostly to join it. Finally, there was Sagat, who, if the tarots told correctly, was going to have some vital dealings with Bison's organization within the year. It was Sagat's fall that brought Rose to seek out Adon, and to warn him to watch over Sagat, for the sake of the planet to be safe from Bison's vile powers. Chemistry worked itself in mysterious ways, and perhaps a most unlikely of both physical and emotional love ensued for the few days of tournament that there were.

There was little else to do, other than remember, and sometimes remembering led to private endeavors, but very rarely, for Rose was not one to be guided by libido in such a manner. The only thing she could do, was to quietly cry herself back to sleep. No doubt, the nightmare would return.

**Author's Notes** - I'll say it right now! This is not the completed chapter 15! It's just that I'll be gone for a while and want to leave my reviewers and readers something to enjoy while I'm gone! As we can see, the Rose/Adon pairing from Soul of the Jaguar is referenced to. Poor Rose, looking out for her God of Muay Thai. Why else would she even give a rats ass in Adon's A3 story, huh? You think she's just spur of the moment? No, I don't think a scene between two of my favorite SF characters is just a coincidence. Seriously, there's probably a deep reason! Anyway, REVIEW! I'll see you all in a few days, I suppose! Later, readers!


	19. Dreaming of a Night Vindication

1Remember when I said I'd be adding more to the previous chapter? Well, I lied! I'm putting all that I'd have added in a new chapter. I took too long, so I figured I might as well.

On to the reviewers.

Bushinguy - The Adon/Rose thing is quirky. The romance works on the theory that opposites attract, and ladies and gentlemen, these two people are polar opposites, other than their dedication to their personal goals of suicidal nature. One's a calm, quiet individual, the other is a loudmouth jerk. One is vicious and cruel, the other is selfless. Man, I see the magnets at work pulling, yes I do. Regardless, by the end of Soul of the Jaguar, the relationship is dead.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - I understand your dilemma. I was away on surgery, and I'm still in pain over it. I'm back now though, so nothing to worry about. The Dan plot was fun to write as well.

Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 16 - Dreaming of a Night Vindication**

**The Dreamworld of a Rising Sun Wannabe**

It was truly the middle of nowhere. An empty void of blackness, with the ground invisible, yet it was knowable that it was there beneath your feet, and there he was, taunting and tormenting at every turn. Sodom's dream was not so much of a nightmare as one would expect, but with the Bushin master, Guy, jeering and taunting his mere existence drove Sodom to the edge.

"You're so outclassed!" Guy said in a rather carefree tone, as he dodged Sodom's charging strike with ease, grace, and the agility that Sodom fell too years ago in the arena in the subways. "You're never going to beat me, Sodom. You're far too clumsy and bulky to keep p with my lithe motions, and great agility."

Even if the real Guy was not such a jerk, Sodom knew no better in his bitter hatred of his 'rival' as he charged at him yet again, his sword, with it's sharp, slanted katana edge, leading the way as it struck Guy dead on, but there was no blood, and no squish of flesh. Guy, in fact, smiled. "What!" Sodom gasped, as Guy suddenly disappeared. It was just an illusion, a mere trick, no doubt the dishonorable, foul play of ninja vanishing skills. "You dishonorable whelp!"

Guy laughed, as he appeared behind Sodom. His laugh was dark and cruel, nothing like the real, Bushin hero would use, but Sodom knew no better. "I am Bushin, I ooze honor like a duck oozes droppings out of its rear end on a Sunday with a nickle! You are just a wannabe without a second form of toilet papered meatballs!" It was about here that the dreamworld was providing oddness and senseless wordings and events.

Sodom growled at the insult that was Guy's inane babble. "You mock my Japanese ovary of honor. How dare you spit monkeys out your rectum and call it a kabuki warrior. I will show you the power of samurai!" It seemed nightmare began to turn around, for at that moment, Sodom unleashed... a Hundred Handslap, the signature move of his sumo sensei, Edmond Honda. Even though Sodom couldn't even get to an Eleven Handslap, heck, he couldn't master this move in a thousand years if he had the time. It was no big deal to sensei Honda though, for it was mostly Honda's own twist, and didn't mind the uniqueness that the technique could be.

Regardless of reality, Sodom wasn't breaking a sweat as he unleashed palm slapping fury upon Guy, though he sure seemed to be breaking the ninja's bones. It was at that point that Sodom felt his entire being grow larger. It was as though his body tripled in size, and Guy fit nicely at the bottom of Sodom's sandals. "You monkey! You let Retu and Zangief play frisbee with my good, metal dollar! El Gado will be angry!"

Ignoring Guy's inanity, a sickening squish ended Guy's life. "YES! Now I can win at my rivalry with the clock on the television set that never stops blinking twelve o'clock over and over again!" He was so happy, and in his state of dream, he probably thought he was making more sense than a mathematics test. "Appare! We shall feast on sashimi and shrimp with the tartar sauce I squeeze from your magically enchanted kidny-mo-bob! Hah!"

"No!" Guy cried, wailing in pain, for some reason alive and not under Sodom's foot. As a matter of fact, Sodom was now back to regular size, as his katana was suddenly cutting Guy open at the stomach, the laws of biology and physics busily frolicking on he moon, and ignoring their duties as Sodom ripped Guy's heart out of his chest. "Ah! You monster! I will mope about this in a minute, after I enjoy my chocolate ice cream!" The thing was though, Guy had no chocolate ice cream, so that made no sense either.

It was just at this point, when three Japanese geishas were about to hug Sodom that he felt a strange tug on his leg. "Sodom! Sodom! Shut up!" a strange, echoing voice seemed to whisper loudly in the empty air.

**Metro City, USA**

Surely enough, the dream ended at this point. He awoke to find Haggar, dressed in just boxers and a t-shirt, and nearly asleep, trying to get Sodom's attention. "Sodom." he repeated, in a whisper, "Stop sleep talking!" he groaned.

Sodom gasped as he awoke, he nearly shouted in terror of the awakening. "Wha..." It took him a few seconds, but reality return. "Ah, so sorry, Mike Haggar-san. I did not mean to be so loud."

Haggar sighed with a shrug. "It's ok. Surely you're not the only one who gets nightmares. I was having a good dream though. I was kicking the Scorpion's ass in the wrestling arena. Man, those days were great." Haggar smiled, as he began to rambled "My time in the ring helped me earn enough votes to win mayorship."

"I will be interested to hear, Mr. Haggar-sana. However, we should both return to resting, no?"

Haggar nodded as he unleashed a loud, rude yawn. "Yea, I guess so. Good night Sodom." It was a grunt by the time his words were finished as he left to return to his bedroom to rekindle himself with the beautiful state of rest as Sodom lied back down and returned swiftly to a graceful slumber.

**Cambodian Border, Thailand**

A loud scream of pain and fear ripped the night air like a razor through tissue paper. Birds and small creatures awoken by the noise scattered about into the blackness of night, and even predatory beasts were scared, for hey knew that the scream was coming from the camp of the human jaguar with red hair.

"Stupid rich bitch!" Adon snarled as he held Karin Kanzuki in an arm lock. "I tire of your games!" He hissed, his anger unrelenting as he held the woman in rage. "Is there a reason I woke to find your hand near the edge of my pants?" he questioned, only to receive whimpers and cries of pain in reply. With a swift motion, Adon broke the arm lock, only to kick Karin to the ground at the small of her back. "Answer me now!" he roared, his eyes reddening with rage.

"I..." Karin gasped, holding her injured arm as she stumbled about to sit herself up. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, almost nervously at that. She wasn't in the mood to stir the jaguar within Adon yet again. It usually resulted in getting beaten up. Adon's dangerous attacks were far too much for Karin's delicate skin "It was wrong of me," she continued, "and it won't happen again."

Adon nodded, "Alright," he shrugged, his mood switching far too fast to truly be Adon, "I trust you." His reply ended with his head shifting its way to the dirt below, only for his eyes to set themselves on Karin once more with another look of rage. "Oh wait, sorry, I don't believe your bull shit!"

"Wait" Karin gasped, but Adon's hand grasped round her neck once more, fortunately with less force than the first time he tried to choke her to death.

With a snarl, Adon spoke, "Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, rich bitch!" He said, taking a harsh breath for intimidation, which pretty much failed to scare her more than she already was, "You think you rich First World idiots can just waltz all over our country because you crack the whip on our production of your leisure goodies." The god of Muay Thai took a moment to sigh, and grit his teeth. "Let me say this, okay? Keep your hands away from my pants, because I sure as hell want to stay away from yours."

Karin pouted, and unfortunately, she noticed Adon's eyes widen in realization when she did. "Uh, sure," the Kanzuki girl complied, "No more groping. Gotcha!" She nodded firmly, yet felt the urge to want more. Perhaps in due time the God of Muay Thai would be more friendly, and would grow a bond of friendship with Karin that may give her more liberty. Still, a rich girl like Karin was far too spoiled to know anything about the concept of waiting. 'He'll break eventually... I hope.' Karin pressed her lips together in thought, and a few seconds later her eyes widened with an idea. "Say, Adon..." she began, trying to get his attention.

The God of Muay Thai snarled, and grunted before responding, "Yea, what is it?"

Karin sighed as she asked her question, "Have you ever loved anyone?" As she asked, she eyed him cautiously in case the Muay Thai master would lash out with the limb strikes that hurt so much.

Instead, Adon put his hand to his large chin in thought, "Hmm, I don't think..." he sounded serious, but it lasted for a second before he grunted in annoyance, "Nope, now shut up and let me sleep. A Muay Thai warrior needs their sleep," he paused, grinning maliciously, "especially if they want to be ready for the painfully strict training tomorrow."

Karin's eyes widened in fear as she knew what Adon meant, "Ah, ok. Goodnight Adon."

"Yea whatever, rich bitch." From there, it was back to resting and whatever dreams they may have had. "Just stay away from me, and you'll survive long enough to see sunrise at the very least."

**The Mind of a Bushin Master**

The same dream again haunted the mind of he gerbil Guy. There he was in the middle of nowhere, as rain appeared from a nonexistent sky with nonexistent clouds. Truly dreamworld physics were at work yet again. Guy was on his never-ending Bushin quest of justice, and today would be a day of judgement. "Hello, Guy."

The Bushin ninja was shocked and almost glad to hear the voice behind him, yet something tugged at his mind that there was something wrong. "Rose?" he asked, as he swiftly turned around. Surely enough, with all her purple glory, there was Rose, but something about the violet haired flower was different, something deep that a virtuous vigilante like Guy could sense.

"Yes, it..." the Italian Gypsy began in a sincere tone, but began to laugh in a malicious manner, much unlike anything the woman ever seemed to be able to muster. "I'm sorry, I cannot keep the charade any longer." she laughed as she spoke, an a familiar glow of black, purple and blue emanated from her eyes, and from her fists and skin. "There is no way to stop Shadaloo. Do you remember the chill I sent up your spine. Yes, that was me, Guy." the woman laughed "Rose is long gone. As I have said to the foolish woman, I shall say to you, two lives share the same soul."

Guy glowered at the purple haired maniac, his fists clenched with rage, "Release Rose, Bison. You can have anything you want from me if you release her." What drove Bison to be so mean and awful to this woman. Guy would find out, or he'd kill Bison as best he could.

"Ah, there's only one problem. She's DEAD!" the woman known as Bison laughed, "This empty, miserable hull of a body is just a temporary host. You menacing roach..." Bison suddenly felt 'his' mind lose itself.

"Guy, get out of here!" the voice said in a more gentle, albeit still severe tone that Guy knew was the real, and more benevolent Rose.

"Rose!" Guy gasped, "I'll help you... somehow." There was a problem. What could the Bushin ninja do to help the purple haired psychic and purge her soul of Bison's presence.

"There is no hope. Fight me Guy." It was the darkness that was Bison's control once more. "Fight me and die by my hand. And as you die, remember that Psycho Power is supreme!" At that Bison laughed in rage as he ripped off the red vest that Rose fought in so comfortably, but Bison found so constricting to fight in. When it was gone, one could say that there was not much of Rose's curvy body to be left to the imagination against the tight purple leather that she was covered in from foot to neck. One had to wonder if there was ANYTHING on underneath.

Certainly the view would distract even the Bushin ninja. Guy may be strictly disciplined and honed for battle, but nobody was truly safe to the assets of attractive women. Guy almost felt sickened by his attraction at this time. This was not Rose, it was just that dark, cruel bastard M. Bison... with a very sexy, and curvaceous body, but at the soul and mind of the matter, it was still Bison, and it was Guy's Bushin duty to destroy all evil, at any costs. He would destroy Bison even if it meant Rose would die as well. The Bushin code of honor would surely say as such about the situation.

As Bison was about to strike with the drill punching power of a Psycho Crusher while laughing with a feeling of invincibility, Guy felt himself leave the dreamworld forcefully.

**Bison's Base**

"Ah, you sensed my arrival, little rodent." Bison's voice stated with a cackle, "I'm flattered that I'm on your mind as you sleep, though I despised that form." Bison audibly shuddered, and would have likely been shaken up a bit as well if he had a visible form, "It made my butt far too big for my liking, and having a chest that big was... unbalancing to my preferred posture and favorite battle stance. It was far more fun, ahem, off the battlefield, I must say."

The little gerbil shut his eyes and tried to take his focus away from the Shadaloo leader, but to no avail, the years of rodent servitude have left Guy far too broken to simply ignore the evil that made Guy sick to his tiny stomach. "Leave me alone, Bison. It's bad enough your mere presence disturbs my rest."

"Ah, very well." Bison laughed, "Just be aware that the woman in your dreams is an enigma that must be destroyed at all costs."

"Why do you torment Rose so much?" Guy asked, his tone harsh and angered, "Isn't it bad enough that she suffers a lack of strength, what threat does she pose to you the way she is?"

Bison chuckled, as the bodiless voice explained his plight, "Rose may be her own person, but we are the same soul in entirety. As such, I am the reason she is without her psychic powers. Have you noticed my mind reading powers being better than ever? Not that you know the extent of my psychic capabilities, but what does that matter now? Case in point, little gerbil, I have her psychic powers, and the instant I have a physical form, this power will escape. Within an hour of escape, Rose will find the gaping hole in her soul refilled, and hr powers will be restored." Bison chuckled lightly as he took a pause for dramatic suspense, "If she isn't alive, then I can easily hold onto this psychic power, and be far superior to my former self. Not to say that I'll be any weaker when I revive. Don't you worry, hamster..."

"Gerbil!" Guy corrected on habitual impulse.

"Right... but regardless, I will be far superior to my old self when I revive, and soon Psycho Power will reign supreme!" Bison laughed in a booming loud voice as he finished his explanation, the mere thought deliciously evil and tempting.

**Southern Germany**

"I can't do it!" Juni cried softly, as she stood outside her old home, the trained assassin she was. Her target was the British Negro, Birdie. Yet, with Juli at the foot of the couch, a leech to his existence, the mission felt so wrong.

As much as Birdie insisted that Juli just sleep in the comfort of her bed, Juli wouldn't leave the black man's side, fearing eternal loneliness if she dared to try. Both were deep in slumber of whatever dreams they may have had.

"I can't..." Juni stated with her fist clenched as she turned away from the dark house where the girl she called her best friend and partner for nearly all of their lives. Once again, she ran away, conflicting ideals and morals plaguing her emotions and clouding her judgement. All she could figure for now was that neutrality was likely the best option.

How she wanted to be with Julia once more, safe and living in their hermit lifestyle as fully as a reclusive way of life could possibly be. Fate however, was a cruel monster that wouldn't let that happen. Besides, even if she went back to Juli, would not Bison work his evil across the world anyway. Would it not be better to survive, than to die to devastation and psycho energy? Yet, would life without her Julia really be worth it at all? All these complications gave Juni a large headache. 'Why is life so cruel?'

'How do other dolls cope so well?' she often asked herself, eager to find a cure to this so-called 'doll curse' which she, Juli, and every other doll suffered from. 'I wonder how well Sarina deals with it.' she asked, knowing that the doll of March was also German, and thus, she likely was the closest to home.

Sarina, or Marz as she had been called by Bison, worked in computer technics and communication. Her skills with programming, and both software and hardware was nearly impeccable, which made her an asset to Bison's cause, in spite of her fighting skills not being the best there was. Perhaps a smarter person knew how to cope better due to their far superior intellect, or so Juli hoped.

**A/N**: This chapter seem short? Yea, it kinda is. It's just to bring things up to speed as I work on Soul of the Jaguar's Birdie chapter. Well, hopefully soon we can introduce the other German doll, and the Final Fight clown boss to the roster. I must say, there's always a party with a clown in the house, no doubt. As always, reviews and such are always fun.


	20. Deep Mind Rising

1One review? I only get one review? Oh well, I will still indulge it.

Bushinguy - REM sleep can be a very creepy thing if you actually remember the oddities you were dreaming about. What you thought you knew is distorted to ridiculous proportions and the dimensions of objects and people goes way off.

Time for chapter 17, and more depth as always.

**Chapter 17 - Deep Mind Rising**

**Japan**

'Sometimes I wonder how I got to where I was.' Mika Nanakawa wondered to herself as she sat alone in her room, as the land of the Rising Sun was, well... getting a rising sun of morning. 'Does the crowd really respect me for who I am? Do they respect me as a person, or am I truly a fashion model who just so happens to be in a wrestling ring.' This was not a new concern of Mika. Ever since she realized back when she began wrestling, her goals were to show people that female wrestlers could be just as great as any man.

Talking to Honda a few days ago had left her mulling over the issue once more. Honda said, 'To look good and be skilled are beneficial to any talent. You should feel blessed to have both,' and it stuck in her mind for the past few days. She thought it was pretty obvious though, that most people did not have a warriors sense of judgement, and a good package is worth everything. It almost made Mika quit wrestling time and time again, if it weren't for the encouragement of the Red Cyclone, Zangief, who was her inspiration to the wrestling world.

Zangief was a homosexual, yet that seemed to bother few fans of his. He was after all, a hero and champion of Russia, a great inspiration for his country, and that was surely saying a lot, due to he immense amount of land that made mother Russia a big momma.

Regardless of the crowd, Mika had popularity, fame, and a large fanbase, most of which were males. Truly it was better than when she was wrestling back when she was seventeen, and a teenage girl's life in Japan was bound to be filled with... unwanted attention, especially from males maybe surpassing three or four times her own age.

It did begin to die down as she aged, but not by much. There was still the male admiration, but as she grew older, the occurrence of male hands touching places and parts of a woman you should not touch without permission began to fade rapidly from existence.

'I wonder...' she thought to herself, with the hope of a good idea. 'I wonder if this plan will work. Ah, what the hell? It's worth a shot.'

**Genoa, Italy**

Antonio murmured a very colorful variety of swear words in the Italian language. He felt it fitting for the anger he had for the day's planned events. He was to kill or capture Rose, a pretty face and a fellow Italian. Sure it may feel nice to be more respected than amongst his fellow mobsters, but still... this sounded like some sort of large scale scheme.

"Yo, Tony!" came a voice far too familiar to the knifehanded martial artist. "How's ya doin?" With light brown hair and a thick mustache of the same color, he was a bit of a shrimp, at a mere five feet, three inches in height. He was also a bit of a momma's boy, the way most Italians were, and may be until their thirties or forties. Still, this brown haired momma's boy was Antonio's best friend within the mob, Ricardo, but everyone called him Li'l Dirt due to his small stature and brown hair.

"Dirt, I sure didn'ts expect anyone." he said, astonished, and at the same time, glad to see his friend, or any of his fellow mobsters at this time. "How did you's find me here anyways?"

"Ya's an open book, Tony." Dirt laughed. "I knows ya still got you's self set on this goyl, wa's her name again?" He took a second to think, before bursting out with the answer, "Rose, is I right?"

Tony nodded, a bit halfheartedly. "Yea, I does. What of it, huh? You's wanna make somethin' of it?" He was feeling a bit on edge.

"Nah, I cames to support ya's. I hoyd ya gots a new gig. Is that true?"

Antonio winced. 'Scopata! They knows about it!' He glanced about nervously as he slumped back in defeat, "Yea, that it am true. It's that Bison jerk who wanted us to hurt Rosie in the first place."

Dirt nodded in agreement, "Joyk indeed, Punchy. That bastid's holdin out on our pay for our last hirin'! He only gonna give it to yous."

The black belt shrugged with a defeated sigh, "I don't needs the cash. Yous guys can get it. So did ya's go lookin for me anyways?"

Ricardo shrugged, "Just to lets ya know we's still care about yas. You's still one of us, Punchy, and we gots yo back if ya needs us."

This put a slight smile on Tony's face. "Thanks Rick. Ya's been a good friend, ya knows that? I don'ts need no help though. Tells the Don not to interfere, cuz I don't wants to see Rosie gettin hurt, capito?"

Dirt nodded, "Ya's really like that broad, don't yas. Heck, you's even went to Thailand to chase her once. Was yer foist time outta the country, fa god's sakes!" That was big. Tony was obsessed with Italy. He was a patriot to his country in a way, and hated to ever think of life in any other part of the world. Yet, when Rose left for Thailand about a decade ago, Tony followed, and wound up competing in a Street Fighter tournament, hosted by a one eyed freak named Sagat.

He nodded, hating to remember that day. "She was sleepin' with that red haired freak. Course, when it ended, she left crying and running outta her room." He grinned slightly, "Good thing too, the bastid was such a pomp jackass... and he beat the shit outta me too when she was happy with him. She beat the shit outta me when I trieds to help her calm down afterwards. She's a tough, independent lady. I likes that."

Dirt just shrugged, "Eh, she looked okay, but I hoid that she died." His face took on disgust, "Am she a zombie?"

"Stupido!" Antonio hissed, disgusted at the false ideology, and still tense about his first job. "O'course she ain't. She's alive, and she look like she don't grown a year since I last seen her. An' now that Bison dip shit wants's me to kill or captures her! I don'ts want Rosie under mind control!" HE growled, smacking the knife edge of his palm against a small rock, causing it to crack open, while his hand only seemed to get a caked in a bit of the powdery mineral from the rock he struck. "Look, Ricky" he said with a sigh, "I's fine, ya dig?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away, "Okay, suits yaself, pal. I gots ta get goin, sees ya lata'."

The martial artist mobster looked to the und below him in sadness, "Yea... lata'..." he grumbled with the enthusiasm of a diehard pessimist, which at that moment would discribe him quite accurately. Antonio had been rather downtrodden after hearing of Rose's death, and now, with his assignment by Bison, he'd have to try and kill her again. Failure or disobedience assuredly would just be a prolongation of the inevitable hunt of the curvaceous, purple haired broad. 'Ya bastid, Bison. You fucked with the wrong Italian!' His mind raged on as he continued to sit on a trash can in a back alleyway.

'So have you, Anthony...' a voice replied in his mind, startling him with the element of surprise, but he knew who it was.

His eyes went stern in a glare to the nothingness of the partly clouded sky, as he mentally conversed in rage with his new employer. 'Bison, you cowid, why doesn't ya take on Rosie ya's self? Is ya scared?'

Bison's voice laughed at the thought, 'My reasons are none of my concern. The rewards for your compliance shall be great indeed. I will not let you down on my word, but you must hold up your end of the bargain. Your assistance will arrive in due time, get the job done, or you will find yourself hurt.'

At that, Bison was gone, and Tony was left to his silent brooding. "Yea..." he said aloud to nobody, "It's fun and gameses for you's, but I ain't so lucky. Even the hookers ain't no fun any more." he said, pitying his own past few years of life, and the pain he had endured when he heard of Rose's death. He figured he'd stop the pursuit, and just be content with the use of a bit of cash, but it never did suffice at filling that gaping hole. Sure, his relationship was rather one way, where only he had the interest at all, but still, that didn't matter to him. "I gots... I can't stands this!"

**Metro City, USA**

"Mr. Haggar-san..." Sodom began as he stood agape in awe at the sight before him, "Lady Maki is hardcore."

The sight before Mike and Sodom was definitely not exactly something Sodom was expecting, it isn't everyday that one witnesses the sight of a young woman riding a motorcycle like an untamed madman. She was dressed as she usually was, but was donning some sunglasses to seem 'cool' and maybe a bit dangerous as well. For Haggar, this was nothing new to see from Maki. "Ah, you'll get used to it. Gotta hand it to her from all those years in a biker gang though."

Sodom grunted a bit with distaste, "Yet you trust her? She used to be a criminal, and you trust her?"

Haggar shrugged, "You used to be a criminal too." The ex-mayor chuckled with a grin. "You don't see me sleeping with one eye open, do you?" Though on the inside, he wasn't this cheery about this whole fiasco, 'It'd be nice if I could get more sleep without that annoying sleep talking.'

Sodom nodded and then proceeded to provide a traditional Japanese bow of respect for the governmental wrestler, "Yes, I suppose you are right, Mr. Haggar-san. My apologies."

"Eh?" Haggar asked confused with Sodom's behavior. "Why ya sorry? Not like you did anything now, did you?"

Sodom stood still, trembling as he spoke his next words of guilt, "I attacked your town once before, and have dealt in criminal activities."

"It's in the past, and surely you're very sorry about it..." Haggar's eyes narrowed, as he smacked his right fist against the open palm of his right hand threateningly, "Right? I mean, it will never happen again, will it?"

Sodom was sweating nervously under his helmet, afraid of the danger that Haggar could bring. Not that he'd ever tempt to take the city ever again, or cause any more havoc that might disturb Mike Haggar and his wrestling might, but still, it was frightening.

It was then that Maki's rush of risktaking adrenaline died down. "Yo Mikey!" She greeted with a rebellious tone, as she removed her shades, "What's up?" Her eyes darted to Sodom and she grunted in pain, "Eh, it's the gaijin."

"Hey Maki, I'm just fine." Haggar said with a warm, yet wide and toothy smile. It was the smile that helped him win the campaign for mayor years ago, but even beating up corrupt hobos and criminals can scare the good folks votes into the opponents ballots. It was the first time ever that the Green Party almost won against the Republican Party. "So le..." Mike Haggar never got to finish his sentence, as Sodom burst into a fit of deep rage.

"GAIJIN?" He questioned angrily, gripping Maki by the collar of her shirt, his eyes glared at her. Maki was a bit startled by the sporadic grasping of her neck, but she wasn't scared of having to beat Sodom up. Heck, she welcomed the thought. If Guy could kick the crap out of him, then she could too, and do it far better "You can call me a criminal, an overcompensator, and a liar, but NOBODY calls me a gaijin!" He snarled as he threw her to the dirt below.

Maki grinned as she landed not so gracefully, as a cloud of dust and thick dirt covered her skin, a side effect of such a revealing outfit. "What'cha gonna do, GAIJIN, huh?" She provoked with glee, a pleasing sport of bullying taking over. "Are you gonna..." She paused to gasp, and overly exaggerated at that, "Are you gonna, HIT a GIRL?" she said, finishing up her faux drama before spitting at the ground like a tobacco chewer, which she was not in any way. "If so, GOOD. I like brave... strong men. Not that you're either, but still... GAIJIN!"

Sodom nearly lost his temper as he unsheathed his daggers, "It is conflicting honor that you present me with, but my patience grows thin!" If she could see the red rage in his blue eyes and the redness of his face, Maki would have probably been laughing, but there wasn't very much to see of Sodom's face at all with that heavy helmet. "I am strong and an honorable Japanese samurai, but you mock my homage to your home country with that blasphemous word!"

"You're a joke, Sodom." Maki laughed, mostly due to the humor she found in his pathetic speech about honor. "You wouldn't know honor if Mad Gear was outta the dumpster, would you?"

"No! I am done with Mad Gear." the samurai explained, "You are a rude disgrace to all of Japan with your lack of honor and discipline. Truly, now I understand why you could never become the Bushin Master that Guy ever could be, and that is saying something with my hatred for Guy still very real."

Maki snarled, and with little warning took a powerful swing at the samurai's face, making a fist shaped dent in his helmet. "Guy's gone! I should be the fortieth Bushin Master! I will take it from him if I have to drag him back to life for it!" She snarled at his insult, and struck again, only to be stopped by Sodom's parrying arm. "Why don't you stop hiding your ugly face, Gaijin! You gotta face the facts that you're an ugly dipshit sooner or later."

"Never touch my mask!" Sodom snarled as he used his other hand to pull the dents out and fuix his mask as best he could. "You have ended my patience," he said angrily.

Haggar wasn't too worried about Maki. He was more concerned with Sodom's medical insurance than her's to be completely honest. Maki was just a tough cookie, and the fact stands that she could pack a lot of punch. He figured he might as well just sit back and enjoy the show. 'Maybe I can catch up on my beauty rest.' he thought to himself with a smile, 'or at the very least, enjoy a bag of popcorn.'

"Gaijin!" Maki shouted smuggly, only to get a punch in the face as her reaction. "Oh, it's on now, Gaijin!"

**Jamaica**

Another banana down the hatch, and Balrog was enjoying the tropical weather... sorta. He still didn't quite understand why he was stationed here with all these moneyless losers. He needed answers, and needed them quickly.

'Relax, my loyal, money hungry warrior. Your job is important indeed. You will oversee the construction of our first Jamaican base.'

Balrog stared, though all he could really stare at was a banana tree, since he couldn't find exactly where the disembodied Bison was in any form, due to his lack of physical form. "You need a base here, of all places?"

'Yes, I could. I am not out of the drug trade yet, and you shall be lavish with cash.' Bison stated in a sly tone.

"Damn, ya know, for a guy without a body to house that brain, you sure are smart, bitch. I mean, dayum... but won't America attack us? Damn it bitch, I don't wanna die here."

'America will not bother us at all. Bribery is very powerful, and I believe the power of money can help Cuba assist us. Their tension with the United States is well known, mainly because America is a very stupid nation controlled by a government of corruption and idiocy.' Bison explain with a chuckle. Balrog didn't really understand all the mumbo jumbo that his bodiless voice was saying, but it sounded important. 'Ah, but this idiocy will become apparent after the end the next presidential election. Trust me, it will become quite apparent in a certain September during the reign of that country's next leader. You may find a rekindling of 'Church and State' in your way of life under his rule.'

"Dang it, bitch! You're hurting my head with your funny words!" Balrog growled, "You mind just telling me what I need to do for my next extreme paycheck?"

'Very well.' said with indifference, 'You have much to do here, and will need to work carefully. Here's the first step of winning over the Jamaican people...'

A/N: Well, did you all think I would let this story die? Does anyone even care? Eh, only kidding, of course you all care. Looks like Bison's plans for Jamaica are big, and his concern over the world's melting pot... well, they're somewhat accurate. Any people who favor president in office please don't show rage. So Bison hates Bush? Perhaps, or perhaps he finds his gullibility a blessing that will help him stay more subtle. Who knows... it's still a matter of time before the next millennium as far as SF universe is concerned. Ah, Sodom hates the g word. What Japanese wannabe wants to hear the truth anyway, eh? I'm glad we have an understanding here.


	21. Scars Run Deep

1Shout-outs tp the reviewers. TRADITION!

bushinguy - Maki vs. Sodom will be fun and peculiar, but for now, it shall have to wait just a bit, unfortunately.

Maynar Nimaya - Bison has thrived on the weaknesses of power before, and shall do so again and again. Money rules the world, as they say.

Lyruix of Azn Ethix - I see Sodom as a character with an unseen potential for development, and personally find him fun to write, and yes, Bison knows his governments, but alas, Balrog would never understand the finer points of why Castro can be an important liability of sorts.

Anyway, on with the next chapter, or rather, the third interlude. Interludes for this story may not seem very, well, interludish, but it's basically a focus chapter on one or two characters over the course of one scene.

**Interlude 3 - Scars Run Deep**

Sagat released a deep, vexed sigh. He was in an irrate mood, his subconscious feeding him hate, hate which he had been used to being brainwashed by, unleashing the rage of an unfocused, yet powerful man. This time, however, his anger was not so focused on another individual, his anger was focused upon himself and his own shortcomings.

"It's all my fault." he declared, as he gained his composure, having been woken up by the beast man, Blanka, only a few minutes ago, the reason apparently was panic, and the green skinned humanoid was scared with Dan Hibiki's swift, nightly departure. Sagat repeated himself, not talking to anyone in particular, "It is all my fault."

The emperor's Muay Thai student, Datta glanced quizzically at Sagat. He had known that Sagat was a man shrouded with extreme guilt, and humility that the cyclops could never undo, but he was no master, like his father, the Yoga warrior, Dhalsim. "Teacher, you seem very panicked." Datta began calmly, hoping it wasn't a bad time to talk about it.

Sagat did nothing to hide this fact. "I am, Datta. I am concerned about Dan. I am to blame for most of his insecurity and instability." His eye did not look at his student though, and instead fixated upon the eyes of the Buddha statue near where he made his home. "It started with the death of his father."

Datta only nodded quietly as Sagat spoke. This opening up was actually something Sagat never did. From what he already knew, Sagat never seemed to troubled by much, if not a bit bottled up on the inside, but never this distraught over anyone else. H listened as Sagat continued.

"It was years ago, and Dan's father was a Muay Thai warrior, and was rather skilled." Sagat admitted, "Yet, when he tore out my eye, I went berserk," the one eyed giant stated, "and I have gone berserk before. You don understand, it is not always easy to remain calm under pressure."

Datta blinked in surprise, "You killed his father, I take it." It was not a question. It was actually a statement, and a guess at that. Sagat nodded.

"It was in cold blood..." he said trembling, as guilt weighted down his every word, and filled him with shame. It was shame well deserved in his opinion. "I should have let it slide, since in the long run, it let my other, stronger eye gain truer, and sharper focus. I should have torn out one of Go's eyes at most. It would have been evening, in a sense."

"I see..." Datta stated, a new understanding about Sagat filling his mind.

"It would be years before I would hear the name Hibiki once more, during a tournament I hosted about many years ago, probably before you were born." Sagat stated. "Wait, you were alive, since it was about ten years ago." He paused at the mention of his tournament, his greatest flaw ever to be made. He hated reminiscing about it, but it haunted his nearly every day of his life. "I did not have time to concern myself with the young Hibiki, since at the tournament, I found myself beaten by a warrior named Ryu with a cheap shot that gave me the scar that plagues my chest." he ran his right index finger along the length of the disfigured flesh for emphasis, "I am sure, after years of realization, that this scar is symbolic of my lack of self esteem. The scars and losses, I like to think, are all symbolic of my many flaws."

Datta only gave Sagat a quizzical look at that mention, "Many flaws?"

Sagat sighed, and turned to face the student who he seemed to pour his scarred soul to. As his lone eye stared at him, his hand swiftly removed the patch from his other eye. The sight beneath was not a pleasant one. It was an empty socket, festering from a lack of clenliness, and caked in dirt and grime, and yet something was moving within it, and Sagat swiftly grabbed out what it was, "Another worm... I don't know how or why they get in." he shrugged, tossing the creature to the ground, before looking at Datta yet again. "This missing eye reminds me of my severe shortsightedness, and the pain it has caused me, and others. I will never forgive myself for hurting nearly killing Adon, the best student I have ever trained. My pride and thirt for vengeance nearly got him killed."

**Flashback, Nine years ago, Thailand**

"Sagat!" hissed the enraged voice of a red haired man, clad only in a pair of shorts, and bandages around his legs and wrists. "You're a disgrace to the name and honor of Muay Thai! It's time you fall from grace, and make way for a true god!"

The one eyed man stared down at the red haired warrior standing before him. This was neither the time or the place, and Sagat did not wish to be bothered. "Adon, leave my sight! I have no interest in talking to you."

Adon snarled in rage as he took up a fighting stance, "Oh, I did not come here to talk. I came to take your title, you loser! After your defeat by Ryu, you' no longer worthy."

Adon was dealing a low blow now, and Saga's irrate state became even more irrate. "Shut up Adon! Leave me alone before I hurt you!"

Adon grinned wildly at Sagat's anger. "Are you afraid to attack me, just like you're afraid to fight Ryu. Fight me, coward! I wanna show you pain!" At that, Adon lunged at his former master with a wicked grin and a powerful kick.

**End Flashback**

"We fought. My lack of focus was the downfall of my title. I didn't really care about that. I was without honor, and had no need for such a title." Sagat's head was downtrodden as he spoke, both eyelids shutting tightly for a brief second before he continued, "Although Adon may have won the fight, I dealt a strong blow to his chest that almost caved in his lungs." The Muay Thai emperor explained, "Adon almost died, but I began to understand that my anger was not the way to go, and it subsided slightly. I had, however, long since joined an organization called Shadaloo."

Datta's eyes widened in realization, "My father spoke of them. He said they were evil, or at least their leader was."

"M. Bison was an dishonorable monster with no respect for life. I will get to him soon though, but that part comes later. Shortly before that confrontation, Dan Hibiki approached me for the revenge he yearned for, years ago, and I complied, and threw the fight."

**Flashback, Nine Years Ago**

Sagat was lying on the ground, his breathing forcibly heavy and his body pretty mucxh free of any bruises or blood, yet the Muay Thai giant was there, and standing beside him with a wide grin was none other than the man in pink, Dan Hibiki himself. "YAHOO! I won!" He screamed with joy as he clenched his right fist and thrust it towards the air in triumph, as beads of sweat poured down from his forehead.

Sagat, doing his best to fake it, spoke in a weakened tone. "Well... go on!" he demanded, "Finish me! Isn't that you wanted?" Sagat said, stammering slightly in his falsely weakened state. "Go on now, kill me! Get your revenge."

Dan took a second to consider Sagat's words. "No..." he stated firmly. "I want you to live! Live with your humility and shame, and suffer from the torment that it brings you. Ha ha! You deserve your fate, loser!"

**End Flashback**

Sagat shuddered slightly at that memory. "The poor kid's ego inflated after that, I'm sure of it. I was wrong to feed it with the victory... I should have killed him then and there. I'd have let him see his father once more, and the burden of his shame would finally be gone."

Datta's eyes widened, "But what about his family or friends? Would they not cry over his loss? A big part of enlightenment is to understand the effects and results of your actions. That is karma."

Sagat gave a weak smile to his enlightened student, "I envy you, Datta." He said, resting his head on his opened hand. "You don't know what it's like to be controlled by revenge, and are therefore fortunate. I was lucky to have found Ryu under Bison's mind control. It helped me realize how wrong my ideals truly were." He sighed, taking a second to catch his breath. "It's fortunate though, that I was not the only one searching for Ryu at that time. He had the help of friends, and with them, we stopped Bison, and I defeated a Ryu under mind control. In a sense, it was a victory over Ryu, but Ryu was not under control of his actions. After Bison fled, I decided to take the time to talk to Ryu. For a rival, I knew relatively little about him. It would only be right to talk to him and learn more." Sagat paused there, a smile on his face, "I didn't learn very much though. He was very much all about the fight, and lacked many social graces."

Datta nodded, "Ryu is something you have mentioned often..." he began, hesitant and unsure of how to word what he wanted to say next. "It doesn't seem that you are as interested in this revenge or rematch."

Sagat chuckled slightly, "It's true that my eagerness to fight Ryu has dwindled over the years. He has no interest in anything other than the fight. Not in friendships, social life, or even women. Just the fight. I almost envy his dedication, but it irks me slightly."

"What do you plan to do?" Datta asked with concern.

"I do not know. Perhaps I will never get my rematch with Ryu after all, and now, I'm beginning to not care if it occurs or not." Sagat smiled as he returned his eye patch to the disgusting hole that once hosed his right eye. He smiled as he looked to the morning sky, "There are more important things in life, such as teaching new students, and maybe making amends with Adon. He may be ill tempered, cruel, and self-absorbed, but he's really not that bad of a person." the Muay Thai warrior said with a shrug. "Honestly, I don't hate him. I'm concerned about him and his lust for power."

The youthful Indian spoke again, "Have you spoke to Adon?"

"No." Sagat said with a shake of his head. "He would not wish to acknowledge my existence if he had the power. Perhaps one day, though, I will muster the courage to rekindle our friendship." Sagat noted with a sigh, only to continue with the boy's concerned look, "Yes, I am afraid of what could happen. I have no idea how strong Adon truly is. Perhaps he truly has surpassed me, or perhaps a repeat of our last battle will occur. I don't want to see Adon hospitalized or killed, and I certainly don't wish to die either."

"I see..." Datta said, after a moment of hesitation.

Sagat rested his bandaged hand upon the youth's shoulder. The hand was practically five times the size of the shoulder, but he was not grasping, just a brief tap. "Don't worry yourself with my problems, Datta." Sagat began, before pausing to briefly think over his next words. "You have your whole life ahead of you to make smarter choices than I've ever made. I hope I can help guide you along the right path."

Datta grinned, "It is never too late to make amends... that as well is a part of Karma."

Sagat laughed vibrantly at the young Indian's enthusiasm, as Blanka howled in the distance. "Perhaps you are right Datta. I would like to hope that you are."

A/N: Bleh, a Sagat interlude, with all that has been effecting everyone's favorite Muay Thai giant thus far. Could it be that Ryu vs Sagat shall never come to pass? Eh, I guess so. Oh well! As always, read, review, and receive more due to the first two. Do it, it makes writer happy!


	22. Death of Hopes

1Incoming review reply. Priority one, and at that, only one.

bushinguy - Sagat is the most complex character in the whole damned series! He has guilt, shame and lots of rage. How can anyone HATE Sagat?

Hmm... I need to spruce things up a bit. I feel my reader count is plunging swiftly! Heck, I go away for how many weeks only to return with one more review? For shame.

**Chapter 18 - Death of Hopes**

**Metro City, USA**

"Your blood shall spill, and make you regret your insult to my honor!" roared Sodom, as his eyes gleamed angrily, hidden behind his mask's covering, as he held his twin daggers, their long, thin blades as sharp as ever, if not a bit rusted.

"When you're all done, I'll order us a pizza!" Mike Haggar, yelled as he slipped into his house unnoticed by the honor brawl.

"Ooh! Wow!" replied Maki without a hint of fear,while overflowing withsarcasm, "A man with a blade." A sneaky, mischievous grin covered her face. "Well, if weapons be your style, I can comply." the Bushin lady replied, as from her pockets, she unsheathed a matching pair of tonfas. "I guess the gaijin doesn't know when he needs to give in."

"You will suffer for your mockery!" Sodom roared as he charged, blinded by his rage and anger.

Maki grinned, 'Amateur! He don't know shit about fighting!' The Bushin lady laughed as the samurai wannabe encroached swiftlty. "Ha!" she bellowed as she lifted her right foot to lunge at Sodom's helmeted face. Yet, by the time he should of been head on, the samurai had quickly stepped to the left to avoid the painful face kick.

Ninja instincts saved her from defeat as a tonfa clashed against the daggers that Sodom wielded. "Tell me, Maki, why you harbor so much hatred for me."

Maki sneered as she lunged with another kick, "Cuz yer a jerk, and a criminal!"

"No! I am done with crime!" Sodom stated firmly as he took the kick to the chest. Though it hurt, he did not stagger, and grasped the girl's foot as she retracted from his chest. "You are surely mistaken."

Maki laughed again as she jumped into the air, avoiding an oncoming slash from Sodom's blades. "Hey, tell you what. If you win, which very unlikely WON'T, then I'll try to show you more respect," she stated, sounding almost honest. It was as honest as one could expect a conniving woman like Maki to be, and to prove her abilities to multitask, she lunged in for a kick at that very moment. "if you lose, which WILL happen, then you lose your mask forever and take your torment like a little bitch! Deal?"

Sodom grinned behind his mask, pleased with the progress. "If I win, you have to take me out to dinner, and if I lose, I will leave Metro City forever." Sodom however didn't sound like he was expecting to lose. It was a bigger plus that Maki's attacks seemed so much more about power and offense, and nothing about defensive or strategic play. With a Swift dash away from Maki, he allowed the woman to land on the ground, only to counter with his grappling technique.

Maki nodded, and snarled as she missed her mark, instead kicking her foot into the dirt and getting her leg stuck. "Goddamn bastard! Fine, you have a..." she never got to finish her response as she felt a powerful grip around her hips lift her into the air, Sodom lifting with it.

"You are a brash and honorless woman!" Sodom declared with disgust as he slammed the woman to the ground, taking her airborne once more. "How could you possibly have become a Bushin warrior?" He asked again, more angrily and slamming the woman against the ground back first. Her struggles to escape were in vain, as Sodom's grip was strong and firm, and his daggers crossed in front of her, threatening to stab through her skinny stomach with one wrong move.

She screamed in pain at the second slam, "Dirty bastard... you, you knew you'd win, didn't you?"

Sodom shook his head, though the mask did not shift as much as his neck did, making it not as clearly visible. "No," he replied with brevity, pausing in a way that let Maki know that the swordsman was not done talking just yet. "I was merely anticipating a greater challenge. A far more honorable challenge. You however are unfocused."

Maki snarled as she staggered to her feet, stumbling around for clear footage. "Yea, well maybe I happen to be in a shitty mood, dealing with the man who ordered the capture of my family!"

Sodom didn't respond. She did have a point there about the rage she was feeling deep down inside. Who wouldn't want nothing more than to kill such a criminal of one's own existence as quick as possible? It may have not been a very motivating speech, but the words did ring through Sodom's ears with a clear meaning far greater than what Maki was trying to get at.

"You're right." he replied quietly, placing his hands at the edge of his helmet.

"Oh yea, well you..." Maki snarled, snapping back at the gaijin on impulse. "Wait, what!" Before she knew it, a blue helmet was being held in front of her face. The sight was astonishing to say the least.

"Here, as I agreed, you may have my mask." It had seemed the battle was officially over.

**Laos**

With a grunt and a dragging of his feet, a soldier in yellow trudged through the jungles of Laos, holding a stab wound as he walked. "Such is the life of a soldier." he stated, almost struggling to speak.

'My wounds are great,' he realized, slightly disheartened 'but Rolento Schugerg is not a quitter on life.' He knew odds were against him, and that his enemies would be out to find him. There was no doubt in his mind that Shadaloo still sought him out, though he knew not why. Regardless of the reasons, he would refuse to be a prisoner, ever! Much as how he never took prisoners, he would die before he'd be one as well.

It was fortunate, that he managed to find a nearby town. Though it was small and poor, he wasn't going to let that stop him from relaxing. It was fortunate that a tavern was nearby as well. And though the rundown as the building looked, made from simple wood and thin bamboo, both of which threatened to bring the whole building down at any moment, it was more welcome than the outdoors and possible bug bite diseases that could be lurking everywhere.

"You look downtrodden, and certainly not in a place any foreigner would come to just for fun." spoke a man from behind him as Rolento settled into a simple, flimsy chair. Strangely, the man spoke in a strange accent, assuredly not of Laotian dialect. It sounded Japanese to the Nam war veteran, as he turned around to eye the man who addressed him.

Something about this man seemed familiar. Though his clothes seemed shoddy and like that of a local, his build was strong, and looked as though he was not quite as malnourished as most he had come across in this country. Still, the hair, though gray, and thin, did not fool him, and the eyes had a strange passion in them, a passion he had seen somewhere before. "You surely don't think of me as much of a stranger."

The older man did not visibly twitch to this reaction, but his words betrayed him. "I'm just a bit surprised to see you here of all places, Mr. Schugerg. I am not sure what to make of your presence, but I will let the words of a former pupil help shape my opinion of you." he paused in his words to eye the war-torn soldier carefully. The soldier seemed uncaring to the fact that the man knew his name. The way things were going for Rolento, he was practically unsurprised, "You certainly don't seem like a dictator, and I'm sure you are not a still on about Mad Gear."

These words caused Rolento to react. "Your information is outdated, so it would seem." he replied, his eyes widening, though the reason why was not quite explainable. "I do not know you, but your look..." he paused, considering carefully his next words. "You must be the man that was Guy's teacher." This was a bit of a shocker. "Yet, if you were a Bushin ninja, you would not spend your days drinking, would you?" he grinned, noticing the cracked mug loaded with alcohol, and the scent of a boozer was clearly noticeable. "I guess, Zeek, that the mighty have fallen," Rolento grinned, "especially before the sun sets."

"I was a Bushin," the alcoholic answered, "and I emphasize was, but justice is a dying dream." He replied, "Perhaps, I should be dead, but since I'm not, I live nearly in true hermitage. The name is Zeku, by the way." he stated with a solemn pause, "Wanna buy a drink?"

Rolento nodded his head, "I could do with a brief escape." the soldier sighed, before deciding to ask some questions. "I am curious though, as to why you live out here. Would it be too intrusive to ask?"

Zeku's eyes glared cautiously, "I suppose not." he grinned, perhaps with poor timing. "Maybe I'll be lucky and you'll kill me in disgust."

"No, I don't think I'll do you any favors yet." Rolento chuckled, "But I am curious why you left the world of justice so willingly." As Zeku returned with a mug filled with liquor, Rolento spoke again, "Please explain, and try not to skim the details."

**Germany**

The trek was fortunately not too long, fortunately enough for Juni. Finding the home of the ex-doll of March was easy enough with the help of phone books and the strange bond that Psycho Energy provides those who have it, even when it is so faint, it is still unmistakable.

With a sigh, and the hope of success, Juni stood before the door to the house she hoped was correct. 'Game tester... guess she was able to move forward with her life, and get a job.' Without another thought, she rang the doorbell... and nobody answered after forty seconds. "Guess she's not home."

It was as she turned around that the door began to open, and before her stood the woman Juni knew she was looking for, with bluish hair, this was no doubt the doll of March. "Hello? I hope this is quick. I'm in the middle of leveling in Cleverquest, and I don't want to die." her voice sounded hurried, and her words filled with disdain. A quick lookover of her target subject though shocked her. "Juni?"

"Hi." Juni replied, somewhat caught off guard. 'Well so much for that hope. It looks like I just walked in on a computer addict.' She blinked as the blue haired doll stood there nervously. "I guess this is a bad time to talk about big problems."

The doll nodded, "Yea, by group needs me to tank for them. The healer and crowd controller can't survive on their own, ya know. I need to take the pain for them."

Juni grimaced at the strange, peculiar terminology. "What?"

Sarina, the ex-doll of March, sighed at the June doll's lack of knowledge. "Never mind... get in here! You have a lot to learn about MMORPGs."

"What?" asked Juni, more baffled than before.

Sarina's patience dwindled at every word, "Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game."

Juni just stood there at the doorway, confused and ready to run like hell away from the computer gamer. "Actually, this is more important than a stupid game."

Sarina winced very slightly, 'Heathen!' "Yea, and would you hurry up and tell me what this is?"

"Well, see, Bison's had this strange rebirth, and..."

That caught Sarina's attention. "Bison? Look, whatever it is, I'm done dealing with him and getting on with my life."

"If you consider spending hours on end in front of a screen as a life, then be my guest and continue to 'live' your life." Juni replied snidely

Sarina glared, and proceeded to reply in an icy tone. "Maybe there's the fact that going up against Bison is suicidal, and I'm not sure I'd want to serve him."

"I don't have much to lose." Juni stated with a pained expression. "Seems you can't help me much at all." She paused, eying the March doll with a look of sadness. "Well, don't you have a tank to shoot at, or something?"

Sarina nodded, "No, I have a group to tank for! Gotta go!" she stated, running away swiftly.

'I haven't made any progress at all.' The doll of June realized. 'This was a waste of my time.'

Granted, it was nice to realize that other dolls had problems of their own. Sarina seemed to drown her misery by living the life of a computer nerd. How fortunate for her to be so blissful to life, but still, it was not a healthy addiction. No obsession ever was a good thing, quite frankly.

**A/N**: Well, were you folks expecting something exciting? I've been busy, busy, busy! For one, summer is winding down, and another, I've had this bolt of brilliance strike me like a ripe tomato out of the blue. Though it's actually a webcomic plan, but the fact is, drawing isn't my strong suite. It's basically a completely warped canon starring Adon, as a sixteen year old boy who lives in Third World Thailand, but a student exchange program brings fortune to the malnourished, yet still muscular with Muay Thai skilled youngster. Now he's living in the Bronx, befriending Birdie, who is a tall guy from England, and learning things, such as that a dumpling is not trash, and that a single dollar isn't as farfetched a dream as it sounded back when a nickle a year was a lucky salary. Most of the rest of the main cast would be rather original characters, really.

Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my innovation brooding, and bring the story up to date at long last.


	23. Clowners and Downers

1Reviews in T minus one... which I guess is equal to T - 1 if you do the math. Now, find the value for T.

Maynar Namiya - The plot focus never was truly Sagat or Adon. Heck, there practically is no main character as of yet.

Bushin Guy - All will be explained in due time.

Lyrix of Azn Ethix - Uh, feel 'back'? Maybe that's slang for something, and I'm still just years behind the lingo, but I'd feel rotten. I wouldn't go looking for spinal cords in a time like this, because if that was just a typo, then I'm surprised.

Anyway, on we go folks!

**Chapter 19** -** Clowners and Downers**

**Flashback - Thailand Seven and a Half Years Ago**

"Well, a strange ideology you have there, Zeku." Bison stated with a slight grin, "I must commend you for your bravery to trek all this way to seek me out, but to ask a request from ME? Are you insane?"

The ninja in green stood before the Shadaloo leader with a serious gaze, and from the relaxed state of his muscles, he had no will to fight. "You may kill me if you wish, and I would welcome my end. All I want to say is that you no longer need to worry about my interference in your operations."

Bison laughed as he held his clenched, glowing fist in front of Zeku's face, "You seem to have no fiery passion for life in your eyes, and yet, you are a Bushinryu, a profound believer in a sacred style dedicated to justice." Zeku's eyes narrowed at that as he snapped and bellowed his response.

"Justice is blind and bigoted!" His harsh tone disappeared quickly after the outburst, but he did not stop talking, "If my code of honor dictates I go up against some nameless, unremarkable dictator, when I could be saving starving children in the poorest reaches of Africa, then I think justice can die gruesomely!"

"Ha! Well, you are very interesting in your ideals. Perhaps I could grant you one request, simply because you have amused me so, what is it?"

Zeku sighed, and shut his eyes as he carefully considered whether this was the right thing to say. "If anyone asks about me, ever, tell them that I am dead, and if you'd like, you may kill me to make it true."

Bison's eyebrows rose with interest, "TWO requests? I suppose I could lie about your state of existence if you wish it, but I think I will let you continue to live."

It was at that point that a gloved hand struck the ninja in green in the back of his head. "I never thought I'd see you again and get to say thanks for the moolah!"

Zeku's head throbbed in pain as he took the blow to the head. "I see our business is done. Farewell, Bison."

**End Flashback**

"That is basically what happened, Rolento. To avoid humility and risk, I have basically declared myself dead." Zeku explained as he took another chug of his alcoholic drink. "There is a world void of justice out there, and the only thing keeping me committed in my final years to Bushin was to pass on the legacy.

Rolento grunted as Zeku paused from his tale. 'He's had a lot to drink, and he's still fairly stable. His blood must practically have it at its composition by now.' "So, because of sufferers of some unimportant nations with no resources to offer anyone where people matter, you run away from everything and hide behind booze. To think you of you not as a coward would be impossible, though moron could work too."

Zeku nodded, "Indeed I am, I have shamed many people who may have cared about me, and yet, I'm done caring! All I ever did was 'care', and for what? I have witnessed genocides and murders on massive, bloody scales, though I'm sure a soldier such as yourself revels to a successful bombing of multitudes of innocence."

Rolento grinned, "It is something I miss about the military, but the fear instilled amongst soldiers and enemies alike is just unattainable by any other form of glory!" In spite of his radically different view of life than the Bushin quitter, Rolento did not feel hostility or hatred towards his new acquaintance. "I do not understand much of your prophecy though."

"It is a guidance, mostly, attained often through meditative findings. Actually, the prophecy itself is pretty much the same: Eradicate evil. The meditation helps shape that evil into who. It is usually accurate in finding evil, but sometimes, it seems to pick its targets poorly."

"Meaning?" the militant man asked curiously.

"When World War Two broke out, Bushin has no records of stopping, or even attempting to stop Hitler."

Rolento snorted loudly. "Why would Japan want to hurt it's allies in such a way? Do you know what kind of shit your country could be in if it had done such a thing?" he grinned visibly at the possibilities of such delicious deceit and backstabbing, "Perhaps two nuclear warheads were not enough for your country."

"Regardless, my mission against Bison was hardly anything more than a joke. It is as though my destiny to fight him was poorly designed by a worse designer." He snarled at the thought and regret. "I am glad I refused to follow through on such a mockery than to fight a drug trader with dreams of ruling the world. It was just another wannabe dictator."

Rolento laughed at Zeku's words, "For a smiting man, your views of good and evil are not black and white. You must truly learn though that there is no color at all. Everyone is transparent, yet their intentions are not. The only colors that even exist are the greedy colors of green or gold."

"I assume you mean money." Zeku replied calmly with a shake of his head. "That... I do not believe, and do not wish to believe either." His gaze moved to Rolento, and though the ninja was tipsy, he still had keen perception. "You eye me as though I am angry at you."

"You were the teacher of an enemy. Is that a bad reason to be cautious of your possible intent?"

Zeku smiled slightly, "Nonsense. Do not forget that I am not embracing my past in any way. As such, you are neutral, though I am not surprised to find you an interesting conversationalist."

Rolento grinned at that, "Perhaps I could teach you a bit about power and war. You may be surprised, though I wonder what Bushin teaches about it all."

**England**

Juggling with a dexterity that most men could only dream about, Philippe was not losing his touch or stability at five pins. Such was the life of a clown and circus performer. He was dressed just as you'd expect a clown to be dressed with funny looking, baggy pants, though these were not the kind that were fifty sizes too big, hair in colors far beyond the spectrum of a splendorous rainbow, and of course, off-white face paint with dark colored face painted patterns. This was basically how to describe the clown at work.

Much of the crowd watching this feat found it impressive, and obviously, some were not so wooed, especially if they had seen it before. Regardless, a backwards flip through a hoop of fire sure caught the audience's attention a bit more, even if two pins were suddenly being held by a nearby elephant's trunk when he landed, only to have them thrown right back at him.

It was here that he stopped, letting cheers and applause fill the packed circus tent. With a few bows and a friendly smile, Philippe took his exit. At long last, he could get some time on break. "Ey Philly," yelled a fellow circus worker. "Seems ya got a call, says e's a frienda yers, but its comin' from Germ'nay."

With a second to consider this, the clown shrugged and grabbed the phone. "Bloke's better got a good long distance plan." Taking the phone to his ears, he wondered what Germans he possibly knew. When he came right down to it, he knew none. "Allo!" he greeted, as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Blimey! Birdie ye bloody dog, 'ow ya been?"

With a nod, he listened to the chatter of his old 'friend'. It wasn't that they were truly good pals, but they had met before, and a crime record in their pasts helped said acquaintanceship occur. "Oi, so yer bringin' a girl ya met up 'ere? Birdie, you bloomin' dog, you!" The clown chuckled as Birdie explained, "Oh, so yer bringin 'er to meet me? What'd I bloomin do ta deserve a present. Oi, calm down, I'm only kidding." He paused as Birdie again spoke. "Yea, gonna be in London fer a few weeks still, so if ya wanna meet me, please bloomin' 'urry on over, and stop building me long distance bill." Beneath the mask of white paint, the clown's face paled, "Huh, Titan Timmy? Ya mean ya don't know?" he paused, his voice filled with obvious sadness. He knew of Timmy. After all, Timmy wrestled against he Metro City monster, Mike Haggar. It had Philippe a bit shocked when he would find himself fighting that very man a few year's after Timmy's bout with him in the wrestling ring. Pile drivers were a very painful thing, especially for a circus clown, not bulging with the muscles of a seasoned power lifting wrestler. "Well, pneumonia got im, 'appened last year too. Oi, ye were a bloomin prisna', I fergot. Anyways, I got a show to retern ta soon, so see ya lata' mate!"

With a click of the phone's hanging up, the clown smiled slightly. 'So Birdie, ol chap, gonna be good ta see ya again, I guess.'

**Northern Italy**

"We are almost there." Vega grinned as he leapt nimbly, making surprisingly good time for such a large distance across Europe. Gripping his back, the pink haired doll of January was clinging for dear life, and in spite of being extra weight for Vega to be carrying, was not a burden to his swiftness. "Italy is truly a beautiful city. I cannot wait to enhance the walls of its beautiful buildings with rojo, courtesy the blood of the uglies I will kill."

"Do you ever shut up?" the pink haired doll groaned with agitation.

Vega grinned as his eyes narrowed, "Not if you ever thought you could get an open shot to stab me with that knife you think you have so well concealed." he laughed in his irritating, effeminate voice as the pink haired woman's eyes widened. "You are a pathetic killer, and would have stupidly deprived the planet of my beauty, senorita."

Enero scowled, "You should know I'd leave you for dead if I could. Do you think I could respect you, or even see you as a human being?"

"Do you think I care? The fact is, you could never manage to keep up with me. I am better than you. You are easily disposed of, and you're expendable as well."

"Whatever." The pink haired girl sighed. "Just keep moving."

Vega laughed as he continued his speedy pace. "We haven't stopped at all as you wasted my time. Do you think me inept to be able to handle gnats and walk at the same time?" The pink haired doll did not reply at all. "Ah, well if that is how you wish to be, then silence it is."

**Mexico**

"So whatcha be doin' out far from de town all day long?" Dee Jay asked the gigantic Thunder Hawk.

Hawk's eyes turned downcast as he replied to the upbeat negro. "I am trying to replant the dead land that used to be my homeland. At least once a week I try to make grass grow, but even with the fertilizer and the seeds deep in the earth and watered regularly, there is still nothing, even after seven years."

Dee Jay took a second of thought, "Why don'tcha be tryin' crop rotation?"

Hawk's eyes widened in confusion. "I don't see how alien markings will help my plants grow."

Dee Jay laughed heartily, "No mon! Not doze circles, I be meanin' thatcha be plantin' som'tin else. It be good for de soil."

"How do you know about all of this?" Hawk asked. Indeed, a man like Dee Jay didn't seem like someone who'd know a thing about agriculture, but Hawk then again, knew very little as well in these regards.

Dee Jay's smile didn't go away, "Da plantations dat dem business slavers set up helped. Sometimes we be growin' bananas, sometimes we grow de good grass, otha' times we grow stuff dey bring over for kicks, but when we be switchin off growth cycles, results be better. You be wantin' to try dis out? What stuff be good to grow in deese areas?"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure." Hawk said, "We may need to do a bit of research. I will take to heart your idea though, if you're serious about all of this."

"I be fo' real, mon!"

Hawk nodded, a slight smile brightening his large face. "Thank you. I am glad for your help. I should let Noembelu know to get the right seeds." He smiled, before bringing out a small contraption. "What?" he asked Dee Jay, as he saw the surprised look on his face. "Never seen a cell phone before? It is a very handy tool, in spite of technology's woes and dangers."

"Yea, I know what it be, but I neva' thaw'cha be havin' one." Dee Jay replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Eh now, why don't ya be makin dat call den?"

"I shall." replied the tall tribesman as he began to dial.

A/N: Well, juggling three stories now! How do I do it? I... well, I have no idea how I do it to be honest, and not very well at that. Regardless, I am, and my newest concoction, 'A New Strike at Life' is very different than anything I've undertaken before. Heck, it's not even canon, but it's a relaxing change of pace to write something more real to life, well, at least for now. Anyway, tell yourselves, tell your friends, tell your friends to tell their friends to read, review, and pull in ratings already.


End file.
